Un día mas
by angielizz
Summary: Eramos cerca de 8 mil millones de seres humanos, ahora solo quedan unos miles. Somos una raza en extinción.  2012 no era el fin del mundo solo el fin de la humanidad y para los sobrevivientes como yo solo nos quedaba la esperanza de un día mas de vida.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**Cuando la vida no es sana ni estamos a salvo, cuando hay cosas mucho peores de las que alguna vez llegamos a imaginar, cuando nada tiene sentido, el amor sirve de algo?, tener a la persona amada a tu lado sirve realmente de algo?. Ellos tienen el control, ellos lo que sea que sean. No vamos a lograr salir vivos, no vamos a lograrlo y lo sé. **

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**1.- Prologo**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba en paz, quizas en parte porque ella aun dormía, quizas en parte porque estabamos por fin en nuestro refugio.<p>

Después de correr sin fuerzas y sin energías, llegar a este lugar se sentía mucho mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Quizás porque este ya no era un lugar para poder vivir, y en parte porque tampoco queriamos morir, asi que no podíamos dejar todo caer, pero era la gravedad del asunto la que nos vencía.

Todo iba bien meses atras, todo.

La realidad es mucho mas dura de lo que nos suele gustar admitir. Pero a veces cuando cierro los ojos, despúes de vigilar por horas sentado hacía la oscuridad esperando que algo malo pase, cuando por fin la necesidad de dormir es mayor que la supervivencia y duermo. Aun siento que esos sueños son toda la vida, y este infierno que se ha convertido nuestra vida no es mas que una simple e insignificante pesadilla.

Por supuesto nada es tan sencillo.

La verdad del asunto es un poco mas complicada de lo que parece. Pero todos ahora lo sabemos, lo que llamamos imposible es mas tangible que nunca.

Todo había comenzado al menos cinco meses atras, mi vida normal, feliz y tranquila fue mucho antes que eso. Tal vez un día mas que cinco meses podría tomarse como una vida feliz.

Tenía una hermana, la demente de Alice.

Era un encanto de chica, era mi hermana menor, amaba las compras, trabajaba en una tienda de cosmeticos y todo lo que ganaba lo gastaba en ropa y bolsos.

Eramos los dos contra el mundo, se lo habia prometido toda la vida y sin embargo le había fallado.

Mis padres eran las personas mas carismáticas que llegue a conocer en toda la vida, mi madre aun siendo ama de casa, vendía galletas, donaba un poco de dinero a la caridad, y en sus ratos libres se hacía cargo de su jardín.

Esme, ese era el nombre de ella.

Y mi padre era doctor, trabajaba toda la mañana y cuando alguien lo necesitaba nunca decía que no, los domingos nos poníamos a jugar en la consola, o ver boxeo por la televisión.

Carlisle.

Supongo que como cualquier otro ser humano imagina que su vida es encantadora y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo, en este momento, mientras abrazo el cuerpo de ella en la oscuridad vigilando que nada nos aceche daría todo por cambiarlo.

Me entregaría en una bandeja de oro si así las cosas volvían a lo que solía ser normal.

Solo soy un ser humano, uno del montón. La tierra que era un aproximado de ocho mil millones de personas ahora solo debe quedar unas miles.

¿Como nos extinguimos?, ¿Como tan rapido?, ¿Como es que nadie hizo nada para evitarlo?

Somos solo otra especie en peligro en extinción, nosotros no hicimos nada por las demas, ¿Porque alguien haría algo por nosotros?

* * *

><p><strong>Se que puede gustarles, se que lo hará. <strong>

Solo comenten para ver sus opiniones, se los agradeceria.

Pasen a mi perfil a ver mas de mis fanfics

No va a ser un fic de vampiros, por si las dudas.


	2. 121212

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**12/12/12**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>Lunes12/12/12

9 días antes de que el mundo cambie.

- Alice - camine hacía donde aquella traviesa se había escondido, debajo de la mesa. Por supuesto, su escondite desde que eramos niños.

- Si digo lo siento debe servirte de algo

- ¿Servirme de algo?, ¿de algo?

- Tu y yo sabemos que esa chamarra era vieja muy vieja, casi un dinosaurio andante en tu espalda

- Ya basta, ahora devuelvamela

- La regale

- ¿Que?

- Mamá dijo que donaría ropa, que buscara cosas que no sirven

- A mi me servía, porque es mía

- Era - corrigió, casi feliz de aquello

- Tendrás que conseguirme otra, idéntica, una gemela de la anterior

- Creeme, sera la gemela linda.

Salió debajo de la mesa corriendo. Aun se comportaba como una niña en vez de la chica de dieciséis que era y eso era algo que solía molestarme muy seguido. Quizás porque si ella no se comportase de ese modo mi vida sería mucho menos extravagante

- Mamá dice que termines la tarea, después iremos a comprar comida - compras, era martes y en esta casa eso significaba traer comida del supermercado.

- He quedado con unos amigos de ir al cine

- Yo lo se, que no se te olvide que mi novio va incluido - y como olvidar?, si tan solo un par de meses atrás me habían dado aquella desagradable noticia, era mi hermana, odiosa, molesta y fastidiosa pero mi hermana.

Salí con mis amigos, el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía no tenia ninguna clase de cine, el mas cercano quedaba a media hora, en la ciudad mas cerca. Así que siendo tres adolescentes, sin trabajo ni dinero propio decidimos ir en el carro de mi padre, que amablemente después de lavarle el carro, nos había prestado.

Y obviamente a mi me había tocado manejar, no confiaba en que Emmet, a quien había conocido desde secundaria y con el que me llevaba de maravilla, fuese capaz de evitar un accidente de transito.

En realidad él ya había tenido uno que otro choque, nada grave por supuesto.

Y no es que creyera que el cauto de Jasper fuese a chocar el auto de mi padre, no si quería seguir saliendo con Alice, pero aun así prefería prevenir, ademas ninguno de los dos manejaba tan rápido como yo.

- Asi que _piedra, papel o tijera_

- No, Emmet, ya lo habíamos decidido - dijo Jasper discutiendo sobre la película que escoge-riamos a continuación.

- La ultima vez ustedes escogieron película, es mi turno - aclaré

- Pero eso no contó

- Siempre cuenta.

Cambiamos de tema, ninguno de los tres había terminado la tarea de calculo, ninguno iba siquiera intentar hacerla.

**Actualidad.**

**- **Despierta - le digo en su oido a la vez que la muevo lentamente.

He escuchado algo, estoy seguro que son esos monstruos de nuevo.

- ¿Que sucede? - dice con voz soñolienta

Tomo el cuchillo que tengo a mi derecha a ciegas, evitando terminar con una cortada.

Ellos pueden oírme, de seguro me escuchan.

- Muevete - digo un poco brusco, no hay momento de sensibilidades, ni caballerosidad.

Nos arrastramos sobre el suelo. Aun es de noche, pero ellos suelen atacarnos a estas horas. Somos pocos humanos y todos estamos separados, ni siquiera podemos hacer un gran grupo para sobrevivir.

En parte porque si lográsemos un equipo no habría comida, ni refugio para todos, sería mas difícil pasar desapercibidos, y en parte también porque la desesperación haría que terminásemos matándonos unos a otros, por eso evitábamos cualquier tipo de agrupamiento.

Pero sin embargo, estando solos, es difícil, no hay nadie que pueda hacer guardia, ir por comida, y cuidar el refugio. Somos solo ella y yo.

Ella cuida mi espalda y yo la suya. Somos un buen equipo.

Dos es suficiente para sobrevivir. Aunque es agotador.

- Edward, solo relajate, debio ser algo mas

Me detengo pero mientras veo hacia donde apunta la luz de la luna me alejo hasta que logro pararme en un punto donde mi sombra no se vea gracias a la pared.

- Si son ellos, corre Bella

- No puedo dejarte

- Vas a lograrlo. Si estan ellos afuera se que puedes lograrlo.

Nuestro refugio esta echo para protegernos pero no hay segundas salidas, no hay una puerta de escape. Estando en una casa que ya ha sido revisada por _ellos. _pasamos desapercibidos en el día, el sol nos protege.

Ellos son mas vulnerables a medio día, los he visto. Se ocultan de los rayos del sol, les queman los ojos.

Y nosotros somos mas debiles por la noche.

Traemos comida todo el día, Bella hace una comida que nos dure para la noche. Y en la mañana volvemos a hacernos algo de comer, pero sin embargo eso no nos sacia.

Tenemos hambre, un poco de esto y un tanto de aquello no basta, pero no podemos desperdiciar todas las provisiones.

Usamos una habitación para guardar la comida, las hachas que hemos hallado y cosas para protegernos.

No hay luz, no hay servicio de electricidad ni de agua.

Llevo un par de semanas sin un baño fresco.

Se que ella debe sentirse incomoda usando ese par de cambios que trae en su mochila, he decidido que mañana por la mañana ire por mas ropa para ambos.

La casa en la que vivimos no tiene muebles, al menos no una cama. Solo un viejo colchón que duele dormir sobre él, incluso el suelo es un poco mas cómodo. La temporada de invierno ya paso, es la mas difícil y si aun seguimos vivos es por una buena causa.

Y es un poco vieja, y chica. Solo tiene dos habitaciones, pero dormimos en el pasillo porque ahí no hay ventanas, cuando llegamos construi una puerta en el inicio del pasillo, lo que nos da ventaja para ocultarnos.

Abrí la puerta de la recamara vacía.

Revise en la oscuridad. Desee por un segundo prender un cerillo para ver mejor pero eso podría atraer los.

Bella se sienta en la esquina mas oscura, cierro la puerta detrás de mi y la sigo.

- Tengo miedo - ya lo se, no es la primera vez que me lo dice y tampoco sera la ultima que lo escuche.

- Aquí estoy

- Distraeme - me pide, no se que decirle, ya se me acabaron las opciones de conversación y que podría decirle..."_Hey recuerdas hoy cuando casi nos atrapan, te veías muy bonita, a propósito por la mañana tendremos que volver por ropa"_

o algo mas adecuado como... _"¿Y que cuentan tus padres?, ¿Que murieron? Si bueno, lo olvide. Pero prometo que cuando mate a esos monstruos serán por tus padres y por los __míos_

No había de que hablar, nada que no se asociara con esta vida que llevabamos, viví dieciocho años una vida tranquila y sin embargo sentía que esta nueva vida llevaba decadas y décadas en ella, ya no sabía que cosa hablar.

- Cuando era niño tenía una mascota - murmure

- ¿Que paso con ella?

- Mi papá me dijo que escapo pero la verdad fue que un vecino la enveneno. Era una perra encantadora, te habría gustado

- Mi mamá era alergica a los perros - nos quedamos en silencio.

No es necesario decirlo, ella extraña a sus padres y yo a toda mi familia.

Ni siquiera he podido llorar como debía por todo lo que ha pasado.

- Ella... cocinaba horrible, una vez casi quema la casa. Papá contrato una cocinera despues de eso - me rió levemente.

Ya había escuchado esa historia pero no lo digo, a veces repetimos anécdotas pero esta bien, porque son historias felices, de nosotros viviendo felices.

Queremos revivirlos, de la manera posible, la que sea.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? - lo hacía.

Todos los días que despertaba con ella a mi lado recordaba que le debía a ella la vida, que aunque a veces prefería morir era por ella que seguía aquí y si ella me había salvado es porque aun tenía una esperanza. Quería contagiarme de esa esperanza, se lo debía.

- Casi muero

- En todas las películas de terror que he visto, en algún momento se van, ganamos.

- No vamos a ganar Bella - ya hemos tenido esta conversación otras veces

- Tienen que irse, volver de donde sea que hallan llegado. Dejarnos tranquilos. No pueden exterminarnos por completo.

- La naturaleza... - me interrumpe

- Esto no es natural, todos merecemos vivir ellos pero ellos son solo los depredadores nosotros las presas - ya lo sabía, todos los humanos lo sabíamos, a las malas a las buenas, mas a la mala que a la buena habíamos comprendido aquello

Y nos quedamos en un largo silencio solo escuchando al viento, un sonido que causaba escalofríos, pero era uno bueno porque significaba que estábamos a salvo, por el momento.

Aun recordaba mi vida, a mis padres a mi hermana, a los dos locos de mis amigos, recordaba los domingos de vídeo juegos, los sábados de dormir tarde, los martes de compras, los miércoles de películas rentadas, los lunes de flojera, los viernes de fiestas, las rutinas cotidianas que me gustaban, jueves de estudios.

Extrañaba una sopa caliente cuando me enfermaba, muchas pastillas recomendadas por mi padre.

Pero aun mas a la lunatica de mi hermana, ella vive.

Quería creerlo, ella debía seguir viva.

Era lo único que me hacia dormir por las noches, que quizás al día siguiente la encontraría. No podía fallarle.

Mire a Bella en la oscuridad, me recordaba en muchas maneras a mi hermana y en muchísimas tantas no podía verla de ese modo.

Sabía que no la quería como otra hermana menor, no estaba seguro si la consideraba una amiga, pero me gustaba.

De un modo un tanto retorcido, me gustaba y aunque ya no era tiempo de filtrar con las chicas y esas cosas, no podía dejar de considerar ese echo.

No quería que me gustara, no quería si quiera quererla. Pero lo hacía.

No quería perderla, no a ella. No podía perder a otro ser querido, daría todo por no perderla.

- Vamos a lograrlo - le prometí aunque no estaba muy seguro de lograr cumplirla

- Se que lo haremos - la abrace mientras la atraía a mi cuerpo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se quedo dormida.

Y que no hubiera dado yo en cualquier vida ver a una chica como Bella dormida en mi brazo.

Ella era muy bonita.

Tenía el cabello cafe, aunque un poco sucio por la falta de aseo que nos podíamos dar en nuestra condición y era largo, un par de manos debajo de sus hombros, eso debía ser largo.

Sus ojos eran cafés y miraban todo con curiosidad, o miedo. Un café profundo.

Era blanca, aunque sus mejillas estaban un poco manchadas de tierra y la cara con un poco de polvo, seguía siendo blanca, debía ser muy palida de eso estaba casi seguro y sus mejillas solían tornarse rojas con cualquier cosa

Y era delgada, quería creer que ese era su aspecto normal y no por falta de apetito, si ese era el caso prefería que ella comiera lo que me tocaba.

Su nariz era... no lo se, me gustaba su nariz.

Ella era muy linda, quizas mas que eso. Quizás era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en meses, años

Y que no hubiese dado yo por dormir en otra vida al lado de alguien como ella. En este momento aunque me gustaba su compañia y verla dormir no podía apreciar esos detalles como en cualquier otro momento.

- Duerme, duerme Bella.

* * *

><p>Por favor, yo se que quieren comentar. Vamos :) Si se puede<p> 


	3. 151212

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**15/12/12**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>1512/12

A menos de dos semanas de navidad todo suena a una locura.

Alice corre de una tienda a otra por regalos, mamá hace las decoraciones en el árbol de navidad y como todas las épocas navideñas yo y papá arreglamos las luces de la casa, un completo desastre y martirio para nosotros.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser un fan de la Navidad y esas extrañas tradiciones.

Pero era sinonimo de vacaciones, regalos y diversión así que no podía quejarme en absoluto.

- Si vas a regalarme algo que sea la chaqueta que me debes - le dije a Alice mientras la ayudaba a subir las bolsas que habiamos comprado de regalos.

En su mayoría los regalos correspondían a Esme o a Jasper, algo que me parecía injusto ya que yo llevaba mas tiempo soportándola.

- Tengo tu regalo, y creeme se que te gustara

- ¿Un botón para _mute_ que controle tu boca?

- No es ni un gramo de gracioso, anoche soñe algo extraño... creí que te perdía - sonreí cerrando la puerta de la cajuela

- Nunca vas a perderme Alice, aunque tal vez necesito vacaciones de ti - me lanzo un manotazo al hombro haciéndome reír

**Actualidad**

Desperté con un sobresalto

- Edward, ¿Estas bien? - mire a todos lados, quedando por unos segundos anonado. La luz del sol que entraba por la única ventana de la habitación me había lastimado.

- Una pesadilla - me sonrío, ella ya se encontraba levantada y con su cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo

- Hoy hace calor - lo hacía, y el lugar en el que nos encontrabamos esta temperatura no sería nada en comparación cuando el verano llegara, debíamos irnos.

Yo por supuesto, no estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas altas, viví en Forks, un lugar absolutamente nublado frió y lluvioso durante toda mi vida.

Ella en cambio había pasado toda su vida viviendo en Phoenix, un lugar cálido y sofocante. Ella debía estar acostumbrada a esto.

- Deberíamos irnos de este lugar - me mira, con esa mirada de "_¿Acaso has perdido la razón?_

Lo he echo, pero solo porque pienso en formas de supervivencias, el sentido común me dice que estamos en un lugar adecuado, pero esta ciudad es peligrosa, llevábamos mas de dos meses sin volver a toparnos con ningún ser humano. Las ultimas personas que vimos fueron dos parejas, con un niño, dijeron algo sobre rumores del norte es la mejor opción de vida, pero eran demasiados riesgos.

Si algo teníamos que aprender es que los rumores son rumores, la mayoría de ellos falsos, y tal vez no perdíamos nada pero nos arriesgábamos por completo.

- ¿A donde? Este lugar es perfecto para ambos, ya conocemos la ciudad, los lugares peligrosos

- Llevamos dos meses aquí Bella, tu más... sabes que puede que nos encuentren.

- Tenemos que desayunar - cambia de tema y dejo que lo haga, no quiero hacerla molestar y ella puede decidir quedarse, no podía negarle esa posibilidad, tampoco la dejaría sola por eso necesitaba que lo comprendiera lo difícil de la situación.

Me levanto del suelo en el que aun me encontraba acostado, hay una sabana sobre mi, quizás Bella la trajo para mi.

El desayuno ya esta echo, tenemos gas. Tanques de gas que hemos por decirlo de alguna manera robado de otras casas vacias. Pero es parte de las proviciones y preferimos utilizarlo en la noche.

Asi que hacemos un fuego y con una parrilla hacemos la comida, algo sencillo y rapido.

- Quesadillas al carbon - dice Bella mostrandome un plato

Lo tomo con desgana, no es uno de esos dias en los que uno desea vivir.

El cielo esta a todo su esplandor, no hay nubes, no hace calor, no hace tampoco frio y por lo tanto no se puede considerar un mal clima. Pero para mi, pudo haber sido mejor.

* * *

><p>1612/12

- Lánzala Emmet - grite corriendo a la porteria

- Nunca - dijo sin pasarla, y esta era la razón por la que nunca hacía equipo con él.

Corrí tras él. Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya lo había derrumbado al suelo.

- Es !soccer!, !soccer!, cuando dijimos que seria fútbol aclaramos que no era americano. - rodee los ojos levantando me del suelo

- Eso es trampa Edward - dijo Jasper corriendo detrás de mí

- Cambio de equipo, lo he decidido. - de nuevo Emmet.

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Oh no, no... yo estoy con Jazz ahora vayan y busquen compañeros porque no planeo compartirlo - corrió Alice hacia nosotros, y esta era la otra razón por la que esta vez jugábamos soccer en vez de fútbol americano mi hermana podía salir herida y todos habiamos estado de acuerdo porque la pequeña era buena pateando el balón

- Pasa el balón Emmet, somos equipo - dije mirando como aun se encontraba él aun en el suelo, me acerque para ofrecerle mi mano para levantar lo, la tomo

- Solo si dejas de gritar como chica - reimos los cuatro

- Trato hecho

- Creo que nosotros ganamos - grito Alice después de otros veinte minutos, ella corrió hacia Jasper y salto en su espalda mientras este daba vueltas con ella

- Tranquilo Edward - dijo Emmet riéndose de mi, no era mi culpa tener celos.

- Si tuvieras una hermana lo comprenderías

- Jasper tomo muy bien que saliera con su hermana

- Rosalie sabe cuidarse

- Alice tambien

- Ella aun es una niña

- Corrección tu aun la vez como tal

Era mi hermana, Carlisle siempre me había dicho que tenía que cuidarla de todos, y de todo. Eso había echo toda la vida, alejando pretendientes y golpeando un par de narices cuando alguien la miraba de manera inadecuada. Sin embargo perder la amistad de Jasper no parecía ser una opción lógica.

- Soy su hermano mayor - me defendí - su único hermano.

Ella bajo de la espalda de Jasper y corrio hacía mi, le abrí los brazos dando una vuelta con ella

- Me viste, anote seis goles seguidos - y eso se debía a que nadie quería terminar lastimando la así que dejábamos que ella nos pasara sin siquiera atacarla.

Conocía a Emmet y Jasper desde los doce y solo una vez habíamos jugado soccer con Alice sin ver consecuencias, ella termino con uno ojo morado por el golpe del balón. Vaya regaño y susto que nos habíamos llevado, jamás volvimos a jugar así junto con ella.

Lo cómico del asunto es que fue el mismo Jasper que lanzo el balón y ella no le hablo por un año de manera amistosa, solía evitarlo. Hasta que un día de la noche a la mañana ella comenzo a hablarle.

- Creo que tu hermana quiere venganza - me había contado Jasper cuando ella le hablo de nuevo, resulto que Alice empezaba a sentir atracción hacia el rubio tonto de mi amigo.

**Actualidad**

- Deberiamos bajar al rio - le dije a Bella.

La casa en la que estabamos quedaba cerca de un rio, o arrollo. Lo que fuera.

Unas cuantas veces íbamos y llenábamos botes de agua para llenar el tinaco y así poder lavar los recipientes que teníamos, pero para ahorrar no solíamos bañarnos con esa agua.

- Crees que pueda tomar un baño - me cuestiono, me encogi de hombros mientras asentía.

- Puedo... hacer vigilancia, supongo

Ella se levanto del suelo donde antes habiamos estado desayunando y busco algunas botellas de plastico y las dejo encima de la barra de la cocina, luego fue al pasillo y regreso con su mochila. Donde ella solía guardar su ropa y pertenencias

- Listo - me levante del suelo

- Creo que la semana pasada encontré unas toallas, supuse que servirian - iba hablando mientras caminaba a la habitación de provisiones

Aquella recamara podría parecer un desastre total con tantas cosas que habian pero tenia cierto sentido para nosotros. En una esquina estaban varias cobijas y sabanas, y las toallas que yo habia encontrado, en otra esquina se encontraban palas, cuchillos largos, un par de escopetas y otras pistolas de fuego, en la siguiente estaban varias latas de comida y comida que podría durar varios días, o chucherías para días de lluvia donde no habría mucho por hacer y por ultimo la esquina final tenía nuestras pertenencias, pocas pero nuestras, o cosas que nos habían gustado y habiamos traido poco a poco, no eran muchas pero eran nuestras. Y en la pared alejada a la ventana había varias botellas, todas tenían gasolina.

En el medio había botellas con agua de río pero las guardábamos para poder beber de ellas, calientes pero eficaces.

Tome una toalla y una mochila que estaba entre mis cosas, ademas de un cambio de ropa.

También necesitaba un baño urgente.

Regrese a donde se encontraba Bella con la mochila en mi brazo, tome la de ella

- Yo puedo - dijo intentando quitármela

- Te ayudo

- No hace falta Edward - me quito la mochila, no puse resistencia

- Espera aqui - le dije caminando a la puerta, quite la tabla que poniamos para poner resistencia y abri los candados que habiamos ajustado para proteccion.

La abrí despacio y muy poco, mire por una pequeña abertura, no había nada, la abrí un poco más.

La luz del sol me cegó unos segundos. Pero no lo suficiente para dejar de ver.

- Hay un vehiculo negro afuera - le dije a ella, habia varios vehiculos afuera y sin embargo ese era nuevo

Bella se acerca y mira por la abertura de la puerta

- Estoy casi segura de que ya estaba ahi

- No

- Lo estoy, creo que estas alucinando - me dice, me quedo mirandola no parece que tenga dudas al respecto y ademas, por que razón ellos usarían nuestra tecnología?

Esa es otra cosa preocupante.

Naves espaciales con luces y dando vueltas a todas horas? En serio?

A quien rayos se le ocurrió tan tonta idea?

Ellos no vinieron en esos platillos voladores de los que toda la vida se llego a hablar, tampoco en una lluvia de meteoritos. Fue una noche oscura e intraquila.

Fue una noche normal y que muchos esperaban.

_Ya lo han dicho antes_. _No tiene que pasar nada, eso dejaselo a los supersticiosos _dijeron muchas veces todos.

Lluvia de meteoros, el fin del mundo, extraterrestres y naves volando en todas partes. Aquello hubiera estado bien. Lo habríamos visto venir, incluso la NASA llevaba meses esperando y buscando puntos de las muchas probabilidades de lo que podría suceder. Nos topo por sorpresa, en medio de la noche.

Vinieron en una nave tal vez, era negra del tamaño de un avión y pasaba desapercibida. Solo una vez la había visto y aun me causaba escalofríos recordarlo.

Asi que no tenía sentido que hubieran tomado un vehículo humano y dejado fuera de nuestro refugio.

- Vamos Edward, se nos hará tarde - me empujo Bella un poco para que saliera eso hice. La razón por la que aun vivíamos es que veíamos el mundo de una manera distinta, teníamos que creer que ellos nos vigilaban, desde que salíamos pasábamos cerca de los arbustos de la casa y corríamos sin hacer demasiado ruido.

La vida afuera era distinta, estaban las casas, había carros estacionados, pero todo estaba en silencio. No había niños corriendo como alguna vez pudo ser, ni carros pasando, o perros detrás de alguna pelota. Nada de lo que quedaba era humano. Solo las ruinas, las casas, los coches, pero no humanos.

- Ven - tome su mano y corrimos hacía los arboles, caminábamos saltando cercas o por los pasillos que nosotros habíamos echo para correr mas aprisa, llegamos a la esquina de aquel vecindario.

Nos detuvimos detrás de un árbol grande.

Había una carretera frente a nosotros, nuestro ahora por llamarlo de un modo casa, quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Y eso estaba bien porque aquí nadie venía.

Pero eso significaba que teníamos que correr aun mas cuando queríamos ir por alimento.

Seguimos caminando hasta entrar en los arboles que estaban cruzando la carretera, corrimos sin detenernos, sin mirar atras tampoco.

Algo bueno de correr es que con el tiempo habíamos agarrado condición, ya no terminaba agitado por hacer esas corridas ni gimiendo de dolor, mi cuerpo se habia acostumbrado a estar en tanto movimiento.

Ella había tardado un poco más en acostumbrarse pero después de un mes y medio parecía que lo había conseguido, incluso corría mas rápido.

- Aqui es - dije parando de correr.

Bella estaba agotada, quizás porque habíamos corrido colina abajo y eso requería dos cosas, velocidad y precaución.

Ella saco dos botellas de su mochila y las lleno con agua, yo me detuve cerca de un árbol y saque la toalla que había traído.

- Si quieres bañarte primero - murmure apenado, ella me lanzo una botella y yo comencé a beber

- Seria buena idea, realmente no soporto esta ropa - asentí

Le di la toalla, ella la tomo.

Era la primera vez que la acompañaba cuando ella deseaba darse un baño. Las veces atrás ella venía sola y ninguno de los dos veía el riego hasta que sucedió aquello, dos semanas atrás.

* * *

><p><em>- Regresare en... una hora - dijo Bella tomando su mochila, yo estaba lavando los trastes con un bote de agua del rio<em>

_- Puedes traer mas agua - le pedí_

_- Seguro. No tardare_

_Pero lo hizo, después de una hora sin rastro de ella salí de la casa, siempre llegaba antes que una hora, mi relog de mano marcaban las cuatro de la tarde y ella debía darse prisa para volver._

_El sol iba a ocultarse en dos horas más y eso significaría problemas sino regresaba._

_Cerré la puerta y camine hasta la carretera, una vez ahi comence a correr._

_No la atraparon, no pudieron haberla atrapado intente mentalizarme todo el camino._

_Y entonces los vi._

_Eran solo un par. Una hembra y un macho._

_Y se como identificarlos._

_Esas criaturas eran... no parecían los típicos extraterrestres que uno espera ver, con ojos negros enormes y desorbitados, o de pequeños cuerpos y con dos brazos._

_Habría sido bueno aquello, ellos no se acercaban a eso._

_El monstruo tenía una cara redonda, parecida bien a un balón de Americano. Y un ojo, no el tipico ojo que va sobre la frente, estaba mas cerca al centro de su cara. y su boca quedaba un par de centimetros abajo, era pequeña y con dientes sobresalientes a la vez. Su cuerpo era mas grande, parecido al de un hombre que hace ejercicio, y de mediana estatura. Tenia cuatro brazos, pero no piernas, un par de sus brazos actuaban como piernas y de seguro eso les daba mas velocidad._

_No tenían bellos en su cuerpo, o cejas, o pestañas, eran calvos y sin bellos. No vestían ropa y con eso podía decir fácilmente quien era el macho. Y aquel órgano no era como uno normal, solo parecía un pequeño bulto de color gris al igual que todo su cuerpo._

_La hembra era un poco diferente, ademas de ser mas pequeña y delgada, tenia dos ojos blancos, sin pupila o iris, solo blanco por completo. y no tenía el bulto, del otro._

_Estaban haciendo ruidos extraños, como cuando abres la boca dices alguna bocal y empiezas a abrirla y cerrarla sin dejar de hacer ruidos._

_Camine hacía atrás con cuidado, solo era un par quizás una pareja de monstruos. No la habían capturado parecían mas interesados en su clase de cortejo._

_- Son hermosos - dijo Bella detrás de mí, casi doy un grito pero su voz no me asustaba._

_Esos monstruos podían ser todo menos hermosos_

_- Larguemonos de aquí - le dije tomando su mano y caminando hacia atrás, no podíamos salir corriendo y correr el riesgo de ser escuchados. _

Me senté cerca de un árbol recargándome, quería distraerme no era tarea sencilla estar a metros de ella cuando se estaba bañando en un lugar tan publico como ese. Trague saliva.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten, por favor yo se que quieren necesito saber que ahi alguien ahi :( agradezco a Mizu, YaniCullen, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, Yasmin-cullen y a Angie Masen por dejar sus commentarios.<strong>


	4. 17 12 12

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**17/12/12**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>1712/12

- Cuatro dias para el fin del mundo, despierta arriba - grito Alice saltando sobre mi, ella no tenía compasión de nadie

- Quítate o no respondo - dije con las pocas fuerzas que tenía

Se levanto y como si saltarme encima no hubiera sido poco, abrio las cortinas de mi habitación logrando que la luz me diera en la cara.

Mi recamara tenía vidrios en vez de paredes, hacia el exterior. Un diseño que Esme había planeado y que aunque era elegante en estos días yo lo detestaba

- Son vacaciones y es domingo - le dije tapándome la cara con la almohada.

- Ya lo se, por eso despierta.

Su respuesta no tuvo absolutamente nada de logica

- Jasper y Emmet vendrán a jugar vídeo juegos, los invite - dijo Alice moviendo la almohada, se la quite y la acomode de nuevo sobre mis ojos

- Necesitas conseguir amigas

- Rose también vendrá

- Alguien que no quiera jugar vídeo juegos contigo a las seis de la mañana

- No seas bobo, son las doce de la tarde - abrí los ojos por completo

- Que?

- Si, arriba... mamá quiere lavar las sabanas temprano

Me senté en la cama, Alice tomo asiento a mi lado

- Dile que ya las bajo... - ella me sonrío y beso mi mejilla como nosotros acostumbrabamos hacer - Buenos días

- Buenos días Ed - se levanto y cuando iba a salir de mi recamara recorde

- Oye... deja de hacer el conteo del fin del mundo me vuelves loco

- Bien... Siete días para navidad arriba - y se fue, lunática supersticiosa y esa era mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

Mire a mi alrededor, los arboles estaban verdes pero eso se debía a que el verano apenas iba a comenzar, para un mes estarían mas secos y en otoño ya no tendrían hojas, lo que dificultaría que pudiésemos escondernos tan fácil.

- Quiero ir al centro - le dije en un grito

- ah... hoy?

- Si, creo que podemos encontrar alguna ropa - le dije mirando una ardilla que salía corriendo a lo lejos

- Ropa?

- Me hace falta ropa de verano - Intente explicar, no quería que creyera que volver a la ciudad hasta el centro sería por su culpa y hacerla sentir mal - Y tu puedes encontrar algo de ropa nueva

- No lo se, Ed...

Ir de nuevo al centro tenía dos puntos de vista diferentes.

Por una parte significaba conseguir proviciones, armas, comida, ropa, tal vez encontrar a un ser humano rondando, un nuevo refugio, eran las posibilidades buenas al ir.

Luego estaba ese otro problema que incluía a los extraterrestres. Nos podían atrapar. Y en realidad eso era todo.

Ir al centro tenía sus problemas.

Había tiendas en todos lados, pero nadie se acercaba al centro porque era donde había mas monstruos, los evitábamos. Y eso lo sabía porque la mayoría de las tiendas cercanas estaban vacías o con cosas inútiles para protegernos o sobrevivir.

El centro ademas de ser peligroso tenía mas cosas.

Claro que podíamos ir a cualquier tienda de ropa y cruzar los dedos porque algo nos quedara cómodo pero necesitaba llegar a un lugar que fuese mas seguro de encontrar cosas.

Y atraparnos era un riesgo que corriamos en grande al tomar la decision de ir.

Veras, que ellos nos atraparan era decir poco. Lo había visto.

Solo habia tres opciones cuando eso sucedía, la muerte, que en parte era la mejor de todas. Ser un esclavo, como algunos humanos jovenes y fuertes habian terminado siendo. O un experimento.

La mayoría era materia basura, así lo denominaba internamente. Si eran viejos o niños eran inservibles, si eran gordos o demasiado débiles eran inútiles. A los niños los mataban, lo habia visto.

Antes de conocer a Bella, cuando casí me atrapaban a Alice y a mi en busca de alimento.

_Nos habíamos logrado salvar por un penique. Nos escondimos, la ayude a subir a un viejo roble y subí detrás de ella y de ahí vimos todo._

_Era cerca de una carretera, varios carros con familias dentro que no habían logrado huir a ningún lado en el momento que ellos llegaron en aquella cosa negra, que parecía mas un avión ultimo modelo que una nave espacial._

_Agarraron a los niños, los fueron separando de manera brusca de sus familias, y entonces como si tuviera cada monstruo su tarea se acercaron ellas y los sugetaron con sus... manos. Las manos de esos seres no se parecen a las de un humano, no tienen uñas, y son seis en vez de cinco. Una de esas cosas tomo a un niño entre sus manos sin parecer que le fuera a hacer daño, lo cargo con una mano de su cara y lo hizo que le mirase a los ojos._

_Así funciona._

_Él niño cayo al suelo, y mientras su madre gritaba desesperada en un brazo de otra bestia, esa cosa que había echo dormir al niño se le acerco a la mujer y le corto la cabeza._

_Tuve que taparle la boca a Alice cuando dio indicio de empezar a gritar, tuve que incluso morderme la lengua para no gritar. _

_Y eso no fue todo, separaron a los mas viejos, los que tenían canas o demasiadas arrugas, dejaron tambien fuera a los gordos y debiles._

_Solo a un par de adolescentes y a una pareja la llevaron en la nave esa. _

_Eran tal vez treinta, solo se llevaron a cuatro. Los demás... _

_Los niños, que eran siete, a todos le hicieron lo mismo que al primero y sigo sin lograr comprender que paso. _

_Tenían pulso, sus pechos subían y bajaban como si estuvieran durmiendo y se llevaron a todos las hembras. _

_Tuvimos que verlo todo, escuchar los gritos. Los llantos, como con sus manos que ni siquiera tenían armas o cuchillas cortaban las cabezas tan facilmente._

_Cuando logramos bajar Alice vomitó._

Alice cree que los niños puede que sean usados como experimentos.

Las personas que no matan son usadas para esclavitud. Es como si los controlaran. Bella dice que es como si fueran humanos salvajes, guiándose por los instintos y estos son tan peligrosos como los extraterrestres. Como si los hicieran olvidar su vida, van por ahí desnudos o con la ropa echa pedazos, gritando de manera aterradora y rompiendo cosas, pero siempre detrás de ellos están los monstruos. Como si nos usaran de mascotas

Así que ir al centro de la ciudad era peligroso.

Sacudo mi cabeza ahuyentando esos recuerdos. Solo de pensar se me revuelve el estomago

- Quieres ir por gasolina, ¿No? - me pregunta Bella después de un rato, no comprendo a que se refiere

- Gasolina?

- Buscas a Alice, es obvio que quieres irte para encontrarla.

Nunca le he hablado de mi hermana asi que era de esperar que me sorprenda un poco el echo de que ella sepa de Alice.

- Como sabes que?... - me interrumpe

- A veces dices su nombre dormido... era tu novia? - me pregunta

- No, para nada - casi me da gracia ese comentario.

- Por que quieres encontrarla?... tal vez esta muerta Edward, lo sabes no? - no quiero pensar en eso.

Ella esta viva

- No voltees... - dice aunque ni siquiera planeaba hacerlo.

- Es importante

- No podemos atarnos a la idea de que alguien querido aun vive... y si asi fuera como es que la encontraras? - me pregunta.

No tengo una respuesta clara o lógica para eso.

- Vale la pena... si tuvieras a un ser querido, quien fuera no desearías encontrarlo? - cuestione

- Seguro que Alice no era tu novia? - me pregunta se acerca desde atrás puedo oir sus pasos, giro mi cabeza hasta verla. Trae un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color rosa.

Niego con mi cabeza

- Así que era la típica amiga que amas en secreto? - cuestiona - Y esperaste hasta el fin del mundo para decírselo. Debes confesar tu amor antes de que estés al borde de la muerte lo sabes? - se sienta a mi lado.

La miro a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillan de un modo diferente, intento saber de que se trata pero ella baja la mirada.

- Alice sabe que la quiero - digo cambiando de rumbo mi mirada, hacia los arboles, a la nada.

18/12/12

- Suelta el control de la televisión - le digo poniendome del lado contrario al sillón, intentando atraparla.

Como siempre la controladora de Alice tiene de nuevo el control remoto

- Es mi turno es Martes. Me toca tener elegir película

Agarro la almohada del sillón y se la lanzo, le cae en la cara. Abre su boca indignada antes de devolverme el golpe

- No es verdad, ayer dijiste lo mismo

- Ayer era lunes de serie y me tocaba a mi.

- Ah si?

- Claro, mañana es miercoles de caricatura

- Y también la eliges tu? - me sonrío

- Por favor... por supuesto que si

- Dame el control o abra serias consecuencias

- Como que?

- Prometo usar la misma ropa por dos semanas completas, juro que lo hare - se rie

- Eso nunca sucederá mientras yo este cerca - termino sentándome en el sillón

- Solo no románticas

- No finjas que no te gustan

- No finjo que no lo hacen - se ríe de nuevo

- Entonces que tienen de malo?

- Que me abrazas, y te tapas la cara con la almohada cuando hay besos... que te pones empalagosa... que gritas de emoción, no se ni por donde empezar Al - me lanza otro cojín

- Yo no hago esas cosas... no grito al menos.

- Eres la hermana mas loca que he tenido

- La unica querido y me amas así - niego con mi cabeza

- Solo poquito

- Solo un montón - se lanza en mis brazos, agarro ventaja y le quito el control de las manos.

Ella se sube sobre mi ahora intentando quitarme el control de las manos.

- Sonrían - dice la voz de mi madre y luego sentimos el flash de la camara.

- Fotos no - me quejó.

- Ustedes dos parecen novios, y lo dice su mamá asi que no miento

- Iugh! - hago una cara de asco dejando le el control a Alice para que se quite de encima.

- Que tengo de malo? - me pregunta moviéndose de encima mio

- No quieres que lo diga Alice

- Si quiero...

- Eres mi hermana - realmente estaba teniendo esta conversación con ella?

- Pero si no lo fuera saldrías conmigo? - mamá y yo nos reimos a la vez, solo mi hermana haría esa pregunta

- Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio?

- No tonto, solo responde

- Lo pensaría... bien, tal vez lo haria, Feliz? - dije avergonzado, ella me beso en la mejilla

- Mucho... tengo que hablarle a Jasper, toma - me dio el control de la televisión, comenzo a caminar hacia las escaleras cuando se detuvo de repente - sino fueramos hermanos consideraría la idea de salir contigo

Y siguio subiendo.

- Ella esta enamorada de mi - lo dije en voz alta a proposito

- No habría podido pedir mejores hijos, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por que asesines a Alice - dijo mamá

- Pero a veces debería hacerlo

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

- Si ella es importante entonces... creo que deberíamos buscarla... si tuviera a alguien, a quien fuera lo buscaría.

Giro un poco mi cabeza hasta verla bien.

Tiene su mirada en el suelo, su cabello esta aun mojado y un poco enredado. Su piel tiene mas de su piel y menos polvo. Sus ropas estan mucho mas limpias aunque el pantalon de mezclilla tiene un par de agujeros en las rodillas. Producto de caidas.

Ella esta tocando un tema que prefiero evitar. Alice. Muerta o viva mi responsabilidad es encontrarla.

Y si dejo que siga hablando puede que me convenza de quedarme. No quiero que lo consiga

- Me dare un baño - me levanto intentando dejar de pensar. Agarro mi mochila en el proceso. Mientras me acerco al lago me quito mis tennis y los calcetines.

- No volteo - grito ella cuando yo me lance al agua, estaba helada pero no para terminar con hipotermia. Me quite dentro del agua la ropa y la frote para que se le quitara un poco de suciedad.

Luego me tome unos minutos para mi mismo. Hubiera estado bien tener un jabón o algo, pero me bastaba con el agua en mi piel.

Ademas y aunque presentía que Bella debería de traer no quería pedirle.

- Si nos vamos en unos días podríamos arreglar las cosas que tenemos que tener - dijo Bella, me sumergí en el agua de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Despues de una ducha que esperaba por tanto tiempo, decidimos volver al refugio por un poco de comida. De ahi tomaríamos uno de los carros de afuera para irnos.<p>

- Sopa de verduras y pasta - miro a Bella con una ceja levantada.

Interesante combinación.

- Es lo mas rapido que se me ocurrio, ademas tenemos que tener fuerzas para regresar a tiempo.

Algo en lo que debo pensar es en la probabilidad de no poder regresar a casa.

Si cae la noche es el triple de arriesgado regresar y si volviéramos seria a pie para no llamar la atención.

Por lo que Bella y yo tenemos la regla de noche no es sinónimo de ir a casa, podrían seguirnos y eso significaría perder nuestro hogar momentáneo.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi y a MarieAliceIsabella.<strong>

**Reviews?**


	5. 18 12 12

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**18/12/12**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>1812/12

- Te lo pondre así... realmente crees que hay extraterrestres? Haya afuera? - era la tercera vez en el mes que sacaban el tema.

2012, fin del mundo...

Cuantas veces ya no había escuchado sobre el tema?

1991, 1993, 1994, en el 96, 97, 98, 99, 2000, 2001, 2006, 2011, y ahora 2012.

- Y por que no? - pregunto Emmet, Jasper le rodó los ojos al igual que yo. Lo que era Emmet y mi hermana podrían considerarse un par de supersticiosos del montón.

- Ni siquiera somos interesantes, y si asi fuera nos habrían conquistado hace años, siglos

- Tal vez esperaron que tuviéramos mas tecnología para robarla.

- Si ellos llegaron a este planeta es porque tienen mas, de que les sirve la nuestra?

- Y si no? - de nuevo rodé los ojos, prefería guardar silencio mientras ese par discutía sobre el tema

- Emmet no sucederá nada. Te lo prometo - le dijo Jasper, a veces él actuaba como un niño. Otra cosa que tenía en común con Alice.

- No he podido pegar un ojo pensando en eso. Tres días. Tres

- Que importa, si llegan extraterrestres o no he tenido una buena vida - comenté

- Sin novia, sin sexo, sin alcohol legal. Eso no es buena vida, Rosalie ni siquiera ha querido que... - se calló al ver como Jasper lo miraba mal, solte una carcajada.

- Eso no importa, si algo asi pasara quisiera que me robaran el cerebro primero - bromee al ver como Emmet se llevaba mis comentarios tan personales

- Estan locos, locos

- Rose quiere que tengamos un "Refugio" o algo así - dijo Jasper tomando un trago de la soda que teníamos frente a nosotros. Estábamos en casa de Emmet sentados en el patio tomando soda era algo que acostumbrábamos hacer en vacaciones

- Tu hermana debería alejarse de este supersticioso - señale a mi loco amigo

- Piensa lo que quieras, mientras tanto yo y mi madre esperaremos con su pistola en el sótano - reímos los tres.

**Actualidad**

- Edward, tierra llamando a Edward - sacudí mi cabeza, Bella estaba metiendo las pistolas a la parte trasera del carro que ibamos a llevarnos.

Un geo metro. Lo habíamos encontrado varias semanas atrás con las llaves puestas en el contacto.

Era uno de los carros mas ahorrativos en gasolina, rápido y pequeño, no llamaba la atención demasiado y podríamos dejarlo donde quisiéramos.

Tome las colchas y las puse en el asiento trasero.

- Estas lista?

- Creo que después de lo de ayer difícilmente podre ir y venir como si nada

No la culpaba.

El día anterior casi nos habían atrapado.

* * *

><p>Sujete su mano mientras corríamos cuesta abajo, la calle era lo suficiente empinada para hacernos mucho mas fácil la carrera. Ni siquiera poníamos suficiente fuerza a la hora de intentar correr.<p>

Era la misma calle que habíamos tardado en subir, y terminado mas que agotados.

- Corre, no te detengas - le digo.

No quería voltear atrás sabía lo que nos esperaba detrás de nosotros. Tres monstruos persiguiéndonos.

Veo un callejón justo cuando termina la calle cuesta abajo, no lo dudamos cuando nos escurrimos dentro de este. Las calles de ladrillo estan muy pegadas entre si pero no lo suficiente para evitar que esas cosas nos sigan.

Que no sea un callejón sin salida, no uno sin salida.

Aunque eso nos daría una ventaja, no podrían tomarnos por la espalda. Sujeto con fuerza el arma y suelto la mano de Bella, cargo la pistola.

- Solo corre Bella - grito cuando me mira intentando comprender porque la he soltado - corre

hay una pared al final pero para nuestra suerte dos salidas están ahí, una a cada lado.

- Toma la derecha, yo los distraeré - se lo que puede significar eso, soy uno ellos tres. Mas fuertes y ágiles, van a alcanzarme pero a ella no y eso me da un motivo para seguir con el plan.

- No

- Solo hazlo - llegamos a la pared, me detengo y giro sobre mis pies mientras les apunto con el arma.

De reojo veo como ella corre como le he pedido.

Apunto y disparo, una bestia ha caido. Vuelvo a cargar, no estan muy lejos. En la cabeza, sin darles segundas oportunidades.

Por mis padres, por los de ella.

Disparo

El ultimo se detiene, no parece convencido de venir pero yo no dudo cuando vuelvo a cargar la pistola.

La voz de Alice viene a mi mente

- No lo hagas Edward, no nos harán daño si no los herimos.

Y los niños?, y aquellas mujeres inocentes?, las familias enteras que esos seres mataron?.

O mis padres?

Ellos están muertos por culpa de esos extraterrestres, murieron defendiéndonos a Alice y a mi. Solo queríamos escapar y los mataron.

Disparo. Le da en su único ojo y cae.

Suelto el arma, cae al suelo.

Tengo ganas de gritar, pero eso puede atraer a mas. Y ese no es un buen plan.

Miro los cadáveres de esas cosas. Por un momento, solo un segundo tengo el control de mi vida de nuevo.

Un segundo hasta que escucho el grito de Bella.

Me agacho a juntar el arma y corro a donde ella se había ido. Corro con todas mis fuerzas.

La encuentro al final del callejon, mirando la pared. Era otro callejón sin salida.

Lo primero que busco es algún monstruo pero no hay nada parecido.

La pared sin embargo esta llena de...

- Sangre - ella da varios pasos hacia atras.

Me acerco y apunto con una linterna que traigo en la parte trasera del pantalón.

Es sangre humana.

Hay una manera sencilla de saber la diferencia el color. La nuestra es rojiza, un rojo fuerte casi parecido al negro. La de ellos es gris.

No quiero crear imágenes de como pudo haber llegado toda esa sangre a esa pared. No quiero.

- Vayámonos de aqui - me pide jalando de mi brazo.

Corremos de nuevo. Esta oscureciendo no estamos muy lejos del refugio solo no debemos detenernos. De seguro irán en busca de los monstruos muertos y si seguimos aquí nos encontraran

* * *

><p>No culpo que desee quedarse o nunca volver a ver esas cosas<p>

Yo también deseo no toparme con ellas

Después de una ducha que esperábamos por tanto tiempo, decidimos volver al refugio por un poco de comida. De ahi tomaríamos uno de los carros de afuera para ir al centro de la ciudad en busca de ropa. Esa era nuestra prioridad por ahora ropa y armas.

A veces importaba mas la idea de conseguir armas que comida, era una cruda realidad.

Sin embargo a la hora de defendernos o atacar la comida no serviría de nada.

- Vamonos antes de que se haga tarde - le abro la puerta del copiloto a Bella.

La necesidad de mantener los hábitos humanos es fuerte, es el modo de decir que aun soy yo y que esto que sucede a mi alrededor no me ha cambiado por completo.

- Gracias - dice ella mientras sube, cierro su puerta. Me acerco a la puerta de la casa y reviso por quinta vez que este bien cerrada. Tomo un poco de tierra del suelo y la riego frente a la puerta.

Es la única manera de saber si alguien entra y a la vez decir que nadie habita el lugar.

Me subo al asiento del copiloto y enciendo el carro.

- Deja de jugar con eso - le pido en voz baja. Tiene mi arma en sus manos dando vueltas

- Te pongo nervioso?

- Bastante, y si disparas por accidente puede que nos oigan.

- No van a venir, hay sol.

- No me refiero a esas cosas, puede haber personas cerca Bella.

- Piensa que si encontráramos a alguien seria lo mejor que puede pasarnos. Mas ayuda - No todos son buenos, sobrevivimos por puro egoísmo y por la única idea de vengarnos.

En mi caso ahora sobrevivo por Alice, y por Bella. No puedo dejarme morir sin luchar antes porque sobrevivan.

- Háblame de algo - no se que quiere escuchar

- Sobre que?

- De Alice

- No quiero - decline su oferta lo mejor que pude, no quiero hablar de mi hermana. Me pone melancólico, abre heridas que no pueden cerrarse, y solamente pienso en los meses que no volverán y el sufrimiento en que debe encontrarse ahora.

- Es bueno, hablar con alguien. Es buena idea a veces

Ella es el único alguien ahora. No hay nadie mas, no hay un mejor amigo al que contarle todo. No hay discuciones sobre temas absurdos. No aprendo a defenderme peleando. Mi vida ahora consiste en ella y yo.

- Tengo que encontrarla - es lo único que digo.

Ella no vuelve a decir nada al respecto y lo agradezco

La vida realmente ha cambiado, pienso mientras conduzco al centro, hay carros abandonados por todos lados, muchos estampados sobre paredes y dejados en el olvido. Y a diferencia de las películas de terror no parece haber un caos total.

Y ese es incluso el mismo problema, deberían haber carros volcados, casas incendiándose, edificios derrumbados, pero todo es tan parecido a como lo dejamos.

Hay carros en todas partes, con las puertas abiertas, pero para nuestra suerte hay un camino que nos ahorra tiempo. Tengo que desviarme por algunas calles pero ya se cual es la ruta rápida al centro.

- Maneja despacio - me pide Bella, bajo un poco la velocidad.

Hay unos monstruos tres calles mas alla. Sobre el pavimento. Acelero.

- No lo hagas - grita - Edward, por favor no lo hagas

Una calle antes de toparme con ellos doy vuelta a mi izquierda.

Acelero de nuevo. No soy tan estúpido, se que si los atropello lo mas probable es que rompan el vidrio o destrocen el carro y terminemos nosotros dos muertos.

Me detengo varias cuadras despues cuando el peligro de que los extraterrestres nos sigan el rastro es imposible.

- Desde aquí caminaremos - le digo mientras estaciono el carro.

- Que?

Bajo, saco del asiento trasero un par de pistolas y cargadores. Ademas de una mochila vacía, donde guardo las armas. Tomo una cantimplora y la cruzo sobre mi pecho.

- Hay mas carros enfrente Bella, sera mas tardado si los movemos, vamos... - la ayudo a bajar del carro.

Nunca lo diré en voz alta pero ella se ve bastante atractiva con una pistola sujetada por sus dos manos.

Empezamos a caminar. Evitando los lugares por los que antes ya hemos pasado.

Sabemos que no encontraremos

- Esto es cada vez mas desierto - comenta Bella.

No puede ser nada mas desierto que todo.

Todo en sí tiene un toque algo macabro, sin personas la vida ya no es la misma

- Mas?

- A veces aun tengo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien sea, tu no?

- Bella... alguna vez consideraste el echo de donde quedan las personas malas en todo esto?

- De que hablas?

- Los ladrones, asesinos, psicopatas... secuestradores? - enumere

Supe por su expresión que jamás lo había pensado.

- Olvidas que no son solo esos monstruos de los que debemos cuidarnos?

Las cárceles después de dos semanas de los sucedido comenzaron a soltar a los encarcelados. Eso había escuchado en la radio, muchas no lo hicieron pero en otros casos lo veían como un in humanismo dejarlos encerrados sin posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Y las demás probablemente fueron logrando escapar. O muchos murieron ahí.

- De que sirve robar dinero ahora?

- Dinero?... yo podría darte todo el dinero del mundo, o un arma... o comida. Elegirías lo segundo si eres inteligente y lo tercero si debes alimentar a niños.

- Tu no puedes hablar en serio - se detuvo, me pare a su lado y tome su rostro para que mirara mi cara.

- No puedo perderte Bella - confesé en voz alta - se lista, si ves a alguien. Aléjate, no importa si es un hombre o muchos. Huye sin mirar atrás y que no te sigan

- Conocí a personas, no todas son malas

- Pero no todas son buenas y dado que no sabremos identificarlas hasta que no nos apunten con un arma...

- Lo prometo

Seguimos avanzando.

- Que hiciste el ultimo día? - pregunto Bella.

- No creía en esas cosas, no me considero una persona supersticiosa...

- Mamá lo era... hizo que papá consiguiera un vehículo prestado de un amigo un día antes y una semana atrás habíamos estado comprando comida y... otras cosas. Papá y yo no queríamos pero podríamos reírnos después... - guardo silencio de repente - _Aun estamos vivos, te dije que nada __pasaría_ - lo dijo con voz forzada - planeé decirle eso en la mañana... hasta que prendimos la televisión y lo vimos.

- Al menos tenían cosas preparadas

- No sirvió, ellos... - la abrazo al ver su dolor, sus brazos están detrás de mi espalda y siento sus uñas enterrarse en mi camisa.

- Saldremos de esta - murmuro contra su cabello

- Como lo sabes?

- Tengo fe

* * *

><p><strong>2012/12**

Ruedo en mi cama por tercera vez. Alice y sus tacones no me dejan dormir. Ella duerme en la habitación del tercer piso, que da exactamente sobre mi recamara.

- Pequeña supersticiosa - murmuro mientras me levanto de la cama.

Me pongo mi camisa que esta tirada en el suelo y salgo de ahí

Subo las escaleras, sin prender la luz en el proceso no quiero que nadie se de cuenta que estamos despiertos no es necesario.

"Peligro, No Entrar"

Es la frase que cita el letrero de su puerta, echa de madera y con corazones y arcoiris yo diría que no van con el texto.

Toco la puerta un par de veces

- Esta abierto - abro sin mas.

Ella trae su bata de dormir puesta. Y en vez de su pijama trae aun el pantalon de mezclilla que uso hoy al igual que sus zapatillas que no me han dejado dormir.

- Te desperté?

- No he podido siquiera dormir - me acerco a su cama.

Y me recuesto. En el techo hay estrellas, una sencilla razon. Encima de su cama en vez de techo hay un vidrio.

- Esa es la osa mayor - se acuesta a mi lado señalándola.

Nos quedamos unos minutos así hasta que decido romper el silencio.

- Alice, nada va a pasar mañana. Ya lo sabes

- He tenido sueños, pesadillas...

- Son solo eso. Aqui estoy - le paso mi brazo debajo de su cabeza

- Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, sabías?

- Eso escuche - me encojo de hombros.

- Quedate solo por hoy - me pide, como en los viejos tiempos.

Solo que cuando eramos niños ella iba a mi recamara y me despertaba.

Nunca me molesto, toda la vida mi padre dijo que debía cuidarla y eso hice desde el inicio. Asi que nunca me molesto dormir a su lado o esperar a que se durmiera para dormir también.

- Pero duerme te Al - me levante y espere a que se acostara debajo de las sabanas, me hizo una señal para que la siguiera.

- Buenas noches Edward - suspire con cansancio

- Buenas noches

* * *

><p>Nada debio haber cambiado.<p>

La vida debería haber sido como siempre fue. Con problemas políticos y económicos. No problemas ínter galácticos con monstruos que venían a matarnos sin mas.

- Una tienda de armas - dice Bella caminando hacía ahi.

_Armas de Bomb_.

Al menos el nombre tiene gracia.

Cruzo los dedos.

Una pistola, con una me conformaría o municiones.

**Agradezco a VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**

**.Pxa**

**Mizu**

**AngieMasen**

**Por sus comentarios :)**

**Reviews? Si, si, si... el siguiente es 21/12/12...**

**Subire con 15 reviews...**


	6. 21 12 12

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**18/12/12**

**_angielizz_**

* * *

><p>2112/12

Me desperté por culpa del despertador de Alice. Abrí uno de mis ojos mientras buscaba a tientas el aparato ruidoso.

Al estaba dormida, me levante de la cama.

- Te lo dije - susurre viendo hacia la ventana.

Todo estaba normal, supersticiosos.

Camine a la puerta y la cerré con cuidado para no despertarla.

- Buenos días - salude a mamá que estaba haciendo de comer en la cocina.

- Toma lo que puedas, Y Alice?

- Dormida - ella sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza

Me senté en la silla que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

La televisión de la sala esta prendida, después de haber terminado mis huevos fritos y licuado y haber lavado los trastes me acerco a la sala, me siento en el primer lugar que veo.

Mamá y papá también están viendo las noticias.

A veces me enteraba de asesinatos en ciudades grandes, de secuestros, de tormentas y las familias desaparecidas, supongo que es muy normal escuchar todo eso en la escuela en esos días. Pero jamás me habían dado ninguna clase de escalofríos como en ese momento que mire la televisión.

Toda una ciudad, no una familia, no un pequeño accidente, no una tormenta, ni un volcán o un tsunami, un tornado o cualquiera de esas cosas, no unas cuantas personas, o cientos.

En una enorme ciudad donde aquella clase de cosas era normal. Pero no cien llamadas por minuto avisando a la policía que algo andaba mal. Y estos obviamente al inicio no hicieron caso. ¿Una broma del fin del mundo?.

Y de repente en la pantalla de la televisión apareció algo que dejaría marcado a toda la nación y más.

Cuerpos.

Por todos lados. Dentro de un edificio, una casa, un motel, hoteles, puentes. En todas partes había cuerpos.

Decapitados, por supuesto.

De la noche a la mañana había miles de miles de cuerpos por todas partes, miles y miles mas de desaparecidos. No había explicación, no había un motivo, y no parecía un acto terrorista tampoco, pero los periodistas querían dar a entender eso. No era como si viera una ciudad quemada, o edificios caídos, o un desastre total, no.

La ciudad en si estaba intacta, todas las cosas estaban en su lugar, no parecía haber ningún peligro, es más, parecía tan tranquila y silenciosa que no debería ser un problema, pero ese era el mismo problema, el silencio y la tranquilidad no suceden en una enorme ciudad, mucho menos en Nueva York.

Pasaban videos de edificios, calles, puestos de revistas, pero todo, todo estaba sin movimiento.

Todo el mundo estaba huyendo de Nueva York.

Lo normal en otro asesinato normal sería una serie de espectadores con cámaras. Nadie siquiera se detenía a eso

Y no habían dejado pistas, no había carros volcados o cosas tiradas como si antes de desaparecer todo hubiera sido un desastre. Era como si de la nada las personas hubieran desaparecido y muerto.

Nos habían a pesar de todo tomado por sorpresa

- Aun no podemos saber que sucede, la policía informa que no hay pistas al respecto, estaremos al tanto para informarles cualquier evento nuevo. Y recuerden no curra el pánico – era todo lo que logre comprender de lo que el hombre con canas de la televisión informo.

- Imposible – susurró Alice que acababa de entrar

- ¿Cómo diablos desaparece tantas millones de personas de la noche a la mañana? – dijo mi padre para sí mismo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero mi padre tenía razón, ¿Cómo podían desaparecer tantas personas en menos de veinticuatro horas y como aun así podían matar?

- Empaquen – mamá nunca perdía el juicio, rara vez la vi enojada o asustada, ella siempre mantenía la calma, ni siquiera al castigarnos la perdía, pero en sus ojos aquella mañana no había un punto de lucidez o tranquilidad.

Trague saliva, papá empezó a decir algo sobre locura y tranquilizarnos pero incluso yo sabía que aceptar la idea de tranquilizarnos era muy tonto.

Alice comenzó a subir las escaleras, la seguí, cuando llegamos a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama.

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – pregunto supuse que esperando una buena respuesta

- No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé, pero lo que sea no es… no es natural, no pudieron ser…

No quería sonar como un demente yo no creía en eso.

Sonaría como un lunático.

- ¿Tú no puedes estar hablando de… - ella también lo creía y entonces dije la pregunta que había estado rondando en mi cabeza

- ¿Qué otra cosa explica que desaparezcan miles de personas en una noche sin pedir siquiera auxilio?

- ¿Extraterrestres? - ¿Y por qué no?, jamás habría imaginado algo así de no ser porque estaba pasando, e incluso si alguien me lo hubiera contado no lo hubiese creído hasta no verlo - Toda esa gente...

- No lo piense Alice, elimina lo de tu cabeza

De repente apareció papa en la puerta con el teléfono en la mano

- Tu tía Jane no responde al celular – mi tía fue a la primera que perdimos, ella vivía sola en Nueva York, y siempre traía consigo el teléfono era imposible que no respondiera, pero imposible fue la palabra que más posible se hizo.

Papá quería parecer relajado, pero se veía tan asustado como mamá, lo sabía por la forma en que su frente no paraba de fruncirse y su boca no dejaba de hacer raras muecas.

- Esme quiere que empaquen

Tanto Alice como yo lo miramos boquiabiertos.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad.<strong>

_Armas de Bomb_.

**- **La puerta esta atascada - dice Bella intentando empujar

- Eso es bueno, no? - me acerco y pongo fuerza intentado empujarla, no consigo nada excepto que haga un crujido.

- No es tan sencillo eh? - pregunta Bella con una sonrisa, la miro mal pero sonriendo.

- Deja de burlarte y ayuda a buscar algo con que abrir - aun así ella se rió un poco del asunto.

Empuje de nuevo contra la puerta, no la moví ni un poco.

Apenas podía decir que había puesto presión.

- Apresúrate Edward - me pide ella, eso es lo que intento.

Se que no tenemos tiempo y es nuestra posibilidad de conseguir mas armas.

Me pongo de lado y empujo, bien esto en las películas se ve mil veces mas sencillo.

- Están a unas tres cuadras de aquí, nos siguieron - miro donde antes Bella y yo habíamos llegado caminando. Es verdad a unas cuadras los mismos tres que evite caminan.

Su modo de caminar es un tanto curioso, se balancean. Como si no tuvieran demasiada fuerza o como si fuese la única manera de mantener el equilibrio.

Tiro con fuerza.

- Vayámonos Edward - Bella tira de mi brazo

Pero no puedo irme, están a tres cuadras puedo lograrlo. Ellos aun no nos han visto.

- Ya casi - digo empujando nuevamente, logro abrirla pero hay algo que la detiene. Probablemente un mueble o una silla. - Ayúdame, solo empuja - se pone contra su espalda en la puerta y empuja, yo con ambas manos en la puerta hago lo mismo.

Después de unos segundos que parecen eternos la puerta se abre lo suficiente para que entre Bella.

- Entra - le pido moviendome para que pase

- Y tu?

- Quita lo que estorbe y abre la puerta

Ella pasa.

Miro de nuevo a donde se supone que vienen los aliens. Una cuadra.

Me pego lo mas posible a la puerta.

Vaya manera de ser atrapado. Cierro los ojos e intento aguantar la respiración. Han cruzado la calle.

**21/12/12**

- ¿Vamos a empacar? – pregunto Alice

- Mamá quiere que tengan una maleta, ropa suficiente para… no lo sé, ropa suficiente, Alice cuando termines sal con tu madre, quiere ir a comprar provisiones. – esto era la clase de cosas que solo se ven en las películas de suspenso. - Edward te espero abajo

Como desearía estar en una simple película de suspenso actuando, en serio.

Nadie dijo mas, Alice salio corriendo al baño de su recamara.

Papá salió de la habitación, yo igual salí caminando hacía la mía.

Tome mi maleta grande y metí todo lo necesario,

Ropa interior, pantalones, camisetas de verano aunque estábamos en invierno. Abrí el cajón donde guardaba camisas de manga larga eche cinco. Luego mis dos chamarras y una sudadera. La maleta parecía casi llena pero eso no evito que metiera mis botas y mi tenis.

Cuando cerré a duras penas mi equipaje, mi madre ya estaba en la puerta.

- Da miedo, ¿no? – asentí

- Es una locura – acepte

- Prométeme que harás todo por cuidar a Alice - Ya esperaba aquello de su parte.

- ¿Vas a dejarnos? – negó con su cabeza haciendo que su cabello castaño se sacudiera.

- Jamás – se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo, no recuerdo cuanto estuvimos así hasta que volvió a hablar - Se hace tarde y tengo que ir de compras, tu padre quiere que lo acompañes – ella miro a nuestro alrededor.

Fue la primera vez que al entrar ella a mi recamara no se quejaba de los desastres por todas partes.

Baje las escaleras despues de un rato. Papá le estaba dando una lista de las cosas que compraran y una de sus tarjetas de credito.

- Saca todo el dinero del banco, todo.

- Pero es la tarjeta de ahorros...

- Solo hazlo Esme.

¿Dinero? Al parecer eso aun controlaba al mundo Dinero y poder, aun teníamos ambas en nuestro control.

Me acerque a Alice que hablaba por teléfono con Jasper.

- Jazz dile a Rose que se tranquilice... no se, mama tambien quiere ir a comprar cosas por si las dudas... no, no, no vengas... solo ire de compras, relajate... te amo, adios

- Que dice Jasper?

- Rose no deja de llorar... viste esos cuerpos? Aun cierro los ojos y los veo... toda esa gente...

- No pienses, no ahora. Mamá nos necesita ahora.

- ¿ya contactaron a Jane? - negué con mi cabeza.

- Era su hermana Alice, solo ve y abrazala. No dejes que se deprima ahora mismo...

- Tal vez ella esta muerta Edward, ¿Lo sabes no?

- No creo que este viva, no después de esas imágenes...

- Porque las pusieron?, Debieron censurarlas o algo asi...

- Alice eso hace que toda sea peor. No pueden defendernos, todos ellos lo saben así que mejor informados a desprevenidos.

- El gobierno debería...

- El gobierno son personas como tu y yo, no pueden hacer nada. Ahora encárgate de Esme.

- Y que le digo?

- Dile que todo estara bien... - dije mientras miraba a mamá en los brazos de Carlisle.

- No puedo decirle eso. - tome la cara de Alice con mis dos manos.

- Miente le si es necesario. No importa, solo no dejes que se derrumbe ahora.

Mentir es el arma más poderosa que los humanos aun tenemos.

Carlisle nos llamo para que nos acercáramos a su lado.

Mamá y Alice irían a conseguir provisiones, tanto comida, como cosas necesarias.

- ¿A donde iremos? - pregunte viendo el carro de mamá saliendo de la cochera.

- El padre de Emmet tenía una casa rodante, tal vez su madre aun la conserva. - el papa de Emmet habia muerto tres años atrás de un infarto - Le prometí a Randall que cuidaría de su familia.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que decidí entrar a la casa y poner la alarma antes de cerrar la puerta con las llaves del mercedes de mi padre.

- Vamos, antes de que no los encontremos.

Claro que los encontramos, Emmet abrió la puerta e hizo una señal al sotano.

- No quiere salir... ya sabes como es, hola Carlisle, pasen.

- Hijo en realidad creo que necesitamos hablar contigo - dijo mi padre, Emmet le presto atención - queremos hacernos a la idea de que las cosas puedan salirse de control... mi esposa y yo decidimos quedarnos un par de días mas, para que la carretera este un poco despejada.

- Mama quiere quedarse hasta que todo vuelva a la realidad.

- Tal vez eso no pase, y luego recorde la casa rodante de tu padre.

- Claro, esta en el patio.

- Aun sirve? - él se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca me gusto esa cosa, pero ya sabe como era mi padre... debería de funcionar papá a cada rato la tenía vigilando el mínimo detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>A las personas que comentan, les recomiendo que comenten en su usuario. RAZON "EN SU COMENTARIOS LES ENVIARE EL ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO"<strong>

**Agradezco a**

**Mariie.A Cullen**

**Little Wishes Pxa**

**Mizu**

**Ana Patz Gales**

**Angie Masen**

**Zamyzoe**

**Miauzy bia**

**Beastyle**

**VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi**


	7. 25 12 12  Suerte

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**25/12/12- Suerte**

**_angielizz_**

**_CANCION RECOMENDADA OFF I GO_**

* * *

><p>2512/12

No, no me gustaba la temporada, el frió era insoportable, ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser la clase de persona que juega a las bolas de nieve.

No me agradaban los suéter, o los chalecos, ni las camisas de manga larga y aun así si quería sobrevivir las usaba.

Y a veces, acostado en esa misma fecha me ponía a imaginar como seria pasar un año sin ningún tipo de festividad, sin regalos, sin risas, sin arreglos, sin preparar la cena, sin invitados, sin desvelos.

Pues aquí lo tenía.

Alice estaba recostada en el regazo de Jasper, Rosalie en el hombro de este. Emmet intentaba tranquilizar a Meredith, su madre, para que tomara una siesta en la habitacion de huéspedes.

Todos estaban en mi casa viviendo temporalmente. Era la que tenía mas recamaras y habitaciones de visitas preparadas

Los padres de Jasper y Rose estaban en D.C, de vacaciones. Unas dos horas atrás por fin habían logrado localizarlos, no podrían volver a tiempo. Las carreteras eran un desastre y no había vuelos disponibles.

No imaginaba aquello sin mis padres, no podía imaginar como ellos lo lograban.

- Hice algo de comer, porque no ponen la mesa Alice, Rose? - dijo mama entrando en la sala, ambas se levantaron de donde estaban.

Mi padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Eso hacía a diario, solo se paraba y miraba afuera, en esa ventana. Porque todas las demás las habíamos sellado con las laminas que usábamos en casos de tormentas.

- Cuando nos iremos de aqui? - pregunto Jasper, me encogí de hombros.

- Carlisle dice que esperemos un par de días mas.

Observe el árbol de navidad que nadie si quiera había prestado atención, los regalos seguían ahí. No sabía si alguien los abriría, si alguien quería llevar las fiestas por un día imaginando que todo era normal

- Atacaron ya muchos lugares Edward, Tokio, Brasil, México, Italia, Japón, Canadá.

- Lugares grandes... por todos lados. - dije despacio

- No hay un lugar seguro...

- El planeta no es seguro para nosotros...

- Nosotros? Para nadie...

- Anoche anunciaban que no se reporta ninguna muerte de animal por ellos, no los están matando a ellos, van directo a los humanos...

- Por eso tu padre va a esperar hasta que no sea peligroso viajar?

- No hay ningún pueblo que haya sido atacado, aun... eso significa que se dedican a ir a lugares grandes, pueden matar a mas personas.

- Edward, Jasper que tal si van a comer algo? - dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- La verdad señor Cullen no tengo hambre.

- Jasper, cuanto tiempo crees que existirá comida fácil?, Cuando se acabara todo lo que hemos conseguido? - Emmet llego a la sala, sin su madre

- Esta dormida, esto no es algo sencillo de procesar

- Si quedamos sin comida, ellas comerán, tal vez duremos días sin comida. Así que mientras exista coman, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Él pensaba en cada probabilidad, en cada posible caso. Yo solo quería que esta pesadilla acabara.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

Ellos cruzan la calle y yo solo puedo pensar que no puede acabar todo aquí. Para comenzar como es que Bella sobreviviría? Alice jamas sabría que estaba muerto, ella tendría una búsqueda interminable hasta que aceptara que tal vez no podríamos vernos de nuevo. Pero incluso me preocupaba mas el echo de perder a Isabella, mi hermana estaba a salvo con Jasper, Bella quedaría al descubierto, siendo ella la atraparían mas rápido, podría caer en las garras de una persona mala.

Podía sobrevivir un par de semanas con las provisiones pero cuando quisiera ir por mas podrían atraparla. No!

Y de repente la gravedad volvió, sentí como caía hacia enfrente sobre algo suave y cálido. Bella

Ella había logrado abrir la puerta, me levante sobre mis hombros y mire hacía atrás, la puerta estaba un poco abierta, con una patada suave la cerré evitando hacer ruido.

- Me aplastas - susurró Bella, me levante por completo y me recoste al otro lado de ella, no queriendo que alguna sombra se notara hacia afuera.

Con mi pierna empuje la puerta para cerrarla por completo, y deje ahí mi pierna poniendo presión para que no se abriera.

Sus patas moviéndose y los sonidos escandalosos que hacían eran sorprendente, ¿Como es que atrapaban si eran tan ruidosos?

Era una sencilla respuesta.

Ya no les importaba ser descubiertos.

¿A quien le importaba? Nadie iba por ahí matando monstruos, ya sabíamos que era una batalla perdida. Ahora nos limitábamos a mantenernos a la guardia esperando el momento perfecto para huir cuando se necesitara.

Van y vienen, ya no es el planeta terrícola, ahora es de esas bestias. Los humanos no tenemos el poder.

Ya no importa eso, dinero?, ¿poder?, ¿contactos?, ¿puestos altos?, ¿el chico nerd de la clase?, ¿ser popular?.

¿Que importancia tiene ahora? Ninguna.

Sin embargo las armas, las guerras siguen aquí. Parece que nunca acabaran.

Recuerdo ahora las clases de literatura, al viejo hippie del maestro que hablaba de la paz en la Tierra, nos dijo "Imaginen que todos nos aliamos, que por un momento todas las personas somos solo eso, personas"

"Que no hay ricos, o pobres, que somos igual de atractivos y feos, que bromeamos y reímos, que estamos en paz con todas las personas. Solo una razón necesitamos para que eso suceda, una que nos haga unirnos en todo el mundo"

La hay, ahora se la respuesta.

Un enemigo en común.

- Creo que ya se fueron - dice Bella mientras se levanta con cuidado. Todo esta oscuras aquí, tal vez porque en las ventanas hay periódico y papeles evitando que entre la luz.

Tomo mi lampara de mano.

- No, pueden vernos - ruedo mis ojos pero vuelvo a guardarla. - Solo quita un pedazo de la parte de arriba de la ventana para que entre luz.

Me levanto del suelo. Estoy sudando, me doy cuenta.

Quito un par de periódicos de los mas altos que están en la ventana y aun así limpio esta un poco ya que esta llena de polvo.

Unos rayos de luz entran e iluminan un poco el local.

- Lo conseguimos - dice Bella, me giro. Y creo que tiene razón.

Hay armas, hay de muchos tipos y municiones, por tonto que suene hay.

Apenas reconozco una que otra, pero no estoy seguro de cual es mejor, Jasper sabía de esas cosas, él hubiese tomado las mejores y nos hubiésemos largado cuanto antes. Pero Jasper no esta cerca.

Me acerco a la barra y empiezo a observar los cartuchos y las balas, no tengo idea de cual es de cual pero tomo algunos.

- Mira - ella me da una hoja. Esta impresa, quizás es una guía de como escoger la mejor arma cuando vas a matar extraterrestres.

La levanto sobre mi cabeza y la dejo donde los rayos de luz le den para poder leer.

_"Querido sobreviviente, si hay armas toma lo necesario, y sino suerte con tu camino. Hay un refugio, con personas de verdad, lo llamamos Villa Milagro, porque es un milagro que existan, nosotros venimos por necesitados todos los domingos y sino tienes idea del día entonces espera un día sera. A las afueras de la ciudad por el lado Este, antes de cruzar el puente hay una brecha, tómala. Tal vez diez kilómetros, tal vez sean menos. Nos reunimos ahí. Gasolina, armas, provisiones, es lo único que pedimos a cambio._

_Posdata. Que los extraterrestres no te sigan"_

Estaba el mismo texto en distintos idiomas

Una trampa, sonaba exactamente como cualquier trampa debía sonar. Con una fresca bienvenida, con lo que pedían a cambio y el mapa de como llegar a la trampa.

- Tonterías

- Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad Edward

- Es demasiado peligroso

- ¿Quien pondría eso en un almacén de armas, si nos robaran armas ellos mismos pueden venir por ellas.

- O son esas cosas

- No hablan nuestro idioma Edward, ya lo sabes.

Era solo una teoría ya que jamás los habíamos escuchado hablar algo parecido al idioma humano sin embargo las teorías pueden fallar, ¿O no?

Pero era engañoso, toda la vida las peliculas de extraterrestres ellos hablaban nuestro idioma, pero si nosotros hubiesemos logrado descubrir algun planeta habitado no por eso sabriamos hablarlo, habia demasiados idiomas y no sabia ni hablar el natal al cien por ciento

- Mañana es domingo, podríamos ir. Tal vez este papel es de hace meses, no perdemos nada.

Ella jamás entendería los peligros, nunca.

- Bella...

- Tal vez Alice este ahí - insistió

_Tal vez esta viva, no puedes irte si no la buscas por todos lados_.

Mi hermana era tan aferrada como Bella, y tan terca también, probablemente le habría gustado vivir un tiempo normal y había ido ahí. Y con suerte Jasper se había dejado engatusar para aceptar la oferta. Justo como me sucedía ahora.

Ademas nos habíamos perdido en esa ciudad, en esa enorme ciudad llena de calles, edificios y callejones, podía estar en cualquier parte, tal vez no se habían ido después de todo

- Tomemos armas estamos perdiendo tiempo.

Tardamos una hora en salir de aquel lugar, elegimos armas sencillas y fáciles de traer. Lo difícil fue a la hora de encontrar las balas que entraran perfectamente. Y no ayudaba mucho el echo de que no hubiese buena luz en aquel lugar.

25/12/12

Despues de desayunar. Todos volvimos a la sala, alguien por fin quiere romper lo aburrido y triste del ambiente. Mi madre por supuesto.

- Bien este es mi regalo para ustedes dos - dijo Esme levantando un regalo grande y caminando hasta Jasper y Rosalie - No tuve tiempo de comprar mas cosas

- Gracias - Rose se levanto y abrazo a mi madre, pude ver unas lagrimas, y era comprensible supuse que ella hubiese deseado tener a sus padres ahí.

Eran un par de pantalones, uno para cada uno. No era mucho, probablemente ella les habría querido conseguir algo que fuera a juego con eso pero las circunstancias no lo permitían.

A mi hermana le dio un anillo con una frase dentro. Y unas blusas de manga larga que a ella parecieron encantarle.

Luego a Emmet le dio una camisa y a su madre un bolso enorme que ella acepto encantada.

La mama de Emmet era un tanto peculiar. Había sido toda una lucha lograr que saliera de su casa para que viniera a la nuestra. Emmet decía que la pasaba mal desde la muerte de su padre y a él le iba peor pues tenía que sacarla a adelante.

A mi me dio unos tenis y un reloj.

- No pierdas el valor del tiempo - susurró en mi oído.

Mis padres se obsequiaron mutuamente cosas. Alice termino regalándome la misma chaqueta que me había robado pero mas nueva. Yo a mama un collar y a Alice un suéter blanco que solo consiguió que saltara encima de mi. Papá fue mas que sencillo conseguirle su regalo, unos accesorios de medicina que había conseguido por Internet y que sabía el quería.

**Actualidad**

La mochila que traigo en la espalda lleva el peso de las armas, Bella carga con un par pero para su protección no tienen balas.

- Cual es el nombre de estas? - me pregunta Bella refiriéndose a la pistola que carga en su mano derecha.

- No se, un amigo sabia decirte el nombre y calibre con solo verla... pero realmente nunca me intereso aprenderme los nombres, solo quise aprender a disparar cuando lo necesite.

- Mi padre era policía, él me enseño a mi. Mamá se enojo cuando empece a aprender. ¿Quien diría que realmente lo iba a necesitar algún día?

Estamos caminando por las calles en busca de alguna tienda de ropa. Pero la mayoría que hemos pasado están semis vacías, así que ni siquiera entramos.

¿Que tipo de ropa conseguir?

Era verano, o se acercaba pero acaso prevenir y conseguir algún suéter no era correcto?

Estaba sudando de pies a cabeza, debía de verme repugnante.

Bella caminaba unos pasos delante de mi. Mientras yo le cubría su espalda.

- Edward, debemos entrar a una tienda, es obvio que todas están vacías. Lo que encontremos debe ser suficiente.

Ella no entiende, pero no podemos entrar a cualquiera. Ella lo sabe, una demasiado grande es demasiado perímetro para vigilar, podía haber monstruos escondidos dentro. Podrían atacarnos.

Y sin embargo dudo que en una tienda de ropa demasiado pequeña quede algo útil.

Pero tiene razón en parte no podemos perder el tiempo buscando una que tenga todo lo que ocupamos, ya tentamos con suerte al encontrar las armas.

- Tu elige - murmuro entre dientes.

Realmente apesto, el sudor se queda pegado en mi piel y ya no recuerdo siquiera que me he bañado hoy mismo.

Mi reloj de muñeca, el que me obsequio mamá, marcan las tres de la tarde. Quedan seis horas antes de que oscurezca.

- Allá hay uno - dice señalando una tienda con vidrios rotos que esta cruzando la calle, me contengo de hacer cualquier mueca.

Al menos se que entrar no sera un problema.

Cuando estamos frente a la tienda. Observo, por lo que alguna vez fue una ventana con vidrios polarizados, que hay ropa dentro. Nada nos asegura que sea de verano ya que la invasión comenzó en invierno sin embargo, cruzo los dedos.

La suerte.

Es una de esas cosas humanas que aun conservo. Tenemos días buenos y malos. A veces semanas de mala suerte. Y otros días de pura buena suerte. La suerte es un tanto contradictoria.

No puedo ir a un mismo lugar solo porque la primera vez me fue bien, eso aprendí.

No puedo evitar un sitio simplemente porque un día atrás hubiese monstruos. Así que tomo precauciones, veo las opciones y elijo la mejor parezca.

Tomar, ver y elegir. Las tres palabras que tal vez me han llevado a este momento.

Alice decía. _"Cruza los dedos" _Tal vez funcionaba solo un par de veces de diez. Pero había un par.

Bella se acerca a la ventana. Yo vigilo las calles en busca de algo fuera de lugar.

La verdad es que todo me parece fuera de lugar, el centro es incluso peor que las afueras de la ciudad. Los edificios están sin vidrios, algunos sin puertas. Los carros están contra otros. Si. El mundo había perdido el encanto que alguna vez llego a poseer.

Ella rompe los vidrios que sobran y salta la ventana. La puerta tiene candado y rejas, así que sigo a Bella por donde ella ha entrado.

Entra luz al local. Eso es mas que suficiente. Y entonces caminamos en silencio. Hay ropa tirada, muebles rotos, televisiones tiradas en el suelo. Camino al lado de Bella con un arma en la mano. Ya la estoy cargando mientras veo a todos lados.

- No hay nada - no puedo fiarme de eso.

- No hagas ruido - murmuro.

El área de damas.

Le hago una seña con la cabeza para que se acerque. Ella un tanto cohibida empieza a ver la ropa.

- ¿Que talla eres? - pregunto, un tanto ruborizado. Ella me mira con una ceja alzada - Entre mas rápido mejor - se lo que su mirada dice.

"Tu que vas a saber de ropa de chicas" La verdad es que no mucho, pero Alice solia forzarme a llevarla de compras y algo de eso había aprendido. Ademas mi hermana y Rosalie tenían buen gusto, eso debía admitirlo.

- Pantalones talla tres o chicos.

Ella revisa las blusas, escoge todas las que al parecer son de su talla y tienen manga corta.

Abro mi mochila, dentro de esta hay otra. La saco.

Se la lanzo y ella empieza a meter la ropa que encontró. Yo solo tomo pantalones y dejo caer al suelo los que no son su talla. ¿Cuatro serán suficientes? Tomo un short.

Me giro para darle la ropa, ella esta doblando las blusas, supongo que quiere hacer mas espacio.

- Toma esto - se la paso. Ella guarda todo eso. Y camina hasta la pared, la sigo.

En ese momento cuando veo a donde se dirige pienso que ha sido una muy mala idea.

Ropa interior.

Miro mis tenis gastados, conseguiré otros decido.

Tal vez si ella deja esa ropa que trae y se pone una nueva sera mejor. Tomo una blusa de maga corta que dice "Amo Sacramento"

Sacramento, el lugar en el que al parecer nos encontrábamos. Si mi mala geografía no me fallaba eso quedaba en California, cerca de Arizona, Mexico y Washington.

Calor y frió una mezcla un tanto interesante.

Tome un pantalón de su talla y se lo di

- Ya llevo suficiente Edward - dijo, no pude desviar mi vista de la ropa interior que traía en su mano, mire otro lado. Mal siglo para ser un adolescente con hormonas.

- Solo ponte lo - dije avergonzado - Puedes cambiarte y dejar esa ropa que traes puesta aquí - _Emmet en calzoncillos - _Iré a buscar ropa para mi. Si me necesitas estare justo enfrente - señale el area de hombres. Ella asintió tomando la ropa que le ofrecía.

Camine hacía ahí.

Camisas de manga corta, pantalones de mezclilla. Y tenis. Ademas de bóxer y calcetines, no creía que fuese a necesitar mas. Metí todo eso en la mochila junto con las armas.

Me quite mis pantalones, pero antes revise donde se encontraba Bella. Entrando al área de probadores.

Elegi una camisa blanca sin ningun simbolo, ni publicidad. Y cambie mis pantalones rotos y viejos por unos mejores. También abandone mis tenis que antes eran mis preferidos por los que habia conseguido.

Y entonces mientras veía mi nuevo atuendo. Y pensaba.

Que este había sido un buen día.

Escuche su grito.

* * *

><p><strong>A las personas que comentan, les recomiendo que comenten en su usuario. RAZÓN "EN SU COMENTARIOS LES ENVIARE EL ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO"<strong>

**Agradezco a**

**Mizu**

Ya que no pude enviar el adelanto creo que era lo mas justo :)

**Las invito a que dejen su comentario pero sobre todo sigan leyendo. Gracias**


	8. Año nuevo

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._  
><strong>

**Año Nuevo**

**_angielizz_**

_Este surgió en clase de ecología... ya veo que si repruebo la materia sera culpa de este fic por no dejarme prestar atención en clases._

* * *

><p><strong>0101/2013**

Vaya, mi propósito del año ha sido simplemente sobrevivir.

Carlisle suele decir en año nuevo, por la noche, las palabras emotivas y brindis sobre lo que nos depara el futuro año y sin embargo este ha sido totalmente distinto.

No había un buen vino, ni una cena enorme. Solo una cena normal como siempre. Y chocolate caliente en un vaso de plástico.

No estábamos en casa sentados frente a nuestra mesa de mármol pulido y brillante. Sino en la casa rodante de la familia de Emmet, todos sentados en donde hubiese espacio para comer juntos. Estamos escondidos en el bosque. No hay luces prendidas, solo la oscuridad.

Aun no nos vamos de nuestro hogar, solo es un _"simulacro"_ por decirlo de algún modo. Además la idea de estar en casa nos hará todo mas melancólico.

- ¿Que quieren que diga? - pregunto mi padre sentado en el sillón que había, en medio de mi madre y Meredith - Que sobrevivan, les deseo una vida larga. Un año mas, si... - siento mis ojos picarme pero me contengo, no pienso llorar. Alice ya lo hace en silencio- No se que tan difícil sera lo que venga chicos, pero espero que pase rápido. Que vivan mas de lo que yo lo haré, que luchen juntos y que no se separen.

El futuro suena tan aterrador.

- Espero que este año que viene pase rápido, que todo pase rápido. Quisiera decirles que no habrá sufrimientos. Estamos hoy juntos, tal vez después no sea así. Pero puedo asegurarles que se que va a existir un modo de que vuelvan a juntarse. Les deseo felicidad a pesar de todo y que encuentren un modo de disfrutar la vida.

Él ya no dice más, tampoco creo que haya mucho por decir.

Termino mi bebida, solo quiero escapar de ese ambiente.

Me levanto del suelo y salgo sin decir nada. No creo siquiera que pueda hablar un poco.

El cielo esta estrellado, mas de lo normal.

No hay luces, no hay luces de ninguna persona. Probablemente así se veía el cielo en la era de los dinosaurios.

- Edward vuelve - es Rosalie detrás de mí. No quiero y no volteo a verla.

No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, somos muy unidos e incluso en algún tiempo en secundaría ella me gustaba, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho.

Rosalie era una mujer realmente hermosa.

Tenía una piel blanca y suave, y sus ojos azules podían a veces incluso hipnotizar a cualquiera, además de que su cabello rubio hacía un contraste ideal en todo lo que ella era. Y era inteligente, la rubia mas lista que conocía.

Además su sentido del humor era único, era divertida y a la vez tan seria.

Para mi suerte cuando ella comenzó a salir con Emmet de algún modo ya la había superado. Cuando se hizo mas formal estaba seguro de que solo la veía como una amiga.

Pero aveces cuando ella estaba cerca me preguntaba si realmente ya no sentía nada por ella, porque Rose era difícil de olvidar, ella entraba en tu vida y era imposible que saliera de nuevo. Era parte de lo que ella era.

Pero no, solo la veía como una amiga, mejor amiga, y era novia de Emmet, mi mejor amigo.

Siento su mano tomar la mía, aprieto su mano fuerte, quiero sentir que hay alguien a quien le importo.

- Tengo mucho miedo - susurra

- Todos

- No parece que tu lo tengas, tu madre dice que tienes el carácter de Carlisle, que seras el ultimo en caer - cierro los ojos fuerte, no quiero ser el ultimo, no quiero morir solo, no es el plan que toda la vida he tenido - y no he podido hablar con Emmet de esto porque él tiene que hacerse cargo de su madre

- Rose... - me giro a verla, ella esta llorando, con su mano libre intenta limpiar sus lagrimas, pero la luz de la luna me deja ver su cara.

- No quiero morirme Edward, no quiero - me abraza, correspondo su gesto

Yo tampoco, nunca había sido de esos que le temen a la muerte, y sin embargo lo hacía, se que es inevitable pero la idea de morir del modo que muchos estaban muriendo me aterraba.

- No lo harás, no hoy, y te prometo que no mañana. Yo voy a salvarte

* * *

><p>Escuche su grito.<p>

Bella.

Oh no

Corrí hacia donde ella antes estaba, con mi arma en la mano lista para disparar.

En los probadores. Ella no se veía afuera, probablemente seguía dentro, lo que si estaba afuera era esa extraterrestre que rasguñaba la puerta y al parecer estaba a punto de romper la puerta. Le apunte a la cabeza

Dispare.

Pero no le dio, la bala fue a dar a su brazo, lo que solo consiguió que soltara un fuerte grito, algo me había empujado haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

Un monstruo, macho. ¿ Así de grande eran de cerca? Me di cuenta que no llevaba el arma conmigo, estaba a unos dos metros cerca del probador donde se hallaba Bella.

- Edward, ayuda - pide auxilio.

Esa cosa se acerca a mi, él también cayo. Me arrastro para alejarme. Pero solo he conseguido que la otra cosa se fije en mi y deje a Bella. Y eso es bueno, pero a la vez no extraterrestre que me tiro esta cerca de mi pierna. Pateo su cara cuando quiere morderme esta, no lo dudo y lanzo una segunda patada aun mas fuerte dándole en su único ojo.

- Bella sal - grito, al ver que van los dos contra mi.

Aparentemente la suerte me ha durado poco.

Un disparo. Ya era hora, pienso mientras veo a la extraterrestre tumbada bocabajo cerca de mi, el fenómeno que me ha tirado sigue vivo.

Me levanto rápido y le quito el arma a Bella, no tengo que dudarlo cuando ya le he disparado al monstruo.

Su sangre plateada y casi solida sale despacio.

Me giro a verla, su mirada esta en esas cosas. Tomo su mano entre mis manos, parece estar en alguna clase de _shock_

- ¿Estas bien? - no lo parece. Pero supongo que es la única pregunta que puedo hacer.

- Pudiste haber muerto - suelto un bufido, no puedo creer que se preocupe mas por mi. Pero eso en parte me hace sacar una media sonrisa.

La abrazo, ella también pudo haber muerto unos minutos más y sería su fin. Ella esconde su cara en mi pecho. Mis manos están en su cabello y otra en su mejilla. Intentando relajarme a ella y a mi a la vez.

- Edward... -dice, apenas en un leve murmullo

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero - es la primera vez que lo dice. Y creo que es la primera vez que una chica me lo dice.

No digo que no haya salido con otras personas, pero eran solo citas sin sentimientos importantes.

- También te quiero Bella - la aprieto fuerte.

- No, no entiendes. - separa su cara de mi cuerpo y con una de sus manos toma mi cara haciendo que la mire a sus ojos cafés - Te quiero - cambia el tono de su voz intentando sonar lo mas seria posible. Sonrío.

Se perfectamente a lo que se refiere

Acerco mi cara a su rostro sonriendo le. Ella me mira con una leve sonrisa, sus mejillas se han tornado rojas.

Ella cierra sus ojos, y yo la observo por unos segundos. Paso mi mano que antes estaba en su cabello a su cintura. Y cierro los ojos también intentando olvidar en donde nos encontramos.

En medio de sangre de extraterrestre y un par de cadáveres a nuestro alrededor.

Mis labios apenas rozan los de ella cuando lo siento, esta sangrando.

- Bella... - me separo, ella abre sus ojos un tanto sorprendida. Me observa casi con temor, no se la razón pero yo debo tener esa misma mirada cuando veo una mancha grande roja en su pierna derecha.

- Ed...¿Edward?

- Estas herida - ella se revisa, no parece sentir el dolor aun hasta que mira su sangre. - Tienes que sentarte en alguna parte - la ayudo a sentarse lejos de esas cosas muertas. Una vez que esta ella en el suelo es cuando se que debo ser fuerte por ambos.

- Debió ser por las maderas - dice

- Tienes que quitarte el pantalón necesito revisarte - cuando pongo mis manos en su muslo me doy cuenta que estoy temblando, empiezo a temer que sea mas grave de lo que quiero.

Ella me mira sin dar crédito a mis palabras, pero sabe que es lo mas lógico. Desabrocha el pantalón y empieza a quitárselo, le duele las muecas que hace lo confirman.

La adrenalina esta desapareciendo.

La ayudo a quitarse el pantalón que esta manchado de sangre, ella suelta un jadeo. Y yo automáticamente observo la herida.

Sangra, sangra un poco, pero la herida es larga y por suerte parece ser poco profunda. Hay restos de madera dentro. No se si quitarlos o esperar a que duerma para que no le duela.

Me levanto y tomo una blusa negra que dice "HOT" en letras rojas, rompo un pedazo largo y lo uso para evitar que siga circulando sangre. No hay manera de darle donación de sangre si la necesita.

Con lo que ha quedado de la blusa negra limpio lo mejor que puedo su herida. Recuerdo mi cantimplora que esta en la mochila.

- No te muevas - digo corriendo por mi mochila.

Esta tirada y con un pantalón fuera que meto rápidamente y a la vez saco el bote de agua. Regreso con todo eso a donde deje a Bella. Ella esta acostada con su brazo sobre sus ojos.

- Tranquila, no se ve tan mal - miento

- Edward se sincero - me pide, mientras mojo la blusa pienso en una buena respuesta.

- No se que tan mal sea, pero no debe ser demasiado tranquila - limpio su herida lo mejor que puedo. Ella da unos cuantos gritos pero hace todo porque no suene demasiado alto.

- Distrae me - me pide

No se de que hablarle estoy igual de nervioso que ella.

Me levanto y voy hacia el probador, dentro esta su mochila la tomo y camino de vuelta a ella.

En el camino tomo una falda color rosa, se que quizás sea la única vez que la use pero no importa.

Le paso la falda, ella se la pone con un poco de dificultad, podría ayudarla pero eso es un pequeño inconveniente para mi en estos momentos.

Su ropa interior roja ya es un poco difícil de dejar pasar desapercibida.

Nos encontramos a unas veinte cuadras de donde he dejado el carro. Podría ir tras él corriendo pero temo que Bella peligre si la dejo sola. Tampoco podemos quedarnos en este lugar. La ventana esta rota y cualquier cosa podría entrar.

- Toma esto - le doy mi arma, ella me mira a los ojos, sus ojos brillan de lagrimas también sus mejillas están mojadas.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunta

- Iré por un carro, no puedes caminar así, volveré pronto.

- No me dejes, por favor - suplica, me hace un nudo en la garganta ella ha usado la misma frase que Rose utilizo la ultima vez que la vi

- Voy a regresar Bella lo prometo

* * *

><p><strong>901/2013**

Ha sido difícil no lo niego.

La casa rodante es en teoría espaciosa. Tiene una recamara al fondo, donde esta una cama matrimonial y las maletas de todos a los lados, por los días la cama la tienden con todas las sabanas y cobijas. En ella duermen las cuatro mujeres que se encuentran.

Hay un único baño en el que solo puede estar una persona a la vez.

Esta el sillón en el que duerme Jasper, ya que mi padre rechazo la oferta de dormir ahí por la noches. Una pequeña litera arriba de este en el que solo se puede estar acostado, donde Emmet duerme. Y en el suelo, el pequeño pasillo que queda. Duerme Carlisle sobre una colchoneta.

Yo preferí reclinar el sillón de copiloto y dormir ahí. Me había terminado por agradar más que todo lo demás.

La comida esta en la pequeña cocina en los cajones, en el diminuto refrigerador. Y en cajas en la parte de arriba de la casa rodante.

Logramos subir un tinaco pequeño con agua en la caja del pickup que es el que empuja la casa.

Dos únicos autos. Eramos ocho personas y todas compartíamos un baño. No podía ser algo mas complicado.

Alice camino hacía mi con mi plato de comida, mi estomago estaba revuelto de el olor a comida y andar por carretera. Emmet estaba manejando en este momento.

- No se me antoja comer - le dije negando con mi cabeza

- Come algo Edward, no te estas alimentando bien - Alice traía dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza, en realidad todas las chicas traían trenza, mi madre había dicho que así su cabello duraría mas limpio.

Al parecer se bañaban por completo una vez a la semana, para ahorrar agua.

Hace frió, no podemos prender la calefacción pues eso sería gastar gasolina y no podemos darnos el lujo.

- Jasper suena el claxon para que Emmet se detenga. - pide mi padre, en algunos pedazos vamos deteniéndonos para bajar y respirar un poco de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

¿Es que acaso ya nadie dejaba sus llaves en los autos antes de abandonarlos?

Revise el siguiente que no estaba volcado. Una camioneta verde probablemente año 2000

Revise por el espejo del copiloto. Por fin, tenía las llaves puestas en el contacto. Jale la manija para abrir el carro.

-No puede ser cierto - gemí frustrado tomando mi cabello. Busque por el suelo algo que me fuera de utilidad para romper el espejo. Había un palo metálico. Lo tomé sin dudarlo.

Me aleje y comencé a romper el espejo de pasajero detrás del copiloto. Cuando mi mano pudo entrar y jale de la manija. La puerta se abrió.

Entré, olía a cuero viejo o como si se hubiese mantenido cerrado por mucho tiempo, los sillones estaban un tanto gastado. Había una mancha de sangre en el asiento. Hice lo que solía hacer siempre que sucedía eso, me centre en el presente.

Bella me esperaba, el sol iba a decender en menos de dos horas.

Me pase entre el pequeño espacio de los asientos delanteros y cuando logre llegar al lugar del piloto verifique que tuviera gasolina.

Un cuarto lo suficiente para llegar por el otro vehículo y apresurarme para llegar a casa. Jale la llave para que encendiera.

El motor rugió un tanto, bien quizás era a mitad de los noventa.

Pero encendió, acelere de reversa, evite el vehículo volcado y salí disparado hacía enfrente.

Había tenido que caminar dos cuadras en busca de algún auto para salir con Bella.

Apague el carro lo mas cerca que pude de la tienda de ropa. Y me baje sin preocuparme en cerrar la puerta. Ella era mi preocupación en este momento.

Bella esta donde la deje. Tomo las mochilas ambas las dejo detrás de mi espalda y sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Le tiendo una mano, ella la toma pero no hace esfuerzo en levantarse.

- Vamos no tenemos tiempo - nunca lo tenemos, por supuesto, pero ahora menos que nunca.

- Me duele Edward - miro su cara, además del sudor hay lagrimas lo se sobre todo por sus ojos rojos.

- Tranquila. Llevare esto rápido - ella agarra mi mano con fuerza

- Regresa - su voz tiembla un poco, y yo solo no puedo imaginar en la tortura que ella vivió cuando se quedo sola por completo.

Tiempo atrás justo después de conocernos me contó en una de las muchas noches de desvelo, que estuvo en un pequeño grupo de cinco personas, incluyéndola a ella.

Me dijo que no era tan malo, uno cuidaba, otro iba por comida, alguien mas se encargaba de las armas, nuevos refugios y a ella le tocaba revisar el perímetro.

En una de sus exploraciones se había lastimado el tobillo, a la mañana siguiente se encontraba sola en una casa y con comida para un par de días, además de una manta y sus pertenencias.

Dijo que no había podido conseguir mas comida ya que estaba herida, que duró tres días sin comer y uno sin tomar agua.

Yo le había prometido que eso jamás le sucedería a mi lado, y así había sido hasta ahora.

- Bella - me agache a su lado y la abrace, sus brazos se pasaron detrás de mi cuello y supe que no me iba a soltar.

No es que ella no confiara en mi palabra, es que ya nadie podía correr ese tipo de riesgos.

Solté una de las mochilas, la de su ropa y me las ingenie para levantarnos a ambos. Ella se sostuvo con un pie mientras el otro lo dejo levantado al aire.

- Sujeta te - la cargue con ambos brazos.

Al llegar a la ventana rota. La pase primero a ella, Bella se sujeto de la pared con sus dos manos y saltando sobre su pierna buena. Regrese corriendo por la mochila con su ropa.

Tome de un estante otro short y una blusa de mangas cortas. Puse ambas manos en el borde de la ventana y salté hacía el otro lado.

- Vamos - le pase su mochila y la ropa, después la cargue con ambos brazos. Mi mochila estaba resbalando de mi hombro pero ella la puso en su lugar.

Cuando llegamos a la camioneta la ayude a subir con cuidado.

- Me duele - dijo apretando el amarre que yo había echo. Ya sabía yo que le dolería.

- Piensa en otra cosa - aventé las mochilas por la ventana del carro rota.

Corrí hacia el lado del piloto y entré, encendí el carro con la llave que deje en el contacto y acelere para irnos de ahí.

Ella grito de dolor, cuando di una vuelta muy rápido y su pierna termino golpeando a la puerta de su lado.

- Lo siento, lo siento - repetí varias veces arrepentido de no haber sido mas cuidadoso.

- Solo apúrate - eso hice.

En menos de media hora me encontraba pasando las cosas a nuestro carro.

Eche todas las maletas en el asiento del copiloto y con las sabanas que teníamos en la parte del pasajero le hice una cómoda cama espontanea para que ella fuera acostada. Tome el agua que estaba y lo que teníamos de comida debajo de un asiento.

Dos emparedados que ella había preparado por si nos daba hambre.

Deje la puerta de atrás abierta y fui por Bella.

- Ya casi Bella, ya casi - susurre en su oído mientras la cargaba. Se sujeto de mi cuello y sentí cuando beso mi mejilla.

- Deberías dejarme, se te hará tarde - rodee los ojos, esa idea era ridícula.

- Te prometí que no lo haría, y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas - mas o menos.

Cuando la hube acomodado en el sillón de pasajero y le pase agua y comida. Me senté en el de piloto. Encendí el carro.

- ¿Que tan grave es?, solo dímelo

- Creo que necesitaremos conseguir alcohol y otras cosas por si se infectara...

- ¿Y tienes idea de donde podemos conseguirlo?

Comida, armas, ropa y agua.

Cerillos, encendedor o madera. Algo para darnos calor. Esas eran las cosas que buscábamos a donde fuera que íbamos. Pero medicamentos, jamás pensé en eso.

Nos habíamos enfermado de alguna gripe, pero esas cosas suelen curarse a la semana. No vi que podíamos resultar heridos. ¿Y como?. Heridos sería igual a atacados por esas cosas, y eso solo tenía un escape morir, no necesitábamos medicamentos, ¿O si?. Yo supuse que no. Ella tampoco previo eso.

- Edward hay un modo - ya sabía, yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a ese asunto. Pero ahora que exista una segunda opción parecía lo mas rápido y sencillo.

- ¿Villa Milagro? - pregunte sintiendo tonto aquel nombre

¿Milagros? El único era conseguir algo de comer y beber.

Nunca fui ningún tipo de creyente pero si lo hubiese sido lo habría dejado de ser. En que religión hablaban de monstruos y muertes de este tipo, en ninguna. Porque quizás en parte la religión era algo de humanos que nos habían inventado y echo creer.

- Villa milagros - acepto

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario = Adelanto<strong>

**Las invito a que lean DESTINO, les va a gustar.**

Les invito a que dejen su comentario pero sobre todo sigan leyendo. Gracias

Gracias a Mizu y NinaLizzie


	9. 11 01 13

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**

**_Un día mas._**

**11/01/13**

**_angielizz_**

**_Tengan esta pagina lista para el punto de dar Play. www. youtube. com /watch?v=U12vWP1U180_**

* * *

><p><strong>1101/13**

**- **Alice tiene pesadillas, eso es normal en ella? - me pregunto Jasper de modo confidente.

Ibamos ambos en el pickup, yo conduciendo y el de copiloto.

- A veces tiene

- Que puedo hacer para que deje de tenerlas?

- La verdad Jasper es que... no hay nada que podamos hacer, sus pesadillas deben ser sobre extraterrestres y bueno, no creo que eso pueda sacarse facilmente de su cabeza

Esquive una enorme piedra quee estaba sobre la carretera.

- Meredith parece estar a punto de perder la cabeza

No lo dijo de mal modo, parecía mas bien preocupado y no solo por ella sino por Emmet

- Lo se

Después de tardar un par de horas moviendo autos para lograr pasar, todos esos vacíos. Parecía que la carretera realmente se extendía frente a nosotros.

- No lograron llegar muy lejos - comenté refiriéndome a los carros

- Yo creo que lo hicieron, sino habría mas enfrente.

- ¿Crees que esten vivos tus padres? - pregunte sin estar seguro de querer tocar el tema que era tan delicado

- Sabes?, una parte de mi desearía que ellos estén vivos, y hay otra que esta resignada a la realidad. Tengo la esperanza, pero no veo el modo de encontrarme con ellos.

- Y Rosalie?

- Ella esta... ella sabe lo mismo que yo, pero creo que le esta doliendo mas, yo intento centrarme en lo del momento y no pensar en mis padres.

- Lamento tocar el tema

- No importa, pero ya que lo haces podrías decirle a Emmet que le diga a Rosalie que debe ir haciéndose a esa idea.

- Podrías hacerlo tu, digo Emmet..

- Ya se que su madre se lo pone difícil pero Rosalie no quiere escucharme decirlo, creo que piensa que la traiciono al no pensar que viven. Igual, no creo que encontremos algo de ellos.

**PLAY Serenata- Atomic MIX LAB**

Me aterra el modo en que piensa, pero admiro su idea de seguir adelante. No se esta dejando vencer por la posible muerte de sus padres.

- La ultima vez que supimos algo de ellos, mamá dijo que teníamos que seguir a Carlisle. Y que si no nos volvíamos a ver... oh diablos - deje que se desahogara, ni siquiera mire a su lugar.

Nada era sencillo, no podía decirle a mi mejor amigo que todo saldría bien porque no creía que así fuese a ser.

No lo había visto tan devastado en toda mi vida. Jasper era el fuerte del grupo, no yo como creía mi padre. Jasper tenía realmente el sentido de supervivencia y verlo así era una clara señal de que todo esto nos haría cambiar tarde o temprano.

Y yo, yo no estaba aun preparado para ese cambio.

**Actualidad**

Desperté abrazado a Bella, su aroma era... no había algo que se le pareciera yo no podía compararlo con ningún olor.

Pero sabía que era de ella.

Era realmente hermosa, incluso con el sudor en su cara.

Me levante a duras penas.

Era de noche cuando llegamos al refugio. Baje rapido del carro y lo rodee hasta abrir la puerta de atrás, Bella esta dormida y aunque debería despertarla para bajarla he tomado la decision de bajar todo antes. Tomo el bote de agua que esta sobre su estomago y desde ahí agarre las mochilas del asiento del copiloto.

Encendí mi lampara que traía en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Apunté hacía el suelo de la entrada de la casa. No habia huellas o tierra barrida. Abri la puerta y entré. Deje las mochilas cerca del pasillo.

Regrese al carro por Bella. Todo afuera esta a oscuras.

-¡Edward! - su grito hizo que corriera al carro. No dos veces en un mismo día, pienso recordando a los monstruos muertos.

No era posible que esto realmente nos pasara a nosotros.

Ella estaba saliendo del carro. La luz desde el interior del carro hacia que su figura fuera visible pero no veía a nadie mas cerca.

- ¿Bella?

- Edward - la sostuve cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Sus brazos se pasaron detrás de mi espalda

- Que crees que haces?

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunto con voz debil

- En casa, no quería despertarte... ¿Aun te duele? - asintio

- Como si estuviera ardiendo

- Deja me ayudarte - la cargue como llevaba haciendo aquel día y con mi espalda cerré la puerta para que la luz se apagara - por un minuto creí que tendría que golpear monstruos - comente en un vano intento de distraerla de su herida.

- O correr

- ¿Correr?

- Golpear esas cosas es peligroso Edward, podrían herirte

- Mira quien habla

- Es en serio

- Bella - la mire a los ojos aun en la oscuridad - No te abandonaría por nada - beso mi mejilla, eso me recordo a la conversacion que habia quedado a la mitad antes de notar que estaba herida pero no quise sacar el tema ya que había que preocuparme por ella. - ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? - Estiro su brazo derecho y abrio la manija, camine con ella en brazos hasta llegar a donde estaba el colchon.

La acomodé con cuidado.

- Iré por agua, tengo sed

Tome la cantimplora que estaba en la cocina y un trapo que encontré cerca.

Le di un trago a la bebida e intente refrescar mi mente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¿Bella? - Quería saber si no se había vuelto a dormir

- Sigo viva Edward - me hubiese gustado reír si la situación no fuese tan complicada en este momento.

- Tienes astillas en la herida, tengo que quitarlas.

- ¿Ya?

- Puedo esperar a que duermas, si deseas

- No, tengo que ayudarte con la luz y eso. - trague saliva.

- En ese caso - me hinque a su lado quedando cerca de su pierna derecha, donde estaba herida.

Saque mi lampara y le alumbre. Ella tomo la lampara. la luz temblaba pero era por los movimientos de la mano de Bella, agarre el agua y el trapo y moje este ultimo.

Había astillas ahi. En parte era bueno que fueran pequeñas y no grandes, en parte eso significaba que tardaría un poco en sacarlas.

Grito cuando toque la herida. Y desee tener algo para taparme los oidos al menos eso hubiese evitado que me doliera su dolor.

- Puedes morder el trapo? - ella lo llevo a su boca - Perdóname Bella.

Pido disculpar por lo que haré, y el dolor que eso le ocasionara.

Su pierna intento patalear cuando volvía a tocar la herida pero la sujete con mi mano izquierda intentando imaginar que esa parte de su cuerpo no le pertenecía a ella .

**12/01/2013**

- Corre Emmet, corre - grite sin fuerzas

¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que me había ejercitado por cuenta propia?. No lo recordaba pero era obvio que no andaba en buenas condiciones.

Emmet me llevaba un par de pasos de delantera, y detrás de mí esa bestia nos seguían.

Habíamos salido a buscar gasolina entre los carros abandonados, y al ver cerca sombra decidimos descansar. Eso había echo tentar nuestra curiosidad y terminamos buscando lo que fuera por el bosque.

Ahora aquello no parecía una buena elección.

- Corre - grito Emmet frente a mi, intente acelerar el paso, pero me dolían los muslos y mis pulmones, sino moría de un infarto esa cosa iba acabar conmigo.

Era solo un extraterrestre, la primera vez que veía uno de cerca y temía que fuese el ultimo.

"Venimos en paz"

¿Donde diablos quedaba el gobierno para decir aquella frase y ahorrarnos todo esta mierda?

Acelere el paso no sentía que fuese posible pero lo hice.

Esquive los arboles intentado llegar a donde fuera, el camper no era una opción en definitiva.

- Llama a Jasper - grito Emmet, como si fuese capaz de sacar el radio y pedir auxilio, que va, como si fuese capaz de sacar el radio simplemente.

- Separemos nos - grite

- Corre Edward - mi idea era la mejor, ya fuese que lo siguieran a él yo podría ir por ayuda y él debería correr hasta que regresara con el arma de Jasper.

La carretera estaba frente a nosotros

- Yo lo distraeré - le grite de nuevo

- Corre maldita sea

Esa cosa era gris, gris y enorme comparándola con los extraterrestres de las películas, tal vez de mi tamaño.

Estamos cerca de los demás, tal vez si empezamos a gritar nos escuchen

- Ayuda - grite con todo lo que me permitían mis pulmones - Ayuda - repetí de nuevo

- Jasper - grito Emmet entendiendo lo que quería yo hacer.

Mi respiración esta acelerada, igual que los latidos de mi corazón

Pasamos entre los carros que hay saltando los o rodeándolos, eso ha conseguido que el extraterrestre deje su paso rapido y vaya mas lento. Igual va detrás de nosotros.

Mi padre se ve a lo lejos, bajando de la camioneta. Jasper sale de la casa rodante unos segundos después con algo en las manos.

- Edward agáchate ahora - grita Emmet, lo hago cayendo de golpe enfrente por la velocidad que ya llevaba. Un disparo se escucha y después esa cosa cae.

Es la primera vez que veo una tan de cerca, aun se mueve un poco.

- ¿Donde la encontraron? - pregunta Jasper acercándose con el rifle en la mano.

- Sigue viva - le dispara de nuevo en la cabeza.

- ¿Habrían imaginado algo así? - pregunto cuando Emmet la patea para que se ponga boca arriba.

- Creo que voy a vomitar - dice Jasper.

- Aléjense de eso - mi padre se acerca. - Deben haber mas cercas. Debemos irnos, tomen todo lo que haya en esos autos abandonados y revisen si tienen gasolina. Pero que sea rápido. - nadie se mueve por unos minutos - Edward dile a tu madre que hagan rápido la comida que tenemos que irnos de aquí

No dudo ni por un segundo cuando corro hacia donde están nuestras cosas.

Ver esa cosa, hace que realmente sea consciente de que esto no es una broma, realmente hay algo en el planeta y quiere matarnos.

**Actualidad.**

Apague el carro detras de unos arboles. Era medio dia, la carta no decia ninguna hora en especifico lo normal seria que se tratara de todo el dia sin embargo dudaba que este fuera el caso.

- Deberiamos salir - dijo Bella, Que le pasa a las mujeres?, Acaso no tienen sentido de supervivencia?, o era solo Bella ella que no lo tenia.

- Quedemonos un rato mas - murmure

- Crees que aparezca alguien? - no tenia idea, una parte de mi deseaba que no fuera así.

Era peligroso, no sabia si se trataban de personas buenas y si sus intenciones eran las correctas, ademas un refugio de muchas personas tampoco era algo muy inteligente.

Pero otra queria creer que habia personas, viviendo relativamente normal en alguna parte del mundo. Un poco de civilizacion no venia mal en estos momentos. Ademas me ataba a la esperanza de encontrar a mi hermana. Y sobre todo alguien que pudiese ayudar a Bella con su herida

- Si aparecen, solo, por favor quiero que no bajes. Bella quedate dentro del carro y agachate. - era un pequeño favor a cambio de haber venido, no debía resultar difícil

- Porque?

- Solo hazlo

- Dime una razón

- Puede que no sea buena idea, seran hombres y...

Cuantos delincuentes no andaban por ahi sueltos?, cuantos violadores o asesinos en serie?. Ella era una chica, a mi me resultaba atractiva entonces a cualquier hombre sin motivo de ser un asesino le pareceria de igual modo interesante y era obvio que las chicas como Bella no sobrevivian a estos tiempos.

De probablemente una chica habia cien hombres.

Y de esos cien la mayoria queria una distraccion, ella podia ser utilizada como una y yo no podia permitir eso.

- Solo no bajes Bella. Por favor

Ella no dijo mas, pero no renego sobre el tema asi que supuse habia aceptado mi peticion a regañadientes.

Me pase del asiento de adelante, hacia el de pasajero junto a Bella cruzando por el espacio de los asientos de enfrente

- Puedo? - se sento y yo me acomode detras de ella para que su cabeza se pudiera recargar en mi.

- Aun te duele? - pregunte mirando su herida, tal vez no era exactamente profunda pero era del largo de mi mano. Su herida iba aproximadamente desde la rodilla a unos quince o veinte centimetros hacia arriba.

Su piel blanca estaba algo rosada, probablemente por la sangre que anoche tenía.

- Menos... - se recargo en mi pecho.

- Hace calor aqui - comente

- Anoche soñe contigo - sonrei evitando su mirada suponía que estaba ruborizado tal vez igual de lo que ella debería estar.

- Ah si?

- Si, me gustaría ir a alguna playa un día de estos.

- A la menor posibilidad iremos

Mire hacia ella, sus ojos cafes estaban en mi.

- Segura que no te duele igual que ayer? - asintio con su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Tome su cara con una de mis manos, me hice lo mas posible hasta atrás para que ella pudiera voltearse hacia mi lo mejor que pudiera.

Tenia el pulso acelerado, sentía que iba a darme un ataque o algo parecido.

- Ayer... ayer que dijiste que, que tu me querías lo decias en serio? - cuestiono.

- Muy en serio y tu? - asintio con su cabeza.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un motor me puso alerta, voltee a todos lados en busca del sonido. No vi ningun vehiculo, solo un monton de arena que probablemente fue provocada por uno.<p>

- Quedate aqui - abri la puerta y baje del carro.

No esperaba que nada apareciera, mucho menos dos carros todo terreno.

Habia una esperanza, uno mecha de esperanza. Pero eso no significo que no cargara mi arma que estaba en mi pantalon y la dejara detras de mi espalda.

Bajaron dos hombres de cada carro y de un jeep color amarillo una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta. Su piel morena y sus ojos verdes parecian relajados. Sus facciones eran demasiado finas.

- Identificate - me apunto la mujer morena con el arma. Bien, ahi llegaba la flexibilidad en sus rastros.

- Edward - me presente sin poder soltar mi mirada de esa escopeta.

Los otros hombres parecian mas o menos tranquilos. Excepto el que estaba recargado sobre el pickup rojo, su falta de cabello y exceso de musculos aterrorizaban.

Nadie ademas de la mujer me apuntaba, todos traian una pistola pero en el pantalón, solo ella parecía querer matarme.

- Encontre el papel en un lugar. - comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Lo hemos dejado en muchos. Ahora da la vuelta - el hombre pelirrojo que estaba al lado de la mujer morena me respondio.

- Vienes solo? - pregunto el calvo musculoso, saque mi arma detrás de mi espalda y apunte al pelirrojo que se acercaba a mi.

- Hey chaval, no es necesario hacer eso - levanto las manos al aire. Nadie hizo el esfuerzo de apuntarme ademas de la mujer.

- No necesito que me revisen - un hombre que se quedo encima del jeep bajó, era el mas viejo del grupo. Tenia bigote y cabello de color canoso, le daba unos cincuenta a lo mucho.

- Es rutina - negue con mi cabeza

- Si quieres entrar en el grupo tienes que dejar que revisemos tu carro, y a ti - de nuevo la mujer.

- Que edad tienes Edward? - me llamo el pelirrojo.

- Dieciocho.

- Soy Jonathan, ella es Diane, Royce - señalo al tipo calvo - y él es Bob - el anciano.

- Solo quiero saber si existe esa lugar y sino irme - contesté indiferente. Mi arma aun apuntando.

- Donde estan tus padres - Diane bajo el arma y sonrio.

- Muertos, por supuesto

- Por supuesto.

- Royce y Jonathanse llevaran tu carro, pero debemos quitarle la gasolina y las cosas y subirlas a este otro - señalo el jeep - tu vendras conmigo - esa mujer seguía sin ser de mi confianza

- Tienen medicina? - pregunte, Bob me miro de lado a lado y de arriba a abajo, buscando alguna herida en mi supuse

- Depende para que la necesites - me respondio el anciano.

- La tienen? - pregunte

- Y una doctora si la necesitas, pero no creo que...

- La necesitamos - podía confiar en ellos, si es que la tenían podía intentarlo. Y sino entonces no creía que me dejaran salir con vida si eran malos.

- Quien mas? - abri la puerta, Bella estaba acostada. La ayude a salir de ahi.

- Es una mordida? - pregunto Royce, era obvio que no lo era.

- No.

- Eso es bueno.

- Ella es Bella - Bella se recargo en mi para mantenerse en pie.

- Tienen armas? - pregunto Bob, asentí.

- Solo necesita un medico, tomen lo que sea - Diane abrio la puerta del jeep. Me acerque a ellos, Royce sonrió desde su lugar y camino a mi vehiculo.

- No parece grave, Leah sabra que hacer contigo - le dijo Royce a Bella. Tome de su cintura y la ayude a subir al carro.

Cerré la puerta y me gire a encarar al calvo.

- ¿Que harán con el carro? - cuestione.

- Deshacernos de él, donde vivían? - pregunto.

- Eso no es necesario que lo sepan por el momento - muchas cosas seguían allá y en caso de que esto no fuera una trampa no confiaría hasta estar completamente seguro.

- Tus cosas - se acerco Bob con las dos mochilas. No pareció si quiera importarles porque no las reviso.

- Danos tu arma Edward, no queremos problemas - la saco del pantalón y se la lance a Diane.

- Si no les importa debo regresar a llevar a este par de nuevos. - dijo Bob sin más, parecía mas como el líder o lo era la mujer negra pero no era el mio.

- Nos vemos donde siempre - les grito Diane mientras Jonathan subía a mi carro y el otro a la camioneta grande.

- Les va a encantar la villa. - comento Bob en tono amistoso mientras veía a los carros partir.

No dije nada y subí al Jeep. Bella se recargo en mi hombro.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Solo no digas donde queda la casa Bella, fuera de eso las cosas se ven mejor de lo que esperaba.

Bob subió y empezó el camino a la novedosa Villa.

¿Como decirlo?

Incluso aunque hubiese prestado atención dudaba en como saber llegar, ellos iban y pasaban por entre los arboles, cruzando y dando vueltas de un rumbo a otro sin parecer saber como llegar.

Un par de veces volteaba hacia atrás, pero todo eran arboles. Para ellos parecía tener sentido aquellas vueltas y enredos.

Sujete con fuerza la mano de Bella.

- Tranquilo - susurro cerca de mi mejilla.

- ¿Te duele? - cambie de tema

- Un poco

- ¿Cuantas personas hay allá? - pregunté a Bob

- Cerca de cien - ¿Cien personas?, llevaba meses sin ver a mas de diez, así que tomando en cuenta eso cien me parecía increible.

- ¿Cien?

- Si, a veces algunos se van, les damos tranquilidad y un lugar seguro. Pero todo eso requiero trabajo.

- ¿De que tipo?

- Depende en que seas bueno.

- ¿Donde viven todas esas personas? - una casa era demasiado pequeña, incluso conseguir una mansión me parecía demasiado poco.

- Al lugar al que vamos Edward, no hay cielo, podemos construir casas. Y hay montañas cercas, cuevas.

- Cuando lo vean entenderán - dijo Diane simplemente.

- ¿Como consiguieron esto? - pregunto Bella.

- Hay personas creyentes, luego los supersticiosos que no hacen nada al respecto y los precavidos. Billy Black era un hombre muy precavido. Compro terreno, construyo una enorme barrera y dejo mucho espacio para casas.

- O eso dicen, otros creen que se adueño ilegalmente a un mes de que todo pasara y creo la barrera.

- ¿Quien dice eso? - pregunto Bob un tanto molestó.

- Todos, por supuesto.

- Cual sea la historia, hoy estamos ahí.

- Billi Black es el dueño de todo esto - dijo Bella

- Villa Milagro, si.

- ¿Como consiguieron a tanta gente? - pregunto de nuevo ella

- Del mismo modo en que nos encontraron a nosotros, dejamos notas, anuncios, hojas regadas en distintas partes. Rayamos paredes, carros. Todo lo que se nos ocurriese. Llevamos haciendo esto desde el inicio, y de vez en cuando encontramos a alguien nuevo.

- Es peligroso - Bob se río del comentario de ella.

- La vida es peligrosa, ya nadie puede darse el don de ser temeroso. O te arriesgas o mueres.

- Hay un sabio dicho que corre en el _otro lado, _Vive hoy, muere mañana, lo que sea que pase suena tentador.

- No rima - apunté

- Pero es verdad, si vivimos o morimos, que mas da. A veces escogemos la opcion que nos resulte menos dolorosa, ¿Ustedes no?

Mire hacía mi ventana. Solamente recordando todas las causas, motivos y razones que me habian terminado por llevar a aquel lugar tan misterioso.

* * *

><p>No había podido subir antes, tampoco había logrado terminarlo porque me faltaban huecos y esos. En fin espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Reviews?


	10. Huir es vivir

**Disclaimer... los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia, la historia es solo mía.**

**Un día mas.**

**Huir es vivir.**

**_Angielizz_**

* * *

><p>1301/13

_No importa que suceda nosotros tenemos que seguir._

Esa había sido lo unico que nos había pedido Carlisle el día que metimos todo a la casa rodante y subimos para marcharnos de nuestro hogar.

- Y se sugeta así - Jasper nos estaba enseñando a disparar, despues de el ultimo evento decidimos que teniamos que aprender a autodefendernos y al que estuviera cerca. Rosalie sabía algo de eso y defensa personal. Ella estaba enseñandole a mi hermana diferentes modos de defensa.

No había parecido un favor demasiado difícil cuando lo dijo la primera vez pero ahora, viendo que las cosas no parecían tan sencillas como en las peliculas, realmente lo veía complicado.

- Mi turno - Emmet se acerco dispuesto a aprender. Yo me quede mirando a las chicas que parecian divertidas tumbandose mutuamente al suelo.

- ¿Por que no te acercas y aprender con ellos? - Pregunto mi padre

- Emmet se tardara una hora en darle al blanco - varias botellas que Jasper había acomodado para enseñarnos.

- Ve con las chicas, creo que quieren correr un poco

- ¿Correr? - se encogio de hombros

Hice lo que me pidío.

- ¿Iran a dar una vuelta?

- Queremos tener condicíon. Esme dice que ademas de pelear no nos viene mal aprender a huir.

¿Huir?.

De algun modo la palabra va contra toda etica.

En algun punto ser hombre significa afrontar los problemas, es algo que te dicen siempre. Huir suena a ser cobarde, me siento como un cobarde con la idea de correr de esas cosas. Pero, ¿Acaso no huí el día anterior cuando matamos al monstruo ese?

Suena a justo lo que una persona intenta no hacer, huir. Y ahora parecía que era algo que debiamos aprender.

- Carlisle quiere que las acompañe por si las dudas, supongo - Alice me sonríe dandome la bienvenida

- No nos viene mal compañia - Abroche las agujetas de mis tenis y muevo un poco las piernas antes de empezar a correr junto con ellas.

Me quede un par de pasos detrás de ellas, quería trotar no correr, asi evitaba terminar sin fuerzas para todo el día.

Alice le llevaba adelantera a Rosalie, al menos los primeros cinco metros luego Rose a Alice. No sabían mantenerse en un ritmo constante porque se la pasaban trotando, corriendo, acelerando, bajaban velocidad, trotaban, caminaban y volvían a comenzar.

- Vamos Edward, mueve ese trasero - grito Rosalie quien me llevaba varios metros enfrente. Sonreí

En ese instante volví a ser un adolescente normal, que iba corriendo intentando mantener condición con dos chicas agradables.

No uno que aprender a huir de problemas y asesinos extraterrestres.

- No quiero presumir - grite de vuelta, bromeando pero aceleré el paso

- ¿Que eres mas lento que nosotras? - pregunto Alice acelerando para que no la alcanzara.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Cullen?

- Esto apenas es el inicio

Aceleré

Quise aprovechar ese momento, porque en aquel instante volvía a ser un adolescente normal, que podía actuar inmadura mente. Que podía disfrutar un buen momento sin temor a vivir.

Olvide que fuera de esa carrera en una carretera semi abandonada había un millón de peligros que podían toparse conmigo.

Porque sabía que tarde o temprano aquella diversión iba a quedar muy en el pasado, y lo poco que quedara de mi adolescencia tenía que aprovecharla.

Olvide que tenía miedo, solo sentí el aire que rozaba mi cara y la risa que escapaba al dejar a las dos chicas encantadoras detrás de mí.

**Actualidad**

Tal vez ese fue uno de los últimos momentos en que fui realmente un chico de diecisiete años.

Después el echo de _deber_ madurar y _tener_ que ser un adulto se había apoderado de todo.

Las semanas siguientes fueron cada vez mas dificiles.

Para comenzar un día habíamos decidido ir a caminar para revisar el perímetro antes de quedarnos unos días por ahí. Casi siempre dejábamos los dos carros un poco adentrados en el bosque para que los arboles nos cubrieran.

Y en nuestra busqueda de proviciones nos habíamos topado con cadáveres humanos, al menos veinte, sobre la carretera.

Tuvimos que quitarlos y dejarlos al lado del camino. No podíamos enterrarlos, porque ya era lo suficiente dificil tener que moverlos a rastras y aventarlos a un lado. Y la idea de encontrar algun modo de cavar y aventarlos ahí no sonaba exactamente a algo que haría.

Las primeras veces haciendo eso fueron las peores. Solo de ver los cuerpos degollados daba escalofrios, nauseas. Tocarlos era lo peor, y algunos que llevaban ya varias semanas apestaban de verdad, terrible.

Era díficil no imaginar el modo en que habían muerto, me parecía realmente complicado encontrarle sentido a todo eso. Emmet había dicho la primera vez.

- _Deberiamos llamar a la policia_

No lo dijo como si bromeara o como si quisiera calentar el ambiente, no parecío que así fuera.

Lo dijo como un auto reflejo, porque son las tipicas normas que te enseñan a seguir, esperas que alguien con autoridad actue sobre ese tipo de cosas, ¿Y por qué no? Siempre han sido así las cosas.

Pero eso ha cambiado, las autoridades probablemente estan bajo el suelo y ya no hay nadie a quie acudir para que soluciones esa clase de problemas.

Deberiamos llamar a la policia.

Si aun existiera la policia tendría varias frases que jamás creía que utilizaria.

_Hay un par de extraterrestres afuera de la tienda. _

_Encontre unos cadaveres sobre la carretera, oh si, sin cabeza.  
><em>

_Llamó para dar aviso sobre la desaparicion de mi hermana, ¿La ultima vez que la vi? Claro, unos monstruos nos seguían. _

_La madre de mi amigo realmente ha perdido la cabeza. _

_¿Podrían venir a recoger el cuerpo de mis padres?, cuanto mas rapido mejor, mi hermana esta a punto de un colapso nervioso. _

_Quiero registrar la muerte de mis padres, murieron por culpa de unos extraterrestres, tranquilos, ya me hice cargo de ellos._

Pero si existiera la policía aun tal vez ninguna de esas frases tendrían que ser dichas.

**25/01/13**

- ¿Mamá quieres comer algo? - lo intento Emmet de nuevo, su madre llevaba un par de días sin comer.

No parecía enferma realmente, mi padre la había checado y no había encontrado nada inusual, solo falta de hambre. Y para estos momentos debería estar hambrienta.

- Emmet, ya te dije que no - respondío su madre sin darle una mirada al plato con huevos que mi amigo había echo con sus propias manos.

- Solo intentalo

- No Emmet - la voz de ella ni siquiera sonaba alterada, es mas, apenas pasaba mas allá de un murmullo.

- ¿Y cuando piensas comer? - pregunto Emmet retirando el plato y cruzandose de brazos, todos veíamos la escena. Él no se daba por vencido, no lo había echo cuando su padre murio y tampoco lo hacía ahora.

Estabamos sentados en el suelo en medio de la fogata que habíamos echo para hacer el desayuno, mis padres querían ahorrar el mayor tiempo posible el gas.

- Cuando tu padre regrese del trabajo, por supuesto

Creí haber oido mal, ella había despues de varias sesiones con doctores y ayuda de Emmet, superado la muerte de él.

- Mamá, él esta muerto.

Ella se levanto del suelo y limpio su falda.

- Entonces supongo que no comere - y se fue.

Subio a la casa rodante, mi madre hizo intento de seguirla pero Alice la detuvo.

- ¿Qué le sucede? - le pregunto Emmet a mi padre, su mirada decía todo aquello que no podía expresar, tenía miedo.

- Tal vez todo esto es demasiado para ella.

- Lo es para todos - dijo Emmet, rechazando aquello. Lo normal en cualquier persona, tratandose de un ser querido, es exagerarlo todo. Encontrar la posibilidad mas exagerada y partir de ahí. Sospecho que si fuese al reves dejaríamos de intentarlo desde el comienzo.

**Actualidad**

Y eso no había sido la peor etapa. Fueron los primeros indicios de la catastrofe que nos sucedería como familia.

Meredith no estaba enferma como supusimos, o deprimida. Tal vez mi padre, de nuevo, había tenido razón. Esto había sido demasiado para ella. Su mente no había logrado estar al tanto de todos los cambios, la había arrevasado a sus capacidades mentales.

Dejo de comer dos días mas y hasta que realmente su cuerpo exigío la energía ella volvío a comer, no tanto como una persona que tiene comida frente a ella, pero lo hacía y eso hizo que bajaramos la guardia a lo que vendría a continuacion.

Sobre todo Emmet quien ya había dejado de preocuparse por su madre y ahora intentaba volver a unirse a Rosalie. A quien había dejado de lado por su madre varias semanas.

**29/01/13**

- Edward ven a ver esto - me hablo Jasper mirando hacía uno de los vidrios de la casa.

Estaba a punto de anochecer. Alice y Rosalie estaban cepillando sus dientes del otro lado de la casa y mi madre y Carlisle en la recamara tomando una siesta. Emmet acompañaba a las chicas por si las dudas.

- ¿Que pasa? - me acerque creyendo que me encontraría con un extraterrestre o algo parecido. Era la madre de Emmet dando vueltas como una niña pequeña sobre si misma.

- ¿Que crees que haga?

No tenía la menor idea. Aun así intente descubrirlo, ¿Que pasaba por su mente?

- Jugando, eso parece.

- Una mujer de cuarenta no juega Edward - voltee a verlo, intentado descifrar a que iba su tono de voz. No sonaba como si quisiera que dijera algo mas inteligente, sino como si me quisiera hacer entrar en razón.

- ¿Que?

- Creo que esta enloqueciendo - murmuro, bufé. - Hablo en serio Edward, me preocupa realmente - no bromeaba.

Y por su volumen de voz bajo, parecía que hablaba realmente en serio.

- ¿Que clase de locura?

- De la grave, mi papá investigaba a personas así.

- Ella no esta loca Jasper

- No creo que este loca Edward - dijo mi nombre del mismo modo que yo el suyo, como si de un idiota se tratase

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que locura se queda corto - me molestó un poco que hablara así de la madre de Emmet.

- Basta ya

- No estoy bromeando, sabes que no lo hago. - se calló un segundo - Solo mira como se comporta

- Normal, normal como una persona debe estar cuando hay extraterrestres afuera.

- Observa esto - se alejo caminando hacía la puerta.

Volví a mirar a la ventana, expectante.

No sabía que esperar, probablemente ni Jasper sabía.

- ¿Meredit te encuentras bien?

- Bien... - parecio que preguntaba - oh, si, bien. ¿Ya viste lo brillante que esta el cielo? - intente mirarlo, estaba a punto de anochecer el brillo se había perdido muchos minutos atrás

- Muy azul, ¿no crees?

- ¿Azul? No, esta brillando de verdad - señalo hacia arriba.

- ¿Brilla?

- Cientos de luces hay en el cielo - estrellas, probablemente se refería a las estrellas.

- ¿Has visto a Emmet?

- ¿Emmet? ¿Que Emmet?

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

- Necesitamos el nombre completo de ambos - dice Diane sacando un cuaderno de la guantera del carro.

- Isabella Swan - dice primero Bella, intento ver que nombres hay escritos pero no identifico hay algunos tachados.

- Edward Cullen, ¿Por que los tachados?

- Se han ido, o mueren.

- ¿De que mueren? - pregunto Bella moviendo su cabeza para intentar ver.

- Si no es por los_ fenómenos_ es por enfermedades, no solo los sanos sobreviven. No podemos curar a los que tienen cáncer o enfermedades terminales.

Mire de nuevo a la ventanilla. Mi padre hubiese podido si viviera.

Mi padre podía haber logrado todo y en cambio se había sacrificado por sus hijos.

La cabeza de Bella se recargo en mi hombro

- Así que no son hermanos al final - dijo Bob con una risa

- Oh no - dijo Bella negando con su cabeza

- ¿Ya se conocían antes de...?

- No - contesto ella de nuevo, no quise incluirme en la conversación

- ¿Y tu amigo es así de agresivo siempre? - fruncí el ceño.

- Edward no es agresivo - detecte su tono molesto en la voz, el comentario nos había caido mal a ambos.

- Nos apunto con el arma - dijo Diane con voz divertida

- Tu a él igual. Edward solo nos defiende a ambos.

- Son pareja lo sabía - el anciano parece orgulloso de si mismo. Y me contengo de rodar los ojos porque se que Bella tiene su mirada clavada en mí.

¿Lo eramos?, no habíamos tenido tiempo de hablar sobre ese tema, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debíamos hablar.

Pero no en aquel momento, no con esas dos personas desconocidas escuchando.

- ¿Falta mucho? - pregunto deseando que se olvide el comentario anterior.

- Un minuto. - contesta Diane. Pasó mi brazo por los hombros de Bella acercandola a mi. Las ventanas estan subidas y el aire acondicionado encendido.

Llevaba meses sin sentir ese frio que era un invento humano.

y entonces volteo hacia mi ventana intentando pensar en futuros planes. Y la veo.

Aquella villa realmente existe. Hay una esperanza.

**01/02/13**

Carlisle dice que ella ha empeorado, despues del pequeño experimento de Jasper y haberselo dicho a mi padre habíamos tenido que estar al pendiente de los diversos comportamientos de ella.

Primero había dejado de comer con normalidad, comía a medio día y al anochecer. Si despertaba antes de que saliera el sol comía alguna manzana o fruta.

Luego estaba eso que parecía perder el sentido de su tiempo. A veces recordaba perfectamente todo y en otros momentos solo hablaba como si fuera una niña, o una adolescente, a veces tomaba la mano de Emmet y le llamaba con el nombre de su padre preguntandole cuando irían a cenar. Y en otros momentos cuando Emmet le hablaba ella simplemente no lo recordaba.

- Parecíera que tiene alzheimer, o algo así - dijo Emmet mirando a su madre haciendo de comer con Esme, estaba en un momento lucido.

- Va demasiado rapido para ser eso Emmet - contesto mi padre levantando unos leños y aventandolos al fuego.

- ¿De que esta enferma?

- No tengo idea, pero... a este paso, creo que dejara de saber lo que hace demasiado rapido.

- ¿Rapido?

- No ha pasado demasiado desde que comenzo y ha empeorado muy rapido, tal vez tengas que intentar mentalizarte en que ella... ella se vuelva...

- Mi madre no esta loca Carlisle. Ella puede con esto

- Es diferente Emmet, no es como lo de tu padre, ella no esta deprimida. Ella simplemente no comprende lo que pasa.

Jasper y yo veíamos la conversacion de ambos en silencio, no queríamos decir algo que sonara desalentador para Emmet, eran sus unicas esperanzas hacía su madre, y ninguno de los dos queríamos quitarselas.

- ¿Loca? ¿Realmente crees que esta loca? - le pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Mi amigo no solía ser así.

- Creo que como dije antes, esto la supero. No se que puedo hacer por ella, no es como si pareciera estar enferma. Tal vez no este bien alimentada pero no enferma. Es mas psicologico y no es mi area. No se como tratarla.

- Entonces haya el modo de que vuelva, se lo prometiste a papá.

- Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo Emmet. Lo lamento de verdad, lo hago

- Emmet ven aqui cielo, ya hice la comida - le pidio su madre, ella parecia amarlo de verdad. No sentía que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, o en todos sus cavales porque no parecía ser consciente de que estabamos en un bosque, escondiendonos de extraterrestres y en medio del fin del mundo y una guerra con seres de otro planeta.

Envidie ser ella en aquel instante, al menos ella podía escapar de la realidad unos minutos. No debía ser tan malo si se podía huir de toda la mierda que nos rodeaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA IMPORTANTE:<br>A quien le interese y guste estoy buscando alguien que quiera betear este fic. Este y ReTOS DE LA VIDA. este ultimo me urge aun mas ya que llevo un año sin terminar el capitulo u.u, EN FIN INTERESADOS FAVOR DE DEJAR COMENTARIO DICIENDO Y YO RESPONDERE :)**

**Gracias por comentar. Review=Adelanto**

**Yanara:** los correos y paginas web no aparecen si no las separas :). Bueno si te cuento que les sucedio a todos, no tendría sentido las vueltas al pasado de cada capitulo. Pero obviamente iran apareciendo.

**RP17:** No, no he visto jamás esa pelicula. Pero suena a que tiene buen titulo. Gracias por dejar comentario.


	11. Villa Milagro

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mia.**

**Un día mas**

**Angielizz**

**Villa Milagro**

* * *

><p><strong>302/13**

Esta lloviendo afuera, debería sorprenderme y sin embargo me parece algo que sucedía hace siglos. No he prestado atención con frecuencia al clima, no se hace cuanto ha llovido o cuantos días de sol han habido. Tampoco es como que el clima sea un tema interesante en estos instantes.

Pero hoy llueve con mas fuerzas, tantas que hemos preferido quedarnos todo el día dentro para no mojar la ropa. Las provisiones sirven para estos momentos.

Observo a travez de la ventana que debemos estar cerca de alguna ciudad, ayer decidimos que lo mejor sería entrar y dejar la carretera. Porque necesitamos encontrar gasolina, comida y demás provisiones.

- ¿Diez?

Alice y Esme están hablando sobre algo que hace horas perdió sentido, ni Rosalie les ha seguido la conversación.

- Tal vez en menos - dice mi madre.

- ¿Menos que? - pregunto dándome por vencido de no meterme donde no me llaman.

Alice se pone roja de repente y yo solo pienso que tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea preguntar.

- Cosa de chicas Edward - gruñe un poco mi hermana, no parece feliz de que me meta en el tema.

- ¿Cosa de chicas? - pregunta Jasper a mi lado, el tono de piel de Alice sube de categoría.

- Si, no es nada - ella baja la mirada y parece querer desaparecer.

- ¿Por que no puedes decirme en ese caso?

- Jasper... - se queja mi hermana con esa voz de niña, pero hay ciertas cosas en las que a mi amigo ya no suelen detenerle entre ella los caprichos sin sentido de mi hermana.

- ¿No me dirás?

- No quiero - Esme parece estar a punto de reír, así que supongo que no debe de ser nada malo y es solo Alice siendo caprichuda.

- ¿Es algo grave?

- Dije que no es nada Jasper, es en serio - si, la ha echo enojar

- Dime - mi madre por fin decide intervenir.

- Estamos sacando cuentas sobre cuanto falta para que le llegue la menstruación a Alice - trago saliva incomodo, Jasper se remueve un poco y suelta algo como una disculpa muy baja. Alice mira a Esme como si quisiera lanzarle dagas y a la vez su rojo se a quedado corto a como esta ahora. Para mi es solo un momento muy incomodo pero espero reír después.

- Bendita menopausia - dice Meredith desde el baño, no me di cuenta que todos se habían callado para ver la pequeña discusión de mi hermana y Jasper.

Realmente siento algo de lastima por ella, por la verguenza que debe estar pasando en estos momentos pero sobre todo por que nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo que todo esto debe ser para ellas, digo el unico realmente inconveniente además de lo obvio es no tener privacidad. Pero eso debe ser algo normal.

Y no suelo quejarme a la hora de no poder bañarme todos los días. Me da en teoria igual, los días al fin y al cabo pierden sentido. A excepción de que gracias a mi reloj de muñeca la hora y la fecha no pasan tan desapercibidas.

Pero debe ser tremendamente difícil para Rosalie y Alice. Mi madre aunque deseaba nunca enterarme ya no pasa por eso. Y Meredith acaba de celebrar que tampoco ella.

- Oh era eso - Rosalie no se siente ni un poco cohibida del tema como los demás.

- ¿Que otra cosa sería mas vergonzosa que eso? - pregunto Alice sin mirar a nadie.

- No lo se... Hablando de eso, ¿Que haremos cuando no tengamos mas... - y deja la pregunta incoclusa, me parece injusto porque soy muy malo siguiendo ese _tipo de conversaciones. _Además de que me da curiosidad saber pero por culpa de eso mismo es que ahora estamos así.

- El proximo lugar al que lleguemos buscaremos más. Sino tendremos que hacerlo como se hacía hace cien años - responde Esme. Alice y Rosalie se miran un tanto asqueadas, aparentemente saben de que se trata y yo no tengo ni la menor idea. Y presiento que no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Pañales? - pregunta Emmet desde su rincón. Yo apenas sonrio cuando Rose se acerca a darle un golpe en la cabeza

- No tonto. ¿Por que tenemos que hablar de esto frente a ellos? - dice Alice aun incomoda.

- Jasper ¿Por que no vas y abres los recipientes de agua?, haber si se llena un poco. - dice mi padre desde la recamara.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

Existe.

Es algo que ya se, porque bueno sino fuese así no estaría subiendo en este jeep.

Pero aun así una parte se negaba a creerlo por completo, Bella aprieta mi mano con fuerza, lo se.

Había una barrera, de ladrillo, cemento y bloques, tambien estaba echa de piedras. En distintos puntos tenía diferentes materiales, como si se hubiesen agotado o como si quisieran haberlo aumentado de tamaño con el tiempo y no debió ser demasiado tiempo, en cuestión de meses la barrera media unos dos o tres metros. Y eso requería esfuerzo y a personas.

El primer metro y medio estaba echo de bloque, luego ladrillo, y la parte de arriba de piedras grandes. Tal vez cuando ya no habían sabido con que seguir.

Había una enorme puerta de madera. Diane se bajo y toco cuatro veces, una pequeña abertura se abrio y ella pareció hablar con alguien, el espacio era tal vez del tamaño de su cabeza.

Ella regreso corriendo al vehiculo y subio.

- Es James, dice que abre en un minuto

- Chavales, no entiendo porque lo dejan solo si aun no entiende como abrir rapido. - Bob no suena exactamente feliz por eso, en realidad pareciera que va a ser él el que salga y abra la puerta a como de lugar.

- Es nuevo en eso - intenta calmarlo Diane, para ser una mujer que me apunto con el arma parece agradable, pero sigue sin ser de mi agrado. Ni de loco me acercaría a ella si yo no tengo un arma cerca.

La puerta se abré y el vehículo acelera para pasar. Adentro, bueno estar del otro lado del muro es algo que probablemente no había imaginado.

Cuando escuche el nombre Villa, me habia sonado a que un valle sería mejor y mas apropiado pero aquello podía pasar como una pequeña villa, un pequeño pueblo.

Había un par de casas. Casas de verdad, parecían de esas pequeñas donde solo hay cocina, baño y dos habitaciones además de la sala pero no dejaban de ser casas. Y alrededor de esas chozas, pequeñas chozas donde tal vez vivía la gente.

Echas de madera, piedras y el techo de lamina con hojas encima, sabía eso de la lamina porque había un par donde varios hombres están trabajando en ellas y terminando las para que queden listas.

Hay varios arboles dentro, no es como si hubiesen decidido que lo mejor era talar los todos, para nada. Los han dejado ahí, supongo que para cubrirse del cielo. Bueno, no del cielo, de las naves que de repente van por el cielo en busca de exactamente esto.

- Wow - lo se, y esa frase no abarca absolutamente nada de lo que realmente siento. Y se que ella debe estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Una oportunidad es esta que esta frente a nosotros, el vehículo se detiene frente a una de las casas, la de color blanco. La otra no esta pintada pero no creo que lo necesite ya que esta echa de ladrillo y el color de eso ya se ve bien.

- Bienvenidos - dice Bob bajando del carro, lo sigo y ayudo a que Bella baje, tengo que cargarla porque aun no estoy seguro de que la herida lo permita y creo que entre menos use su pierna tal vez menos daños se incrementen.

Veo que algunas personas se giran a vernos, sobrevivientes de seguro eso es lo que pasa por su mente.

La mayoría sigue en sus cosas sin prestarnos más de la debida atención curiosa.

Fascinación podría definirse como un sentimiento. Pero estar fascinado no es nada en comparación a como me siento.

Levanto la vista al cielo, para darme una idea de la hora que es y me sorprendo con lo que me encuentro.

- No hay cielo - murmuro asombrado, por supuesto que lo hay, pero todos los enormes arboles que están aquí no dejan que se vean.

- Ahora lo entienden - dice Bob a mi lado.

Me pregunto como es que hicieron que la casa no se vea desde arriba o para construirla, por que hay arboles a su lado pero parecen no del tipo de arboles que ya estaban ahí como si los hubiesen acomodado en el lugar justo y exacto para que no estorbaran con el techo.

Tengo tantas preguntas sobre todas estas cosas, pero no se si deba hacerlas de un tirón o comportarme como un adulto para no sonar inmaduro.

- Pasen, a Billy le encantara escuchar su historia - dice Diane haciéndonos una seña con su cabeza para que pasemos a la casa.

Su comentario me resulta ofensivo, no se trata de una _historia_ es nuestra vida, por las cosas que hemos pasado y resulta que eso es algo privado y de lo que no sere flexible para contar. Mucho menos a un desconocido

Subo los dos escalones que estan frente a esta, un par de pasos mas y quedo dentro de la casa.

Adentro esta amueblado, amueblado como realmente debe estar amueblada una casa, con sillones, con una chimenea donde encima de esta hay una fotografía familiar. Una mujer cargando a dos niñas de cinco años y un hombre cargando sobre los hombros a un pequeño de menos de tres.

La casa es realmente un hogar, o eso parece. Pareciera que se estuviesen esforzando mucho por dar esa calidez que solo un hogar sabe dar. O talvez en algun momento realmente fue un hogar.

Hay una alfombra color marrón sobre la sala.

Me acerco a uno de los sillones de cuero negro y pongo a Bella, la verdad es que me siento agotado.

- Es hermoso, ¿Verdad? - me pregunta ella, yo solo puedo asentir.

Doy un giro sobre mi mismo para observar todo esto. Logro ver una enorme mesa con varias sillas y una cocina con varias estufas. Me gustaría saber si aun las usan o porque no se deshacen de ellas. Pero me muerdo la lengua antes de que la pregunta salga.

Incluso hay una cortina en la sala, de color blanco que esta abierta dejando que la luz entré.

Doy un par de pasos hacia la ventana cuando una voz ronca me sorprende.

- Llevo mucho sin ver caras jóvenes - dice el hombre recargado en la pared.

Probablemente se trata del mismo que el de la fotografia sobre la chimenea, con arrugas, canas y ahora una panza un tanto prominente.

- Soy Billy - el nombre me suena en automatico, es el dueño de todo esto. Lo que tal vez signifique que es el lider de todos ellos.

- Y soy Edward y ella es Bella - nos presento rápidamente.

- Ya lo se, Diane dijo que dieron un poco de problemas - sus labios se estiran, esta sonriendo. No parece molesto.

En realidad me parece del tipo que debe ser difícil de ver molesto, o tal vez todo lo contrario y su sonrisa sea engañosa

- Necesita un doctor que la revise - él no voltea a verla, como si ya estuviera al tanto del todo. Y tal vez lo este, si es que es el dueño de todo esto debe de tener el privilegio de ser el primero en enterarse de todo.

- Mi hija viene en camino.

Me acerco al lado de Bella nuevamente. El short que aun llevaba puesto desde el día anterior cuando tuve que deshacerme de su pantalón para revisar la herida tiene unas manchas de sangre, tal vez porque ella se ha limpiado las manos en él o incluso yo mismo.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir en absoluto.

Eso sucede cada vez que mató a alguna de esas cosas, es como si mi botón de paranoia estuviese encendido y creyera que me han seguido el rastro. Nunca ha pasado eso, por supuesto. Pero ser paranoico se ha vuelto algo tan normal que parece ir de la mano con la supervivencia.

El terror de ser encontrado y mi miedo por que la herida fuese mas grave de lo que parece.

- ¿Duele? - Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que se lo pregunte.

Aun así lo hago, porque ella parece ser lo unico que me queda en el mundo. Mi hermana probablemente no este viva, y si lo hace tal vez jamás volvamos a encontrarnos. Mis amigos deben de estar perdidos o muertos. Deseo creer que están en algún lugar del mundo a salvo.

Lo que me mantiene atado a la Tierra es la hermosa chica con una herida en la pierna y sus ojos preocupados en mí, como probablemente yo lo estoy por ella. Se que en algún momento uno de los dos sentirá que esto es demasiado. Pero prefiero que sea ella, porque no puedo mostrarme débil frente a ella y los desconocidos de este lugar y porque además yo puedo darle un hombro al que aferrarse.

- ¿Como construyeron esta casa? - Bella suelta la primer pregunta, yo ya había olvidado las ganas inmensas que tenía de hacer preguntas y escuchar respuestas.

Billy Black le sonríe. Me recuerda en algún aspecto a mi padre. No se en que porque físicamente son polos opuestos, desde la piel hasta el cabello y sin embargo siento familiaridad por ese desconocido.

- Era arquitecto. Compre un pequeño terreno, suficiente para el tamaño de dos casas. Pedí favores, ahorre dinero y empece a construirlas.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque... - lo medita un instante pero siento que esa pregunta ya se la han echo varias veces y las ha respondido del mismo modo sabio - Yo dije que era por el clima, el paisaje y el rió cerca. Pero la verdad es que era por miedo. Si algún día sucedía algo, no pensaba que tan grave como esto, pero si pasaba quería tener un lugar seguro al cual recurrir. En invierno, cuando tuvimos las dos casas, una que sería para nosotros y otra para prestar o rentar, decidimos venir de vacaciones.

Resulto que fue coincidencia.

Que él creía que algún día algo inminente destruiría la humanidad, no creyó que fuese ese invierno, en realidad ya no creía que eso pasaría cuando la NASA anuncio una y otra vez que eran puras teorías completamente falsas, basadas en miedo.

Ellos ya llevaban aquí un par de días cuando sucedió. Pero no tenían alimentos para muchos días, sabían que tarde o temprano debían regresar, al menos por alimento.

Había señal de televisión e Internet. De ese modo se enteraron. Fue en ese momento en que Billy Black levanto la gran barda del inicio.

No me había equivocado en suponer sobre los materiales, abarcaron lo mas que pudieron de terreno. Todo calculado para que los arboles quedaran en el medio y aun así hubiera manera de construir.

Llamaron a amigos, familiares, personas cercanas. Dijo que muchas pero que solo llegaron unas quince de toda la lista. No hacía faltas mas explicaciones, habían muerto.

Pero esos quince habían llevado alimentos, provisiones, sabanas. Otros materiales.

Y de un modo u otro aquí estábamos.

* * *

><p><strong>0402/13**

Supongo que este simplemente no es un buen día para estar cerca de Meredith. Yo lo comprendo rápidamente, casi me he aprendido su horario. Un día de ella misma y otro de locura, luego uno donde puede pasar lo imprevisto y en el cuarto comienza desde el principio, aunque últimamente la cordura dura menos tiempo.

- Emmet, Emmet! - esta gritando como loca en la recamara, hemos decido mantenerla ahí mientras el carro avanza para evitar que se caiga o intente alguna locura.

No es sencillo, porque ver a mi amigo sufriendo de ese modo es un tanto torturan te. Rosalie se acerca y lo abraza, pero pienso que en vez de abrazarlo debería taparle los oídos.

- Hay personas - dice mi padre que se encuentra en el asiento del piloto, Jasper esta manejando en la camioneta para que mi padre pudiera descansar un poco. Pero ahora parece que es la peor idea del mundo, se que mi padre desearía ir enfrente para controlar mejor la situacion.

- Dile que se detenga - mi madre se pasa a su lado.

Escucho como suena el claxón y Jasper detiene el carro de enfrente.

- Quedense aquí y no hagan ruido - pero esa orden queda por los suelos porque Meredith sigue dando gritos que ponen la piel de gallina.

Mi padre baja y cuando estoy a punto de seguirlo me rechaza con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me siento al lado de Alice que esta tomando la otra mano de Emmet y con su mano libre sujeta y revuelve su cabello una y otra vez.

- Ella se pondra bien - le dice mi madre.

Pero se que miente, o que no lo cree de verdad. Que una parte de ella ya ha aceptado que Meredith jamás volvera a sus cinco sentidos, o sera la madre amorosa que alguna vez fue.

- Todos sabemos que no es así - responde Emmet

Y comprendo que él tampoco cree que su madre vuelva a recuperarse, no hay ayuda psicologica, ni algun doctor, ni nadie especializado para ayudarle. Solo nosotros y no hemos encontrado el modo de regresarla a nosotros.

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

Rachel, así se llama la doctora.

Resulta que es hija de Billy. La mayor de los tres que son en total.

Rachel, se parece mucho a la mujer de cabello suelto negro y rizado, con ojos negros que ví en la fotografia.

Hasta el momento parece amable, al menos se comporta agradable con Bella.

No es grave, pero dice que debe doler lo suficiente para no poder caminar, le pidió que evitara hacer movimientos bruscos y que moviera la pierna para no perder flexibilidad. Aun así requiere descanso y eso contradice la ultima recomendación.

- Hay un pequeño lugar para enfermos y heridos, pueden quedarse ahí mientras buscamos donde acomodarlos - nos ofrece Rachel.

- ¿En serio? - Bella suena aliviada. Imagino que es a lo unico que le ha dado vueltas, donde dormiremos.

La verdad eso es algo que ni siquiera había pensado. Mi mente ni siquiera se encuentra aquí exactamente.

Solo puedo imaginar como hubiese sido de haber logrado llegar con mi familia a este lugar, de tenerlos a todos. A mis padres vivos, a Alice cerca, con Meredith cuerda, Emmet y Rosalie a salvo, Jasper bromeando a mi lado.

Se que nada de eso esta a mi alcance pero al menos mi imaginación lo hace posible. Observo a Bella sonriendo le a Rachel y se que detrás de esa fachada de alegría momentánea y alivio, ella quisiera tener a sus padres junto con ella.

- Por supuesto, tenemos una cama para heridos disponible y Edward podría dormir en alguna choza que este poco llena.

Bella me mira, se lo que esta pensando.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con ella? - pregunto, aunque se que estoy excediendo la buena voluntad de Rachel.

- Hay una sola cama... pero puedo conseguirte alguna colchoneta donde puedas dormir.

- Suena bien - aceptó.

- ¿Que tal si me ayudas con Bella para que descanse un rato?.

Me pongo de pie y paso mis brazos debajo del cuerpo de Bella levantandola del sillón.

Rachel comienza a caminar y la sigo. Me mantiene abierta la puerta de la entrada y paso con Bella en brazos.

- Puedo caminar, me siento como un costal de papas - sonrío un poco, porque ella debe pesar menos que eso. Esta muy delgada y débil.

- Ya escuchaste, no puedes caminar un tiempo.

- Me siento como un cadaver - trago saliva, no puedo detener que los recuerdos lleguen cuando sin poder detenerlos me azotan.

Veo los cuerpos de mis padres.

Carlisle ha quedado peor, veo su cabeza a un lado de su cuerpo y juro que voy a vomitar sino me contengo. Casi puedo escuchar de nuevo los gritos de Alice, y aunque intente evitar que los viera es demasiado tarde.

- ¿Edward?

Cierro los ojos y alejo esos recuerdos.

- ¿Si?

- Te has puesto pálido de repente

- No es nada - no me cree, sus ojos recorren mi cara una y otra vez en busca de algo. - Recordé los monstruos de la tienda de ropas - miento, pero es una mentira casi pasable.

- No pienses en eso - me pide, la verdad es que no había pensado en ellos hasta ese momento, todo lo que lleva del día me he centrado en otras cosas evitando ver a Bella herida y a punto de morir por ellos.

Sigo caminando tras Rachel, ella entra a la segunda casa, la de ladrillos rojos.

- Es nuestro hospital - sonríe Rachel como si fuese algún chiste que solo ellos entienden. Yo no le encuentro la gracia.

- ¿Tienen medicinas?

- Si, cuando hay excursiones van por medicamentos y comida, esas cosas son las esenciales.

- ¿Y armas? - pregunto

- ¿Armas?

- Necesitan tener algún modo de defenderse. - intento darme a entender

- Al inicio si teníamos, pero... ¿Es que no se han dado cuenta?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Ya no nos atacan como al principio, no les importa vernos correr en absoluto.

- Nos atacaron a nosotros, ayer - Bella no opina del mismo modo

- Pudieron matarlos, pero no eran muchos, ¿Verdad?. Ya no caminan en grupos grandes, no nos temen... Mi padre cree que es porque ellos saben que el Planeta Tierra después de casi medio año les pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Quince comentarios, eso es lo que pido para subir el siguiente capitulo. <strong>

**Gracias por leer.**

**NOTA AUTORA!**

**Busco Beta Reader, quien este interesado deje mensaje o entre al perfil**


	12. Civilización

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mia.**

**Un día mas**

**Angielizz**

**Civilización.**

* * *

><p><strong>402/13**

Hemos llegado a una ciudad.

No tengo idea del nombre con exactitud, tantas paradas, tantos lugares que vemos pasar sin entrar.

Llevamos más de un mes con esto y parece una locura que aun no termine, ninguna película de terror ha durado tanto.

Es el apocalipsis más lento que a alguien se le pueda ocurrir.

- Comida y agua, ustedes chicas, muchachos espero que traigan gasolina suficiente.

Las órdenes las dice Carlisle una vez que estamos todos afuera. Esme y Meredith están sacando sillas, aunque más mi madre que Meredith ya que ella se detiene a ver el cielo y está ahora agachada tocando la tierra.

- No tarden demasiado, intentare arreglar esta cosa - señala la casa rodante que empezó a detenerse en diferentes partes desde ayer y ha sido toda una aventura que allá llegado hasta aquí.

- Mama, deja eso - Emmet intenta jalarla del brazo y Meredith reacciona más salvaje que lo normal y lo avienta.

Él cae al suelo, ninguno de nosotros ha logrado moverse cuando Emmet ya está levantando una mano para que lo dejemos controlar la situación.

- Bueno, quédate ahí. Igual no te muevas, no queremos que te pierdas - parece que hace intento de acercarse a su madre pero algo en él lo detiene de un nuevo rechazo y un aventón que se queda quieto un segundo y luego se incorpora de un salto. - Vámonos entonces.

Los cinco nos vamos caminando del campamento.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Rose intentando ver la herida en el codo que se hizo con el golpe.

- No es nada, solo que no se puede controlar últimamente

- Emmet... - Jasper intenta razonar con él, lo ha intentado otras veces pero Emmet se niega hablar sobre el problema que su madre se convertirá para nosotros.

Nadie quiere decirlo, es injusto. No podemos si quiera imaginar decirle que debemos dejarla atrás, ella es un humano, un ser querido, y su madre. Lo único que le queda de familia. Su ancla.

- Ella mejorara, Carlisle dijo que si tenemos suerte podemos encontrar un medico que sepa sobre esas cosas.

- ¿Un doctor?

- Terapeuta, psicólogo, lo que sea. Debe quedar alguien que sepa de eso.

Avanzamos sin ninguno decir nada.

- Rose - Alice señala una tienda, y cuando mi hermana está a punto de ir hacia ahí Jasper la toma del brazo.

- Deberíamos revisar antes.

Suena un tanto obvio, pero dado que no vemos a nadie cerca me suena a que no tiene mucho sentido. Jasper es el primero en entrar al lugar que a Alice le ha llamado la atención. Emmet me hace una seña con la cabeza para que respalde a Jasper en caso de que necesite ayuda.

Adentro es todo un caos, como si hubiese entrado algún ladrón y tirado todo por doquier, sé que no fue una persona sino cientos desesperadas por algo de comida y otras cosas. Hay vidrios rotos, las ventanas también lo estaban desde afuera. Y la puerta seguía abierta. No fueron los extraterrestres que ocasionaron este desastre sino las personas, aunque esos monstruos tuvieron principalmente la culpa de llevarnos a este punto.

- ¿Ves algo que sirva? - me pregunta Jasper saltando una caja donde dentro había una lavadora.

- No hay comida - digo revisando los estantes que antes debieron contener alimento.

- Hay suero - dice Jasper, me acerco a donde se encuentra. Hay un par de cajas de quince botellas de suero hidratante cada uno, treinta en total. Agua, lo más parecido a agua y en grandes cantidades. - Creo que servirá en caso de emergencia - reviso la fecha de caducidad. Muchas cosas empezaran a echarse a perder en meses otras como esto duraran unos cuantos años más.

- ¡Emmet, no hay muros en las costas! - escucho la risa de Rosalie mientras entran los tres. Alice sale corriendo hacia el área de chicas sin pensárselo dos veces. Por un minuto la imagino probándose algún vestido. Cuando la miro regresar con varios paquetes color azul y otros rosas.

- Los encontraste - Rose sale corriendo y toma una de esas cajas. Cuando están cerca me doy cuenta de lo que se trata. Toallas femeninas.

Ignoro la felicidad de esas chicas por esas cosas y avanzo en busca de más comida o algo que nos sirva. No hay nada útil, la mayoría de las cosas están rotas, y en el refrigerador todo parece estar echado a perder. Me acerco al mostrador y reviso por si las dudas.

Tomo las siete cajas de encendedores que están en la vitrina de este y un par de vendas. Lo demás me parece inútil. Cuando estoy a punto de levantarme del suelo donde me encuentro veo de reojo un objeto negro. Mi cabeza sabe de qué se trata antes de que me voltee para observarlo del todo bien debajo de una caja de tornillos. Un arma. Pequeña pero útil.

- Jasper mira lo que encontré - le lanzo el arma negra. Jasper la toma con ambas manos - ¿Funciona?

- Creo que sí, solo que no tiene más que tres balas. Debemos encontrar provisiones.

**Actualidad**

Tal vez era cierto, a lo mejor después de todo ya no éramos el blanco de los extraterrestres.

Por fin podía ver un descanso a toda esta mierda.

Dentro de la segunda cabaña es fácil notar las diferencias, para empezar se ve más grande, lo que debió ser un gran centro de estar es un comedor con varias mesas de madera y sillas por doquier. La mayoría de las sillas son de plástico, de esas que pueden doblarse cuando no se utilizan, varias están acomodadas y otras pegadas a la pared.

- Es el comedor - nos explica Rachel cuando pasamos - la mayoría prefiere comer afuera, por el calor y lo sofocante que se pone cuando hay mucha gente dentro. Pero cuando llueve todos estamos ahí, también es el salón de reuniones.

No entiendo porque alguien haría reuniones cuando la civilización me parece a millas de distancia.

Tal vez porque meses atrás las juntas eran más que nada para entrega de calificaciones, subir de nivel en el trabajo o ese tipo de cosas.

- Las chicas se turnan los días para hacer la comida y si algún hombre sabe cocinar es bienvenido... a la hora de lavar trastes sucios también hay un día a la semana que les tocara ayudar. Son muchas actividades, espero que puedan establecerse rápido.

Seguimos caminando, Rachel abre una puerta al fondo. Y nos hace una seña para que entremos.

Es una habitación, probablemente fue la principal, o fue diseñada para serlo, pero sin armarios ni muebles de ese tipo solo es una recamara con varias camas individuales, son cinco en total las que hay ahí. Separadas entre ellas por unas pequeñas cortinas que están pegadas al techo.

- Intenten no hacer demasiado ruido, supongo que mi hermana mañana les dará la hoja de personas que hay aquí.

No entiendo de que puede servirnos, probablemente para conocer a los demás o darnos una idea de cuantos hay, aun así no le encuentro ningún sentido.

Acuesto a Bella en la única cama desocupada.

- Debajo de la cama hay sabanas - me avisa Rachel sin decir más sale de la habitación.

Doy una rápida revisada a ese lugar, las cortinas tapan a los que están en las otras camas, y nadie está hablando, de seguro están durmiendo.

- ¿Y qué tal? - pregunta Bella recargándose en sus codos, me siento a un lado de ella, cerca de sus piernas.

- Realmente existe - le sonrió, ella corresponde a mi sonrisa.

- Te lo dije

- Ya lo sé - observo su pierna que ahora esta vendada para evitar que se mueva demasiado. - ¿Te duele?

- No mucho, pero creo que me aprietan esas cosas - ella da un rápido vistazo en todo y regresa su vista a mi

- ¿Es lo que imaginabas?

- Mucho mejor - asiento, si estoy de acuerdo. - Me gustaría ir a caminar

- Sabes que no puedes chica exploradora, solo debes estar en cama unos días...

- De acuerdo - da un largo bostezo - tengo hambre y sueño, ¿crees que puedas pedir algo de comida?

- Vuelvo en un segundo, iré a ver qué consigo.

Salí de esa recamara, no sin antes dar un último vistazo y ver como Bella me hacía señas para que me apresurara a ir por comida.

Había varias mujeres en lo que debía ser la cocina, pero no estaban cocinando más bien parecía que estaban lavando trastes. Bien la hora del almuerzo parecía haber acabado.

- Disculpen, ¿Podrían decirme dónde puedo conseguir algo de comida? - pregunte ruborizándome en el momento en que las siete mujeres ahí presente se giraron a verme. Solo dos de ellas parecían tener sobre los diecisiete y los veinte pocos.

- En la cabaña de al lado - dijo una de las dos más jóvenes del grupo, era rubia y con ojos azules.

- Gracias - estaba a punto de irme cuando una señora que parecía de unos cuarenta me dio un plato y cubierto además de un vaso.

- ¿Nuevo? - preguntó sonriéndome, asentí en respuesta - primero se viene aquí por tus platos, allá tomas tu porción de comida y si nosotras no estamos para cuando regreses te toca lavar tus trastes y guardarlos - asentí de nuevo

- Muchas gracias

Salí de esa casa y camine tranquilo hasta la cabaña blanca.

Cuando entré me tope de nuevo con Billy Black abrazando de la cintura a una señora de su misma edad, la de la fotografía, con el cabello rizado negro y unas cuantas canas.

- Ya recuerdo que iba a decirle a Jacob que hiciera - dijo Billy mirándome.

- ¿Dónde puedo servirme comida? - pregunte

- ¿Es para Isabella o para ti? - me pregunto

- Le llevare antes a ella

- Come algo tu... - luego se giro en busca de alguien que estaba dentro de la cocina - Raquel sirve le a Edward algo de comida y luego llévale a su amiga que está en enfermería un plato de sopa caliente.

La chica con aquel nombre salió de la cocina con las manos recargadas en su cintura, reconocí esa postura solía utilizarla Alice siempre que no estaba de acuerdo.

- Estoy haciendo de comer para ti, porque no vas y le llevas algo tú a ella - dijo mirando a Billy, luego se giro a encararme, él dijo Raquel no Rachel, pero era la misma cara que la segunda. Hermanas gemelas.

Ya veía quien era la hermana tierna de las dos. Y cual definitivamente no lo era.

- Oh... Hola - cambio su modo ataque y me sonrío muy levemente. - ¿Es el nuevo? - pregunto sin dejar de verme

- Si, llegaron hoy y su amiga esta herida, así que ve y hazle caso a tu padre - hablo por primera vez la mujer con canas y rizos.

Raquel aun no muy contenta regreso a la cocina. Y después de unos minutos salió con un plato de sopa en una mano y agua en la otra. Estuve a punto de decirle que yo la podía llevar pero Billy hablo antes.

- Ven Edward, te enseñare cómo funciona la cocina

Lo seguí dentro de esta, había varias estufas que antes ya había notado pero estaban usando en vez de todas esas, una pequeña chimenea que no había notado antes y que tenía una olla encima con algo cocinándose.

- Se nos agoto lo que teníamos de gas, han ido por mas pero comida es comida. Solo sírvete cuando no haya nadie, no te excedas a excepción que planees trabajar más. El agua está en esos contenedores.

- Suena sencillo

- Cuando llegues a la hora de las comidas, dejan la comida sobre la mesa de allá - señalo el comedor con una sola mesa - te sirves o en ocasiones hay alguien sirviendo a los demás. ¿Alguna duda? - negué - Sirve te a tu gusto, a nadie le ha gustado la sopa de hoy así que dudo que falte.

Me acerque a la olla y me serví, eso explicaba el plato ondulado. Y no plano.

El humo de la sopa comenzó a salir, ya no recordaba cuando había comido algo caliente. Me acerque a uno de los contenedores de agua y me serví agua en mi vaso.

- Ya te deje una colchoneta con Bella - Rachel, supe distinguirla por su tono de voz y amabilidad en ella.

- Muchas gracias, ¿La viste?

- Está preguntando por ti

Con un asentimiento de cabeza salí de aquella cabaña, la idea de comer solo con desconocidos no me apeteció ni de broma. Cuando llegue a la habitación donde se encontraba Bella la encontré comiendo con pequeños tragos con su cuchara.

- ¿Sabe bien? - asintió

- Esta caliente - sopló en su plato. Tome asiento donde antes me había acomodado, cerca de sus piernas. - La doctora tiene una hermana gemela

- Un poco gruñona, ¿No crees?

- No me dijo nada, solo dejo mi comida y se fue. ¿Por qué no regresaste?

- Me entretuvo Billy

Le di una cucharada a la sopa, sabía mucho mejor que toda la comida junta de estos últimos cuatro meses.

Una vez que nos terminamos la comida, Bella dijo que tenía sueño. Me senté más cerca de su cabeza y espere hasta que se quedara dormida para poder salir con los trastes sucios.

Justo como imaginaba, me toco lavar mis trastes. Con una esponja un tanto usada, pero nada del otro mundo. Lo complicado fue encontrar el lugar correcto para guardar los trastes, había varias puertas pero no era el lugar o ya estaban llenos.

Varios minutos que me parecen eternos logre terminar de limpiar los trastes y guardarlos en sus respectivos lugares.

- ¿Te toca limpiar? - me pregunta un chico de cabello negro. Niego con mi cabeza, ni de broma lavaría por él.

- Llegue igual de tarde que tu - levanta los ojos al techo y luego dice

- Es la quinta vez en esta semana, debería empezar a comer temprano. Pero nadie come a tiempo si te toca bardar, por supuesto. ¿En que estas tu?

- Acabo de llegar - una de sus cejas negras pobladas se levanta

- ¿Cuantos vinieron contigo?

- Yo y una chica más

- Llegue por estar en un grupo de veinte personas. Creo que éramos los más grandes que se habían logrado reunir a excepción de esto. Soy Ben

- Edward

- Supongo que te veré por ahí - camine de regreso a la recamara, aunque la idea de ir y buscar cosas nuevas era grande no tenía ánimos de dejar a Bella sola en ese lugar que parecía agobiante y solitario aunque sabía que no estaba sola.

- ¿Y de donde dices que vienes? - la voz de una mujer me detuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, provenía de adentro de la enfermería.

- A veces no lo recuerdo - reconozco la voz de ella.

- Aquí todos lo hacemos, son nuestros mejores recuerdos, la buena vida.

- Nunca me pareció suficiente buena.

- ¿Apuesto que mejor que esto sí?

- La verdad... es que aunque he perdido todo, mi casa, a mis padres, mis amigos y una parte de mí incluso, ciento que he vivido más, como si hubiesen pasado siglos.

- Todos nos sentimos así, eso dicen, a mí este tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Setenta y ocho, es increíble que una mujer vieja y débil viva y no jóvenes como tu

- ¿No hay muchos aquí?

- Debería haber muchos más, ustedes los muchachos eran el futuro del mundo. No creo que eso haya cambiado del todo pero debieron ser la prioridad.

- Se hizo lo mejor

- ¿Tu padre era soldado?

- Policía

- Así hablan los hijos de los oficiales, siempre defendiéndolos.

- Mi padre hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance

- No murió por un desconocido... no, no lo critico. Pero no eran mejores ni peores que los que murieron desarmados.

Supuse que este era mi momento de entrar en acción, aquella extraña no parecía estar solucionando las cosas. En absoluto. Abrí la puerta. Al lado del camastro de Bella había una mujer de edad avanzada. Con arrugas sobre todo cerca de los ojos y los labios, y su cabello completamente blanco y largo atado en una trenza como la que usaba Bella.

- Una visita - dijo la mujer, su voz sonaba ronca. Debía estar enferma de gripe o algo parecido.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? - demandó la chica de ojos marrones.

- Tenía que lavar los platos, reglas ya verás que no es divertido este lugar.

- Tiene una cómoda cama - asentí. Me acerque a ella ignorando a la anciana.

- Solo di que cocinan mejor que yo - movió su cabeza señalando el espacio de sus piernas. Me acerque a ella y tome asiento.

- Tú sabes que así es.

- Tengo tanto sueño

- Ha sido un día muy cansado, ¿Porqué no tomas una siesta?

- ¿Segura?

- Tengo a Mary en caso de que me aburra

- ¿Mary? - miro hacia la cama de la anciana - Oh, soy Edward - me presente al ver que ella nos miraba

**05/02/2012**

Conseguimos comida, la mayoría se baso en comida enlatada y sopas. Llenamos los botes de gasolina, gracias a los carros abandonados.

Resulta ser sencillo sacar la gasolina, primero necesitamos una manguera. Había visto a mi padre hacer aquello un par de veces por lo que la idea surgió rápidamente, metimos la manguera en el contenedor de gasolina y Emmet se ofrecía en ser el que aspirara, la verdad yo lo había intentado para quedarme con el crédito completo pero no era del todo bueno en eso y Emmet se había aburrido de esperar y me quito para hacer el trabajo el mismo.

Me quejé un minuto hasta que lo vi escupir gasolina. Luego teníamos que poner el otro extremo de la manguera en alguno de los botes que llevábamos con nosotros y listo. Hicimos varios viajes hasta el campamento pero valieron la pena.

Comida, gasolina, cosa de chicas, agua, porque por suerte encontramos botellas de agua natural.

La mayoría de las tiendas de comida apestaba a mierda por los alimentos echados a perder. Así que ahora evitábamos esas e íbamos a tiendas normales que tenían solo de acomodo.

Ropa, necesitábamos mas ropa, pantalones calientes para no morir de frio y sudaderas.

Mi ridícula hermana entro en una tienda de perfumes y esas cosas, se llevo perfume de mujer y colonia para hombres sus exactas palabras fueron "Apestan y no puedo seguir fingiendo que mis ojos no arden". Si también consiguió desodorante.

Ayer Meredith atacó a Emmet, y hoy parecía que tampoco era un buen día para el estado mental de ella.

- ¡NO!, 1NO! - grito levantándose del suelo donde se hallaba sentada y parándose con rapidez caminando hacía Rosalie que estaba abriendo unas latas de atunes.

- ¿Que sucede Meredith?

- Estas tocando los platillos plateados, los rompiste, mira lo que haces. Así no - le quito el abrelatas a Rose y después le dio un empujón con la mano que cargaba el accesorio.

Sucedieron dos cosas en menos de quince segundos.

Rosalie cayó al suelo con una raspadura en el brazo y un poco de sangre por culpa del abrelatas con el que Mercedita la había empujado. Luego la mujer que había perdido toda la cordura comenzó a golpear en la cabeza a Rose con la lata de atún.

Me levante de mi lugar dispuesto a ir y ayudar pero Emmet ya estaba ahí cargando a su madre lejos de alguno de nosotros.

- Mama tienes que controlarte

- Sueltamente, suéltame, Radal, Radal ayuda - comenzó a llamar a su difunto esposo

- Mama ya basta, respira, por favor basta

Me acerque a ayudar a Rosalie que estaba intentando levantarse. Jasper estaba ayudando a Emmet a tranquilizar a Meredith, y mis padres que habían ido a tomar una pequeña siesta una hora atrás acababan de salir por el ruido que estábamos haciendo.

Rose tomo mi mano con su brazo que no estaba lastimado.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunte viéndola a la cara, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y una pequeña línea de sangre corría desde su frente. - ¿Rosalie?

- ¿Qué?

- Estas herida - revise su brazo, no era nada, solo una simple raspadura. Su frente era lo más serio y tampoco era grave tal vez se hincharía un poco su frente.

- Me duele la cabeza

- Oh Rose - mamá se acerco corriendo a revisarla y yo creí conveniente tomar eso como escapada para ir a auxiliar a los chicos.

- Radal - seguía gritando Meredith, esta vez era Jasper quien sujetaba sus brazos mi padre la tenia agarrada de la espalda.

Emmet parecía haber dejado de luchar contra su madre, estaba recargado en la camioneta observándolo todo. Me acerque a él.

- ¿Que tan malo es Edward? Dime, ¿Qué tiene mi madre? - negué con mi cabeza y me encogí de hombros.

- Emmet... creo que ella está perdiendo por completo la cordura.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer eh? - se dejo caer al suelo y tapo su rostro con su brazo llorando.

- Nosotros apoyamos la decisión que tomes.

- Me atacó. A su hijo, Edward ni siquiera me reconoce. Y luego lastimo a Rosalie, tu sabes cuánto ella quería a Rose.

- Como otra hija.

- Mi madre la quería incluso más que a mí y la lastimo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esto no debía ser nada fácil de procesar.

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos?

- Déjenla. Que se vaya.

Se levanto del suelo y camino hacia su madre que seguía llorando y forcejeando.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?, Dime Meredith ¿Sabes quién soy? - le grito, mi padre le hizo una señal de desaprobación con la boca pero Emmet continúo - Respóndeme, ¿Sabes quién soy?

Silencio.

Todos esperábamos una respuesta. Era un momento que nos marcaría a todos, nuestra primera pérdida.

- Jamás te he visto en mi vida

* * *

><p><strong>Y que creen que pase?<strong>

**No había logrado subir por falta de tiempo y pues siendo sincera no tenía claro que poner exactamente. Pero listo surgió después de una pesadillas extraña.**

**Gracias jess, nay, mizu por dejar comentario. **

**Aun esta la oferta de betta para quien este interesado.**


	13. Supervivencia

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Supervivencia**

**Angielizz**

**Beteado por: Angie Masen**

* * *

><p>Hay ciertas decisiones que una persona debe tomar, la mayor parte del tiempo no de nuestro agrado. La clase de elecciones que tomarías solo como última opción.<p>

Y si alguien aun es un superviviente allá afuera. Reunido con otros o viviendo por su cuenta. Es el resultado de las decisiones que se debieron tomar en su debido momento y acertaron.

Siempre dijeron: La familia es lo primero. Uno mismo debe ir antes. Supervivencia.

Si vives eres un superviviente. No es por que sigamos vivos sino por el sentido que desarrollamos con los días, un nuevo sentido y bien desarrollado que incluye los otros cinco. El sentido de supervivencia.

**05/02/13**

Cierro los ojos.

Porque incluso a mi me ha dolido aquello y por qué ver a Emmett cayendo al suelo llorando es desgarrador.

No, no me puedo siquiera imaginar estar en su lugar. No puedo.

Y a mi mente van aquellas veces que vi el amor incondicional de Meredith a su hijo cuando éramos unos niños.

"Emmett siendo abrazado por su madre intentando soltarse para seguir jugando con la pelota. Cuando probablemente nosotros teníamos ocho o diez años.

-¿A dónde crees que vas mi vida? - le pregunta besando su mejilla.

-Mama - se queja él con voz berrinchuda

-Te dejo ir con una condición - propone su mama

-Vale, pero me dejas ir eh

-Dime cuanto me amas - Jasper esta riéndose, yo hago lo mismo - Vamos dilo

-De aquí a tu corazón - dice Emmett ruborizándose. - ¿Y tú?

-De aquí a tu corazón ida y vuelta al mío cien veces.

-¿Solo cien?

-Las que quieras "

-Soy Emmett, soy Emmett, tu hijo - le grita llorando.

-No tengo hijos

-Si, si tienes.

-Meredith, míralo bien - habla mi padre, abro los ojos. - Mira lo bien, ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

A su padre, Emmett tenía absolutamente todo de su padre. Pero entonces ella dice.

-Lo siento, no sé quien es - ella ya no está gritando. Pero sigue removiéndose en los brazos de mi padre.

Rosalie corre desde los brazos de mi madre hasta mi amigo intentando darle apoyo.

-Claro que sabes quién es - mi madre se acerca, esto le está afectando, no me había dado cuenta que a mi madre también le estaba afectando esto. En especial porque ella y Meredith han sido amigas por años.

-¿Esme?, Oh Esme, diles que me dejen ir.

La reconoce. No sé en qué punto su memoria este para estos momentos, pero al menos reconoce aun a mi madre.

-Mira es Emmett, es tu hijo

-Yo no tengo hijos - Carlisle la suelta solo porque Emmett le ha hecho una seña.

Ella sale corriendo hacia unos edificios

-Meredith vuelve - grita Jasper y cuando está a punto de empezar a correr Emmett se levanta.

-Deja que se vaya, si eso es lo que quiere de acuerdo. Que se vaya y no vuelva.

**Actualidad.**

Abro los ojos porque escucho ruido. Desearía quedarme más tiempo acostado. Puede que la colchoneta en el suelo no sea lo más cómodo. Pero he dormido en peores lugares. Y por meses esto se me antoja más.

-¿Eso donde era?

-Canadá

-¿Canadá? - reconozco la voz de asombro que suele usar Bella.

-Lo sé, suena de locos querer venir a Estados Unidos, pero cuando decidimos cruzar decían que no había ataques, aunque ahora que lo pienso es un tanto tonto porque el primero comenzó aquí. - me pesan los ojos, lo suficiente para no poder abrirlos y ver a este nuevo desconocido.

¿Es que ella simplemente no podía dejar de ser tan amigable con todo el mundo?

-Tenía una banda, y apenas estaba sonando en la radio local cuando sucedió todo. Andábamos en una pequeña gira lejos de casa y no pudimos volver, tú lo sabes, era todo un caos a donde fuese que fueras, así que sonó bien venir a Estados Unidos.

-¿Todos llegaron a salvo?

-No, solo el guitarrista, yo era el cantante. Tú sabes, fue todo un golpe de mala suerte porque apenas estaba en esa etapa en la que las chicas se te lanzan encima y las llevas a cualquier motel, aunque probablemente no lo sepas.

-Algo de eso he oído

El tipo parece un idiota, debió serlo en cualquier tiempo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu historia?

- ¿Mi historia? Esto no es un cuento o algo que vayas contándole a todo el mundo.

Decido que es hora de despertarme, hago un triple esfuerzo para abrir los ojos. Y otro esfuerzo más para sentarme sobre la colchoneta y las sabanas

- ¿Cuanto dormí? - pregunto sin importarme el hecho de interrumpir lo que fuese que estuviera diciendo el cantante de una banda

- Son las nueve de la mañana, te deje dormir ayer porque te veías agotado

- Debiste despertarme

- No, realmente te veías cansado, necesitabas fuerzas.

Paso una mano por mi cabello intentando peinarlo inútilmente.

Mis ojos van a ella, trae una ropa nueva puesta. Es un vestido, un sencillo vestido color blanco.

- Me lo dieron hoy. Rachel dice que así mi pierna va a estar más libre y eso.

- Supongo que tiene sentido - me levanto del suelo - ¿Come te sientes hoy?

- Bien, me dieron algo para el dolor. Así que no se cuanto dure así antes de sentirlo.

- Vas a mejorar, ya verás.

Recuerdo al desconocido y miro hacía donde se encuentra, sentado en la camilla de Bella como yo él día anterior había estado. Y eso no es lo peor.

El chico es básicamente las sobras de algún estilo rock. Debe de tener veinte tal vez más es difícil saberlo porque tiene algunas cicatrices en la frente y porque del lado derecho de su cara, cerca del ojo, tiene un tatuaje de algo en forma de... la verdad no le encuentro ninguna forma.

Y tiene un percing en la boca. Me sorprende que no lo haya perdido.

Encuentro rápidamente la razón por la que se encuentra en enfermería. Su brazo izquierdo esta vendado. No se ve nada además de eso y supongo que esa no debe ser razón para que duerma aquí. Espero que no.

¿Es que no le dije a ella que se le alejara de tipos malos?

- Edward él es Jeff. Tenía una banda en Canadá, ¿Puedes creerlo?

- La mejor banda del mundo lindura. - dice el tipo.

- Se llama Bella - interrumpo antes de que ella conteste algo más.

- ¿Es un novio celoso verdad? - imagino por un segundo que ha entendido lo que quiero decir pero agrega con burla - ¿No, lindura?

- Ya te dije que ese no es su nombre

Lo miro de la mejor manera que puedo. Con ganas de lanzarme y romperle el otro brazo.

No me sorprende que esa herida no haya sido un accidente sino algo premeditado.

- ¿Y si no quiero llamarla así?

- ¿Quieres ver que puede pasar?

Determino rápidamente que soy más fuerte que él. Tengo al menos unos cuantos músculos y un buen abdomen. Él se ve más escuálido.

Ademas yo no tengo un brazo herido.

- Oigan, tranquilos. - interrumpe Bella.

Hasta ese momento entiendo que estoy a centímetros de Jeff y ambos estamos en posición defensiva. Incluso se ha levantado de la camilla para hacerme frente.

- De nuevo aquí Jeff, creo que te dije que eso no impedía que siguieras trabajando con el otro brazo así que porque no vas y haces algo útil. - Rachel entra y sin tener que agregar nada él se va.

Ella realmente me agrada. ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

- Edward, necesito que vengas. En un segundo traigo tu desayuno Bella.

Beso la frente de Bella antes de tener que irme.

- Regresa

- Sabes que volveré - respondo siguiendo a Rachel a la puerta

**06/02/13**

Aun puedo escuchar los amortiguados sollozos de Emmett, Rosalie esta ahí a su lado intentando tranquilizarlo. No funciona obviamente del todo.

Quiero dejar de escuchar, me siento un completo extraño escuchándolos.

Es algo que no me incumbe, son palabras que no son dirigidas a mí. Quiero desaparecer. Si tuviera una almohada cerca la pondría en mis oídos. La cobija no evita que el sonido llegue.

Miro a la ventana aplacando la curiosidad de voltear y ver qué sucede.

La noche esta oscura, menos oscura por las luces de las calles que se ven. Aun los postes de luz funcionan y me pregunto si aun habrá electricidad en las casas.

Se me antoja tanto la idea de bajar e ir a dar una vuelta. Pero me aterra, no estamos escondidos en un bosque, solo cerca de edificios y calles desiertas.

Bajo la mirada hasta llegar a mi reloj de mano, son las dos de la mañana. Aun faltan varias horas para que pueda salir y dar una vuelta con tranquilidad.

-No lo entiendo Rose, no entiendo que le paso a ella

Miro a la ventana, deseo que ella aparezca, que venga corriendo y diga

"Recuerdo a mi hijo, todo está bien".

Pero ella no aparece. Tal vez ella jamás vuelva.

Desear está sobrevalorado en estos momentos.

Descubro que extraño la música, no se hace cuanto no he oído nada de música. En mi habitación, allá en casa tenía un reproductor de música nuevo, que había comprado con ahorros de mesadas y esas cosas. Amaba aquel instrumento. Tenía toda un mueble para mis CD´s. La música era parte de mí. Y si bien jamás había logrado aprender a tocar ningún instrumento divertido como la guitarra o la batería. Me conformaba con el viejo piano que mi madre usaba de niña.

Lo deje de usar un tiempo hasta que descubrí que a las chicas les atraía verme tocar, o tocar a cualquier persona con cualquier tipo de instrumento que creara algún sonido.

Entonces cuando tenía tareas para casa y alguna chica iba tenía que lucirme, porque en parte me gustaba tocar y en parte quería que ella fuera con sus amigas y les contara.

Y eso no me hacía sentir mal porque es lo que hacen algunos chicos, llevando sus guitarras a la escuela y presumiendo que aprendieron alguna nueva rola.

También extraño a mis amigos, caigo en la cuenta de que probablemente muchos estén muertos.

Sin poder evitarlo veo sus cadáveres como salían en televisión.

No quiero imaginarlo, me duele pensar en que jamás podre volver a verlos.

Marcos ¿Por qué no lo ayudamos también a él?, o a Mike, él me parecía agradable mientras no hablara de chicas, o Erick era un buen estudiante y sabía ayudar cuando se venía algún examen difícil.

O a las encantadoras amigas de Alice y Rosalie.

No había pensado en todo esto, porque la verdad no había tenido tiempo de pensar, siempre estaba en algo, ayudando a buscar leña, buscando agua, revisando las provisiones, manejando, algo.

Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para pensar y la verdad no me agradaba.

Para mi suerte siempre iba a tenerlos a todos ellos porque de otro modo mi mente no encontraría nada que hacer y podía terminar comoMeredith, muerto de locura.

Cerré los ojos, no quería escuchar las palabras que se susurraban atrás Rose y Emmett. No me incumbían esas frases

-¿Como lo haces?, ¿Cómo es que no te duele perder a tus padres?

-Siempre duele Emmett, el dolor jamás se va. Pero hay otras cosas importantes en las que debemos pensar.

**Actualidad**

Después de un rápido desayuno basado en agua y huevos. Debo enfrentarme a una charla con Billy Black. El dueño de todo esto.

Rachel me indica donde está su oficina.

En la casa blanca. Al fondo del pasillo hay una puerta de madera. Solo tenía que entrar.

Adentro es lo que una oficina de negocios debía ser. Billy está sentado en la silla de cuero y frente a él hay una mesa negra con dos sillas para que pueda yo tomar asiento.

- ¿Como fue tu noche?

- No me quejo

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, por mucho la mejor de todas. Entendí en ese momento donde estaba la diferencia, para comenzar no tenía que turnarme con Bella para permanecer despiertos vigilando. No tenía que saltar al mínimo ruido. No debía dormir con algún arma a la mano para no terminar muerto.

- Quería hablarte sobre las actividades que tu e Isabella deberán hacer aquí. Son reglas sencillas.

No esperaba menos, esto no era algún hotel para venir a descansar, había imaginado que me toparía con algo parecido cuando el día anterior eche todo al carro, no todo solo lo necesario, para venir hasta aquí.

- Por supuesto

- No pueden salir fuera de los muros después de que anochezca. Salir jamás, pero entendemos si entrar un poco tarde. Después de media noche deberán entender que no abriremos la puerta para que pasen. Trabajo es igual a comida. A la hora del baño, la mayoría aquí toma una ducha rápida en el lago, un baño completo es una vez a la semana.

- Entiendo

- Son jóvenes, aquí es un lugar para que vivan una vida relativamente normal, pueden conocer personas, incluso tenemos un sacerdote.

- ¿Qué?

- Los humanos estamos en extinción, no vemos el porqué a volver a formar familias...

- ¿Familias? No ¿Cómo? Allá afuera es peligroso, quizás llevan mucho dentro de este lugar pero no pueden olvidar que haya afuera es una guerra.

- Ya perdimos esa guerra, Edward. Desde el inicio. Es momento de seguir. - No era algo que yo no supiera ya - Se como suena, se que piensas que esto no debe ser así que deberíamos dejar de formar familias, pero no es algo que este en nuestra decisión.

¿Familias?

Mas bocas que intentar alimentar, mas personas de las que preocuparse, ellos realmente no estaban viendo todo lo que eso implicaba.

- No planeo pasar por algo parecido.

- Bueno... y me imagino que ya has hablado con tu novia de esto, porque no creo que ella piense así, tal vez ahora le parezca repulsivo como a ti. Y te lo digo porque lo he visto, a veces llegan parejas pero no siempre siguen como tales.

- Tengo dieciocho sé que eso dejo de importar pero no creo que piense yo sobre eso o algún futuro lejano en este momento.

- No hablare más de esto. Pero quería darte una rápida pasada de lo que es para nosotros este lugar y las oportunidades que les ofrecemos.

- Gracias por dejarnos quedarnos - intento aligerarme y poner me menos pesado de lo que llevo haciendo el poco tiempo que llevo aquí.

- Todos son bienvenidos. Mientras quieran ayudar por la causa. Algunos salen de pesca al rio otros incluso van a las playas cercanas. Agricultura es otra de las cosas que hacemos aquí, sembramos trigo y verduras, tenemos gallinas y vacas si te gusta eso. Tenemos algo de todo. Mi esposa los va a orientar sobre todo lo que hay aquí, sabemos lo traumático que resulta estar tanto tiempo allá afuera con todas esas cosas y por lo que han pasado, ella puede ayudarlos.

- Nadie puede hay cosas que nadie puede aunque lo intente borrar.

- ¿Cuantos perdiste?

- Todos, perdí a mis amigos, vi morir a mi madre en mis brazos, y tuve que enterrar el cadáver de mis padres. ¿Ha pasado por algo parecido?, No lo creo, porque parece que ustedes tomaron todas las medidas para evitarse pasar por algo parecido.

- Edward

- ¡No!, no me diga que tiene a alguien que puede ayudarme con todo esto que he tenido que pasar porque nada, escúchalo, nada podrá ayudarme a superar todas esas cosas.

- Se que suena difícil, pero hay muchos que siguen adelante, es como ayuda psicológica, todos necesitan algo de eso.

- No hablas en serio.

- Tengo que mostrarte algo - se levanta de su lugar y sale de la oficina, yo me limito a seguirlo en silencio. Avanzamos por el pasillo, algunas personas están comiendo animadas, la mayoría son jóvenes pero hay adultos entre ellos.

Una vez afuera de la casa caminamos unos minutos hasta llegar al bosque.

Hay personas construyendo barreras cerca, hay un lado en todo aquello que no está bardeado y es porque siguen alargando el perímetro.

Puedo ver en mi cabeza de lo que se trata, probablemente es como un rectángulo pero sin uno de sus lados. Porque sigue creciendo y no pueden cerrarlo.

- Vamos a construir una gran puerta. De esas puertas que se corren hacia los lados, pero necesitamos madera y materiales. - me explica.

El rio está ahí.

Billy camina y cuando parece que esta por meterse dentro suelta un silbido.

Las chicas que están ahí cerca lavando ropa no dejan de trabajar aunque una que otra levanta la mirada con curiosidad.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Jane? - una chica de cabello rojizo responde, sin dejar de frotar la camisa rosa que lava.

- Andaba dando vueltas por ahí - señala al otro lado del rio. - No debe tardar.

- Esperaremos.

Billy se sienta cerca de la orilla, y empieza a recolectar piedras. En cambio yo decido que eso se ve bastante tonto y prefiero quedarme recargado contra el árbol.

- ¿Quién es? - escucho que una chica le pregunta a la otra, ni siquiera intento mirarlas, prefiero ver mis tenis que antier había conseguido y hoy ya no me parecen la gran cosa.

- Se llama Edward - responde Billy Black - no tiene buenos modales - se los dice como si yo no estuviera ahí, contengo los ganas de bufar - Llegó ayer. Espero que puedan enseñarle algo para aprender con el tiempo

- Wow... así que aún quedan personas allá afuera.

- ¿Cómo es? - sospecho que eso va dirigido a mí, levanto la mirada para que Billy deje de llamarme grosero.

- No hay palabras para describirlo.

- ¿Sucio?

- Esas cosas parecen estar limpiándolo - digo recordando la vez que había visto a unos cuantos llevándose basura del suelo y a otros entrando y saliendo de edificios antes de quemarlos. - No creo que quieran dejar evidencias de humanos por mucho más tiempo.

- Debe ser horrible haber durado tanto tiempo en un lugar tan espantoso - la chica pelirroja vuelve a hablar.

Bella no decía aquello, ella decía que ignorando todo lo sucedido y las cosas malas y las muertes. Aquello daba una idea más clara de lo que era un mundo sin guerras entre humanos, sin basura diaria y sin personas matando al planeta.

- Supongo

- Querida Jane - Billy se levanto del suelo y camino hacia el agua

Una chica pequeña y delgada estaba en la orilla del otro lado. Parecía ser de unos quince años, probablemente menos o uno más, no estaba del todo seguro. Su cabello era rubio y largo, le llegaba debajo de la cintura y lo traía suelto.

La chica levanto los brazos al aire y corrió hasta abrazarlo.

- Encontré algo en el bosque... creo que era un animal. -

- En el bosque hay animales Jane

- Este era hermoso.

- Debe serlo, quiero presentarte a alguien. - le dijo tomándola del brazo y caminando con ella hacia donde me encontraba parado. - Este es Edward, llego ayer de...

- El mundo de los humanos, interesante.

- Un gusto - dije no muy seguro de si tenía que decir algo, había algo en ella, algo que no lograba identificar que se me hacía muy familiar.

- Quería saber si podías contarle como te sientes de estar aquí Jane, para que aprenda experiencias ajenas.

- Ajenas... es muy lindo, hay árboles enormes y puedes correr por horas sin cansarte. Pero Bill dice que debemos llegar antes de que la luna salga... la luna es muy importante, ella sale y te dice que debes regresar. Tienes que escucharla Edward - tomo mis manos - debes prometer que lo harás - un tanto incomodo por su manera de abrir los ojos desorbitadamente y la manera en que apretaba mis manos me hizo dar un paso atrás.

- Yo... claro

- ¿Luna? - levanto su cara al cielo mirando como si buscara algo - ¿Escuchaste?, Edward va a cumplir esa promesa - luego cerro sus ojos, que eran de un color gris bastante inusual, duro así un par de segundos antes de abrirlos por completo - Listo, la luna está feliz por tu promesa - soltó por fin mis manos y me sentí liberado.

Ella asustaba.

Y decidí que debía mantenerme alejado de ella a como diera lugar.

- ¿Puedes buscarme más piedras como esta querida? - Billy le entrego las piedras que él había recolectado y ella como si fuera la mejor orden o un obsequio salió corriendo para cumplir su misión.

- ¿Cual es el punto con esto? No lo entiendo.

- Tú tienes solución. Alguien puede ayudarte a superar tus problemas, a ella. A Jane, nadie. Su mente y sus acciones simplemente no van con el momento.

Caminamos de regreso. Decidí que cualquiera fuera la tarea en la que me darían para trabajar podía esperar unas horas más.

Cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de la casa de ladrillos rojos.

- ¿Está loca? - pregunte no muy seguro de si era buena idea decirlo de ese modo

Pero él no respondío nada, simplemente entró a la casa y mientras yo también pasaba recordé a quien Jane me resulto familiar.

Meredith.

**08/02/13**

Está lloviendo, Carlisle cree que se avecine alguna tormenta. Es febrero dudo que se trate de eso pero sea donde sea que estemos no voy de mano con el clima.

Meredith? Bueno, ella no volvió aparecer. Nos hemos quedado donde mismo esperándola. Pero si no aparece mi padre ha decidido que tenemos que irnos sin embargo aun es un plan no bien decidido.

Emmett sufre en silencio. Porque sé que debe sufrir sin embargo no lo comenta y no quiero ser yo quien hable del tema con él. Rose es la que se la pasa cerca y la que intenta motivarlo.

Los demás nos encargamos simplemente de hacer todo lo más "normal" que se puede. No nos hemos topado con ninguna persona o extraterrestre. ¿Ya murieron todos?

Tal vez por fin todo termino, debería comentárselo a mi padre hoy por la noche. Volver a nuestra verdadera casa no suena nada mal.

Acabamos de parar cerca de alguna tienda, hay dulces.

Casi olvidaba lo fanática que es Alice con respecto a las golosinas. Primero teníamos que revisar la caducidad y después de una que otra desilusión. Las preferidas de Alice caducaron unas dos semanas atrás pero eso no evito que nos lleváramos el resto.

Emmett tomo las cinco latas de refresco que había.

Jasper y yo nos encargamos de las latas de comida.

Rosalie no había venido con nosotros, había preferido quedarse a ayudar con la cena.

-Listo, yo creo que deberíamos regresar antes de que oscurezca. -Jasper habla, mí de seguro ahora no tan encantadora hermana va en la espalda de él.

-O... podríamos entrar en esa tienda de video juegos. Con suerte aun hay luz.

Wow, ya no tengo aquel vicio, es más, dudo que sepa cómo se jugaba realmente.

O el internet, antes pasaba hora tras hora frente a una computadora. Bien, esto ha servido para hacer algo útil conmigo mismo.

-No suena mal - dice Emmett mirando la tienda de videojuegos. El letrero con el control de mando color negro da mucho para desear, suena bastante tentadora la idea.

-Puede ser un buen distractor

Para todos.

-Yo digo que si - Alice salta de la espalda de Jasper y corre, no lo veo venir. Creo que nadie imagina a esa pequeña chica haciendo aquello.

A mí me ha parecido lo suficiente gracioso para reírme al igual que a Emmett, pero Jasper no lo ve de ese modo. Corre detrás de Alice y la levanta del suelo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? - le grita.

-Planeo ir a divertirme - dice Alice tan sorprendida del comportamiento de Jasper como yo.

-¿Y así?, ¿Qué tal si hay extraterrestres dentro? Eh!, ¿Qué tal si están esperando que una niña sin sentido vaya y corra a una muerte segura?

-No soy una niña

-Entonces deja de comportarte como tal.

Ambos se miran y creo que Alice está a punto de lanzar dagas con su mirada.

-No me digas como debo o no de comportarme

-Entonces deja de hacer cosas sin pensarlo

-Jasper ya basta - dice Emmett antes de que yo pueda intervenir.

Busco la mirada de nuevo de Alice y esta vez sus ojos están rojos, oh no.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar - digo caminando a mi hermana, Alice corre a donde me encuentro y me abraza escondiendo su cara en mi pecho.

Busco a Jasper que ahora parece querer borrar lo ultimo sucedido.

-Alice yo... - empieza a disculparse

-Cállate, cállate - grita ella - no quiero escucharte solo cállate.

-Perdóname

-Yo creo que debes dejar que ella se tranquilice - le digo intentando no ir y golpearlo por hacerla llorar.

Pero Alice no lo hace rápido, mi hermana no deja de mover sus hombros como cuando solloza alguien en silencio. Porque había visto un par de veces a Alice llorar.

La idea de ir y entrar a la sala de video juegos parece muy en el pasado.

Emmett está hablando con Jasper sobre algo. Espero que se trate de tranquilizarse o dejar de gritarle a mi hermana.

-Alice...

-Él dijo cosas horribles

-Jasper solo se asusto - no puedo creer que este defendiéndolo.

-Tú te asustas, tú lo haces cuando algo que hago puede afectarme pero nunca me gritas de ese modo.

No puedo defender a Jasper en eso. Debería conocer mejor a mi hermana para saber cómo reaccionaría.

-Debemos irnos, está oscureciendo y podemos perdernos.

Recogemos las cajas de dulces y latas. Emmet carga sus proviciones de gaseosa. Jasper trae consigo un galón de agua que por cosas del destino logramos conseguir.

Y el resto del camino es en silencio, porque las dos veces que Jasper intento hablar mi hermana le dijo que se callara.

Emmet tambien había intentado alijerar un poco el ambiente. Pero no creo que Emmet tenga animos incluso para mejor su ambiente. Y fue todo un desastre intentar verlo bromear sobre lo sucio de las calles y que deberían despedir a los que limpian. Ya lo digo, una broma de mal gusto.

Había imaginado que si esto tenía que suceder yo habría de estar ahí para evitarlo.

No esperaba que la promesa que le había echo a mamá unos meses antes tuviera que llegar tan pronto para deber ser cumplida. Pero lo hizo.

La muerte, la muerte es algo que no solemos controlar. La muerte es injusta. Pero la muerte de un ser querido o de cualquiera es simplemente inevitable.

Escuche el grito de ella, el tiempo suficiente para que Emmet y Jasper me detuvieran de salir corriendo.

Alice no se movio. Porque creo que en ese momento entendio una parte de ella las palabras que Jasper le había gritado.

* * *

><p>Agradezco los comentarios, siempre me dan animos y mi mente boom se despeja y puedo escribir. Mil gracias.<p>

Comentario igual Adelanto :). Ya lo tengo listo. Asi que esperare para enviarselos.

Este capitulo fue beteado por **Angie** **Masen**. Les recomiendo que pasen a su perfil y lean "seduciendo a la señorita Swan" en lo personal quede enganchada y espero la actualizacion :B.

**Comentario igual Adelanto :). Ya lo tengo listo. Asi que esperare para enviarselos.**


	14. Lista Negra

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Libreta negra**

**Angielizz**

**Beteado por: Angie Masen y MeliicadyCullen. **

* * *

><p><strong>0807/13**

Supongo que en algún punto esto debía suceder.

Emmett tiene mis brazos sujetos, Jasper en cambio se limita a taparme la boca con ambas manos para no gritar.

Estamos a una cuadra de nuestro campamento. No hay duda que aquel grito proviene de ella. Lo había escuchado cada vez que alguna cucaracha lograba entrar a su cocina o aquella vez cuando encontró una rata en medio de su habitación.

Ella pide auxilio, necesita que la rescaten. ¿Por qué no tenemos más que esa pequeña arma? Que en estos momentos Jasper carga en su pantalón.

Mi padre se quedo con el rifle, y creo que esa cosa se ve mucho más agresiva que nuestra pistola, tal vez, si la tuviéramos podríamos ir y se sentirían amenazados y huirían.

O nos atacarían.

Cualquier opción sonaba bien en estos momentos.

Intento luchar en los brazos de Emmett, ¿Por qué Alice no hace nada?, ¿Por qué no les pide que me suelten?

Jasper debería dejar de taparme la boca, deberían dolerle mis mordidas, debería de dejarme gritar para que esas cosas me sigan a mí y la dejen en paz a ella.

Ella grita de nuevo, grita como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Es un grito lleno de terror.

-Suéltame - se que no me han entendido, pero es lo que digo

Emmett debería dejarme, al final de cuentas Rosalie, su novia, también se encuentra ahí.

Todos estarán muertos para cuando esos idiotas me dejen ir.

Deberían sacrificarme a mí y hacer lo que se les dé la gana, pero dejarme en paz. Deberían suceder tantas cosas.

Pero sigo entre los brazos de Emmett, luchando, con mi boca tapada por la mano de Jasper, vuelvo a morderlo y recibo un golpe en el estómago de su parte.

-Nos van a escuchar, Edward, basta ya - Odio que el del sentido común sea él y no yo, lo odio de verdad.

-¡Déjenlo! ¡BASTA! - ella vuelve a gritar, la tienen, tienen a mi padre. Estoy casi seguro de que el ya debe estar muerto.

-Hazlo por Alice, hazlo por ella. - intenta razonar de nuevo Jasper conmigo.

Su rostro se transforma en todo menos en su rostro, estoy llorando.

Mis piernas ceden y caigo al suelo. Emmett por fin me suelta aunque su mano está sobre mi hombro, sé que es capaz de detenerme y ponerme de nuevo en el piso si intento levantarme.

Después, un ruido. Un ruido fuerte, retumbante. No me da tiempo de cubrirme las orejas cuando el sonido desaparece.

Silencio.

**Actualidad.**

¿Acaso era posible que Meredith y Jane tuvieran algún parecido en su estado?

¿Posible?

Tenía ganas de recordar la razón por la que Meredith se había vuelto del modo en que se convirtió, pero eran solo hipótesis.

¿Jane y su mente no habían sido fuertes?

Quería saber la historia de aquella chica que parecía estar en otro mundo pero me detuve.

Yo tampoco iba por ahí contándole a la gente lo que me pasaba y como había llegado a este punto. Entonces sería entendible que no iba a obtener las respuestas aunque las buscara.

-Te toca lavar los trastes los jueves. - dijo Billy mientras se disponía a entrar a la cocina donde había gente ya lavando trastes- ¿Te parece bien la cena? - sonaba bien, no sabía que tan concurridos serían los jueves, pero si este lugar tenia actividades y esas cosas, dudaba que quedaran fuerzas para una cena por la noche.

-¿Y Bella? - pregunte aceptando la oferta.

Billy Black se acerco a una pared. Donde había un calendario de 7 días con muchos nombres. Debajo de cada día en letras más grandes que los nombres resaltaban las palabras "DESAYUNO". "COMIDA". "CENA".

Apunto mi nombre debajo del jueves en la parte de cena.

-Le tocaran los viernes en el desayuno - ¿Era mucho pedir que nos pusieran en actividades juntos?

-Tal vez necesite mi ayuda para... - pero fui interrumpido rápidamente.

-Cuando se recupere ella podrá hacerlo, en enfermería les damos los días necesarios para reposo hasta que Rachel dice lo contrario.

-Quisiera estar con ella

-Lo puedes estar en otras cosas, pero en esto. Esta hora de lavar y secar trastes es ideal para conocer personas nuevas Edward.

Me pareció una completa estupidez aquella frase, esto no era un concurso de conseguir pareja, tener novios y luego una familia. Era un lugar para vivir más normal.

Sabía, con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora que un mal comentario mío le daría igual.

-Como sea Empecé a dar vueltas sobre mí mismo. Inventando excusas en mi cabeza para salir de ahí. En la cabaña había solo unas cuantas personas, mas de las que yo había visto cuando entre. Entre ellas localice a Rachel, la hija de Billy Black y también la doctora de este lugar.

-Rachel, porque no le das una rápida presentación?

-No necesito socializar ahora mismo - negué la oferta.

-Si que lo necesitas. - dijo ella, saliendo de la cocina donde lavaban los trastes.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en alguna de esas sillas? - cuestiono, había pocas personas sentadas en estos momentos ahí, lo que era el comedor.

-Tengo que ir a ver como esta Bella - comente cuando Billy salió de la cabaña, así no me escucharía y no me estaría de nuevo discutiendo todo lo que decía.

-Ella está bien, un chico estaba siendo agradable con ella - fruncí el ceño, ¿Y ella estaba bien? - Ambos necesitan soltarse un poco, simpatizarle a la gente no es malo Edward

Camino hasta una silla de plástico, la seguí y me senté a su lado en otra silla.

-¿Que chico? - pregunte ignorando su último comentario.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Jeff, en la mañana estaba ahí con ustedes.

-¿A ese lo catalogas como agradable?

-Bueno, no es un mal chico. Lo llamamos capacitación. Es como una pequeña clase, y dado que no te fue bien con mi padre, él decidió que lo mejor era que alguien más hablara con ella.

-Yo podía haberlo hecho.

-¿Te molesta algo de esto?

-¿Perdón? - no estaba siguiendo sus pensamientos

-De nuestra comunidad, ¿Te incomoda algo?

-Hay un par de cosas que no estoy de acuerdo

-Puedes decirme, la libertad de expresión aun es válida. - sonreí.

No sabía si decirlo era buena idea, dado que ella vendría siendo "la princesa" de todo esto, aun así me parecía agradable, excluyendo el hecho de dejar a Bella con ese rockero.

-¿Formar familias?, ¿En serio?

-¿Se te hace malo?

-No tiene lógica. - aclare.

-¿Entonces vamos y les decimos a todos que no tengan sexo? ¿Eso sería mejor?

-No estás a punto de darme esa charla, se cómo funciona todo.

-Es una necesidad que surge Edward, no es algo que se evite y aquí es mejor decirlo a que luego oculten esas cosas.

-Ya sé que no pero...

-No hay condones, no vamos a ir de tienda en tienda buscando condones tampoco. A excepción que tu traigas

-No - me ruborice

-Una mujer... no diré nombre porque no la conoces y luego preguntaras por ella... pero una mujer llego, antes había estado con un grupo de quince personas. Ella ya estaba embarazada cuando todo esto había sucedido.

-Ya se, muchas personas lo estaban Rachel

-No me refiero a eso, ¿Sabes que hicieron con el bebe?, ¿Lo sabes?

Guarde silencio, esperando la respuesta.

-Ella llego sola, Edward. Sin ningún bebe. ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué? - pregunte sin tener cien por ciento asegurado si quería saber la respuesta

-Lo tuvo, y se deshicieron de él.

Aquello suena a monstruosidad. Peor, porque esas cosas no matan niños, sea lo que sea que hagan con ellos, no los matan.

Se queda en silencio, esperando con sus manos juntas a que yo reaccione.

-¿Lo... lo mataron?

-Ella supone que eso sucedió, nadie se lo dijo.

Rachel se levanto, Raquel llego y le entrego una libreta. Se dijeron algo en voz baja, al menos lo suficiente baja para que yo no pudiera escuchar. Luego Rachel regreso y me extendió su brazo, donde estaba la libreta que su hermana le había traído.

-Tómala

Sujete con mis manos la lista de nombres que Rachel me entregaba.  
>Era una libreta universitaria. La portada de esta decía "V. M. Residentes"<br>- Están separados en varias partes. La primera separación es de los muertos, la segunda es de los que han estado aquí y se han ido. La tercera es sobre los que viven aquí. -me aclaro cuando la mire sin entender de qué se trataba.  
>-Gracias - decidí que esto tenía que verlo con Bella. Si teníamos oportunidad de que algún conocido o amigo estuviese aquí quería compartirla con ella. Aun así le di un repaso a la primera separación. Cullen... Cullen... Busque desesperado el apellido. Eran solo tres hojas llenas de nombres. Primero iba el apellido, el nombre, la fecha de muerte, la causa. Y en un numero más grande la edad. Esto abarcaba cerca de dos renglones.<p>

**08/02/13**

El silencio, a mi parecer, es más ruidoso que cualquier otra cosa. Cualquiera.

Recuerdo que cuando era niño, por las noches, cuando me llegaba a despertar en medio de esta, prendía la grabadora y ponía cualquier CD. Hacía eso, o me iba a la sala de estar y tocaba el piano, lo segundo rara vez sucedía; le tenía tambien mucho miedo a la oscuridad.

Nos quedamos ahí en medio de un callejón sin salida, esperando.

No tengo idea del que, pero Emmett no hace intento de moverse, mi hermana ha salido de su shock y está por salir corriendo, como lo que yo había querido hacer, pero como siempre, Jasper es mas rápido y la carga en su hombro, ella va a odiarlo a partir de hoy, más vale que lo sepa.

Alice también es ruda cuando lo requiere el momento. Y le lanza una patada en la entrepierna. Jasper cae de rodillas y ella logra bajarse de su hombro, él no la detiene, creo que va a llorar de dolor a este paso.

Emmett cubre la salida con su cuerpo.

-Rose esta ahí, Emmett, aun podemos salvarla a ella también - le dice mi hermana.

Yo me levanto del suelo justo lo necesario para evitar que Alice comience a correr cuando Emmett se mueve a un lado, la jalo del brazo con fuerza.

-No vayas

-Edward pero...

-No puedo perderte a ti también

Alice da un jalón. Quiere que la deje ir, yo quisiera ir también.

Está oscuro, apenas puedo ver su rostro con claridad. Con suerte esas cosas tampoco tengan buena visión.

-¿Jasper? - quiero una opinión clara sobre esto.

-Tal vez ya se fueron - una mano aun está en su entrepierna. Eso debió haber dolido.

Caminamos fuera del callejón pegándonos a la pared, dejando que la oscuridad nos proteja.

-¿Y si están ahí? - pregunta Emmett yendo hasta el final de nuestra fila india. Jasper va detrás de mi, y luego esta Alice.

-Regresaremos por dónde vinimos - habla Jasper.

Estamos a una cuadra, puedo ver nuestra casa remolque. No hay nada a la vista, ni humanos ni extraterrestres.

Comienzo a correr cuando decido que no hay peligro.

Supongo que debí detenerme, debí quedarme hasta el final para no ver lo que estaba frente a mí.

**Actualidad**

**Al no encontrar a mi hermana, ni a Emmett, busque finalmente el apellido de Rosalie y Jasper. Ninguno de ellos apareció.**

Fue como un peso menos. Tal vez no estarían aquí, pero por el momento ellos no estaban muertos.

Me levante de la silla. Rachel ya no se encontraba ahí. Camine a enfermería. Bella estaba acostada en su cama, Jeff sentado a su lado.

Cuando el chico rockero me miro, se levanto de la cama.

-Nos vemos luego Bella - bien, ya sabía su nombre, tal vez debía darle una paleta de merito.

-Adiós Jeff - ella le sonrió de vuelta, una enorme sonrisa se instalo en sus labios - basta ya - le hablo a él.

Me quede en la puerta. Las otras camillas estaban ocupadas. Excepto por la mujer que ayer había estado a nuestro lado. Todos los de ahí tenían visita y comían.

-Hasta luego Edward... cuídala, es demasiado linda para quitarle los ojos de encima. - Y antes de lograr reaccionar ya se había escabullido. El otro brazo iba a rompérselo yo.

-Ignóralo - dijo Bella palmeando a su lado.

Me acerque. Bese su cabeza y luego me senté donde me indicaba.

-Acuéstate a mi lado - deje la libreta al final de la camilla. No creía posible que ambos entráramos ahí pero se sentó y me acomode atrás de su cabeza, me senté lo más atrás que pude y ella dejo su cabeza en mis piernas.

-¿Cómoda?

-Mucho mejor

Me puse a acariciar su cabello, no podía pasar mis dedos sobre este porque se trenzaba el cabello como todas las chicas, menos Jane, había sido a la unica que no andaba con ese peinado.

-¿Te divertiste? - pregunte

-No mucho. Me divierto mas cuando estamos juntos - sonreí. Vence eso rockero de mal augurio.

-Yo no me divertí en absoluto...

-¿Y eso? - quería decirlo lo horrible que me fue con Billy o el modo de ver de Jane, o de la charla con Rachel, pero dije:

-No estabas tú

No dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y sonrío. Me quede así mirándola un largo rato.

Había tanto que procesar, tantas cosas que aprender y de las cuales debo acostumbrar me.

-Que piensas? - negué con mi cabeza, no tenía idea de que responder a eso. Sus enormes ojos cafés me miraban con demasiado interés.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? - miro su pierna que estaba recargada en una almohada. Una caminata podría servir de distracción, al igual que de ejercicio para ella.

Imaginaba que estar aquí en esta recamara todo el día no debía resultarle en absoluto atractivo.

-No es mala idea - Me levante acomodando su cabeza con cuidado en la almohada y luego la ayude a sentarse para después bajarle ambas piernas de la camilla.

-Podemos ir a comer también. -

-Aun no tengo hambre, ¿tu si?

-no.

La idea de comer resulta hasta un punto incluso tentador, pero es más que nada un antojo, como si mi cuerpo se hubiese a consumir en pequeñas cantidades. Así que en si hambre no tengo, no es como si no necesitare comida, se que debo haber bajado bastante peso en todo el tiempo desde que esta mierda comenzó.

He perdido algunos kilos pero también músculos. No es que alguna vez hubiese tenido el cuerpo de algún luchador de peleas, pero había mucho más que esto, de eso estaba casi seguro.

Necesito comer, lo de ayer aunque pareciera una broma era lo máximo que había comido en un mismo rato en muchas semanas, no puedes gastar todo en un par de semanas, debes guardar para meses y pensar de ese modo matar el hambre, pero también me mata de hambre.

-Hay que ir a dar una vuelta, caminar - sujeto mi brazo derecho y se levanto, su pierna sana cargaba con la mayor parte de su peso. Y cuando comenzó a caminar se balanceaba de un modo gracioso. Pero no dije nada sobre eso.

-¿Que has hecho sin mi? - pregunto interesada

-Reglas, actividades, nada importante.

-Cuando te fuiste dejaron salir a la anciana de al lado. Está enferma de los pulmones, Rachel dice que no puede hacer mucho por ella.

-El cigarro deja secuelas a largo plazo, no?

-¿Alguna vez fumaste? - le abro la puerta de enfermería y salimos, en el pasillo hay algunas personas pasando con platos y con latas de comida.

Ben también se encuentra por ahí. Me da un saludo con su cabeza que yo respondo en automático.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Ayer nos topamos aquí.

Entonces recuerdo la libreta.

-¿Puedes quedarte parada unos segundos?, olvide algo.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo.

Solo me tomara quince segundos regresar a la cama y traer la libreta. Pero ella podría caerse y tendríamos que quedarnos aquí.

-Déjame echarte una mano - Jeff está viendo todo esto divertido desde el comedor y se levanta a ayudarla.

-Solo sujétala con tu brazo - digo no confiando en él.

-Se como tomar a una chica herida Edward, tranquilo. - voy a matarlo si vuelve a decir algo como eso frente a ella.

-Vuelve rápido - dice Bella.

Se la paso a Jeff y corro a la recamara.

Los quince segundos se convierten en diez.

-¿Vamos? - digo tomando su otro brazo libre y alejándola del chico perforado.

-De nada - dice él quedándose en su lugar. Lo ignoro y sigo avanzando con Bella a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

-Nada, no me agrada eso es todo

Cuando salimos afuera, algunas personas andan por ahí. Al parecer están jugando futbol. Son más de las necesarias para ese juego pero todos los que quieren se unen.

Camino buscando un lugar más seguro donde hablar con Bella.

-¿Puedes subir en mi espalda? - pregunto mirando su vestido.

-Creo que podemos intentarlo.

Se queda en el segundo escalón de la entrada de la cabaña y sube a mi espalda desde ahí. Mis manos jalan su vestido hacía abajo y comienzo a caminar. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y besa mi cuello.

-Todo un caballero - sonrío.

Recuerdo como llegar al bosque y empiezo a caminar. No quiero llegar hasta el rio porque probablemente allá gente ahí. Así que me desvió cada vez que escucho voces sin perder mi sentido de orientación, no quiero perderme.

La bajo de mi espalda. Ella empieza a caminar y la ayudo.

No digo nada hasta que ella habla

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunta cerrando sus ojos.

-Me lo dio Rachel. Es la lista de personas...

-No creo que conozca a nadie de ahí.

-Quiero verlo contigo.

Me siento recargado en un árbol y luego ella se sienta sobre mis piernas que están cruzadas.

-Veamos lo

Lo abro.

-Este es de los que llegaron y han muerto o de los que se saben que lo están.

Ella repasa de un lado a otro los nombres. No muestra ninguna expresión.

-Este tenía diez años - sigue leyendo. No quiero saber la edad, ni la muerte.

-Solo dime si encuentras a alguien - ella después de unos minutos leyendo niega.

-Nadie

Paso de hojas hasta llegar a la separación de los que se han ido. Juntos leemos los nombres. Nadie aparece. Ningún nombre conocido.

-Estos son los que viven aquí.

Paso saliva, es mi única oportunidad de encontrarla.

-Antes de que lo veas... - dijo cerrándome la libreta. Sus ojos me miraron con... ¿miedo?

Se mordió el labio repetidas veces y miraba de un lado a otro. Espere.

Las ansias de leer esa parte me carcomían, sentía mi estomago revuelto y creía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Te quiero - dijo cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza. Ya lo sabía. Me lo había dicho el mismo día que resulto herida.

-También te quiero. - dije no comprendiendo nada.

Levanto su cabeza y abrió los ojos que ahora estaban rojos

-Nunca he deseado tanto que alguien no aparezca, nunca he querido tanto que alguien este fuera, nunca. No soy así...

-No entiendo Bella - ¿Acaso ella conocía a alguien?, alguien que no le agradara o que pudiera arruinar lo que fuera que tuviésemos.

-Ya sé que no. Y sé que cuando abras eso todo va a cambiar... pero... pero

-¿Qué?

Negó varias veces y de repente, sin haberlo previsto. Tomo mi cabeza con una de sus manos y estampo sus labios sobre los míos.

**08/02/12**

Lo primero que noté es que del otro lado del camper había una camioneta estacionada, no nuestro pick-up. Sino un nuevo y desconocido vehículo.

Tal vez Carlisle había encontrado ese carro funcionarle y lo había traído aquí. Pero deseché la idea al instante pues otro carro era más gasto de gasolina, y eso era algo que escaseaba.

¿Alguien había encontrado nuestra ubicación? Tal vez Meredith había conseguido ese carro y había buscado hasta dar con nosotros.

Me detuve de repente, decidiendo entre buscar en la oscuridad o ir a por una linterna.

Y entonces mi pie dio contra algo, probablemente una gran piedra, pero eso me parecía imposible, estábamos sobre pavimento. Mis ojos fueron a dar sobre una cabeza de alguien.

-Oh diablos - di tres pasos hacia atrás. Jasper subió a la camioneta desconocida y encendió las luces.

La luz del automóvil fue cegadora por unos segundos, antes de entender que sucedía frente a mí.

Había varios cuerpos, no solo dos o tres, sino que eran al menos siete. Busqué, temblando y retrocediendo un par de pasos cada vez que veía una cabeza fuera de su lugar, entre aquella espeluznante escena.

Vi a mi padre, su cuerpo estaba al lado de su cabeza y el rifle a un lado de su mano derecha.

Me habría gustado gritarle a Jasper que evitara que Alice viera esto, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando escuche su grito asustado.

-Sácala de aquí Emmett - grite sin poder quitar mis ojos de mi padre.

Apestaba aquel lugar y seguiría apestando si no nos deshacíamos de los cuerpos.

-¡Papi!- grito Alice de nuevo - suéltame Emmett, bájame.

Decidí que no podía hacer nada por mi padre, busque entre todo hasta que di con ella. Una parte de mí me detuvo unos segundos, antes de que todo mi cuerpo empezara a correr tras donde se encontraba, cerca de la pared de ladrillos.

Noté que aun sus manos se movían, estaba viva.

-Mamá, mamá - me apresuré a llegar a su lado, su cabeza aun estaba fija a su cuerpo y eso fue un gran alivio. - Vas a estar bien - le dije mirando sus ojos abiertos y como sus lagrimas salían de ahí.

Busque con mis manos sobre su cuerpo, donde la habían herido, tal vez solo estaba lastimada, tal vez la habían aventado y se había golpeado a la pared.

-Vas a estar bien. - dije sujetando con mi mano izquierda la suya, mi otra mano buscaba desesperado donde rayos estaba la herida.

-Edward... Ed - parecía que no podía hablar bien, pero ella iba a lograrlo.

-Alice está viva - grite. - Tranquila mamá, ¿Qué te duele? Tienes que decirme, no, no puedo ayudarte si no me lo dices - pedí. Mis ojos se nublaban de nuevo, me forcé a mi mismo dejar de llorar. Tenía que ayudarla a ella, y así no lograría nada.

-Ed... - volvió a intentar hablar.

-¿Que tiene? - dijo Alice arrodillándose a mi lado y apretando el brazo de ella - tranquila mami, todo estará bien.

-Los... los quiero - ¿Por qué no me decía que tenía?, ¿Por qué se estaba despidiendo?

-Vas a estar bien Esme, voy a ayudarte

-Cuidala Edward - su garganta, tal vez la había golpeado ahí y por eso batallaba en comunicarse. Llevé mi mano libre ahí para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien.

Liquido caliente. Sangre.

Tenía el cuello lleno de sangre.

-Vé por una linterna, corre - le dije a Alice mientras con cuidado dejaba mis manos en su cuello, debía detener la hemorragia. Debía ayudarla.

La sangre seguía saliendo, esta cosa no funcionaba.

-Te amo

Ella seguía moviendo sus manos y llevándolas a mi camisa, como si quisiera retenerme a su lado.

Ella estaba muriendo en mis brazos, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

-No te mueras.

Cuando Alice alumbró con la linterna, pude ver lo que pasaba, Esme tenía el cuello lleno de sangre, parte de su camisa y su cara también tenía manchas, pero era por la misma herida del cuello.

Habría sido mejor que mi hermana no viera esto, que no se enterara de como habían sido las cosas. Ahora era imposible detener lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

Alice se lanzó a donde estaba, y abrazo a mi madre con fuerza del estómago.

Me acomodé detrás de su cabeza, y la alcé para dejarla sobre mis piernas.

Alice comenzó a despedirse. A decirle cosas, a contarle cosas, hablaba hasta por los codos, y lloraba, lloraba con todo lo que podía.

Yo me quede ahí, mirando su cara, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos grises. Me quede tallando en mi cabeza el color marrón de su cabello, lo largo que era aun atado en una trenza, me quedé mirando sus largas pestañas, apreciando el contorno de su cara. O sus cejas, recordando el modo divertido en que alzaba una de sus cejas cuando estaba molesta.

Quería recordar algo de ella, todo en ese momento. Como reía, lo divertido que era escuchar su risa. Su sonrisa. El modo maternal en que se dirigía a nosotros y a mis amigos.

Quería memorizarlo todo, que no se me olvidara nada. Quería olvidar ese mes tan espantoso, quería ir a la buena vida, al modo en que mandaba a Alice a despertarme y como cuando mi hermana no lo lograba, iba y se subía sobre mí para que me despertara. Quería tenerla de nuevo, abrazándola. Escuchando cuanto me quería.

Ya nunca iba a tener nada de ella, en pocos minutos ella dejaría de estar ahí. Y yo me encontraría aferrado a su cadáver. Quería aferrarme a lo que le quedara de vida.

No lloré, porque sabía que si empezaba a llorar, no podría verla con claridad y yo necesitaba esos recuerdos. Necesitaba mis últimos momentos de ella.

Sentí su mano en mi mejilla, la acaricio así unos segundos, y después su mano calló.

* * *

><p>Me tarde porque el fin pasado fue mi cumpleaños y pues ustedes saben andaba algo emocionada y estresada planeando que hacer. Asi que mi cabeza no daba para escribir. Pero hoy me puse a escribir y oh oui lo consegui junto con mis <strong>dos grandes betas :).<strong>

Las invito a que pasen al perfil de **Meliicady Cullen y de Angie Masen**. Les van a gustar.

Gracias por leer :).

**Adelanto asegurado. (tambien lamento no subirlo en automatico la vez pasada, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo, mil disculpas).**


	15. Futuro

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Futuro**

**Angielizz**

**Beteado por: Angie Masen **

* * *

><p><strong>0902/13**

Siento como si algo hubiera golpeado mi cabeza, un martillo más específicamente.

Me taladra el dolor. Sé que no es por culpa de ningún martillo, es por haber llorado durante tantas horas. Alice ahora está dormida, dormida sobre mis piernas, no logre que se fuera a la cama la noche anterior.

"Ahora solo es una cama vacía" Me había dicho con sus ojos rojos y su lagrimas aun saliendo.

Mis padres están muertos. Allá, fuera de esta casa móvil se encontraban nueve cadáveres entre ellos mis padres.

Teníamos una pequeña teoría sobre por qué tantas personas afuera. Habían logrado encontrar a más vivos, que ahora estaban muertos.

Emmett y Jasper siguen afuera, buscando a Rosalie.

Fue un alivio no encontrarla entre los muertos, pero ahora me aterra creer que algo malo le haya pasado. No puedo imaginar cómo se sentirá Jasper, es lo único que le queda de familia y a Emmett es lo único que le queda en el mundo.

Estaba sentado en el sillón, en la peor de las posturas para dormir a mi parecer, con mi brazo de almohada y el otro sobre la cabeza de Alice, ella sigue dormida, y creo que es lo mejor. Me levanto sujetando su cabeza y acomodándola en el sillón evitando despertarla.

Ayer había sido pesado, como enfrentar una pesadilla y perder. Tendría que seguir enfrentando esto, lo sabía, pero me parecía lo suficiente difícil para volver a dormir hasta lograr despertar de esta mierda.

Abrí la puerta y baje del camper. Apestaba a muerte, no solo eso, apestaba a cadáveres, personas que tal vez tenían hijos esperando porque volvieran.

- Deberías volver Edward. Emmett y yo nos haremos cargo – dijo Jasper llegando a mi lado.

No podía odiarlo por no dejarme venir, me había salvado la vida y había hecho lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho por él. Incluso el mismo había tenido que resistir venir para salvar a Rose.

El tenia esa mirada de no haber podido pegar el ojo toda la noche y su cabello era un desastre total. Sus ojos estaban hinchados probablemente había llorado, tal vez todos lo habíamos hecho anoche.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con esas cosas - dije señalando los cuerpos que seguían intactos. Alice iba a ponerse como loca si despertaba y todo seguía igual que anoche.

- Emmett está haciendo un hoyo, no tienes que...

- Quiero hacerlo.

La verdad no, pero es esas ganas estúpidas de demostrarle al mundo que no soy un débil lo que me hacen ayudar.

- Ninguno tiene cabeza - dijo moviendo el labio como si fuese a vomitarme en cualquier momento, mi estomago grita por vomitar también.

- Hagámoslo antes de que Alice despierte.

Comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo, se dirige al pick up, abre la puerta de atrás y revisa el pequeño tinaco que hay encima.

- Esta casi lleno, no podremos bajarlo.

Quiere decir en otro idioma que la única opción es cargar los cadáveres.

- Y si nos vamos de aquí y los dejamos? - pregunto.

- ¿A todos?

- Quiero enterrar a mis padres, luego quiero largarme de este lugar.

Me siento en la caja del pick up, Jasper se acomoda a mi lado. ¿Realmente esto es real?

- ¿Aun no aparece? - pregunto aunque se la respuesta

- No, ¿Y si ella... tal vez logro salir de esta, huyo o algo, sería posible?

- Yo creo que lo hizo, Rosalie es lista.

- Emmett sigue buscando.

- La vamos a encontrar Jasper - prometo aunque no estoy seguro de poder cumplir esa promesa.

- No quiero pensar en eso - mira hacia donde están todos los cuerpos.

- Hagamos algo digno de tus padres

¿Realmente están muertos?

Ciento que en cualquier momento mama gritara que la comida esta lista o que mi padre nos pedirá que nos ejercitemos un poco mientras él hace la cena con mi madre.

¿Cómo es que dos asombrosas personas hayan muerto de ese modo tan terrible?

- No quiero ni pensar como fue estar aquí

- Debió ser horrible

Algo mucho peor.

Sé que la pesadilla de anoche se repetirá una y otra vez en mi cabeza sin descanso. Imaginare la muerte de mi padre y como mi madre sufrió sin poder morir rápido. Nadie podrá darme una respuesta de que paso y la duda me carcomerá por las noches

- Hagamos lo de una vez por todas.

Fui por la pala que estaba en el pick up en la parte de adelante y me puse a cavar un pequeño hueco. Para nuestra suerte este callejón no era pavimentado aunque la tierra era bastante dura.

Después de una hora aproximadamente de solo cavar y ver como Jasper cargaba cabezas hasta dejarla en lo más profundo del callejón deje de hacer el hueco.

Era lo suficiente largo para el cuerpo de una persona y lo suficiente hondo para que entraran dos personas dentro.

Clave la pala al suelo y ayude a Jasper a cargar el cuerpo de una mujer con algo de sobrepeso.

- Voy a vomitar - comento cuando lanzamos el cuerpo a la pared.

- ¿te imaginas que hubiese pasado si no hubiesen llegado esas cosas? Seriamos muchos y...

- Nos habrían matado entonces a todos tarde o temprano. Hay que alejarnos de ellos Edward - volvimos por otros dos cadáveres más.

- ¿solo nosotros?

- cuando Rosalie vuelva debemos buscar un lugar donde vivir, lejos de todas las personas, incluso regresar a Forks.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

Se quedo en silencio y yo me arrepentí de haber sido tan directo.

- Despierta a Alice - le pedí, quería estar solo unos minutos y el pareció entenderlo porque dio media vuelta y fue por ella.

Camine a donde estaba el cuerpo de mi padre, alguno de los dos debió poner su cabeza donde iba en la noche porque ahí estaba.

Debía ser de ahora en adelante fuerte, debía hacer todo por evitar que mi hermana pasara por algo parecido. Iba a cuidarla, iba a cumplir la promesa que había echo de cuidarla y mantenerla con vida costase lo que costase.

No iba a fallarles a ellos. Era lo menos que podía hacer a cambio por todos los años que me dieron de felicidad.

Tome las piernas de él y lo arrastre hasta el hueco. Lo deje boca arriba dejando un buen pedazo sobre su cuello para poner ahí su cabeza acomodada.

**Actualidad**

No había ni tenido tiempo de cerrar los ojos, o sujetarla o hacer las cosas cuando se supone besas a una chica, cuando ella ya había movido su cabeza a un lado.

Se quedo mirando hacia el suelo, lo único que podía ver era su cabello porque su cabeza estaba recargada cerca de mi hombro.

- ¿Eso porque ha sido?

Ella no dijo nada en el momento, sino hasta pasados varios segundos.

- Creo que es momento de regresar

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero ir a dormir un rato. - dijo sin mirarme

- ¿Y qué hay de esto? - sacudí la libreta con mi mano mientras con la otra nos señalaba a ambos.

Miro la libreta unos segundos y después, por fin, me miro a mi.

- De acuerdo. Veamos quien vive en este lugar.

Ella me arrebato la libreta de las manos y llego hasta la parte que correspondía a la última separación.

- ¿No vas a decir nada por el beso? - pregunte sin creer que fuera a olvidar aquello tan rápido.

- Edward, solo fue un beso - no, no había sido solo un beso. Yo había besado solo por un beso, cualquier cosa. Esto no era aquello.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Quieres que veamos esto o no? - pregunto sin rodeos.

Por supuesto que quería leer aquellas hojas, necesitaba asegurarme sobre ciertas cosas. Necesita saber aquello, si mi hermana estaba aquí o no lo estaba.

- Podemos verlo después - dije conteniendo las ganas de ponerme a hojear la libreta hasta dar con el nombre de mi hermana, o la falta de ese nombre.

- Claro que no

Puso la libreta entre ambos. Tal vez podía aclarar con ella las cosas en otro momento, por ahora se lo dejaría pasar.

Sus dedos pasaban sobre los nombres que ella leía, iba de manera rápida leyendo de un lado a otro.

Hay algunos que están tachados, los que no lo están tienen diferentes apuntes.

Primero va el nombre completo, seguido del lugar donde residían, luego estaba la fecha de nacimiento y la edad en la que había llegado a este lugar.

El primer nombre fue el de Rachel, seguido por lo que parecía su familia.

Leo dos veces cada nombre en caso de haber pasado por accidente. Bella a mi lado lee sin leer realmente, parece distraída.

Paso las hojas. Al menos hay siete llenas de nombres. ¿Porque tenían que ser tantos?

Me comienzo a desesperar, quiero pasar y saltar nombres pero temo perder el rumbo y que se me pase el nombre de ella. No puedo darme ese lujo.

Ultima hoja. Para este punto se que es casi imposible que mi hermana se encuentre aquí. Ella debió haber seguido las reglas de Jasper, buscar un refugio, vivir alejado de personas, no llamar la atención.

Porque sabía que más personas atrae a esas cosas. Mis padres habían muerto porque habían encontrado a otras personas y esas personas habían atraído a los monstruos.

- ¿Esta? - he olvidado leer, mi mente esta a kilómetros de el momento, recordando. Pero son recuerdos que no quiero recordar, momentos que duelen.

- Me distraje - dije volviendo a mi tarea.

Si Alice no esta aquí, puede que este aun viva y este a salvo junto con Jasper. Yo podría buscarla, la seguiría buscando.

Aunque ir tras mi hermana era un poco complicado pues no quería abandonar a Bella, ella no me seguiría aunque se lo rogara era algo que tenía casi asegurado.

- ¿Son los nuevos? - pregunto un chico de cabello largo, le llegaba a los hombros.

Aun era un niño, probablemente no tuviera más de quince años. Tenía una fea cicatriz en la mejilla como un rasguño.

Su piel morena cubría a simple vista la cicatriz, pero con un poco más de detenimiento era fácil notarla.

- Si - contesto Bella. Sonriendo le al niño que acababa de llegar.

- Billy está buscando te - dijo mirándome, solamente a mi - ¿Eres Edward?

- ¿Sabes para que puede necesitarme? – no quería irme sino era algo necesario, aunque dudaba estar en condiciones para comenzar a rechazar cosas y negarme.

- Solo me pidió que te buscara

- ¿Dónde está?

- En los lavaderos, la parte más baja del rió. - señalo a donde se suponía que estaba. – Él dijo que ya sabias donde estaba

- Algo así – no tenía idea de cómo llegar sin perderme.

- Puedo dejarte cerca. – Hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que lo siguiera - ¿Puedes llevarla a enfermería? – la miro un segundo y asintió en silencio.

No parecía amigable. Ayude a Bella a que levantara su pierna que estaba sobre la mía, luego me levante con una mano y le tendí la misma cuando ya estuve parado.

-Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres

- No sé cuanto pueda tardarme, él te puede llevar.

El niño ni siquiera era paciente ya había empezado a caminar cuando yo sujete a Bella de la cintura para que caminara sin caerse o lastimarse.

-¿Pueden apurarse?, Se supone que debo hacer otras cosas.

Camine al paso de Bella sin importarme cuanta prisa tuviera él.

-No parece agradable – sonreí por el comentario de ella – me recuerda a un chico que iba conmigo en la escuela.

- Ahí es – el chico se detuvo señalando un lugar, cargue a Bella con un brazo para apresurarnos. Sus brazos se aferraron en mi cuello.

Apuntaba hacía los arboles pero podían escucharse voces y agua pasando.

-Gracias. – Baje a Bella y le di un beso en su mejilla - ¿seguro que puedes llevarla?.

- No tengo otra opción ¿o sí?

- Puedo hacerlo yo sola – intervino Bella, negué con mi cabeza

- Yo puedo llevarte si él está ocupado Bella

- La llevare yo, ya te lo dije, dile a Billy que ire en cuanto me deshaga de ella – lo mire mal y se encogió de hombros

- No importa Edward, ve. – Le di la libreta que llevaba en mi otra mano

- Nos vemos después

** 09/02/13**

Cuando volví tras ella tuve que imaginar que no se trataba de su cabeza, que era alguna piedra, una figura, un muñeco, algo, no él, no lo poco que me quedaba de mi padre

Comienzo a llenar de nuevo el hoyo de tierra. Evito mirar abajo, ver como mi madre se cubre de tierra. Ver como mi familia se ha desmoronado por completo.

Huérfanos, ¿en serio?

Imaginaba que el día que tuviera que pasar esto yo tendría muchos más años tal vez cincuenta mínimo cuarenta.

Y estaría preparado para el momento, tal vez alguna muerte anticipada como una enfermedad y con suerte la edad. No un asesinato injustificado.

Lanzo tierra a su cabeza, el brillante antes y ahora opacado y manchado cabello de mi madre queda enterrado.

Esto es todo, no hay nada a lo que pueda aferrarme así que sin poder evitarlo caigo al suelo. Y lloro, lloro porque esto es completa y absolutamente real. Es todo. Grito como si una bestia fuese a salir desde dentro de mí, y deseo morir. Morir en serio.

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza.

No es una pesadilla.

Desearía que lo fuera, que fuese una mala pasada. Despertar en mi habitación que esta a kilómetros de aquí y ver que todo esto ha sido un largo sueño.

¿Donde quedo eso? ¿Dónde?

Aun me veo despertando al lado de Alice y diciendo que tenía razón. Debí tenerla. Debieron ser solo ideas locas de personas locas.

Siento el cuerpo de Alice abrazando al mío, solo somos ella y yo ahora. La abrazo con fuerza y dejo que entierre su cabeza en mí y yo la mía en su cabello, que esta complemente suelto y le llega cerca de la cintura.

- No es justo

Por supuesto que no lo era. Nada de esto era justo.

Sus uñas se aferran en mi espalda y sus dientes se clavan en mi hombro. Quisiera hacer lo mismo para sacar algo del dolor pero no quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya está. Sus hombros tiemblan y tiene leves convulsiones a causa de sus sollozos.

Nos quedamos así un largo rato. Incluso cuando empieza a llover seguimos ahí. Con mi garganta ardiendo, con mi cuerpo temblando y mi corazón absolutamente roto.

Dejo que el dolor me venza. Hoy puedo quedarme sobre el suelo llorando como un niño pequeño, mañana debo volver a levantarme y ser un hombre.

Después de un par de horas me levanto y ayudo a Alice a que haga lo mismo.

Jasper y Emmett están sentados sobre la camioneta mirando a todas partes menos a nosotros.

- Voy a extrañarlos, ya lo hago - me dice hipando

- Yo también

- Tengo miedo

- Aquí estoy Alice, aquí estoy. - la abrazo con fuerza. Y miro sobre su cabeza. Una cabellera rubia que se agita y se mueve hacia nosotros con velocidad cruzando la calle. - Jasper - le grito y luego con mi brazo derecho señalo hacia ese punto rubio.

Rosalie.

**Actualidad**

Cuando llegue a la orilla del río divise rápidamente donde se encontraba Billy, sentado en una piedra cerca de la orilla tallando una prenda de ropa. Me acerque hacía donde estaba. Aclare mi garganta cuando estuve a su lado.

- ¿A eso le llamas saludo, Edward?

- ¿Me llamaste? – ignore su pregunta, porque resultaba estúpida y porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que responder a eso.

- No pudimos terminar nuestra conversación. Dime… ¿en qué te gustaría trabajar?, ¿en que eres bueno?

- ¿Qué cosas hay para trabajar aquí?

- Te dije que queremos seguir construyendo la barrera necesitamos ayuda, o podrías ser útil para ir a la ciudad por provisiones, debes haber aprendido algo todo este tiempo… - lo interrumpo antes de que siga.

- No quiero salir allá afuera

- Me imagino que no – movió negativamente su cabeza, en ningún momento dejo de tallar el pantalón que lavaba entre sus manos.

- Construir no suena mal.

- No, solo que trabajas horas repartidas. Ya sabes… por la mañana antes que salga el sol y después de comer hasta que oscurece.

- Puedo adaptarme

- ¿Ya sabe tu amiga en que quiere entrar?

- Empezara cuando su pierna mejore, ¿no es así?

- Pero hay trabajos que no requieren tanto esfuerzo.

- Apenas puede mantenerse en pie, ella puede empezar cuando mejore.

- Yo entiendo, ella debe reposar… y lo entiendo. Pero tu deberás trabajar en ese caso horas extra, no me gusta que comencemos con un mal pie, y tampoco quiero explotarlos cuando recién han llegado, trabajo es igual a comida.

Ya había usado esa frase cuando estuve en la mañana hablando con él.

-¿Qué significa eso?

- ¿Qué crees que significa?

- Que no le darán comida.

- Es un platillo por trabajador, tres platillos al día si cumplen. Es la manera efectiva de pagar.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que ella también reciba comida?

- A veces hay grupos, podrás entender que aquí se han hecho pequeñas familias o agrupaciones, se ayudan entre ellos. Sé que tu y ella no conocen a nadie aquí, por lo que tendrás que trabajar tres horas extra.

- ¿Tengo un horario especifico?

- De cinco de la mañana a nueve, el sol a esa hora no quema tanto. Y después de la comida, cerca de las cinco a ocho de la noche. Tres horas extra en el modo que desees.

- Diez horas diarias.

- El domingo es día libre, así que puedes dormir a tu agrado.

- Yo me las arreglare. ¿Cuándo empiezo?

- Ya, cuando gustes comer. – sentí la presión en ese momento, Bella no recibiría comida si no trabaja por ambos, darle mi comida era una opción pero no podía matarme tampoco de hambre, necesitaría fuerzas para trabajar y alimentarla.

- ¿Dónde empiezo?

Levanto su cabeza y asintió.

-Podrías ir a la entrada del campamento, esta un chico, se llama Jeff lo reconocerás porque se lastimo el brazo. Dile que empezaras hoy mismo y que harás seis horas, mañana tu horario será el que elijas.

Me aleje de ahí sin decir nada. Sabía que no era buena idea venir. Era fácil entender como todos trabajaban, si nadie podía conseguir comida por cuenta propia difícilmente podían revelarse, todos debían aceptar si querían comer.

¿Sencillo no?

Y Billy no parecía ser del tipo que se anda con rodeos.

Era suyo este lugar y si quería, porque podía hacerlo con solo tronar los dedos, sacaba a quien él quisiera sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Camine a la entrada, entre menos tiempo perdíera mejor, mi reloj marcaba las dos en punto de la tarde. Podía hacer seis horas y terminar a las ocho de la noche.

No fue difícil ubicarme cuando estuve dentro del area de las casas, solo tenía que caminar recto unos pasos mas y seguir el camino que daba a la puerta enorme, varias personas trabajaban ahí, moviendo piedras y subiéndolas con una cuerda, otros estaban en la parte alta del muro con un pie de cada lado del muro para así no caer.

Busque a Jeff que se encontraba sentado comiendo un poco de pan, me pare frente a él.

-Pero si eres tú… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Bill me dijo que te dijera que iba a trabajar hoy seis horas.

- Así que escogiste construcción.

Se levanto y camino a lo que parecía ser una pequeña habitación de poco menos de dos metros, solo había dentro una mesa y una silla, saco una libreta con una pluma.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

- Edward Cullen – levanto una ceja y siguió escribiendo

- ¿Seis? – Asentí.

- Billy se puso de mal humor, ¿Eh?, Creía que les daría más tiempo. Sobre todo porque ella esta herida y debes cuidarla.

- Esta en enfermería.

- Sin moverse, en un lugar incomodo, con personas que pueden morir en cualquier momento. – termino de escribir algo.

- Va a estar bien en unos días

- Toma cuatro horas y media, te ayudare con la mitad de su tiempo. Solo debo estar aquí parado sin hacer nada.

Espere que dijera que era una broma, sobre todo por el modo en que nos habíamos conocido y tratado desde el inicio, o tal vez solo fui yo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

- Porque se lo que es ser nuevo y lo difícil que es adaptarse.

- Gracias – lo dije de verdad.

- Luego me lo pagaras cuando lo necesite.

10/02/13

Iba manejando detrás de la camioneta que manejaba Emmet, la de las personas que habían muerto junto con mis padres, Jasper iba detrás de nosotros con nuestra pick up.

Alice y Rose estaban encerradas en la habitación, debí escoger manejar otro vehículo porque incluso con un CD puesto podía escuchar sus llantos.

Llegamos a lo que parecía ser un parque con los suficientes arboles para escondernos. Acomodamos los carros de un modo en que era un semi-cuadro, así solo habría un lado por el que podíamos ser atacados. Apague la casa-rodante.

Me quede sentado en el asiento un rato más. Era el lugar donde papá solía estar más tiempo. Manejando, discutiendo con mamá nuevos lugares a los cuales ir, riéndose, charlando, todo eso.

Cuando sentí que mi garganta volvía a cerrarse decidí cambiar los rumbos de mis pensamientos. Presione el botón para abrir los seguros de la puerta de entrada.

Emmet y Jasper subieron quejándose de la lluvia.

-¿Apagaron todas las luces? – pregunte mirando hacía la oscuridad

-Si. ¿Cómo están ellas? – pregunto Emmet señalando la recamara.

-No han salido. ¿Rose como esta, no he hablado con ella?

-Traumatizada. Dice que vio lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo salió de ese lugar?

-No quiere hablar de eso Edward, no creo que sea buena idea preguntar – Jasper no quería que Rosalie se alterara era todo. Aun así preferí guardarme mi comentario.

Emmet comenzó a correr las cortinas que había en todas las ventanas, algo que nosotros nunca hacíamos.

Sentía los ojos pesados, no era fácil adaptarme a esto. Ni siquiera podía recordar si había dormido toda la noche el día anterior o si había comido algo, no me importaba.

Me levante del sillón y toque la puerta de la recamara.

-Pasa – contesto Alice con voz ronca.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Rose estaba dormida, y me pareció genial porque cuando me veía no paraba de pedir perdón por algo que ella no puedo haber evitado de ningún modo.

- Cansada, pero no puedo dormir

- Tienes que intentarlo. Recuperar las fuerzas, debemos seguir Alice.

- Ya lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No sabía que mas decirle, no tenía ninguna manera de calmar su dolor porque yo tampoco sabía qué hacer con el mío.

-Buenas noches – me acerque y le di un beso en su mejilla

- Buenas noches Edward – bostezo

- Duerme algo, veras que te vendrá bien.

Me senté a un lado suyo y pase mis manos por su cabeza, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía con rizos aunque ella era más bien lacia probablemente se debía a la trenza que siempre usaba.

Cuando vi que cerró sus ojos y no los volvió abrir, tome lo que necesitaba, la colchoneta donde dormía antes Carlisle.

-¿Qué tal? – pregunto Jasper

Ellos ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Emmet estaba en la litera acostado y Jasper sentado en el sillón. Deje caer la colchoneta al suelo.

-Ya se durmieron – Jasper se levanto y entro a la habitación.

- ¿Rose no se volverá loca verdad Edward? – me pregunto Emmet desde su lugar

- No, claro que no, ella es fuerte Emmet.

- Tu vistes sus ojos

- Estaba asustada Em.

- Parecía tan fuera de si.

- Cualquiera lo estaría, deja que pase y volverá a ser ella. Jasper cree que si le damos su espacio pueda decirnos que paso, pero quiere que la dejemos tranquila por el momento.

- Es lo único que tengo

- Ya lo se

No volvimos a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando Jasper regreso con las cobijas y dos almohadas para mí y él.

Me quede observando el techo. Escuchando los ronquidos de Emmet y lo que se escuchara de afuera. Hojas, ramas, el viento. Espere por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio me venció.

**Actualidad**

Estaba sudando, sentía que jamás en mi vida había sudado tanto como hoy. Aunque probablemente había sudado mas.

El trabajo que me habían dado había sido relativamente sencillo. "cargador", que consistía básicamente en cargar bloques de un lado a otro, es decir la entrada al inicio del bosque donde querían empezar a cercar.

Cargaba de dos en dos bloques incluso tres pero resultaba aburrido y cansado llevar de un lado a otro después de la cincuenteava vuelta.

Cuando llego Jeff diciendo que podía irme, hice lo que el resto hacía lavarse la cara en el río. Resulto refrescante, desee poder lanzarme dentro y nadar, pero sabía que no era permitido. Si no habría más haciendo eso.

-Toma esto – me dio un pedazo de cartón rosa y otro negro. Alce una de mis cejas sin entender.

-Son tu pase de comida, solo enséñaselos, viene tu número de trabajo y el rosa es las horas extra para tu compañera.

- ¿Seguro que es todo?

- No tenemos otro modo de hacerlo

Supongo que me he imaginado esas cosas que pasan en las películas, con dispositivos y pulseras que indican si han trabajado o no, yo que sé.

- Gracias

- Son acumulables – me dijo antes de que diera la vuelta – Lo normal es que se te entreguen tres y los tres extra de tu amiga, pero puedes guardar algunos, excepto los extra esos son de su momentáneo. Tal vez la cena, eso sirve a largo plazo para negociar o ahorrar.

- Es como dinero – entendí.

- No, es más que eso. Esto te alimenta – señalo las tarjetas que tenía en mi mano - Aquí te dan lo necesario, un lugar donde dormir, cama, ropa, incluso cosas que quieras pero eso no lo compras es algo que te dan como agradecimiento desde el inicio. Pero no sobrevives con nada de eso.

Era como cualquier gobierno anterior, pero incluso más inteligente.

Me aleje de ahí sin agregar nada. ¿En que nos habíamos metido exactamente?

Cuando llegue a la cabaña camine a la ultima habitación que era donde la gente se recuperaba ya fuera de enfermedades o heridas, el mismo lugar donde desde que llegamos habíamos tenido que estar porque no sabían aun donde ponernos y porque la pierna de Bella necesitaba cuidados.

-¿Dónde andabas? – me pregunto Bella desde su lugar. Me acerque a ella.

- Trabajando – me acerque a su camilla, algunas personas estaban ahí dentro acompañando a los otros enfermos.

- ¿En qué?

- Bill dijo que debía trabajar si quería comida, al parecer ese es el modo en que pagan.

- ¿Qué?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber qué cosas debía decirle. No quería que sintiera la misma presión que yo sentía sobre los hombros, sobre todo porque necesitaba que se aliviara pronto pero a su tiempo y ella era capaz de fingir estar bien si se enteraba de las "horas extra" que debía hacer para que ella comiera también.

-Construiré el muro que está evitando el paso.

- Esa cosa es enorme – varios metros de altura, cierto, pero por suerte yo no andaría arriba por el momento.

- Solo debo llevar materiales, no es nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo al día?

- Diez horas – recordé a Jeff – tal vez un poco menos.

Me senté en la camilla cerca de sus piernas, su mano tomo la mía.

-Me siento culpable por no poder ayudar en nada

- Ya lo harás. – le sonreí.

- ¿Ya comiste? No me han traído nada y muero de hambre.

- Iré por algo para ambos. – intente moverme pero su mano no soltó la mía.

- Tienes que leerlo. – me dio la libreta negra con los nombres donde se suponía llevaba un control de las personas que estaban dentro de la villa.

Tome la libreta y la abrí en la tercera separación, donde estaban los nombres de los residentes actuales.

Pase de nombre en nombre con rapidez. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Debía tomar una rápida decisión sobre el futuro. En caso de que Alice estuviera aquí, el futuro podría tomarlo después y decidir qué hacer. Pero si no estaba aquí, entonces debería elegir que hacer.

Quedarme hasta que Bella se las pudiera arreglar por su cuenta era una buena opción, luego intentaría convencerla y si no lo conseguía debería irme o quedarme con ella, no lo sabía.

No quería dejarla, sobre todo porque sabía que ella era algo seguro que tenía. Y nuestra relación parecía haber dado un nuevo paso a algo que desconocía por completo.

Cullen Alice

Leo el nombre tres veces sin creerlo, lo logro, lo hizo.

Siento la sonrisa en mis labios.

Cullen Alice, Forks, 19 de Febrero 1996, 17 años.

Es ella, se que debe ser mi hermana.

Mis dedos se detienen sobre su nombre, paso una y otra vez mis dedos sobre ese renglón.

Vive, vive y estamos en el mismo lugar.

Lo logramos, estamos de nuevo a punto de encontrarnos. Increíble

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón<strong>** por la mega demora, no tenía idea de como seguir ni que rumbos dar después de varias e interminables semanas anoche surgió y no pare de escribir hasta tenerlo. Espero que les guste.**

**Comentario igual adelanto.**


	16. Decisiones

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Decisiones**

**Angielizz**

**Beteado por: Angie Masen **

* * *

><p>Leo el nombre tres veces sin creerlo, lo logro, lo hizo.<p>

Siento una sonrisa en mis labios.

Cullen Alice, Forks, 19 de Febrero 1996, 17 años.

Es ella, se que debe ser mi hermana, no puede haber otra Alice Cullen o ¿sí?

Mis dedos se detienen sobre su nombre, paso una y otra vez mis dedos sobre ese renglón.

Vive, vive y estamos en el mismo lugar.

Lo logramos, estamos de nuevo a punto de encontrarnos. Es increíble.

**14/ 02 / 2013**

Las cosas pasan con una extraña normalidad. Normal en lo que se puede decir cuando seguimos encerrados en nuestras barreras.

El Pickup, la casa rodante y la camioneta, que antes pertenecía a las personas que murieron junto con mis padres, son nuestras barreras. No hemos salido más que unos cuantos metros para cortar árboles y tener leña. Pero el triangulo de autos sigue ahí defendiéndonos.

El miedo que habíamos evitado tener esta ahí presente asechando.

Siempre salimos todos juntos, los cinco, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a otro. Si alguna de las chicas quiere ir a "_buscar un arbusto",_ la casa rodante necesitaba que nos deshiciéramos de las aguas negras ya que estaban los tanques de almacenamiento llenos debían ser vaciados, pero para eso deberíamos movernos hasta encontrar un lugar de descargue.

Y para eso necesitábamos irnos del lugar seguro.

Lo que menos queríamos es andar de un lado a otro buscando como deshacernos de las aguas sucias que acumulaba el camper. Así que evitábamos lo más que podíamos usar el agua, en teoría ni siquiera podíamos bañarnos por lo mismo. A la hora de lavar trastes lo hacíamos afuera tirando el agua en la tierra.

- Se está acabando la comida - dijo Alice después de revisar las alacenas repletas de comida.

- Queda suficiente Alice

- ¿Para cuanto? Saca cuentas Emmett en unas semanas nos quedaremos sin nada

- La camioneta de allá está repleta de comida y armas

Ellos siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema inacabable.

Salir de aquí y buscar provisiones o quedarnos hasta que fuese una emergencia salir.

Me recargo en el hombro de Rosalie que también parece aburrida de todo esto. Rosalie no ha vuelto a ser exactamente la misma. Es mucho mas callada, como si estuviera aquí pero no quisiera hablar de nada en absoluto.

Se levanta, limpia, ayuda con las comidas, se peina, peina el cabello de Alice haciéndole y quitándole trenzas. Y luego en algún punto deja de hacer nada y se queda en silencio viendo a la nada. Podría decir que este es uno de esos momentos pero cuando veo que frunce el ceño y mueve los labios de un lado a otro se que aun sigue aquí como oyente.

- Oye Rose ¿Qué opinas de dar una vuelta? - le pregunto, se encoge de hombros. Incluso Emmett parece aburrido de hablarle a Rosalie porque ella solo hace eso, se encoge, ladea la cabeza o dice si con su dedo índice, o sonríe complaciente pero no hay más. Aun así todos le hablamos, en diferentes ratos. Jasper es quien habla menos con ella, creía que se había dado por vencido o algo, pero cuando le pregunte dijo que le daba su espacio, que ella iba a volver.

Yo le hablo en algunos ratos, no siempre, no diario, es como un mueble. Sin importar lo frió que sonase a veces Rosalie me recordaba a un mueble.

Porque estaba aqui pero a la vez no.

Alice deja que Rose este a su alrededor, que toque su cara, que la abrace inexplicablemente, que la peine cuanto ella quiera, Alice es quien le cuenta cosas que ya pasaron hace mucho como...

"Como crees que terminaría aquella serie..."

O sobre las cosas que podrían estar o no a la moda.

"Yo creo que un abrigo de dalmatas como Cruela de Vil sería perfecto con este frió"

"Los pantalones con abrigo serian perfectos"

Cosas de chicas sin sentido.

Alice es quien más esta con Rosalie, a veces ni siquiera se hablan o solo se hacen gestos pero ahí están la una con la otra.

Emmett es quien más habla, la abraza, le dice historias, le cuenta chistes, se pone a decirle algunas cursilerías, es Emmett siendo un novio con Rosalie.

Y aunque creo que él se sobrepasa, en parte me parece que es por miedo. Nadie quiere que Rosalie se convierta en Meredith.

- Vamos afuera y dejemos que sigan peleando - la jalo del brazo haciendo que se levante, Jasper me da una mirada y yo le hago un gesto para que se quede. No planeo salir del triangulo.

Rosalie camina hasta donde esta un tronco al lado de donde siempre hacemos fogatas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - me sonríe - ¿Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea? - asiente

Me siento a su lado

- No puedo imaginarme lo que paso ese día... pero sé que eres fuerte y sé que nadie quiere decirte nada, lo entiendo y te entiendo, pero creo que podrías hablar con alguien, con quien tú quieras, estamos esperando que tu digas "quiero hablar" y estaremos ahí para escucharte... te extraño Rose, todos lo hacemos.

Eso es todo. Me callo y miro a las cenizas de la noche anterior.

Empiezo a cuestionarme que tan metedura de pata he cometido pero me tranquilizo un poco cuando Rosalie me da un apretón de manos leve. Volteo a verla y me sonríe levemente.

- Gracias - no lo dice en voz alta, ni siquiera sale sonido de su voz, lo articula con sus labios pero ya es un gran avance.

**Actualidad**

Una risa se me escapa antes de ser capaz de controlarla.

No hay un modo de que pueda explicar lo que siento en este momento, mis brazos tiemblan, estoy temblando y creo que después de mucho tiempo eso no tiene nada que ver con miedo. Estoy feliz, realmente feliz.

Es como cuando te dicen que esta muerta una persona y de repente cuando no hay posibilidades de que sea lo contrario, aparece porque ha sido un estupido mal entendido. Y creo que ni siquiera eso podia explicar lo que sentía.

Sugete mi cabeza con mis manos, sentia que iba a explotarme talvez eran demasiadas emociones para un dia, tal vez el cuerpo humano no estaba diseñado para recibir esta clase de sorpresas o quizas es que era extraño volver a estar feliz que ya no sabia que hacer con tanto.

- Esta viva - le aviso a Bella, ella me sonrie, esta feliz por mi.

Mi pequeña y fastidiosa hermana vive, no estoy tan solo despues de todo.

Hay alguien aqui mismo con mi sangre, mis ojos y que sabe nuestra historia como yo la se.

Todos estos meses sufriendo y alejado de Alice han valido de verdad la pena, no fue tan en vano como parecia.

Tengo tantas ganas de ponerme a gritar pero sospecho que si lo hago van a sacarme de este lugar.

- Ve por ella - Bella sujeta mi mano con mucha fuerza. Como si quisiera detenerme pero no tiene sentido con lo que acabo de decir.

- Voy a regresar pronto, pediré que te traigan comida - estoy a punto de salir corriendo pero recuerdo el papel que sirve para que le den de comer, se lo doy. - Con esto te pueden dar, no lo pierdas

- Vete ya - esta vez parece hablar en serio, miro sus ojos que evitan mi mirada y ahora parecen un tanto tristes.

Por primera vez no me importa saber que pasa con su vida, es hora de encontrar a mi hermana y hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas.

Probablemente Bella solo este pasando por una crisis de saber que ella realmente no tiene a nadie ademas de a mi, saco ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Ella ha hecho demasiado por mi, y creo conocerla así que no debe ser envidia.

Pero de igual modo no puedo pensar mas en ella y lo que sucede cuando en mi cabeza solo tengo el simple propósito de encontrar a Alice y el resto sería historia.

No se por donde empezar a buscar.

Billy no es una opción No quiero que se entere de nada nuevo por el momento, nunca se sabe cuan vil puede ser solo con verme trabajando extra.

Rachel, la gemela agradable podría ser útil para estas cosas. Aunque ella siendo la doctora probablemente no sepa de que hablo o no tenga control de eso. Pero ella esta entre los lideres simplemente por ser hija de Billy y tal vez sepa a donde enviarme.

Me detengo afuera de enfermería. Necesito pensar las cosas.

¿Donde puede estar Rachel?

Camino a los lavaderos donde pocas personas están trabajando, intento buscar un cabello parecido al de mi hermana o un rostro conocido. Pero todos son lo contrario a lo que busco.

Una chica de cabellera rojiza me sonríe. Desvió la mirada no queriendo llamar mas la atención de la cuenta. Giro y observo el comedor y como muchas personas siguen ahí comiendo y riendo o hablando, localizo en el comedor a Rachel sentada comiendo la cena junto con un hombre con varias canas pero aun así no parece viejo, como si estuviese entrando a los treinta o a mitad de esa edad.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Dime

- A solas

El hombre a su lado me mira desconfiado, ahora esta completamente rigido y enderezado en su silla. Soy una posible amenaza. Me pregunto si de ese modo me comporte con Jeff cuando nos conocimos. Y decido que si fue asi, parece algo muy normal.

Rachel le aprieta la mano al hombre y se levanta de su lugar, nos alejamos unos pasos hasta una esquina donde es menos posible que nos oigan.

- ¿Como puedo encontrar a alguien que conozco aqui?

- ¿Ya revisaste la agenda que te di?

- Hay alguien que conozco

Me pregunto ahora si estarán los demas tambien aqui, solo lei el nombre de Alice pero fue porque no pude leer mas. Fue como si mi vista se hubiese nublado y hubiera olvidado todo lo demas.

- Mi hermano es el que se encarga de recordar esas cosas. Es un niño de dieciséis años, creo que estas de suerte y le toca encargarse de lavar trastes hoy.

- Gracias, ¿segura que él sabe? - asiente

- Tiene muy buena memoria

Me alejo caminando y regresando a los lavaderos. Hay varias personas hablando de muchas cosas a la vez.

Entiendo algo sobre las vacas y algo mas sobre la poca leche que han dado últimamente tambien hablan de conseguir una ida a la ciudad.

Ni siquiera tengo idea de como se llama su hermano, solo se que tiene quince años y basándome en la familia de Rachel podria darme una idea del color de piel y cabello.

entro ahi, estoy esperando que alguien me diga algo sobre que no debo estar ahi pero nadie se fija mas que un par de personas en mi, todo el mundo tiene algo mejor que hacer.

Veo a un chico de cabello negro y piel morena guardando los platos, me acerco. Espero que termine de guardar lo que lleva en las manos antes de hablarle.

- ¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

- ¿Que? - se gira para verme, es el chico del bosque. El que nos trato de un modo cortante y aburrido a mi y a Bella en la mañana.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Me mira desconfiado, parece no entender que es lo que puedo yo querer de alguien como él.

- Necesito que me ayudes en algo

- Ah... - eso aclara sus dudas, se encoje de hombros - ¿Que cosa?

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Alice?

- Hay un par con ese nombre

- ¿Cullen?

Niega con su cabeza, mis animos se caen al suelo.

- No reconozco los apellidos de nadie, solo nombres y caras.

Aun hay esperanzas para mi

- Es de cabello negro, largo, es blanca y... tiene el color de mis ojos

Mira mis ojos.

- Ah, ella - la reconoce, mi corazon se acelera con fuerza

- ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?

- Esta en los corrales casi siempre, pero ya es tarde asi que puedes encontrarla en su choza o con Rose.

- ¿Rosalie?

- La rubia sexy - asiente, casi me rió por el apodo.

- ¿Como llego a su choza?

- Bueno puedes ir por... - se detiene - ¿Nuevo? - asiento - Tengo que terminar aquí no puedo irme antes. Pero ya que haz mencionado que puedes ayudarme... no me cae mal una mano.

Quiero decirle que me diga como llegar, pero se que no dare con el lugar. Todas esas chozas son tan parecidas que terminaria perdiendo tiempo. Ayudarle a él es lo mas facil

- Seguro, ¿Que ocupas?

Señala la pila de platos recién lavados.

- Yo guardo y tu secas - me ofrece, vuelvo a asentir.

Me tiende un trapo con flores y empiezo a secar como me ha pedido.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Jacob

- Soy Edward

- Ya lo se

Después de diez platos secos, él vuelve a hablar

- ¿Como las conoces?

- Alice es mi hermana

**17 / 02 / 2012**

Tomamos una decisión, cada día de nuestra existencia. Desde el inicio.

Decisiones estúpidas e inconscientes. El desayuno, el pie que tocara primero el piso, la hora del baño, ir a satisfacer necesidades comunes, el tema de conversación. Todas son decisiones, bastante inútiles la mayoría pero nunca dejan de ser lo que son.

Pero hay decisiones que tomas y que aunque pueda o no parecer peligrosa nos cambia la vida de repente y sin darnos cuenta.

- Iremos

- Estamos bien, aun podemos aguantar unos días

Emmett piensa que lo mejor es quedarnos, Alice quiere irse, Jasper sabe que debemos ir y solo apoya la decisión de Alice porque se trata de Alice, Rosalie no dice nada, y yo opino que aquí estamos bien.

Hay un empate

- Haremos las cosas fáciles iremos a los lugares que ya hemos ido y...

- Están vacíos Alice, debemos buscar nuevos lugares

- Los encontraremos, ya lo hemos hecho

- ¿Te arriesgas a que perdamos a alguien más?

- ¿Te arriesgas a morir de hambre? - Jasper se interpuso, Emmett no estaba midiendo del todo sus palabras

- No estamos muriendo de nada hay comida de sobra

- Hay demasiada gente y se acabaran esa comida, debemos buscar antes de que se agote

Jasper y Emmett se retan con la mirada un largo rato

- Hay que ir - su voz suena un tanto ronca, como si no fuese de ella pero lo es. - Nos estamos quedando sin agua y necesitamos un baño.

**Actualidad**

- No sabia que tuviera uno

- ¿Tu y ella son amigos?

- Si, estamos en la misma área - espero a que guarde los trastes para darle mas - ¿Como es que no estabas aquí antes?

- Nos separamos hace varios meses

- ¿Pelearon?

- No... quedamos en lados contrarios cuando llegaron los extraterrestres.

Lo piensa un momento

- ¿Como lucen esas cosas?

- No tienes ni idea

- Pero deben de parecerse a alguna de las películas de invasiones y eso ¿O no?

- No que recuerde.

- ¿Y entonces?

- No puede explicarte ni siquiera como son.

El chico sigue pareciendo inconforme con mi respuesta pero deja de insistir. A mi lado una chica de cabello negro y largo esta secando vasos y al lado de ella una seca los cubiertos y otras cosas.

- ¿Cada cuanto ayudas aqui?

- Hoy es el unico día a la semana. ¿Porque no te apuntas hoy? Casi nadie trabaja los lunes porque a todo el mundo se le hace pesado

- ¿Y donde debo apuntarme?

- Oye Karen ¿Puedes anotarlo conmigo? - le da un grito a la chica de piel palida que esta sentada en una silla, es una mujer ya mayor y que al parecer no hace nada mas que estar sentada observando. La mujer asiente - Se llama Edward

- Cullen - la mujer anota en una enorme hoja pegada a la pared que esta detrás de ella mi nombre. ya puedo descansar sobre otro asunto pendiente. Estoy a punto de decir que pongan a Bella también pero me detengo. Probablemente lo mejor sea esperar hasta que ella se pueda mover.

Termino de secar el ultimo plato. Todos son de vidrio, algo que en lo personal no es tan buena idea ya que se rompen mas fácilmente pero parecen ser fáciles de quitar manchas.

- Listo, vayamos a buscar a Alice - Jacob se acerca a Karen y me hace una seña para que lo siga, la mujer nos da dos papeles de color negro.

- ¿Para que sirven? - le pregunto a Jake cuando salimos de ahí, caminamos hacia la puerta de enfrente y salimos.

Afuera las cosas se ven mejor de noche.

Ahi varios faros que se prenden cuando no hay sol y por si fuera poco enfrente, donde están los grupos de chozas, hay entre cada una al menos un pequeño poste que se prende con fuego.

Jacob camina hacia ahi, intento buscar a todos lados esperando de repente encontrarme a Alice o al menos una cara conocida, Jacob se mete entre el area de chozas y da varias vueltas entre ellas que dificilmente puedo memorizar. si hubiese tenido que venir yo me habría perdido o hubiera andado preguntando a todo el mundo hasta tener respuestas.

Cuando estoy seguro de que Jacob se ha perdido se detiene frente a una.

- Es ahi. Se ve luz adentro así que tal vez ella este ahí. tengo cosas que hacer - y se va por el mismo lugar de donde venimos o eso creo

No sale ninguna palabra, estoy tieso y no puedo ni siquiera moverme para que mis piernas reaccionen.

Las chozas son echas de madera y hojas de arboles o ramas grandes.

En la que esta frente a mi, no hay diferencia a las demás la única diferencia que puedo notar es que esta tiene una sabana rosa y un tapete que dice bienvenidos. Pero eso es todo.

¿ Ahí esta?

¿Es aquí donde ahora es su lugar seguro?

¿Ella me reconocerá? Probablemente lo haga, tengo barba de unos cinco días, mi cabello llega a mis hombros y creo que he adelgazado o me he puesto con mas músculos por el trabajo diario la verdad no lo se, pero aun asi no creo que eso evite que Alice me reconozca.

- ¿Buscas algo? - nadie ha salido de adentro del pequeño lugar, es detras de mi de donde proviene la voz. Asi que me giro con algun pretexto de parecer un psicópata acosador frente a la puerta de alguien.

Su cabello es negro y le llega a los hombros, es delgada, no tan delgada como Bella, ella no parece desnutrida simplemente así es su complexión Sus ojos me miran primero desconfiados y luego asombrados. La poca luz que esta cerca de nosotros hace que pueda ver el color de sus ojos de un verde claro.

Sigo sin poder moverme, creo que mi corazón saldrá disparado en cualquier momento. Le sonrió y ella se tapa la boca para luego empezar a llorar. No es lo que imaginaba, y probablemente no se le parece a lo que podía imaginar que sucedería sin embargo esto es bueno.

- Todo esta bien Alice - me acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, ella sigue sin poder parar de llorar. - Ya te encontré - intento tranquilizarla, guardar este momento en mi cabeza y respirar de verdad. Mi hermana esta tan viva como alguien puede estarlo, estamos juntos.

Y lo mejor de todo no rompí la promesa a mi madre.

**18/02/2012**

Alice cruza la barda con ayuda mía y de Jasper.

Rosalie y Emmett ya están del otro lado.

El plan es sencillo, nos olvidaremos de los edificios y andaremos entre residencias lo más cerca a las afueras de la ciudad, iremos por los patios traseros y evitaremos llamar la atención. Entraremos a casas vacías y robaremos lo que se pueda.

Robar, el término ni siquiera es del todo posible.

Ya nada es de nadie.

- Vas tu - Jasper pone sus manos como si fueran un escalon, me sugeto del borde mas alto de la barda, que mide cerca de dos metros, Pongo un pie ahi y me impulso para subirme.

Es mas dificil de lo que parece, cruzo la mitad de mi cuerpo del otro lado, luego tanteando paso una pierna y me quedo ahi arriba, con ambas piernas colgando de los lados.

- Sube - le estiro mi brazo, Jasper da varios pasos hacia atras y corre finalizando con un salto, una mano queda sugetando la parte alta de la barda, la otra sugeta la mia.

Lo agarro del brazo y jalo su suéter verde.

- Ya casi

Cuando Jasper por fin esta arriba y acomodado igual que yo podemos respirar. Es la quinceava barda que saltamos, estamos sudados y agotados. Despues de varios dias sin hacer estas cosas parece como empezar desde el inicio.

Observa la altura que falta para llegar al suelo. Emmet y las chicas están sentados y esperando, se lo que dicen sus rostros. "No otra" y tal vez sea la misma expresión de mi rostro. No lo pienso dos veces cuando paso mi otra pierna al mismo lado y sin soltarme del todo de la barda me lanzo hacia abajo.

- Podemos entrar en esta - Alice señala la puerta de cristal sin protección.

- Intentemos lo - Jasper se acerca e intenta abrirla hacia los lados pero no cede.

- Ya intentamos eso - Emmet se levanta con un tubo en su mano - Atrás - golpea un par de veces el vidrio antes de que comience a romperse. Yo veo todo intentando recuperarme de la caída.

Me levanto, Alice y Rosalie se quedan conmigo esperando a que ellos den la señal que la casa esta vacia.

- Esta vacía - Jasper sale para avisarnos, dejo que las chicas pasen primero y luego, después de darle una mirada a todo el patio trasero, entro tambien. Cada uno tiene una tarea diferente, en las mochilas que llevamos en la espalda vamos a llevar diferentes cosas. Alice se encarga de conseguir ropa para invierno, la que usamos ya esta rota o empieza apestar por el continuo uso. Rosalie busca cosas personales como tijeras, peines, pasta dental, entre otras cosas de chicas. Jasper y yo buscamos posibles armas ademas de llenar las botellas de agua o encontrar mas recipientes para guardar agua. Emmet busca comida, la mayoría que encontramos en casas ya no sirve pero las cosas como latas siempre estan a nuestro alcanze y en optimas condiciones.

La casa esta semivacía, intento encontrar algo util, pero el lugar carece de todo.

- Encontre un bate de beisbol - Jasper regresa de la habitación de niños.

La casa es de un solo piso por lo que buscar cosas es sencillo, sin embargo tampoco es como si tuviera todo un almacen de comida o armas.

- Pruebate esto - Alice regresa con un sueter negro y se lo da a Jasper, ella esta usando el de él y la temperatura afuera empieza a disminuir, tendremos que regresar por el frió en cualquier momento. - encontre colchas calientes.

- encendedores, pastillas, y preservativos Alice - Rosalie grita desde el baño, ahora que empieza a hablar deseo que se calle, sobre todo con lo ultimo que dice.

Mi hermana su ruboriza por completo y Jasper hace un sonido con su garganta incomodo, yo no me encuentro en mis mejores momentos.

Rosalie sale del baño y comienza a reir

- Solo estaba bromeando - se acerca a mi y me da unas palmadas en el cachete - No mates a Jasper, era una pequeña broma

- No es gracioso

- tranquilo Edward - Emmet sale de la cocina cerrando su mochila - vamonos no hay nada, llenen los botes y a correr.

Hacemos solo una de las cosas que Emmet dice, corremos.

Se escucha un ruido afuera extrañamente familiar, son ellos.

- Por atras, rapido.

Corremos, saco de mi pantalon la pistola y vigilo el area de atras, las chicas salen detras de mi.

Me posiciono para que Emmet me suba y una vez revisado que no hay nada cerca me paso a medias. Ayudo a mi hermana y a Rosalie a quedarse arriba.

Cuando Emmet y Jasper hacen lo mismo y los cinco estamos arriba de la barda sin saber a donde huir. Nos arrastramos con cuidado hasta llegar al techo de la casa.

Las separaciones entre casas son mínimas, así que podemos ir saltando las y sera mucho mas rápido que ir subiendo de barda en barda.

- Salten el carro esta al final de la cuadra.

Escucho un grito. No es Jasper ni Emmet, tampoco es Rosalie y Alice que acaban de saltar a la siguiente casa.

Hay otra persona cerca.

Luego se escuchan varios disparos y se que no pueden prevenir tantos de la misma arma.

Solo se seguimos dos reglas

Alejarnos de extraterrestres

No estar cerca de varias personas

De repente las reglas se rompen y estamos todos en problemas.

**Comentario igual adelanto.**

**Perdón****, perdón, como verán ni el adelanto podía enviarles culpen y quemen mi escuela por eso.**


	17. Estupido

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Estupido**

**Angielizz**

**Beteado por: Angie Masen **

* * *

><p><strong>Actualidad<strong>

Era extraño volver a estar con Alice, saber que podría estar viva era algo pero tenerla ahí frente a mi entre mis brazos era algo incluso sumamente diferente.

- Todo está bien - y es lo único que soy capaz de decirle porque es la verdad.

De verdad todo está bien, podemos descansar y tomarnos un descanso de todo. La búsqueda ha terminado.

Me aferro a su cuerpo con más fuerza, quiero hacer otra cosa además de esto, darle besos y revolver su cabello pero no puedo hacer más que seguir abrazándola.

- Perdóname, perdóname - yo no entiendo porque se disculpa, incluso podría decir que no se a que se refiere pero lo sé.

¿Cómo olvidar?

Yo busque, busque de lugar a otro como un lunático me quede esperando entre monstruos esperando que volvieran por dos largos días no pare de buscarlos, de seguir viviendo por ella, por lo que le haría si estuviese muerto.

Me sacrifique por su felicidad, por ella, por todos.

Incluso cuando necesitaba terminar con todo de una vez seguí luchando.

No me rendí hasta encontrarla.

No iba a darlos por muertos hasta no tener sus cuerpos frente a mí

Pero ellos no lo hicieron, no volvieron, se fueron, quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevarían viviendo aquí, a salvo, con comida, techo, agua y un lugar cómodo donde dormir.

Mientras que yo dormía donde fuera si es que dormía con frió o entre sabanas sucias y frías, comía cuando encontraba algo que comer y pasaban horas hasta poder tomar del recipiente de agua para no quedarme sin nada.

- No importa Alice - y era de verdad, podía entenderlo

- Les dije que fuéramos pero dijeron que era peligroso - y lo fue, fue en los momentos donde el caos realmente se desato entre ellos y los pocos que quedaban de nosotros.

- Lo único que importa es que estamos aquí

La abrace más fuerte, era del tamaño de Bella, mi barbilla podía recargarse perfectamente en su cabeza sin resultar incomodo.

- ¿No es un sueño?

- De verdad que no

Me apretó con todas sus fuerzas

- Te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo también Alice

- Todas las noches recuerdo cuando nos separamos y siempre deseaba que cambiaran las cosas y estuviéramos juntos

- Ya lo estamos

- ¿Has visto a los chicos? - negué con mi cabeza

**18/ 02/ 2013**

Si pudiera describir con una palabra esto sería algo parecido a mierda.

- Corran - Rosalie parece estar en shock, no debo preguntar para saber que pasa en su cabeza.

Alice me ha hecho caso y empieza a correr a las siguientes casas, empujo a Rosalie para que despierte, sin brusquedad por supuesto

- Vamos Rose - Emmett la agarra y se la sube a un hombro como si no pesara

Emmett va delante de nosotros. Jasper y yo vamos cuidando que nada nos ataque por detrás.

Pierdo de vista a mi hermana, pero si no ha gritado debe estar siguiendo mi orden. Esta vez cargo la pistola a como mejor puedo ya que no debo dejar de correr.

El sol esta aun esta alumbrando todo pero a la vez no con tanta intensidad.

La separación de las casas va en aumento pero aun podemos saltarlas. ¿Cuantos metros serán hacia abajo si caigo?

No más de 3, no menos de 2 metros.

No es necesario verlo, sus gritos y rugidos provienen detrás de nosotros. ¿Atacar o escapar?

- Corran vienen detrás - Jasper decide por mí.

Huir.

Alice se ha detenido a lo lejos, Emmett que llega a su lado también lo hace de golpe.

Cuando estoy cerca de ellos se la razón. No hay mas a donde saltar excepto el piso.

- Salten - les grito

Emmett baja a Rosalie y saca su arma, dispara a la criatura que va siguiéndonos. Dispara dos veces más.

O tiene mal tiro, o hay más de una detrás de nosotros.

Alice y Rosalie están bajando por un árbol de la casa, no lo dudo ni un segundo cuando me lanzo al árbol.

Veo las cosas como en esas películas de acción donde todo pasa despacio a mí alrededor.

Tengo la rama a unos centímetros de mi mano, estiro los brazos. Debería sujetarla, lo logro. Pero es demasiado frágil y se rompe fácil con mi peso.

Puedo escuchar a Alice gritando mi nombre, puedo escuchar incluso mi grito. Pero lo único que veo es como caigo, mi rostro asustado en la ventana de la casa.

¿Cuantos metros pueden ser? ¿Soy yo o es demasiado alto? ¿Puede ser posible que muera?¿La caída romperá mis huesos?

Azote contra el suelo, para parte de mi suerte hay césped y creo que es mejor que pavimento pero sigue doliendo.

No he muerto, solo estoy adolorido de pies a cabeza. La pistola a volado un metro más lejos de mí, debí soltarla en la caída. Me duele la pierna y la espalda.

Siento la sangre salir de algún lugar de mi pierna y me he quedado sin aire por el golpe.

El grito se atora en mi garganta después de que pueda recordar donde me encuentro.

No debo hacer ruido, tampoco sé si seré capaz de moverme.

Soy hombre muerto

Cuando Alice esta a mi lado me jala del brazo para que me levante.

- Yo puedo solo, ustedes dos corran - miro a ambas chicas frente a mí, esta puede ser la última vez que las vea. Alice no se mueve de su lugar, Rosalie ya empieza mirar a otros lugares para ver a donde escapar - te encontrare Alice

Pongo toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sentarme, el dolor en mi espalda en insoportable. ¿Me habré roto algo?.

- No me dejes, por favor - Rosalie se acerca, rechazo su contacto haciéndome hacía atrás, debo alejarlas, deben salvarse

- Corran, iré detrás de ustedes.

No parece creerme, no me importa las quiero a salvo.

¿Voy a morir?

- Corran - Emmet les grita, esta vez obedecen.

Escucho como Emmett o Jasper se lanzan al árbol. Me pongo un pie con algo de fuerza extra y dolor.

**Actualidad**

Alice me jala hacia la choza donde antes había estado mirando sin saber cómo entrar. Ella solo levanta la cortina que es como su puerta.

Adentro el tamaño es ideal para poder estar parados pero no podría saltar sin golpear contra el techo.

Hay varias cobijas tiradas en el suelo, una caja grande con algo de ropa sobresaliendo.

Y varias velas que alumbran el lugar.

No es eso lo que recorren mis ojos de arriba a abajo.

Es la chica rubia que esta agachada frente a la caja buscando algo. Son los dos cuerpos de hombres acostados con sus ojos cerrados entre las sabanas, en un rincón del lugar.

Lo lograron, todos lo lograron. Yo también lo logre.

Aclaro mi garganta conmovido. El ruido que hago consigue el efecto deseado. Rosalie se levanta y da la vuelta.

Se queda mirándome un largo rato, procesando la información que tiene frente a ella, luego niega con su cabeza varias veces antes de correr a mis brazos y saltar sobre mi, la retengo en el aire con mis brazos, ella me abraza con fuerza.

- ¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo? - me pregunta sin dejar de abrazarme

He estado en muchas partes y en ninguna a la vez.

Le doy un par de vueltas. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Alice me sonríe, yo le devuelvo el gesto. Las cosas son lo mejor que pueden ser.

**- **Despierten, Emmett, Jasper, arriba

Puedo vivir con esto, puedo vivir aquí, nada puede ser peor a lo que ya ha pasado.

**18/02/2013**

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Jasper me ayuda a mantenerme de pie.

Yo solo logro asentir, no sé si va a salirme la voz.

No sé si las palabras que quiero decirle salgan, no sé si me escuchara, no se tampoco si obedecerá lo que le pida. No sé que pasara si obedece, o si no lo hace. No sé nada.

Emmett salta y dispara hacia el techo. Quiero darle mi pequeña pistola, tiene unas cuantas balas, pero yo las necesitare.

- Dame eso - le pido a Jasper el arma que carga en su espalda. Me la da sin pensarlo - las chicas fueron hacia allá - apunto a donde echaron a correr segundos atrás - busca las - luego toco el hombro de Emmett, quien acaba de bajar del árbol y sigue disparando como lunático, para llamar su atención - estas atrayendo a mas, vayámonos - no lo piensan ni dos veces cuando están corriendo.

Cada paso que doy se siente como si me fuera a morir, ¿Que tan grave puede ser esa caída? Aun siento mis pies, aun camino, eso debe significar algo bueno.

- Edward apresúrate - Jasper me espera dejando que me apoye en su espalda

Emmet ya cruzo la calle, Alice y Rosalie están sobre el pickup subidas y esperando para acelerar.

Detrás de mi hay cinco extraterrestres, no lograremos nada.

Tengo la decisión ahí, la más importante que haré en toda mi vida y dudó.

Me detengo y giro sobre mí mismo, empiezo a disparar uno a uno.

- Vámonos Edward - ellos ya deben estar en el carro, subidos y a salvo.

Solo falta uno.

Le disparo en la cabeza.

Lo que pasa a continuación me sorprende, pero ya lo esperaba. Refuerzos.

Refuerzos no para mí, no personas atacando a monstruos, esas cosas tienen refuerzos y vienen por nosotros. Aparecen de varios lados, terminan seis entre el carro y yo.

- Largo - le digo a Jasper

- Si lo haremos - dice disparando a los que están alejados de mi para no terminar apuntándome.

- Cuida a Alice

No lo pienso ni un segundo cuando doy media vuelta y comienzo a correr, siento cada musculo y hueso gritando que me detenga.

Yo quiero detenerme, pero es algo mucho menos egoísta lo que me controla en estos momentos.

A como avanzo se escuchan mas fuertes los disparos, no tengo que voltear para saber que yo soy el objetivo de los extraterrestres que están detrás de mí.

Cuando veo toda la gente que se encuentra aquí y los montones de monstruos empiezo a creer que no ha sido mi mejor idea.

**Actualidad**

Rosalie despierta primero a Jasper quien da un par de vueltas a un lado hasta terminar tocando la tierra.

- Creí que dije que necesitaba descansar

- Hay alguien que quiere verte - Alice está dando saltos en su lugar esperando por la reacción de Jasper cuando me vea, supongo.

- Emmett despierta - Rosalie lo zangolotea hasta que abre uno de sus ojos aturdido.

Respiro hondo, esto se puede poner conmovedor y no tengo ni un gramo de ganas de eso.

Jasper me mira primero, su cara es... no sé si está a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, como Rosalie o de morir de un infarto.

- Hola chicos - decido dar el primer paso, Jasper se levanta rápido y camina hacia mi tambaleándose por el sueño.

Me da un abrazo pero no largo como el de ninguna de las chicas. Solo un abrazo.

Cuando menos lo espero ya tengo a Emmett en el abrazo grupal y diciendo que soy es una suerte que siga con vida. Un comentario fuera de lugar.

- Emmett - Alice lo regaña dándole un golpe en el brazo

- Es la verdad - se defiende Emmett alejándose de Alice y rompiendo el abrazo, se que lo es, suena a esas cosas estúpidas de las películas que haya podido encontrarlos en una ciudad tan grande cuando no había modo de comunicarnos.

Después de un largo rato sin poder parar de sonreír se forma un silencio extraño a mi alrededor, Alice mira a Jasper muchas veces y este parece incomodo pues evita mirarme. Es Rosalie quien por fin rompe el silencio.

- No pudimos volver, las cosas se pusieron feas... - es eso, todos deben sentir culpa de haberme dejado así que se que lo mejor es ahorrarnos todo esto.

- Yo decidí quedarme, fue estúpido y sabía lo que podía pasar si rompía el grupo.

- Debimos regresar - Emmett esta vez ha perdido el tono de gracia, yo quiero desaparecer todos me están mirando como si yo tuviera algún arma y fuera a matarlos por no haber estado ahí conmigo.

- Si lo hubieran hecho estarían muertos - no haré que mi mente regrese a esos días, evito pensar en eso y hasta el momento lo logró

- ¿Como sobreviviste? - pregunta Rosalie sentándose en uno de las cobijas del suelo, poco a poco todos la siguen incluyéndome.

Me doy cuenta que debajo de las sabanas calientes hay colchones.

- No fue fácil quede varios días sin poder hacer mas que correr y ocultarme, las municiones se acabaron rápido y era lo que mas me preocupaba.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo? - me encogí de hombros a la pregunta de Emmet, ¿Cuanto? No podía recordarlo

- Solo se que de repente me moría de hambre y sed, así que me olvide de buscar armas y empece a buscar comida y sabanas calientes.

- ¿Volviste al parque? - pregunto Rosalie, asentí.

- Cuando recordé como podía encontrarlos fui ahí... pero ya no estaban

- Te esperamos - Alice empezó a llorar, tome su mano con fuerza.

- Ya se

- Nos tuvimos que ir porque llegaron esas cosas, revisaban todos los lugares, y estaban cerca.

- Lo se, estuvimos en el centro de todo el desastre - ella me abrazo, le devolví el gesto lo mejor que pude.

- ¿Y donde estuviste? - pregunto Jasper

- Encontré comida, luego un par de armas, nunca me quedaba en el mismo lugar dos veces.

- Huyendo

- Solo fue malo al inicio Alice, luego me acostumbre...

- Estabas solo, te abandone - negué con mi cabeza

- Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer para seguir con vida.

- Si pudiera cambiarlo...

- Lo haría otra vez, si hubiera corrido al carro tal vez estaríamos muertos todos, tal vez jamas habríamos encontrado este lugar - o a Bella

- ¿Y no te volviste loco? - pregunto Emmet, con algo de gracia.

- ¿Loco?

- Por estar tanto tiempo solo

- No estuve solo, me topaba con algunas personas, intercambiaba cosas. - supe que era el momento exacto para hablarles de Bella - vine con alguien mas

- ¿Donde esta?

- En enfermería, el ultimo día unos extraterrestres nos atacaron y la hirieron.

- ¿La conoces? - pregunto Alice, se que esperaba que dijera que ella también la conocía, alguna amiga de ella o algún conocido.

- Nos conocimos hace algunos meses

- ¿Con que una chica? - Emmet alzo sus cejas con diversión, evite ruborizarme o sonreír

- Si, una amiga - aclare - y esta herida de la pierna lo que significa al parecer aquí que debo trabajar extra por ella.

Intentaba que entendiera a donde quería llegar, Emmet solo asintió pero no captando lo que le pedía.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? - pregunto Jasper, asentí.

- Estaba pensando que podrían ayudarme con algo de ese tiempo

- Con que para eso nos buscabas - dijo Emmet en broma

- Podemos ayudar - dijo Alice

- No trabajaras mas tiempo del necesario, nosotros lo haremos - dijo Jasper.

Se que no me equivoque al dejarla con Jasper, él siempre iba a cuidarla y lo hace.

- ¿En que están ustedes? - pregunte

- Aquí, allá... nos gusta movernos. - dijo Emmet moviendo ambas manos

- No es obligatorio que estés en el mismo lugar, siempre y cuando el encargado no tenga problemas con eso. ¿Que te toco?

- Construyo la barrera - no sonaba divertido y la cara de Emmet lo dijo todo, Jasper en cambio se mantuvo tranquilo.

- Él tuvo problemas ahí, pero yo puedo moverme...

- Dejaras solo a Emmet - negó con su cabeza

- Estamos con las chicas, nunca estaré solo - tomo a Rosalie de los hombros y la atrajo.

- ¿con que trabajando en que?

- Ganadería - Rosalie hizo una cara de asco - el encargado es un idiota - aseguro Emmet

- Tiene cuarenta el hombre, Emmet, déjalo pasar de una vez - Rosalie le dijo

- Solo le lanza indirectas a Rose pero ella no quiere aceptarlo - me contó Alice, recibiendo una mirada envenenada de la aludida

- Por que no es verdad

- Entonces, mañana estaremos trabajando codo con codo eh? - me pregunto Jasper.

- ¿Seguro que puedes con ese horario? Es de 5 a.m. a 9 y por la noche

- Tengo horas suficientes para descansar, ademas de ese modo le dejo el lugar a tu amiga cuando pueda comenzar solo es cuestión que Rose convenza a su querido amigo

- Hablando de esta chica... ¿Seguro que es solo una amiga? - pregunto Emmet de nuevo molestando

**18/02/2013**

Tengo dos ambas una grande y otra pequeña con ya ninguna bala. Lo que me deja de nuevo en el arma grande que calculo tampoco debe tener muchas balas.

Me muevo con velocidad a donde está el grupo, si lo logró podría pasarlos y escapar por algún lado. No puedo detenerme a ayudarlos porque no lograre más que morir rápido Debo mantenerme vivo, al menos buscar un lugar donde morir rápido.

Le disparo a un monstruo que estaba sobre una mujer, ella logra recuperarse y salir debajo de esa cosa. Me mira solo un segundo, se ve cansada y muerta. No solo por la sangre que corre de su cabeza sino porque parece un cadáver con ese cuerpo delgado y las ojeras grandes.

No detengo mas y sigo corriendo, o caminando. No miro hacia atrás aunque se que debería hacerlo. Un extraterrestre se pone frente a mi, disparo sin pensármelo.

- Ayuda - un chico de mi edad parece haber quedándose sin balas estoy a punto de disparar a uno de los dos extraterrestres que lo acorralan se acerca y le corta la cabeza.

He perdido todas la sangre de mi cabeza, estoy frito y muerto de miedo.

Había visto eso una vez, junto con Alice pero no creía que tuviera que volver a pasar por algo parecido. No tan cerca, no cuando realmente podían verme y mucho menos cuando podían hacerme algo así a mi.

Corre, corre, corre.

No pienso en otra cosa mas que escapar.

Plan B.

Me acerco lomas que puedo a la pared de una de las casas, entre las sombras, con suerte no llamare la atención sino hago ruido.

Podría correr varios kilómetros o metros yo que se hasta estar a salvo.

Esas personas necesitan ayuda, ayuda de verdad, urgentemente.

Pero yo también yo caí de una casa, yo abandone a mi hermana, yo ahora estoy solo, y nadie mas que yo debo importar en este momento.

Una mujer mayor esta gritando mientras intenta alejarse de una bestia, esa pudo ser mi madre, pudo ser Meredith.

Pero no lo son y no puedo arriesgarme a morir de ese modo tan horrible.

Le disparo a la bestia desde mi lugar, cae al suelo, justo en la cabeza. No hago mas, no puedo hacer mas por ellos.

Ya estoy lo suficiente lejos de esas cosas, puedo correr y esconderme. Por el momento estoy mas o menos a salvo.

Cuando estoy por cruzar una calle veo algo terrorífico.

Su nave, su maldita nave.

No es como esas cosas de películas no puedo describirla, se acerca mucho a un triangulo, es negra y es extraña. Demasiado grande.

Puedo hacerme una idea de como hay tantos extraterrestres cerca gracias a eso. Así que estoy en la peor zona que puedo estar, cerca de su nave.

Por un momento pienso en subirme a esa cosa y manejar la para matar a todos los extraterrestres.

Luego recuerdo que estoy loco y que soy solo uno, con pocas balas, joven, estúpido y que no se ni siquiera manejar un avión e imagino que eso debe ser casi lo mismo.

Desaparezco calle abajo, frente a mi hay mas de esas cosas, como puedo me subo sobre la barda para entrar a una casa. Al lado de esta hay un árbol el doble de grande que la casa.

Intento olvidar que me duele todo el cuerpo y que de un árbol de ese tipo caí hace unos minutos, esta vez me detengo a observar hasta ver una rama fuerte y que puedo alcanzar. Me trepo con dificultad, y subo sobre ella, una vez ahí, gateo hasta llegar al tronco.

Despues de luchar contra el dolor y la gravedad estoy de espaldas al tronco con mis dos piernas de cada lado de la rama.

No debo dormirme sino quiero terminar en el suelo.

Mi chamarra me cubre mas o menos del frió subo el cierre hasta arriba y tapo como puedo la mitad de mi cara dejando solo la mitad de mi cara al descubierto, mis ojos mas específicamente, con las mangas de la chamarra me las arreglo para esconder mis manos me abrazo con fuerza para mantener el poco calor que me queda.

Me doy cuenta que la mochila esta a salvo en mi espalda y el arma sobre mi regazo.

Aun se escuchan disparos, los gritos, ¿sera porque no estoy ni a un kilómetro de distancia?

Me estoy muriendo de frió, y hambre. ¿Que guardo en la mochila? No puedo recordarlo, y aunque lo hiciera no planeo moverme ni un centímetro Ya aprendí que caerme de un árbol duele.

No se que es peor si escuchar todo el ruido o la realidad. Estoy solo.

Me use de carnada para alejar a esas cosas de mi familia.

¿Como voy a encontrarlos?

¿Como saldré de aquí?

Creo que acabo de cometer el error que puede costar me la vida.

**Comentario igual adelanto. como se pudieron dar cuenta envie dos adelantos, por que diablos que como pasan los días volando y no podía escribir nada.**

**Pero ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder subir cada viernes.**

**Besos.**

**¿Ideas? porque las necesito**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**¿ALGUIEN LEYÓ RETOS DE LA VIDA? BIEN, SUBIRE CAPITULO MAÑANA.. EL TAN ESPERADO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE NO TENÍA. Y SI NO, ESPERO QUE PASEN.**

**Den click en follow :) y comenten**


	18. Agradar

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Agradar**

**Angielizz**

* * *

><p><strong>1902/2013**

Pongo todo mi control para mantener los ojos abiertos, de vez en cuando cabeceo, pero lucho contra el sueño.

Empiezo a imaginar que después de ahora, sí no encuentro a mi hermana, no podre dormir jamás.

Mi garganta esta seca, pero aun falta un rato para que salga el sol y mientras no este seguro de que puedo ver todo lo que me rodea prefiero parecer invisible.

Alice.

¿Lo lograrían?

¿Habría funcionado mi plan y me habían seguido todos a mi?

No debo pensar en esto, no tengo que hacerlo. Por el momento mi única preocupación debe ser mantenerme con vida para encontrarlos a ellos.

Jasper debe estar cuidando de ella.

Entonces como si mi cerebro funcionara a base de todo lo que no quiero. Viene a mi mente mis padres, quien hasta hace unas semanas atrás estaban vivos.

Alice esta sola, apenas nos estábamos recuperando de una perdida y ahora me ha perdido.

No voy a pensar en eso, no quiero.

Alejo esos pensamientos, sobreviviré, voy a encontrarla y en menos de un mes todo volverá a la normalidad.

Estoy convencido de eso, no sera difícil encontrarlos.

**Actualidad**

Cuando despierto puedo decir que realmente esto es lo mas cómodo que he tenido en meses.

No se compara siquiera a dormir en el camper

La noche anterior me había quedado en el pequeño campamento de mi hermana.

Campamento, no choza. Era el modo en que ellos se referían a estas cosas.

No habían tenido que tardar en convencerme de quedarme a dormir, solo un "quédate" de Alice había bastado para ceder.

Ahora que lo pensaba no pensé demasiado las cosas, al menos debí avisarle a Bella que no dormiría en enfermería, o debí invitarla a venir conmigo. Debí hacer muchas cosas que solo ahora despierto por completo puedo pensar.

Tengo el brazo de Emmet cerca de mi cabeza y si vuelve a patear me juro que le devolveré el golpe, sin importar cuanto lo he extrañado. Jasper ronca con ganas, suelo vagamente recordar que siempre ha roncado y que solía molestar a Alice con eso.

Le decía que cuando durmieran juntos, algo que ahora que lo pienso no me agrada que estén tan cerca, no podría dormir por sus ronquidos. Resulta que soy yo quien duerme a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

Alice y Rosalie duermen lo mas alejadas de nosotros, en el otro rincón. Sobre una colchoneta que se ve mas grande quizás porque solo la ocupan las dos.

Me siento, podría escabullirme e ir a enfermería. Pero no es esa la razón por la que estoy despierto cuando el sol ni siquiera ha salido.

La alarma del reloj ha sonado, faltan quince minutos para que sean las cinco de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para estar despierto por completo.

A las cinco entro a trabajar, saldré a las nueve de la mañana y podre ir a desayunar algo, lo que de ese modo significa que después podre llegar con el desayuno para Bella y contarle todo.

- Jasper despierta - lo muevo varias veces hasta que abre los ojos

- ¿Que hora es?

- Ya es hora - no parece mas activo que yo cuando se levanta y empieza a caminar hasta llegar donde esta un pequeño espejo con un bote de agua ahí. No lo piensa ni un segundo cuando mete su cabeza.

La saca después de un segundo, maldiciendo e intentando secar su cabello moviendo lo de un lado a otro.

- Es el único método efectivo de despertar - puede que parezca estúpido tal vez lo sea, pero si es verdad lo que dice y así parece por sus ojos ya despiertos, entonces tiene un poco de sentido cuando me levanto y hago lo que él hizo.

Esta helada, apenas puedo soportar la idea de durar mas de un segundo bajo esa agua. ¿Como es que no se han enfermado haciendo eso?

Pero estoy despierto después de todo, sin ganas de volver a la cama.

Tomando en cuenta la hora y lo que acabo de hacer es lógico que tenga frió.

- Toma esto - me pasa una sudadera y un pantalón gastado. - no querrás que tu ropa nueva se ensucie mas

Agarro la ropa y empiezo a cambiarme, él también se esta cambiando con una sudadera blanca.

Se agacha y escribe algo con su dedo en la tierra. Lo leo. "Nos vemos en el desayuno, donde siempre"

- Es muy temprano para despertarlos.

Asiento con mi cabeza, convencido de que es demasiado temprano.

Con Bella ni siquiera importaba la hora en que me despertara, entre mas dormido durase podía estar mas tiempo sin querer comida.

Así que se que va a costar adaptarme a esto.

salimos del campamento, yo solo sigo a Jasper que parece ya conocer este lugar, izquierda, derecha.

- ¿Como encontraron este lugar? - pregunto

- Un cartel en una pared. Habíamos estado evitando salir a buscar comida y terminamos con comida que se acabaría en una semana. Tampoco nos quedaban tantas municiones.

- ¿Fue su ultima opción?

- Alice no quería venir, Emmet fue el mas duro con ella. Te buscamos cerca de un mes, y cuando apareció la posibilidad de venir solo faltaba que Alice aceptara.

- Cuando esperaba que estuvieran aquí creí que sería porque ella los habría convencido de intentarlo. - negó con su cabeza

- Decía que irse era aceptar que estabas muerto... luego dijo que volviéramos a casa, pero ir hasta allá sería perder otro mes que no teníamos.

- ¿Como la convencieron?

- No lo hicimos, un día encontramos una farmacia... sedantes - no parecía feliz con lo que había echo - Era nuestra única oportunidad. La sedamos y subimos las cosas al carro, cuando ellos aparecieron debió significar que nos ahorraríamos problemas... pero todo se complico cuando ya estábamos aquí y Alice se despertó.

- ¿Como lo tomo?

- Primero culpo a Emmet, y él se dejo cargar con la culpa un tiempo, luego fue contra Rosalie quien solo escuchaba todo lo que Alice le decía sin decirle nada. Al final dejaba de culpar los y solo lloraba.

- ¿Por mi? - asintió

- Como si hubieras muerto, creo que entendió que estando aquí habíamos renunciado a poder encontrarte y se que fue un error, que nos rendimos muy pronto pero tenía que cuidarla. Hice lo necesario para mantenerlos con vida. Emmet y yo decidimos que era lo mejor.

- No habría imaginado que Alice no estaría de acuerdo, es decir, pensé que en todo caso si estaban aquí ella los habría convencido, o algo.

- Alice no se habría dado por vencida tan pronto, no cuando se trataba de ti.

Ya estamos frente a la barrera,algunas personas ya estan ahí, un par alejados parecian estar haciendo calentamiento, y otro grupo de cinco personas parecían estar riendo sobre algo. Jasper quien al habre estado mas tiempo aqui parecía saber como funcionaba todo, se acerco a Jeff que bebía de una botella agua junto con otro hombre de chaleco amarillo y barba, parecía un hombre mayor.

- ¿Como esta Bella? - pregunto Jeff en cuanto estuvimos frente a ellos, Jasper no sabía de que hablaba, por lo que tuve que intervenir.

- Mejorando - asintio

- ¿Quien?

- Es Edward, el nuevo del que te hablaba - le dijo Jeff al hombre de chaleco amarillo - Llego con una chica herida, de ella hablamos, se llama Bella.

- ¿Tu hermana? - me pregunto el hombre, negue con mi cabeza

- Son pareja - aclaro Jeff, y me sentí incomodo con la mirada que Jasper me lanzo cuando la noche anterior había estado alegando con Emmet un largo rato que solo eramos amigos.

- Me llamo Hunter pero todos me dicen Tér, ¿Eres del campamento siete?

- Diecisiete

- Cierto, conozco a tu amigo, Emmet. Los he visto juntos - Jasper solo asintió con su cabeza - ¿Y las chicas como están - pregunto sonriendo de lado, creí que debían conocerse pero por la mirada que Jasper lanzo y el comentario que siguió supuse que esa era la razón por la que Jeff había dicho que ella y yo eramos pareja.

- No te incumbe - Hunter no reacciono de otro modo mas que indiferente, se encogió de hombros, se levanto y se fue.

- Quiero entrar a trabajar aquí

- ¿El mismo horario que él?

- Si

- El asunto es que ese esta mas o menos lleno

- Se que lo esta, pero es mucho trabajo para un nuevo y lo sabes - me señalo, sentí como si fuera alguna clase de tonto que no supiera hablar por si mismo.

- Bien, pero si Billy empieza a preguntar yo no se nada - saco la libreta del día anterior y anoto el nombre de Jasper - ¿Apellido?

- Hale

**20/02/2012**

Oficialmente llevo todo un día solo.

Tengo hambre, acabo de terminarme dos latas de verdura enlatada y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida.

Se me antoja tanto algo de la comida que hace Rosalie, una sopa caliente no bien mal con este frió.

En todo el día no he podido ir a ningún lugar, técnicamente volví a entrar a las mismas casas y a las que faltaron y busque comida, encontré varias latas, leche de caja y unos cinturones que me servirán esta noche.

Conseguí una sabana caliente pero bastante grande.

Me dio igual, regrese al lugar de la noche anterior.

El árbol es grande. Que viéndolo de día sirve de maravilla pues esta lo suficiente verdoso para que no parezca que hay nadie arriba de él. Sus ramas son gruesas y van a seguir soportando me un largo tiempo.

Lo difícil fue subir con todo y cobija, la deje colgando de las ramas pegada al tronco. Uní tres cinturones y los deje ahí arriba también todo el día.

Mi mochila es algo que siempre va conmigo, me pesa pero creo poder seguir soportándola un largo rato.

Hay cadáveres por todos lados de ambos bando, mas humanos que extraterrestres.

El día paso volando, o es porque estaba demasiado agotado. Pero cuando estaba comenzando a oscurecer regrese a mi escondite.

Me recargue contra el tronco, del mismo modo que la noche anterior. Ate mis piernas con los cinturones alrededor de la rama. Eso sería mas o menos lo que me mantendría seguro de no caer. Mi mochila la deje en una rama encima de mi cabeza para no tener que tenerla en mi espalda incluso dormido.

La sabana caliente esta acomodada empezando por debajo de mi, para evitar que se caiga por la noche, y enrollada en todo mi cuerpo.

No tengo sueño, aunque debería tenerlo, no puedo dormir. Estoy temblando de miedo y ni siquiera creo que tenga sentido pues todo esta en silencio.

**Actualidad**

- ¿Como conoces a Hunter? - le pregunte a Jasper mientras cargábamos con piedras grandes de un lado a otro

- Esta con los que hacen los viajes a la ciudad. Todos ellos se creen la gran cosa porque mientras no viajan no hacen nada ademas de fastidiar al resto. Tal vez no conozca a todos pero sabes identificar a ese grupo.

- ¿Como?

- Para empezar... ¿Viste ese chaleco amarillo que usaba? Es la manera en que dicen que no están trabajando pero pueden ayudarte si quieren. Pero la mayoría de ellos no hace nada, solo va por ahí con eso señalando quien manda.

- ¿Lo único que hacen es ir por comida?

- En teoría conseguir comida, ropa, sabanas, y repartir volantes por todos lados avisando que existe este lugar. Pero también les toca ser vigilantes, porque no trabajan mas que los fines de semana que es cuando se van.

- ¿Y eso es mas divertido que esto? - moví la piedra de seis kilos aproximados que cargaba en este momento

- Solo si te gusta estar despierto durante la noche. No se como funcione eso, pero son del mismo grupo. Los que apenas empiezan son los que se llevan los turnos nocturnos.

- ¿Lo has intentado? - asintió.

- Era el plan que teníamos para buscarte, Alice cuando se entero quiso entrar pero la convencimos de que hiciera otra cosa.

Estuve a punto de resbalarme pero logre mantener el equilibrio, me sentía como las hormigas siguiendo a la fila de gente con piedras.

- ¿Cuanto duraron?

- Salimos dos veces, tardamos cerca de un mes para que nos dejaran salir con los demás, antes solo vigilábamos por la noche y después por el día.

- ¿Por que no siguieron intentando ir?

- Era peligroso, suele salir un grupo de diez personas pero los importantes, a los que cuidan, son los que llevan mas tiempo ahí. Emmet y yo teníamos que andar con cuidado sino queríamos separarnos y terminar abandonados.

- ¿Así que al final no es un lugar tan unido?

- Tiene sus quiebres, ese es uno de esos. Solo te importa mantener vivos a los que quieres.

Lance la piedra a donde estaba el resto, había varias personas subidas al muro construyendo.

- ¿Porque lo quieren hacer mas alto? - señale a lo alto, probablemente era de cuatro a seis metros de altura.

- Supongo que tiene que ver con que es el muro mas cerca de los campamentos. - se encogió de hombros.

Regresamos por donde venimos, a mi derecha estaba la cabaña de enfermería, a lo lejos podía verla, pero me contuve de ir.

- Edward - llamó mi atención Jasper, voltee a verlo. Estaba sudando y manchado de tierra, suponía que ese aspecto debía tener yo.

- ¿Si?

- ¿No estas molesto cierto?, me refiero a que... ¿Tu crees que tomamos la decisión correcta al venir aquí? - voltee a ver a todos lados, el muro quedaba ya a mi espalda, la gente parecía estar saliendo de sus camas y listos para trabajar.

- Fue lo mejor que pudieron haber escogido.

**24/02/2013**

No puedo creerlo, a donde vaya hay extraterrestres. Creo que estoy lleno de suerte.

Y no es puro sarcasmo, es verdad. Van en grupos de seis o diez y caminan todos juntos.

Mi único plan es estar cerca para poder observar los y saber a donde irme, pero no lo suficiente para que ellos me vean.

Van registrando cada casa, entran, rompen y se van.

Estoy demasiado lejos del parque donde estuve con Alice, donde probablemente aun están en espera de que llegue, pero no he podido ir hacía ellos. Es demasiado complicado llegar hacía ese lado. Pareciera que todo el caos esta mas cerca de ese punto. Debería ir. Tengo que ir.

Pero debo llegar con vida y si me arriesgo e intento llegar al centro donde esta todo lo caótico puedo morir en el intento. ¿Por que no pudimos estar en otro lugar seguro?

¿Por que tuve que ser yo quien se separara?

¿Por que tuve que elegir eso?

Fue una mala decisión. La peor de todas.

Estoy justo ahora en una tienda bastante vacía. Lo poco que hay esta echado a perder.

Todo esta en pésimo estado, empezando por las ventanas rotas y los estantes en el suelo. No creo que vaya a conseguir encontrar nada útil, pero aquí estoy. Buscando en el suelo algo que sirva.

Hay varias latas como de atún, sopas, verduras, no se que pueda comerme. La mayoría de esas cosas parecen ser del tipo que necesita una preparación Por lo que solo tomo las latas de atún y verduras, también hay varias de caldo de tomate. Las tomo y meto a mi mochila.

¿Es todo? Reviso de nuevo entre las cosas en el suelo, pero nada parece mas útil que eso. Tal vez la botella de salsa de tomate pero no encuentro en que pueda usarla ademas de una hamburguesa que imagino jamás podre preparar en mi vida.

Reviso de nuevo con las cosas que cuento, una cobija caliente, varias latas de comida, un recipiente para guardar agua, un arma con tres balas que no planeo utilizar hasta no ser algo sumamente necesario.

Esta vez estoy mas alejado de donde empece pero no mas cerca de Alice. No tengo ni idea de donde puedo encontrarlos.

Lo único que no debo hacer es salir de los limites de la ciudad, nunca se sabe cual es el plan de ellos y mejor quedarme en una ciudad que buscar en toda la nación. Estoy durmiendo sobre los arboles, parecerá loco pero es el único lugar donde esas bestias no se ponen a buscar. Y tengo que dormir, me guste o no, necesito descansar. Un par de horas, son un par de horas.

**Actualidad**

Con mis dos manos cargando un plato de comida en cada una me dirijo a enfermería.

- ¿La encontraste? - Jacob se acerco a mi con un vaso de vidrio en una de sus manos.

- Si, gracias - él chico sonrío y camino al comedor sin decir ningún otro comentario.

Camine hacía enfermería, tenia ambas manos ocupadas por lo que fue toda una suerte cuando alguien de adentro abrió la puerta ahorrándome la molestia de hacer malabares con los platos sin que se cayeran.

Era una chica con un poco de sobrepeso, estaba usando uno de esos oberoles de mezclilla que me recordaban a granjas o pueblerinos con una blusa debajo color blanca, su ropa estaba manchada con un poco de sangre, confirme que no era nada grave cuando vi el papel en su nariz y como lo sujetaba con una mano.

Se sonrojo cuando me vio y yo aleje mi mirada de su nariz, aunque era imposible no terminar observando las manchas.

- Gracias - pase sin mas.

En el lugar de Bella, se encontraba ella sentada sobre su cama y mirándome acusador amente con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- Supongo que al final la encontraste

Tarde un par de segundos en entender a quien se refería. Me acerque a su cama y puse los dos platos sobre esta y entre nosotros. Me senté

- Esta aquí - ella asintió.

- ¿Solo ella?

- Mis amigos también, he hablado con ellos y no tienen ningún problema en que los dos nos vayamos con ellos.

- No creo que sea buena idea... - tomo aire y lo soltó con fuerza - llevan mucho sin verse y tal vez necesitas estar con ellos y no conmigo. Ya sabes, volverse a unir.

- Que va, vendrás conmigo Bella

- De verdad no, gracias

- ¿Que tiene de malo?

Creía que ella iba a comportarse de otro modo, esperaba otro tipo de respuestas. No lo se, habíamos estado tanto tiempo buscando tranquilidad y estabilidad y ahora que la teníamos era ella quien no la quería y a mi ahora me parecía bien, quizás solo porque aquí estaba Alice.

- No voy a agradarles

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

- Claro que si, ni siquiera los conoces, les agradaras. Además eso no importa, ¿o si?

- No quiero...

- Claro que quieres, solo que te aterran porque son unos desconocidos para ti, pero de verdad son buenos.

- Edward...

- No, en serio. Tienes que ir conmigo, no voy a ir si tu no lo haces

- Claro que lo harás, ahí esta Alice y tus amigos...

- Pero vine contigo, y te prometí que no me alejaría de tu lado.

- No lo harás, solo no dormiremos en el mismo lugar.

- Entonces ellos podrán entender que tengo que cuidar de ti. Este lugar esta llena de personas que no conocemos, debemos cuidarnos la espalda, ¿No?

- Pero...

Tome su mano con fuerza

- Me gustaría que fueras conmigo, es un lugar mas cómodo y no huele a medicamentos como aquí. Además no tienes que escuchar ronquidos de toda esta gente desconocida. - No es que haya no fuera a escuchar ronquidos, pero al menos podría conocer quien era el culpable de los ruidos.

- ¿Por que me haces elegir de este modo? - Sonreí a medias.

- Por que me importas, mucho.

Me dio un apretón.

- ¿ Así que ella es Bella? - gire mi cabeza a la dueña de la voz, para toparme con Alice con dos vasos de agua en cada mano.

- Bella, ella es mi fastidiosa - me reí por la mirada dura que me dio mi hermana en broma - Alice, Alice ella es Bella de quien te hable.

- Pero si parece que me cambiaste, no para de hablar de ti - me sonroje y negué con mi cabeza, avergonzado.

- No es verdad

Voltee a ver a Bella quien al verme separó su mano de la mía y se hizo lo mas atrás que pudo, como si quisiera mantener una distancia considerable entre ambos.

- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti - algo que era mentira, yo apenas y llegue hablarle de mi hermana. pero supuse que lo hacía solo por hacerme quedar bien.

- ¿En serio? - Bella asintió - Él es perfecto, ¿no es así?

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario¿? Recuerden que envió adelanto.<strong>

**Subiré**** con 15 comentarios.**


	19. Confianza

****Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.****

**Un día más**

**Confianza**

**Angielizz**

* * *

><p>El mundo ha cambiado, por completo. De verdad<strong><br>**

El caos afuera es por completo diferente a lo que creía. Estoy realmente viviendo como muchos deben estarlo haciendo ahora mismo, a solas con miedo.

Ocultándome entre sombras y viviendo al acecho.

Por el momento estoy ocultándome donde pueda, no regreso a ningún lugar dos veces. El primer árbol en el que estuve fue bueno, nunca me encontraron pero había muchos cadáveres cerca y habían comenzado a apestar en cuestión de un par de días. Asqueroso y repulsivo olor a muerte.

Así que me aleje de ahí lo mejor que pude y seguí caminando en busca de alimento.

Esa fue mi prioridad la primer semana, la segunda fue encontrar armas. Por el momento estoy bien, con un arma y municiones para matar a amenos dos docenas de ellos.

Ahora, en mi tercer semana.

Encontrar a Alice es lo básico.

Según mi reloj aun son las cinco de la tarde, falta un par de horas para que el sol se esconda. Ahí es cuando todo se pone peor. Porque ellos, los extraterrestres, salen a buscarnos en grupos aun mas grandes, cerca de quince o veinte todos con ganas de atacar, y porque nosotros, los humanos, estamos indefensos.

Sin la luz del sol, ni de ningún faro estamos caminando y actuando a ciegas.

Todo lo que hago es escuchar, estar atento a cualquier movimiento extraño para poder escapar en el momento exacto.

Podría disparar, podría derrumbar a un par. Pero son demasiados contra uno. Necesito ahora mismo encontrar a mas humanos. No para hacer equipo con ellos o unirme a otra familia, simplemente para no tener que cuidarme solo la espalda. Necesito encontrar a mi familia.

Ahora entiendo que no solo nos hacíamos compañía, nos cuidábamos y nadie podrá hacer eso mejor que ellos.

Tarde varias semanas en usar la cabeza, ademas de sobrevivir y encontrar suministros no hacía nada, y tener un plan.

Y probablemente la única razón por la que voy a camino al parque donde nos ocultábamos es porque he soñado con Alice.

Ahora puedo ver los arboles a lo lejos, y una entrada que dice el nombre del parque. Tengo unas enormes ganas de correr, de llegar al medio del lugar frondoso y saltar la pick-up para luego correr a la puerta de la casa rodante y estar de nuevo en casa.

Ese ha sido mi hogar desde que todo empezó.

**Actualidad**

Bella ha aceptado venir al campamento conmigo.

Yo creo que en parte ha dicho que si porque Alice se encargo de convencerla. Bella parece resistente a hacer amistades nuevas, yo en eso puedo entenderla, tampoco quiero buscar nuevos amigos.

Aun así ella no parece del todo feliz, me mira como diciéndome es tu culpa, y creo que esta empezando a fluir la culpa dentro de mi, ¿Gracias? Igual no se que espera que diga, no puedo decirle que se regrese a enfermería porque sería maleducado y porque no quiero dejarla irse de mi lado.

Jasper me lo ha dicho y yo lo se, este lugar esta lleno de personas y no todos son agradables. Ademas creo que Bella y yo estamos entrando a una nueva fase, o al menos lo estábamos antes de llegar a este lugar. Creo que el cambio no ha sido del todo favorable para ninguno de los dos.

No puedo sacar de mi cabeza aquel beso, que fue corto y no pude pensar en nada en ese momento porque ella me tomo por sorpresa pero igual creo que debería haber cambiado la situación entre nosotros. Pero no siento que haya pasado nada, ella lo dijo, solo fue un beso.

Estoy pensando seriamente en tocar el tema de nuevo, sin interrupciones esta vez.

Me confunde demasiado todo esto siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

- Oye Bella, creo que esto te puede quedar a ti - Rosalie saca del montón de ropa que tienen un pantalón deportivo.

En el campamento de nosotros en la cuarta esquina esta una sabana oscura que deja un pequeño triangulo detrás de ella, es ahí donde las chicas se cambian de ropa. Yo, en lo personal, solo entro para cambiar de ropa interior.

Bella se levanta de mi lado y camina lento hasta llegar con Rosalie y tomar el pantalón negro.

Su herida se ve menos grave, sigue usando una venda alrededor de su pierna pero es para evitar que se infecte, suele cambiarla una vez al día yendo a enfermería. Aun no puede correr y no camina rápido tampoco pero al menos ya no necesita ayuda para moverse por si misma y eso es un avance.

Llevamos una semana aquí y no lo se, pero creo que empiezo a extrañar la libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera.

Claro, era peligroso y vivíamos temiendo ser encontrados. Pero al menos podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos salir y conocer. Estoy tan agotado de trabajar que no me quedan mas ganas.

- ¿Y que tal? - pregunto Bella saliendo con el pantalón negro puesto en lugar del pequeño vestido blanco que había estado usando desde que llegamos.

- Te queda bien, ¿te sientes cómoda o busco algo mas?

- No, esta bien - no le queda ajustado y me imagino que deberá ser mas cómodo para ella así.

- ¿Segura? - Rose quiere que Bella se sienta "como en casa" y es amable en todo. Tampoco se mete en su vida como cierta hermana que solo hace preguntas, pero esta ahí.

- En serio

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le pregunto. En parte porque yo tengo hambre, tanto que podría comerme una vaca. ¿Hace cuanto que no como carne?

Intento, pero no puedo recordarlo. Tengo un vago recuerdo del sabor pero es solo eso algo vago. Se que me gustaba la carne, era un fanático de las parrilla das y hamburguesas pero no puedo recordar aunque quiero el sabor.

Pero en parte porque ocupo tiempo a solas que estos días no he podido tener.

- Mucha - dice Bella, Alice como lleva haciendo desde que Bella acepto venirse a vivir aquí se levanta.

- Yo los acompaño - esta aferrada a conseguir hacerse amiga de Bella, supongo que extraña tener muchas amigas.

Antes de que todo comenzara Alice tenía un grupo de diez amigas, donde ella parecía ser la líder o algo, por suerte jamás le intereso ser porrista porque ahí si que la habríamos perdido.

Rose siempre fue su mejor amiga, y me parece que están bien pero debe echar de menos tener todo un grupo detrás de ella hablando de chicos o de lo que sea que ellas hablen.

Miro a mi hermana con una ceja alzada, ¿Es demasiado pedir dejarme un rato a solas con Bella?

- Oh vamos - Alice se cuelga de mi brazo derecho como niña chiquita - Quiero pasar tiempo contigo y además quiero conocer a tu amiga - le da un tono diferente a la ultima palabra, amiga, como si esperara que Bella le fuera a contradecir. Pero eso no va a pasar, porque es lo que somos por el momento.

- Entonces yo me quedo aquí - Bella por el contrario parece bastante indispuesta en seguir le la corriente a Alice de ser amigas

- Vamos Bella, así me cuentas mas sobre ustedes - Bella mira sus zapatos y niega con su cabeza

Debo hablar con ella.

¿Acaso no es mi hermana sino yo el problema?

¿Que esta pasando?

Se que es una chica, la mayoría de ellas son complicadas, en realidad en mi vida anterior jamás me vi como el mejor entendedor de mujeres, o entendedor de mujeres, bien jamás entendí a ninguna pero hasta entonces creía que Bella era muy fácil de entender.

Comparada con cualquiera que yo hubiera conocido, solo tenía que pensar como ella y ponerme en su lugar y listo. Ahora lo intentaba y simplemente no entendía nada.

- Pero...

- Vamos, ¿Si?, ¿Por favor? - Bella levanta la mirada, Alice hace su mejor cara de perro atropellado.

Por el modo en que Bella se muerde los labios se que debe estar buscando algo ingenioso para librarse

- Estoy cansada Edward - aquí es donde debería de salir al rescate

- Iré yo con ustedes - Rosalie sale al rescate en mi lugar - Boletos - Emmet y Jasper que estan acostados intentando tomar una siesta se lo dan a mi rubia amiga sin ninguno abrir los ojos.

Alice que ahora me soltado el brazo sale del campamento, no esta feliz y eso pasa cada vez que no se sale con la suya. Rose llega a mi lado y me da una leve sonrisa, yo le sonrío de vuelta.

Antes de darme la vuelta miro a Bella que tiene una media sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro, me encojo de hombros "no pasa nada". Ella finge un suspiro "genial".

Doy cinco pasos y estoy fuera de nuestro campamento.

Es medio día y todo el mundo esta en movimiento, niños corriendo y personas pasando. Me recuerda un poco a los días de escuela, a inicios de clase o a las tiendas cuando se aproximaba navidad o día de gracias.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? - Alice esta reclamándole algo a Rose, me acerco para evitar que se mate una a la otra.

- Ella no esta cómoda Alice, y no podemos forzarla a que se sienta bien a nuestro alrededor, somos unos completos desconocidos.

- Pero llevamos ya cuatro días juntos

- No la presiones Alice - intervengo, de nuevo actúa como una niña pequeña, que parece ser su papel favorito cuando se trata de Bella, se tapa la cara con ambas manos y da un par de saltos sobre su lugar.

- No es justo

- Poco a poco Bella va a tomar les confianza.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña donde se guardan todos los platos y vasos hay una larga fila, la que suele hacerse a esta hora del día. En la otra cabaña pasa lo mismo.

- Haré fila en la otra - Rose se va sin mas, me quedo parado junto con Alice detrás de una mujer que tiene a ambos lados a dos niños de cinco años aproximadamente.

Debió ser difícil llegar con ambos niños, no puedo imaginar como habría sido si mi hermana fuese una niña de esa edad o poco mas. Alice tambien esta mirando a los niños.

- ¿Como se llaman? - la mujer de enfrente voltea a mirarnos, tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, es una linea delgada pero que abarca la mitad de su cara desde la frente al mentón.

- Son Henry y Jerry - los niños se voltean y saludan con sus manos, son gemelos ambos de piel bronceada y con pecas en sus mejillas. Uno de ellos esta rapado y el otro lleva el cabello corto y pelirrojo.

- Pero que hermosos son - Alice se pone en cuclillas para quedar a una estatura mas baja que ellos - soy Alice, y este es mi hermano Edward

- Que simpatica chica es, ¿no creen niños? - ambos asienten.

A mi hermana toda la vida le atrayeron los niños pequeños, solía pellizcarles las mejillas, e incluso por una temporada trabajo de niñera solo por placer.

- Soy Claudia

- Un gusto - digo yo viendo que Alice esta divertida haciendo un juego de manos con los niños.

- A ella la he visto en alguna parte pero tu debes de ser el nuevo de quien las chicas estan hablando - me sonrojo y parece eso darle gracia a la mujer pues se ríe

- ¿Verdad que es muy guapo? - Alice se levanta del suelo solo porque ya debemos avanzar

- Alice

- Claro, pero si es de lo que las chicas de ganadería no paran de hablar.

- Eras tu - Alice me apunta y se rie

- ¿Que?

- Es que escuche de ti, varias veces, de verdad que no te hacen justicia los comentarios aunque la mayoría se excedió - la miro entrecerrando los ojos aunque no se si su comentario es bueno o malo para mi.

- Dejame en paz

Por fin llegamos adentro. Estan varias personas ya lavando y otras tantas encargandose de entregar los trastes.

- Van a ser seis platos y vasos - digo al señor que esta supervizando, solamente asiente y señala a los chicos.

Alice toma los vasos de plastico y yo los platos

- Fue un gusto - dice Claudia saliendo con sus hijos todos cargando sus platos y vasos

- Igualmente - digo yo, Alice se despide con su mano desocupada.

- Es madre soltera - me dice Alice cuando estamos afuera y lo suficiente alejados para que ella no nos escuche

- ¿En serio?

- Si, al parecer estaba divorciada.

- ¿La conoces?

- Rose la conoce, ella es quien me lo dijo, solo la había visto de lejos.

- Debio ser...

- Muy difícil, si, ¿Como es posible que ella lo haya conseguido y sus hijos?

- Si

- ¿Tu amiga Bella siempre es así de verdad? - me encojo de hombros, claro, tarde un par de días en hablar con ella de modo normal pero luego de eso la confianza surgio por si sola.

- Tarda un poco en charlar - le miento solo para hacerla sentir mejor

**12/03/2013**

El parque, en el que estas tres horas que llevo caminando solo imagino, esta vacio.

Claro, con arboles. Con unos columpios a lo lejos y juegos infantiles. Pero vacio para mi.

No esta la casa rodante ni el pick up, solo la camioneta que conseguimos cuando las personas que murieron con mis padres lo llevaron ahí.

Me acerco al carro esperando encontrarme con alguno de ellos adentro, de preferencia con mi hermana, abro la puerta del piloto y entro.

Subo y reviso la parte de atrás, en los asientos hay varias latas de comida y dos botellas de dos litros con agua dentro, todo eso sobre el asiento. Encima hay una hoja.

La tomo esperando que sea util.

"El carro aun funciona, tiene poca gasolina, esconde te. Edward tuvimos que irnos de aqui, espero que nos encontremos, no tenemos a donde ir pero no saldremos de la ciudad hasta saber de ti, te extraño. Vive"

"Alice"

No se que sentir, tengo tantas emociones encontradas en el momento que no se que siento mas.

Dolor, esperanza, sufrimiento, temor, dolor, me siento perdido. No se que hacer, de nuevo.

Comienzo a pensar que mi plan era encontrar a mi hermana pero no tenia ninguna segunda opción. Estoy de nuevo en la nada.

¿Por que no se quedaron mas tiempo aqui?

Por la misma razón que me alejo de este lugar, los extraterrestres.

Es una manera de saber que ellos viven si no estan aqui y me dejaron una nota, pero no tengo ahora como saber donde encontrarlos. Nunca hablamos de donde vernos sinos perdiamos, parecía muy obvio que debíamos regresar aqui. ¿Por que tuve que tomar decisiones equivocadas tan seguido?

Me saco la mochila de la espalda, y saco la sabana caliente que encontre desde el inicio y que no planeo tirar si puedo evitarlo, prefiero hambre al frio y es una decision que no cambiare por el momento.

Paso al asiento de atrás y me acomodo en el sillón completo, me hago un ovillo y me tapo con la cobija, es de día aun pero la verdad estoy agotado.

Mis musculos piden descanzo, mi estomago tiene hambre pero tengo aun mas ganas de por una vez en semana dejarme vencer.

¿Que tan difícil sera morir?

Al menos mis padres no estan sufriendo, no tienen porque pasar por esto, estan en paz.

¿Por que no morí cuando tuve tantas oportunidades?

Ya no tendré que preocuparme por conseguir comida, buscar un lugar seguro, esconderme, estar preparado para lo inevitable que es ser encontrado por extraterrestres, ya no tendré que seguir matando. Se que no son humanos y que ellos han matado mas que los que yo he matado, pero matar es matar.

Toco la pequeña pistola que esta sin ser cargada en mi pantalón.

La saco de mi bolsillo y la observo. Es negra, es pequeña y tiene balas. ¿Por que no?

¿Por que mi muerte debe ser dolorosa y sangrienta? Hay maneras mas sencillas de morir y no debe ser complicado.

¿Suicidio?

Recuerdo que en la escuela hubo una ocacion en que uno de mi clase de ingles se suicido, fue todo el chisme del mes, nadie paraba de hablar de eso. Lo unico que lo había llevado a eso fue la muerte de sus padres en un accidente y que era bastante rechazado por la mayoría simplemente porque tenía un acento distinto.

Pero se fue cuando él lo decidio, tomo una elección e hizo lo que quería.

¿Por que no?

Nadie iba hablar de mi o crear historias, sería fácil y yo no habría defraudado a ningún padre porque ellos están muertos.

Me pongo el arma en la cabeza, alguna vez escuche que la mayoría termina en un intento de suicidio y queda bastante mal de la cabeza.

Pero podría morir desangrado, ¿no?

Cierro los ojos, con la pistola sobre mi frente y ahora ya cargada.

Tengo el dedo en el gatillo lo unico que hace falta es jalar de él.

Alice.

Puedo verla en mi cabeza, su risa, y a ella saltando en mi espalda como de costumbre, levantandome con gritos por las mañanas cuando debía ir a la escuela.

- Anoche tuve una pesadilla, soñe que te perdía.

Puedo verla diciendome eso hace tanto tiempo, antes de que todo esto comenzara.

Y yo le había dicho que jamás pasaría eso.

Tambien le prometí a mamá que pasara lo que pasara debía cuidar de mi hermana, siento que estoy fallando. Que tal vez hice elecciones equivocadas pero fueron por el bienestar de ella, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Descargo la pistola y la dejo caer en el suelo del carro.

Haré lo que este a mi alcance para encontrarla, no puedo darme vencido tan pronto.

**Actualidad**

En una brazo llevo dos platos de algún modo sin que caigan aun, y en el otro llevo dos vasos sujetandolos con fuerzas con mis dedos. Alice y Rosalie van igual que yo.

- ¿Por que no les pedimos que vinieran a ellos? - pregunta Rosalie haciendo todo porque no se caiga la comida que lleva cargando

- Fuiste tu quier les pidió a los chicos sus boletos, ellos habrían venido cuando dejaran su siesta - Alice le responde quitándose la culpa de encima

- Yo solo quería comer con Bella

- ¿Hueles eso Rose? - Rosalie hace como si olfateara el aire y luego sonríe con malicia

- Huele a que alguien esta muy enamorado

- Calla que alguien puede oirte y Edward no quiere que eso pase

Ruedo los ojos, ¿por que simplemente no se meten en lo suyo? No recuerdo jamás decirles nada cuando supe quienes les gustaban, aparte no les incumbe.

- Basta ya

- Pero no niega nada - cantó Alice, sino tuviera mis brazos ocupados ya le abría cortado la cabeza

- A ella le gustas Edward - me dijo Rosalie

- Ustedes no la conocen

- Siempre te esta viendo

- Seguro que buscando alguna manera de decirme que quiere irse de donde estamos

- Y ayer dijo tu nombre dormida - sonreí pero negue con mi cabeza

- Bella ha dicho incluso mierda dormida, ella dice todo lo que ve en sueño, no es nada importante.

- Soño contigo - dijo Rosalie, ¿Jamás iban a dejarme en paz?

- Y yo sueño contigo, y con Rose pero no me gustan

- Y contigo se ríe mas que con nadie

- Es porque nomas tiene confianza conmigo y los acaba de conocer, ella ríe sin parar cuando esta de buen humor.

- Bien, le preguntare que pasa con ustedes - dijo mi hermana, justo lo que temía.

- Solo manténganse lejos de ella y nada de preguntas. Es en serio - les dije, no bromeaba esta vez

- Como quieras - acepto Rose

- Bueno, pero haré que me quiera y ella me lo contara.

Yo no dije nada, no iba a dejar que estuvieran a solas.

**Comentario¿? Recuerden que envió adelanto.**

**Subiré**** con 15 comentarios. Les recomiendo que usen su cuenta para enviarles adelanto.**

**Y Feliz casi año nuevo. Por si no subo capitulo mañana o el martes, gracias por haberme acompañado otro año mas y estar siempre leyendo mi fic, se los agradezco de corazón. **


	20. Egoismo

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mia.**

**Un día mas**

**Egoismo**

**Angielizz**

* * *

><p><strong>1603/2013**

La tienda estaba arrasada al punto de quedar casi vacía, quedaban pocas cosas que para estos momentos eran inútiles.

Todo estaba a oscuras y al no haber energía eléctrica se sentía asfixiante. Pero no importaba ese era el ultimo de mis problemas.

Escuche el grito de una persona afuera del lugar. Por un momento por mi mente paso salir e ir a ayudar en algo. Incluso voltee hacia la puerta por donde había entrado. Pero eso fue todo. Me quede parado mirando a la puerta hasta que el grito ceso. Alguien más había muerto.

Afuera había otra lucha inevitable entre especies, humanos y extraterrestres. Un pequeño grupo de siete personas contra el doble de extraterrestres. Fue una cosa de buena y mala suerte haberlo visto.

Me detuve lo suficiente para ver a mi alrededor y entrar sin ser visto a lo que parecía ser una tienda grande con las puertas y ventanales de vidrios abiertas evitando toparme con la pelea.

Subí por las escaleras eléctricas que ahora estaban apagadas y camine hasta dar con el área de recamaras.

Tome algunas de las sabanas tiradas que estaban ahí y me metí debajo de la cama. Use mi brazo como almohada y me envolví como pude con una sabana, otra la acomode en mi cuello y la tercera la puse sobre mi cabeza. La mochila que estaba en mi espalda la deje ahí no queriendo perder nada de lo que llevaba en caso de tener que correr.

Saque la pistola del pantalón y la sostuve con mi mano libre, estaba sin cargar lo que evitaría que muriera por mi propia mano.

Suicidio

Han pasado cuatro días desde que llegue al parque donde alguna vez me escondí con mi hermana y los demás. Solo quedaba una camioneta con pocas provisiones y una carta de parte de Alice diciéndome que habían tenido que irse sin decirme ningún lugar. Luego de eso mi estúpido cerebro hizo click y me olvide de tener que caminar por horas por calles vacias. Maneje la camioneta que tenía la llave en el contacto. Tenía poca gasolina pero conseguí ingeniármelas para conseguir algo más. Tenía una casa-carro y adiós arboles.

La camioneta estaba a varias cuadras de aquí aparentando ser otro carro del montón abandonado.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, lo hice entre el grito de alguien pidiendo auxilio y el llanto de un bebe. No dormí por placer, tampoco era por cansancio. Necesitaba dormirme, cerrar los ojos y dejar de vivir en ese momento. Quería escapar de todo el ruido que me rodeaba y del frío, del piso frío y la sabana helada. Mi chamarra era lo único que realmente me daba calor. Además mi estomago en cualquier momento pediría comida y mientras pudiera alargar el momento mejor.

Así que cerré los ojos y me forcé a quedar dormido. Apacigüe las ansias de salir corriendo y matar a esas bestias, relaje mis sentidos y me obligue a pensar que nada era real. Quede indefenso en una tienda abandonada bajo una cama cuando a poca distancia había una masacre y yo no moví ni un dedo para ayudar.

**Actualidad**

- Alice cada día se vuelve mas insoportable con Bella

Rosalie me comentaba que en ganadería, Bella había comenzado ayer a trabajar diciendo que se sentía como un estorbo sin hacer nada, Alice solo estaba detrás de ella preguntando cosas tontas o comentando cosas obvias, algo en busca de conversación.

- Ya sabes como es ella, no va a descanzar hasta conseguir que Bella le cuente todo lo que ella quiere saber

Me voltee a verlo, Jasper estaba ayudandome a ensamblar las piedras en un mismo punto.

- ¿Que cosa quiere saber?

- ¿Bromeas? Si te lo digo va a cortarme en pequeños pedazos

- Solo dilo, ni que fuera a delatarte Jasper

- Claro que lo haras, iras tras Alice cuando te lo cuente y ella tras de mi. - negó con su cabeza

- Tu sabes que hare que me lo diga

- De acuerdo, pero no te lo diré yo - rodee los ojos y segui trabajando, este era Jasper guardando todos los sucios secretos de mi hermana

- Si es algo malo...

- No es malo, pero no es tampoco algo muy bueno

¿Gracias por ser tan especifico? Eso soluciona mis dudas, pensé con sarcasmo.

Escuche como algunos comenzaron a chiflar, era estupido e incluso algo bastante infantil

Chiflaban de ese modo cada vez que alguna mujer pasaba, señora mayor o adolescente en plena etapa de desarrollo. Como fuera, quien fuera.

No tenía sentido, la mayoría que pasaba no era catalogada como "bonita", pero no por eso se detenían. A veces incluso gritaban palabras halagadoras.

No era porque alguna le pareciera atractiva o gritaran mas fuerte por eso, todas se llevaban la misma cantidad de chiflidos hasta que desaparecian de su vista o alguno de los encargados, como Jeff o Arnold. Este segundo era amigo de Jeff de hace tiempo, él que había sobrevivido junto con él de la banda de rock que una vez tuvieron. Y ambos eran parecidos, con tatuajes por todas partes y ese look oscuro que aun permanecía.

Chiflaban de ese modo simplemente para mantener una costumbre vieja, eramos algo así como albañiles y eso "se suponía que hacían" pero la verdad no recuerdo a ninguno que hiciera algo como esto. Lo hacían para mantener una costumbre humana.

Los de ganadería solían usar sombreros de vaquero y no sabía si por el calor o por lo mismo. Pasaba lo mismo con los de agricultura que incluso llevaban aveces un pedazo de raíz de trigo en la boca masticando, era algo asqueroso. Incluso Rachel, que era enfermera, llevaba su bata blanca como antes hacían los doctores, claro que no siempre la usaba pero había días en que la traía puesta.

Igual no todo el mundo hacia eso, yo por ejemplo nunca chiflaba sin importar que tan encantadora fuese la persona, y Emmet que estaba en ganadería se rehusaba a usar sombrero.

Solo algunos disfrutaban de hacer esas tonterías y el resto trabajaba lo mejor que podía por comida.

Voltee mi cabeza a un lado para mirar quien era la pobre chica que tenía que soportar a los idiotas de compañeros que tenía.

Venía caminando con unos _jeans_ y la chamarra verde de Jasper con el nombre de una banda de rock escrita de frente.

Jasper al lado de mi chiflo al verla también, solo para molestarla.

- Par de tontos - Rose camino hacia nosotros ignorando a los hombres que seguían chiflando.

- ¿Que te trae por aquí? - pregunto Jasper para fastidiar a su hermana otro rato

- Ustedes, tengo hambre y se supone que ya deberían estar terminando

- Apenas van a ser las nueve Rose, ya casi terminamos

- No deberías andar sola por aquí - le dije mirando a todos lados para que entendiera, ella también miro a todas partes.

- Por favor, ni que no supiera defenderme - ella se encogió de hombros quitando le importancia a todo el asunto - y venía para pedir sus boletos para ir por la comida, esta nublado y tal vez llueva un poco.

- ¿Emmet ya tapo los huecos del techo? - pregunto Jasper

El cielo estaba nublado y se corría la voz de que llovería, incluso con la luz de la mañana se veía oscuro, sobre todo por que los grandes arboles no dejaban que se colara la poca luz que había en estos momentos al suelo.

- Esta yendo por laminas para ponerlas en su lugar. Terminen ya - como si ella hubiese dicho una orden, uno de los encargados sonó la bocina mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Esa era la manera de decir que el día había terminado y podíamos irnos.

Voltee hacia arriba para ver como las personas que trabajaban sobre el muro bajaban por medio de cuerdas.

- Eso da miedo - dijo Rose

- ¿Que es una caída de cuatro metros no?

Empezamos a caminar a donde todos se reunían. Todos los días se hacía una fila para que nos entregaran los boletos, por la noche solo nos daban uno, que iba mas bien para la cena. Y por la mañana nos tocaban dos, desayuno y comida, debido a que solo trabajábamos dos veces y no había modo de ser encontrados a la hora de la comida.

- Suena espantoso, antes estaría tejiendo ropa a estar en eso

- No sabía que había ese trabajo aquí

- Lo hay, es para ancianas o niños.

- ¿Los niños trabajan?

- La mitad de lo que nosotros hacemos, es el modo de mantenerlos entretenidos cuando sus padres están ocupados.

- ¿Y la otra mitad?

- En guardería

- ¿Guardería? - no habría imaginado que algo así hubiera aquí

- Si, hay dos bebes de menos de un año y luego están los demás niños que apenas pueden hacer algo sin terminar heridos. Alice lo intento unos días ahí .. no es divertido, terminas aborreciendo a los niños y ademas queríamos estar los cuatro juntos en algo. Pero es algo solo para mujeres, machista si quieres, pero no muchas mujeres les dejarían sus hijos a unos extraños.

- Entonces solo mujeres

- Jóvenes, para que jueguen. ¿Quieres entrar ahí o porque preguntas? - me encogí de hombros dando a entender que no me importaba eso

- Solo tenía curiosidad

Jeff era el supervisor mio y de Jasper. No podía entregarles a todos los boletos, porque simplemente se confundirían e imagino que sería demasiado trabajo.

- ¿Como esta la chica bonita? - era su pregunta de todos los días, creo que solo quería fastidiarme, al inicio lo miraba mal pero ahora apenas y me importa.

- Sigue sin preguntar por ti - tenía una nueva e ingeniosa respuesta que lograba hacer me sentir mejor.

- Tampoco pregunta por ti - contraataco

- Es que siempre esta conmigo - el roquero se río y asintió con su cabeza dando a entender que esta vez yo había ganado, me entrego tres boletos y anotó en su libreta.

- ¿Tres?

- Si llueve no podremos trabajar, y si llueve por la noche tampoco lo haremos.

- ¿Y la comida?

- Supongo que no pedirán boletos, no lo se.

No estaba del todo conforme pero al ver que todo el mundo tenía preguntas y quería que nos apuraramos me moví a un lado dejando que Jasper siguiera.

Espere a que le entregaran a Jasper los boletos y luego nos alejamos los tres de ahí.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Rosalie

- Nada

- ¿De quien hablaban? - no le respondí

- De Bella - contesto Jasper

Ella me dio una mirada intensa mientras levantaba sus cejas sujestivamente. Era su modo de decir "¿Con qué no pasa nada entre tu y ella eh?

Era algo loco, antes de llegar a este lugar imaginar una relación con Bella sonaba repulsivo porque probablemente era en lo ultimo que una persona debe estar pensando cuando es el fin del mundo, pero aqui entre decenas de personas suena bastante lógico que debería haber un "algo" tal vez mas acercado a un noviazgo o yo que se. Pero ella se ha alejado, lo mas que una persona se puede alejar cuando estamos en la misma choza, me habla pero no parece lo mismo.

No lo se, es que es difícil entender la situación. Tendría mas posibilidades de solucionar las cosas si Alice no se la pasara detrás de mi o con Bella en todo momento, nunca estamos solos. Y cuando lo estamos es por el trabajo.

**16/07/2013**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté por el frió. No entraban rayos de sol a donde me hallaba, ni siquiera sabía si realmente entraba algo de luz al local o si era ya por fin mañana. Pero no podía seguir dormido. El brazo que estaba debajo de mi cabeza me dolía, supuse que estaba entumido. Mis piernas las sentía congelada y me ardía la nariz, también por el frió.

Tal vez la noche mas fría que podía recordar, o en este lugar todas las noches eran así de heladas la diferencia es que siempre había tenido cobijas calientes y un lugar cómodo donde descansar, mucho mas cómodo que el suelo frío es un árbol y por supuesto que es mucho mejor el asiento trasero de un carro.

Me empuje con mi brazo bueno hacia afuera de la cama y seguí gateando hasta que localice las escaleras.

Me detuve ahí en cuatro patas sobre el suelo esperando escuchar algún sonido que viniera cerca de donde me hallaba.

Intente recordar que antes se vendía en _Sears_ ademas de ropa y muebles, necesitaba algo que pudiera servirme de preferencia para defenderme y sino al menos algo para comer.

Dudaba mucho encontrar algo de eso aquí.

El lugar estaba sucio, con capas de polvo y muchas cosas tiradas por cualquier parte.

Me levanto del suelo aun sin estar seguro de la seguridad de este lugar, camino entre los pasillos vacíos y desordenados. Mi chaqueta tiene ahora un par de rasguños en el antebrazo pero supongo que sobrevivirá otros meses mas.

Estoy en el área de muebles y tengo hambre, asi que como no tengo nada que hacer además de buscar donde darme una ducha y comer, me acerco a una mesa de madera con las sillas a su alrededor tiradas, las levanto una en una y luego me siento en la ultima.

Saco de mi mochila una lata de guisantes, saben bastante mal. No se, no puedo encontrar el gusto en eso. Quizas solo cocidos tengan un mejor sabor pero no estoy en posibilidades de hacer una fogata ahora mismo.

Abro la lata y comienzo a sacar uno en uno, sabe asqueroso. Pero al parecer es lo unico que no deja que me muera de hambre y eso esta bien, por el momento.

**Actualidad**

Bella estaba en el río junto con mi hermana lavando ropa. Jasper me había dicho que les avisara del desayuno, lo que sonaba perfecto porque estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ganadería había despachado a todas las mujeres a tiempo, creo que en realidad en todos lados las chicas habían tenido día libre por la futura lluvia para que se encargaran de cosas como: lavar, comida y verificar campamentos.

Me acerque desde atrás dispuesto a darles el susto de su vida pero me detuve cuando escuche mi nombre.

-¿Que tiene? - pregunto Bella, Alice le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso.

Las dos estaban hincadas frente al río parecían ser las ultimas en terminar pues varías estaban caminando de regreso con pequeños canastos con ropa llena y mojada.

- Oh vamos... se que apenas nos conocemos pero vamos a ser como hermanas - no podía creer que fuese a interrogarla igual que a mi, sin embargo, en vez de ir y salvar a Bella de una conversación incomoda me escondí detrás del árbol mas cerca escuchando.

Estaba ansioso por lo que estaban hablando cuando ni siquiera tenía idea de que hablaban.

- ¿Hermanas? - Bella parecía disgustada con la idea, conocía ese tono de voz

- Bueno, es que... vivimos juntas y así sera durante mucho tiempo, tu, yo, Rosalie y los chicos. Nosotros somos como familia.

- Supongo

- ¿Que tiene de malo decir que te gusta Edward? - siguió cuestionando Alice, iba a matarla. Bella comenzó a toser, ¿Era muy malo?, ¿Eso era una buena respuesta?

- Bueno, ya sabes es un buen amigo... - mi hermana la interrumpió

- Pero te gusta - Alice dijo enfadada de andar por las ramas, ella solía obtener lo que quería cuando lo quería.

- Bueno es guapo lo reconozco pero él esta contigo y yo no lo puedo ver lo mas que como un amigo...

- ¿Conmigo?, ¿De qué hablas?

No me podía ver mas que como un amigo. No sabía si la palabra adecuada sería decir que me sentía devastado, pero así era. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba referirse a mi con ese termino como si fuera algún tipo de germen raro que no quieres que te toque.

- Vuelve, estamos hablando - Alice grito, fruncí el ceño y justo en ese momento Bella paso al lado de mi caminando a como su pierna le permitía ir de rápido.

Salí de mi escondite y mire hacía el río, cuando Alice me vio parecía avergonzada.

- Yo...

- Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de ella con tus preguntas - me fui de ahí molesto.

No con Alice, conmigo, por haber escuchado esa conversación que no me correspondía.

Si, estaban hablando de mi, pero no conmigo, si hubieran querido hablar conmigo de mi me hubiesen invitado. Era obvio que había estado de sobra ahí.

En algún punto comencé a correr, no quería hablar con nadie, ni ver a nadie, ni que nadie estuviera cerca de mi. Quería estar solo.

Tal vez era esta la razón por la que no habían hablado de mi frente a mi. Para no arruinarme todo.

Cuando estuve lo suficiente alejado me puse a patear el suelo y lanzar ramas a lo lejos.

No se trataba de que Bella fuese la única mujer del planeta, o que yo lo creyera así en algún punto. Es que ella era una chica y yo un chico y ya era completamente distinta al resto para mi.

Era simplemente perfecta para mi.

Cuando logre tranquilizarme regrese a nuestro pequeño campamento.

No tenía hambre y tampoco tenía ganas de hacer nada mas que ir a dormir.

Mis planes fueron sustituidos cuando entre al campamento y me encontré solo con Bella que estaba acostada y despierta.

- ¿Pensando? - me acerque, debía actuar como sino hubieses escuchado la conversación eso significaba que aun no me había rechazado y por lo tanto nosotros estábamos bien, ¿no?

- Algo así - se sentó, tome asiento a su lado.

¿Solo como amigos?

¿Y el beso? ¿Donde quedaba aquel beso en toda esa mierda de buena amistad?

- ¿Que tal el trabajo? - pregunte intentando buscar alguna conversación aunque luego me arrepentí pues ella no había trabajado exactamente

- Lavar con Alice, ir por agua... aburrido, ¿ya comiste? Porque Emmet y Rose fueron hace rato a buscar comida y no han vuelto- negué con mi cabeza

- No tengo hambre

- Deberías, trabajas demasiado.

- Solo no tengo

- Puedes enfermarte y no me gustaría ir a visitarte a enfermería todos los días.- esta vez me reí

- Pero yo dormí ahí con ese olor a muertos por ti

- Nadie te obligo

- Ya lo se

- Y yo también lo habría echo por ti - me dijo mirándome a los ojos

En ese momento entraron Alice y Jasper riendo

- ¿Viste la cara de Sara cuando dije que patearía su... - Bella forzó una sonrisa, sabía que era falsa porque solo levantaba la mitad de su labio y veía a otro lado.

Voltee a ver a Alice, ¿Mi hermana no era de su agrado? Ellos dos seguían riéndose sin fijarse en nosotros.

- Nadie se mete con mi chico - aclare mi garganta justo antes de que Jasper la besara esta vez si prestaron atención en el publico que tenían. - Hey Edward... - miro a Bella y sonrio - ¿Ya comieron?

- No tengo hambre

- Te traere algo de comer cariño -ella ignoro mi comentario por completo y siguió actuando como no hubiese arruinado mi día, Alice se acerco a mi y expuso su mano hacia arriba, le pase los papeles de comida que tenía para mi y Bella, mi comida y desayuno.

- Él paga, ¿no es lindo Bella? - negué con mi cabeza, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan entrometida? Alice pareció ignorar mi mirada asesina.

Arrastro a Jasper con ella de la mano, me quede mirando sin saber a que se debía su comentario, ¿Realmente seguiría insistiendo hasta que Bella estuviera loca por mi?

- ¿No te parece que pasan mucho tiempo juntos? - me pregunto Bella como quien no quiere la cosa

- Bueno, así son- voltee a verla, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Se que la quieres, pero... no puedes ser tan tonto

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunte ahora si confundido

- ¿Nunca los has visto? - levanto sus cejas sugestiva mente, ¿se refería a ellos teniendo sexo?

- ¿Que? - eso si me altero

- No creo que no lo sepas

- Por supuesto que no es verdad, es Alice y Jasper - no podían ser tan idiotas como para arriesgarse.

- Lo hacen en tus narices Edward - levanto las manos al aire, exasperada

- Bella no es verdad

- Si que lo es

- ¿Alguna vez tu los has visto?

- Sino te hubieran visto, dalo por echo - que asco.

- No pienso en eso seguido, se que es probable... pero evito pensar en eso

- ¿Probable?

- Bueno, estuve ausente durante varios meses y tal vez me perdí de cosas... pero no lo creo.

- Te es infiel con tu amigo, ¿Y tu solo no piensas en eso?

- ¿Que?

Repetí lo que dijo dos veces, asombrado.

- ¿Infiel?

- ¿De que crees que hablo?

- Que se acostaban, no se... ¿pero infiel en qué?

- Por supuesto, acostarse es peor que unos besos - rodó sus ojos, y me dio dos golpes en la frente - despierta, Alice no es una fantástica novia como la pintas

- Alice nunca le ha sido infiel a Jasper, la conozco

- ¿A Jasper? - esta vez ella parecía mas confundida - ¿Terminaron?

- ¿Jasper y ella? - ¿Como esta conversación conseguía darme migraña tan pronto?

¿Es que acaso no había visto la escena romántica que hicieron minutos atrás?

- No, tu y ella.

- ¿Alice y yo? - ella asintió

Lo siguiente lo dije lentamente intentando procesarlo todo

- ¿Tu crees que Alice y yo somos novios?

- O lo eran, no me cuentas toda tu vida pero algo paso y parece que...

**18/03/2013**

Ahora no estoy dentro de ninguna tienda, tampoco estoy a salvo, de un modo u otro al salir de una tienda comenzaron los disparos y no hubo modo de alejarme. Fue como si no pudiera controlar mis instintos y empecé a disparar también a los extraterrestres. Por fin comencé a luchar.

Estupido, idiota, ¿Qué carajos me había pasado? Huyendo estaba bien, al menos a salvo. ¿Y ahora?, ¿Donde estoy ahora?

Estoy en un rincón sin salida, saco la única arma que me queda, disparo pero no pasa nada, no tengo balas, estoy desarmado.

La única oportunidad que puedo tener es escalar la pared de ladrillo pero no soy _el hombre araña_ ni nada por el estilo, así que no tengo oportunidad.

Voy a morirme, pienso en Alice, espero que quede mi cuerpo, que no hagan como con los jóvenes que suben a esa nave. Espero que me maten y sea rápido también espero que Alice pueda superar mi muerte, que siga su vida y continué Espero que sea un sueño y despierte en mi cama. Espero tantas cosas, pero ellos siguen avanzando hacía mi.

Reviso el arma, con mis manos temblando y el frió ya no se que es peor. Voy a morir y ni siquiera creo poder defenderme.

¿Como llegue a este punto?

Di la vuelta en un callejón que resulto no tener salidas, me atrape yo mismo.

Cierro los ojos, voy a morir rápido es el único consuelo que me queda, entre menos lucho mas rápido y menos doloroso sera.

Escucho disparos, demasiado cerca de mi.

Cuando abro los ojos apenas puedo definir una sombra acercándose no es uno de ellos, es uno de los míos. Agradecido y vivo, me acerco.

Los extraterrestres están muertos en el suelo, lanzo el arma a alguna parte del callejón y levanto las manos, para mostrar que no soy peligroso

- Gracias - me acerco al chico que se ha quedado donde mismo - Me salvaste el cuello - es y no literal - Me llamo Edward

Cuando estoy frente a frente, noto dos cosas, que es varios centímetros mucho mas bajo que yo y que usa una sudadera que cubre su cabello.

Parece también traer otro chaleco y una camisa cuello de tortuga bajo todo eso. Debe estar muriendo de frío o de calor con todo eso encima.

- Isabella - el nombre no es de hombre, su voz tampoco lo es, y cuando se quita el gorro de la cabeza compruebo que es una mujer.

No puedo verla con claridad, es de noche y apenas distingo su cabello largo.

- Por aquí - se sube a un bote de basura que no había visto antes e intenta llegar a la escalera de bomberos, la sigo. Porque si ella tiene un lugar por el que escapar mucho mejor por el que he llegado, la seguiré a donde sea.

Soy yo quien logra de un salto tomar la escalera y con mas esfuerzo del que esperaba dejarla caer.

- Las damas primero - aquello suena como una pregunta y me siento bobo al decir eso

- Sube tu - sin entender a que va, subo antes. Espero a que ella este a mi lado para volver a subir la siguiente que da al tercer piso. Hay una ventana a mi lado, estoy ingeniando como abrirla cuando ella, con el arma que trae en una de sus manos, rompe el cristal.

Uso el papel de hombre que me corresponde, por fin, y pateo la ventana o lo que queda de ella.

Esta vez no debo preguntar cuando yo entro primero al apartamento. Es una recamara.

Tardo un rato en lograr ver de que se trata, ella ya esta a mi lado intentando abrir la puerta pero no parece ceder.

- Esta atascada con algo - no parece feliz, yo tampoco lo estoy - podría empujar hasta que ceda

- Debe abrir hacia dentro - ella jala varias veces - ¿Tiene seguro?

- Parece necesitar alguna tarjeta

De nuevo en un callejón sin salida, pero mas cómodo porque hay una cama, en la que estoy sentado.

- Deja lo, sino hacemos ruido nadie nos notara.

Ella se aleja de la puerta y se sienta en el otro extremo de la cama.

- Esto es tan cómodo - se deja caer de espaldas, la miro apenas. ¿Realmente nadie va a escucharnos?

Intento entender que es lo que pasa, estoy en una recamara desordenada pero con una cama, tiene llave y no podemos salir. Regresar por donde venimos es mas peligroso, al menos desde aquí si algo entra sería solo de un lado y creo que podría con eso. Sobre todo porque ella esta armada.

- ¿Estas sola?

- Algo así, ¿y tu?

- Si

- ¿Cuanto llevas solo?

- Unas semanas, ¿Tu?

- Supongo que no mas de un mes, no se, no tengo como contar los días. - observo mi reloj, presiono un botón y se prende. Son las once de la noche del 18 de Marzo. Llevo poco mas de un mes solo, y aun no tengo ninguna pista de como encontrar a Alice.

- ¿Que dices de hacer turnos? - tengo tanto sueño y todo mi cuerpo exige por un descanso. Pongo una alarma en mi reloj para que suene en dos horas.

- No creo poder dormir aun, ¿Porque no duermes tu primero?

Me saco la mochila de la espalda y la abro, adentro tengo dos botellas de agua, varias latas de comida y una cobija caliente.

- ¿Tienes sed?, ¿Hambre? - no quiero darle mi comida, es mía y he tardado en conseguirla pero me siento en deuda con ella por salvarme la vida.

- ¿Tienes comida? - parece demasiado alegre de eso, trago saliva. Yo fui quien propuso darle de mi comida

- Un poco - saco la lata de atún y se la paso.

- Llevo dos días sin encontrar nada de comida - toma la lata y empieza a abrirla, yo solo la observo sorprendido, he durado solo un día sin comida y fue el peor de todos los que he tenido, no puedo imaginar el doble.

Me quedo mirándola sus manos están agarrando el atún como si tuviera un tiempo máximo para comer, como si no hubiese probado comida en siglos, de seguro es eso lo que debe sentir.

- ¿Donde encontraste esto? - en una tienda de comida

- A unas cuadras de aquí - respondo en cambio, no se que es lo que mas me da nostalgia en ella si su modo de comer rápido y como se lleva todo a la boca con sus manos o es porque empiezo a identificarme con ella, al menos ambos estamos solos o tal vez la nostalgia se deba a que esta comiendo se mi comida.

- Gracias - saco de mi mochila otra lata de comida, esta es para mi. Pero cuando estoy por abrirla descubro que he perdido todo el apetito que sentía, algo que creí imposible de suceder tomando en cuenta que comer es todo un privilegio al parecer.

- De nada - le paso mi lata de comida - toma, la alarma sonara en dos horas, en cuanto suene apágala y despierta me - ella no dice nada, solo ha tomado mi comida. Ya no hay modo de quitar mi encantadora ofrenda de sus manos.

- Claro, buenas noches - ¿Buenas noches?

¿Hace cuanto que nadie me ha dicho eso?

¿Hace cuanto que no he hablado en una conversación de tres minutos con alguien?

**Actualidad**

- Alice es mi hermana

- Ella me dijo que todos ustedes eran eso, como hermanos - ¿Es que ella no lo sabe?

Estoy seguro que debí mencionárselo en algún punto, no puedo recordarlo, pero debí hacerlo. ¿O no? En todo caso asumí que ella lo sabría.

- No, Alice es mi hermana de sangre - le explique, abrió y cerro la boca varias veces. Su expresión era cómica pero no pude reírme.

- ¿Hermanos? - asentí

Se llevo las piernas al pecho y escondió su cabeza entre ellas

- Esto es tan patético - murmuro contra su piel

- De verdad creía que lo sabías - ahora yo me sentía avergonzado por no habérselo dicho, ¿realmente jamás lo hice? - debí haberlo olvidado

- Es que ustedes son tan unidos... y jamás mencionaste a ninguna hermana.

Intento, de verdad lo hago, verlo desde su perspectiva. ¿Que debió parecer? La verdad Alice siempre es un poco exhecibamente cariñosa y no para de abrazarme cada que no esta su novio a su lado, pero eso es un poco normal en mi hermana la pobre loca de ella ocupa amor. ¿Pero no es un poco obvio que no seamos novios si jamás nos besamos?

Deduzco que ella pude crearse en su cabeza que Alice me daba asco y no la besaba, no se, no puedo imaginarme besando a mi hermana, que asco.

- Bueno... es mi hermana.

Mamá siempre dijo que eramos como gemelos, hasta tenemos el mismo color de ojos, ¿Y que pasa con nuestros apellidos? Tal vez olvido que los hermanos llevamos el mismo apellido, Bella esta loca.

- Y Alice y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien, no puedo entender como confundistes eso.

Su cabeza se esconde mas entre sus piernas, ¿Aquí es donde aplica la frase "tragame tierra"? Porque ella parece bastante dispuesta a que sus piernas traguen su cabeza.

- Oye es mi culpa por nunca haberte dicho que era mi hermana.

- No vas a decirle a nadie de esto, ¿cierto?

**18/03/2013**

Cuando me desperté pude ver la luz del día, cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo.

Luz del día.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido?

No podía recordar ninguna vez de la noche en que me hubiese despertado cuando recordaba haberle dicho a Isabella que me despertara para turnarnos.

Debió irse.

No es esa la razón por la que estoy aterrado. Mi mochila.

Ella sabe que tengo comida y agua ahí. Doy por echo que debió llevársela, o al menos lo que había dentro. Reviso mi muñeca y compruebo que aun tengo el reloj puesto, lo que es bueno. No solo porque me ayuda a tener horarios sino porque es un recuerdo de mis padres.

Cuando estoy por levantarme siento algo sobre mi pecho, mi mirada va ahí para toparme con algo negro, tardo un segundo en saber que se trata del brazo de ella.

Su suéter es negro. No se ha ido y aun tengo mi comida.

Quito su brazo con cuidado y me levanto, parece haber dormido a mi lado toda la noche. Toco su cara dispuesto a despertarla.

No es su piel suave lo que llama mi atención, es lo fría que esta.

Muevo la cobija y la tapo a ella. Me levanto esta vez de la cama, encuentro mi mochila en el suelo, la recojo y saco dos latas de comida, las pongo al lado de Isabella.

Camino con mi mochila en el hombro hacía la ventana.

No escucho ruido afuera, es todo demasiado silencioso. Lo que me indica que es seguro. Paso una pierna por la ventana y luego la otra. Una vez afuera reviso que no haya nada cerca.

Bajo las escaleras de emergencia.

Cuando estoy sobre el bote de basura, salto.

Miro hacia el edificio, que resulta ser un apartamento de al menos siete pisos.

Comienzo a caminar para alejarme del callejón.

Ella tiene mi cobija caliente y dos latas de comida, y anoche le dí comida. Ella estará bien.

Estamos a mano.

Cuando doy vuelta y salgo del callejón sigo sin entender porque siento culpa.

Tal vez debí decirle que me iría. Tal vez ella no debería despertar sola, pero ella no es mi problema.

Mi único propósito es encontrar a Alice, mantenerme con vida. No hacerme cargo de otra chica sola, como yo.

En la calle hay algunos cadáveres de personas y de monstruos, es asqueroso y siento que voy a vomitar. Pero eso no me detiene para lo que voy a hacer.

Me agacho y le quito a uno su pistola, le doy la vuelta y le saco la mochila que tiene en la espalda.

Comienzo a revisar dentro de la mochila, tiene una camisa de manga larga, chucherías y una botella de agua.

Abro mi mochila y saco mi botella de agua vacía sustituyéndola por la que tiene. Meto las galletas, también. Me quito mi chaqueta y la camisa blanca sucia que traigo puesta. Me la saco rápido, hace frió me pongo la nueva camisa que tiene signos, imagino que son palabras en japones o chino, me da igual nunca me llamo la atención ninguno de los dos idiomas.

Al menos ahora estoy armado.

Me pongo mi chaqueta y subo el cierre hasta arriba.

- No es mi problema - me digo mirando el hotel que es el edificio donde la noche anterior había estado durmiendo, tiene los vidrios rotos y se ve en pésimas condiciones, todo en este lugar se ve mal.

Yo soy mi problema, todos tienen sus problemas y no puedo hacerme cargo de una chica.

Tal vez si volvía a encontrarla alguna vez podría intentarlo, pero ahora en este momento no me creo capaz de siquiera salvarme.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios, feliz pasado año nuevo, día de reyes y lo que se me haya pasado.<strong>**

****No pude subir antes porque ando de viaje en casa de mis papas, eso y mi cerebro no quería servir :/****

****Subo 16 comentarios y envio adelanto recuerden.****

****Besos.****

****Gracias por comentar:****

****Miasyu bia, Agustina, Fan, UDM. Gracias de verdad por leer y darse tiempo para comentar :). ****de nuevo les recuerdo que para enviar adelanto ocupo que envien el comentario desde su cuenta, les recomiendo que se registren sino la tienen:) Porque se quitan tantito de ganas de saber que pasa al menos con el adelanto ;)********


	21. Desayunos

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

**Desayunos**

**Angielizz**

**18/03/2013**

Me aleje lo mas que pude del hotel que parecía bastante viejo, tal vez eso se debía mucho a que había algunos balcones con las vitrinas abiertas y otras rotas, tal vez también tenía mucho que ver el echo de que el letrero con su nombre estaba caído.

- Buena suerte - dije al aire, a ella, a quien fuera. Pero nadie me escucho, ¿Quien diablos podría escucharme cuando estaba cerca de solo cadáveres?

Cruce la calle y doble en la esquina, camine unas calles mas abajo hasta ver los carros amontonados y llenos de polvo. Parecía como si hubieran sido empujados hasta terminar encima de la banqueta.

Era el único modo de poder hacer camino en la calle, ¿A donde mas irían cientos de automóviles abandonados? A la calle. Y nosotros, los aún vivos necesitábamos de esa calle para poder movernos rápido con carros.

Había un carro deportivo rojo sobresaliendo, me acerque y verifique por los espejos subidos si acaso estaban las llaves en el contacto. Pero nada me indicaba que así fuera.

Podría intentar abrir la puerta y si lograba tener suerte buscar debajo del asiento para encontrarme con las llaves, luego podría presumir a las calles desiertas mi nuevo deportivo mientras aceleraba por todo el centro de la ciudad.

Pero... y porque siempre hay un pero bastante razonable para no tener un poco de diversión sin terminar en malos caminos. Pero si la alarma del automóvil estaba encendida entonces atraería a todos los alienigenas que estuvieran a cinco cuadras cerca al menos. Y bueno, un simple humano con un par de armas jamás tendría oportunidades contra decenas de ellos.

Lo pensé un par de segundos antes de decidir alejarme, un carro menos novedoso probablemente sería una mejor opción.

No es que esa vieja camioneta Hippie me diera problemas pero tampoco era como que "muy poco" llamativa. Estaba bien para dormir sobre ella, y tener un techo. Pero no para andar por la ciudad a toda velocidad.

Tenía un escandaloso motor que podría escucharse a una cuadra de lejos y eso no estaba clasificado como "poco llamativo".

Camine hasta ver mi camioneta mal acomodada, igual que el resto, tal vez un lavado no le vendría mal pero la idea de pasar desapercibido no era esa.

Subí a mi camioneta y conduje en silencio. Tenía una muy leve idea de a donde quería llegar y eso para mi suerte no quedaba demasiado lejos de aquí.

**Actualidad**

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Solo no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a ella, y por supuesto que esto es tu culpa - me señalo con un brazo que libero pero no saco su cabeza. Me acerque a ella y toque con una de mis manos su pierna sana y la zarandeo un poco.

- No se lo diré a nadie - ¿Qué se suponía debía decir? "Lamento no haberte presentado a Alice como mi hermana" podía ser una buena opción pero es que jamás había presentado a mi hermana como tal, todo el mundo lo sabía.

- Que estupidez, ahora debes de creer que estoy loca - sonreí a medias y jale con mi dedo un mechón de su cabello un par de veces para llamar su atención

- Nada que no sepa ya de ti

- Oh calla

- No te sientas mal, imagino que debiste tener una buena razón para pensar eso - besé su frente consiguiendo el efecto deseado, que sacara su cabeza y me mirara - además pudo haber sido peor, pudiste haber creído que me gustaban los hombres... - arrugue mi nariz, ella solo se rió

- No creo posible creer eso... recuerdo que a los homosexuales al menos les gustaba ser higiénicos y tu debes llevar varios días sin un buen baño

Por supuesto, ella había tenido ya oportunidad de tomar un baño, pero yo tuve que cargar piedras sin lograr salir a tiempo, me perdí mi baño.

- ¿Qué? - aleje mi cabeza de ella, probablemente yo apestaba

- ¿Hace cuanto que no te quitas esta barba? - toco mi cara, mas de una semana, desde que habíamos llegado aquí. Por suerte jamás en mi vida tuve bigote, solo una barba pareja y uniforme por el contorno de mi mandíbula que era mas o menos bueno, nada que ver con Emmet que siempre había tenido bigote y barba, algo por lo que había sufrido bastante después del fin del mundo, Jasper era un lampiño de por vida, algo que empiezo a envidiar.

- Si consigues un rastrillo me la quitaré - ella negó con su cabeza

- Se te ve bien, en realidad - volvió a sacar una sonrisa que correspondí en automático

- Igual pica

- ¿Te pica? - negué con mi cabeza

- No, pero a ti si - me acerque a ella y pegue mi cara a su mejilla moviendo la varias veces para que entendiera, comenzó a reír en voz alta y sin poder evitarlo empece a hacerle cosquillas.

- Basta, Edward - yo también estaba riendo, era una suerte que fuera pleno día porque de lo contrario nuestros vecinos nos mandarían callar y eso no sería buena idea.

Logre que separa sus piernas de su pecho pero las aventó hacía mi para quitarme, pero no lo hice en cambio de algún modo me las ingenió para lograr terminar sobre ella sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas con mis manos ahora.

Cuando por fin reaccioné era un poco tarde.

Estaba técnicamente encima de ella, ambos acostados y riendo. Sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho intentando separarme para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, una de mis manos le hacía cosquillas en uno de sus costados y la otra estaba haciendo apoyo contra las sabanas para no dejar caer por completo mi peso encima de Bella. Mi cara estaba a cinco centímetros de su rostro.

Dejé de reír comprendiendo la situación, esta probablemente era mi mejor oportunidad para comenzar a hacer "algo" con ella. Y como si mi cerebro tuviera una estúpida grabadora regreso al punto donde ella dijo que solo podía verme como un amigo.

**18/03/2013**

Tengo frío, ¿Por que tengo tanto frío?

Tal vez se deba mucho a que siempre podía contar al menos una cobija caliente. y si mal no recuerdo se la deje a una completa desconocida.

- Perfecto Edward, solo maravilloso - me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Apague la camioneta y saque las llaves del contacto. Había un pequeño río detrás de esos arboles y tal vez si cruzaba los dedos podría durar el tiempo suficiente dentro del agua para poder darme un baño tranquilo.

Era medio día, tal vez sería cuando fuera a haber mas calor y debía aprovechar el momento.

Me baje de la camioneta y camine a la parte trasera de esta para abrir la puerta que daba a la cajuela. Adentro había varias ramas y leña, tome unas cuantas, lo suficiente para encender una fogata por unas horas. Las he estado coleccionando para esta ocasión y me parece que es hora de empezar a ver que tan bueno soy a la hora de sobrevivir con el medio ambiente.

Hice un pequeño hueco y acomode varias piedras alrededor, dentro del hoyo metí un par de leños, luego sin estar muy seguro de que así se hiciera esto fui al carro por un libro que encontré por la tarde de ayer.

Jamás fui un adicto a leer, o tal vez jamás me gusto leer por lo que ir rompiendo hoja tras hoja no me importo ni un poco, además ¿A quien diablos le importa leer hoy en día?

- Lo siento señor libro - acomode las hojas arrancadas debajo de los troncos y con el encendedor que traía en mi chaqueta encendí las hojas - pero como vera tengo frío y hambre.

Las hojas rápido agarraron llama y seguí lanzando hojas hasta que los troncos comenzaron a encenderse.

No lo pensé dos veces cuando ya me estaba quitando mi chamarra, mis tenis, el pantalón de mezclilla, mi nueva camisa y mi ropa interior.

- Hazlo, solo lanzate - me anime desnudo desde la orilla del río.

Igual, seguí temblando sin saber que mas hacer. Di un paso enfrente y toque el agua, estaba helada.

Sería algo rápido, unos minutos adentro y luego saldría.

No lo pensé dos veces cuando me lance hacía enfrente.

Todo me aturdio cada parte de mi cuerpo resintió el agua, debí pensarlo tres veces y no habría cometido esta locura.

Talle mi cabello bajo el agua y luego saque mi cabeza, estaba temblando, ¿Como diablos llegue a la conclusión de necesitar un baño urgentemente? Salí del agua y me acerque a la fogata, estuve ahí un largo rato hasta que empece a olvidar mi fría ducha.

Camine de nuevo a la orilla y esta vez sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba tome mi ropa y la moje, la talle solo con mis manos, sin tener otra cosa. ¿Por qué jamás me ha importado tener shampoo o jabón?

Luego de un rato, luchando en vano contra las manchas colgué mi ropa de un árbol, regrese a mi lugar caliente.

Era una suerte estar solo y que nadie viera este vergonzoso y estúpido momento, otro estúpido momento en mi vida, ¿Perfecto no?

Edward sigue rompiendo records.

Regrese al auto, y saque una bolsa que había conseguido con un par de ollas y una parrilla que logre acomodar sobre la fogata, de lado a lado sobre las piedras que había puesto de sostén.

En la olla que baje vacié una lata llena de verduras tuve que usar algo del agua del río para que funcionara y no se quemaran, algo de eso hacía mi madre, luego tome una pequeña bolsa de pasta. Puse la olla sobre el fuego y espere a que estuviera lista, mi estomago gruño de hambre.

Me recordé en ese momento que estaba desnudo frente a una fogata y lo que menos quería era enfermar. Regrese a la camioneta y saque de otra mochila que estaba debajo del sillón un cambio de ropa, me puse unos boxers y un pantalón, luego agarre una camisa de manga larga cafe y salí de ahí.

Comencé a vestirme viendo la comida, probablemente algo de sal no me habría venido mal, la siguiente vez que se me ocurriera hacer esto la tendría a la mano.

Después de otros quince minutos mi comida se veía bien, lo suficiente para avisarme que ya estaba lista. La quite de la fogata y espere un rato en que se enfriara un poco, cucharas también debería encargarme de encontrar eso.

Jale un par de tiras de pastas y las probé, era lo mas apetecible que he comido en semanas así que es fácil de ignorar la falta de sabor, me falta salsa de tomate también, antes me gustaba cocinar era mas o menos bueno en eso pero por supuesto ahora estoy un poco limitado con los recursos que puedo encontrar mi dieta se basa en latas de comida y quizás pueda agregar sopas instantáneas porque son fáciles de hacer.

**Actualidad**

Mi pulso estaba acelerado, tal vez se debía a estar riendo por varios minutos, tal vez a estar a una distancia tan corta de ella.

Bella por fin pareció darse cuanta de la situación porque dejo de reír y solo se me quedo viendo con sus ojos grandes y bien abiertos, no iba a moverme hasta que ella me lo pidiera aunque tal vez si fuera listo me ahorraría un rechazo directo. Pero la verdad no me consideraba inteligente sobre que hacer cuando ella estaba cerca, menos tan cerca.

- No lo entiendo - habló, ¿Eso era un "quítate de encima mio"?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Como todo da giros locos

¿Qué? No entendía ni rayos a que se refería

- Creo que no te sigo

- Alice es tu hermana - alce una ceja, creía que eso ya había quedado claro - y yo no debo preocuparme de que ninguna novia tuya me quiera arrancar la cabeza si nos ve juntos, como ahora exactamente

¿Esa era la razón por la que había puesto distancia?

¿Era eso por lo que repelía a Alice con todas sus fuerzas?

Temer ser golpeada por una novia celosa era algo que debía dar miedo a una chica, supuse.

Sigo sin comprender aún como es que creyó que era mi novia, pero ahora que el asunto esta aclarado supongo que podemos retomar lo que teníamos lo que fuera, que fuera.

Aunque ahora no le gusto, tiene mas opciones y siendo sincero conmigo, yo tal vez podría intentar verla como "una buena amiga"

- Entonces es una suerte que no tenga ninguna novia - tuve la fuerza suficiente para poder sonreír, ella correspondió mi sonrisa y supe que de algún modo lograba que no se notaran las emociones que llevaba conteniendo por dentro.

¿Amigos? Incluso un noviazgo con Alice me sonaba mejor.

- Cierto

¿Qué había dicho Bella un minuto atrás?

Que todo daba giros locos, y era verdad.

Antes de encontrar este lugar sabía que me gustaba ella, y podía casi tener la certeza de que yo a ella tambien le atraía sin embargo la situación de siquiera imaginar un noviazgo sonaba repulsiva. Andar por ahí coqueteando y de la mano con alguien cuando el mundo ya se había acabado no es en lo que uno debe ponerse a ver, había mejores cosas o al menos cosas que debían preocuparme mas.

Ahora en un lugar relativamente tranquilo y donde técnicamente todo estaba bien, donde como Billy había dicho podían formarse familias y tener una vida normal, normal como lo era antes de ser invadidos. Ahora que a mi todavía me gustaba, era ella quien había definido sus sentimientos hacía mi catalogando me como su "buen amigo Edward".

Locos, locos giros de la vida.

¿Qué seguiría después?

Lo mas loco es que seguía encima de ella esperando que me rechazara y me quitara de encima suyo, ¿Que clase de persona hace eso? Una sin dignidad, al parecer.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, me recordaban al color de las manzanas o a las esferas rojas que siempre tuvimos en el árbol de navidad. Pero la verdad no era nada nuevo, Bella siempre tenía sus mejillas encendidas, con cualquier cosa, rara vez estaba sin color y era solo cuando estaba de verdad enfadada o dormida.

- Ustedes no pierden el tiempo - voltee a la entrada para encontrarme con Emmet cargando dos platos de comida. ¿Genial?

Me levante rápido para no hacer incomodo el momento para Bella y me volví a sentar pero esta vez al lado suyo.

- ¿Que trajeron de comer? - pregunté desde mi lugar, Rosalie se acerco y me dio un plato con arroz y verduras, luego le paso a Bella el de ella.

- Es el desayuno. Dijeron que guardemos algo, por eso es mucho, tal vez no se abre la cocina hasta la noche.

- Solo es una lluvia - dijo Bella, era cierto. No es como si fuera una tormenta o algo, me parecía que todos exageraban.

- Dicen que las nubes se ven muy oscuras, no hay modo de saber que tan fuerte son. Siempre hacen esto cuando se ve el cielo de ese modo - respondio Emmet, y justo en ese momento entraron Jasper y mi hermana, Alice cargaba dos platos de comida, y Jasper tres botellas de un litro con agua dentro.

- A comer - dijo la efusiva de mi hermana.

Luego ella camino hacia mi y me paso un plato para poder sentarse, lo tome, se sentó a mi lado y me lo pidió de vuelta. Jasper repartió las botellas por pareja, le paso a Bella la que debía ser de ambos, ella y yo, y luego se acomodo junto a Alice.

Yo comencé a comer de mi sopa, al diablo si luego me quedaba sin comida.

- ¿Y que estaban haciendo tu y Bella? - me pregunto Emmet, levante la vista y lo mire de mal modo, la mirada que lanza uno cuando quiere matar a otra persona, ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo frente a mi hermana?

- Déjalos en paz - Rose calló a su novio, pero era un poco tarde.

- ¿Qué hacían? - pregunto Alice, ¿Es qué acaso ella jamás podría mantener sus asuntos lejos de mi?

- Nada - respondí cortante

- ¿Como que nada?

- Solo déjalo ya Alice

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si, deja de asfixiar a la gente por lo que mas quieras

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello hasta que vi los ojos de mi hermana enrojecidos, luego fui consciente de donde nos encontrábamos en nuestro campamento junto con otras cuatro personas que no nos quitaban la vista de encima.

- Pero al menos tengo el valor de decir lo que siento - contraataco, asi eramos.

Nos queríamos, eramos unidos, nos contábamos cosas, jugábamos nos la pasábamos bien, pero peleábamos cuando teníamos una pelea era a muerte. Y sabía aunque odiara admitirlo esta se debía a no poder morderme la lengua.

¿Por qué Alice no pudo ser hombre? Si ella hubiera sido chico lo habría golpeado hasta romperle la nariz.

- ¿Ser entrometida es un valor? - ella abrió su boca indignada

- Bueno tal vez lo sea, pero tu eres un idiota egoísta

- ¿Idiota-egoísta?

- Si, y un abandor de familias

- Yo no te abandone

- ¿Ah no?

- Me fui para salvarte

- ¿ Así es como le dicen ahora?

- Me lance a esos monstruos para que no llegaran a ti y lo sabes

- Nadie te lo pidió

- Perfecto - me levante de mi lugar moviendo a un lado mi plato de comida y saliendo del campamento furioso.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios, feliz pasado año nuevo, día de reyes y lo que se me haya pasado.<strong>**

No pude subir antes porque ando de viaje en casa de mis papas, eso y mi cerebro no quería servir :/

Subo con 17 comentarios y envió adelanto recuerden.

Besos.

Gracias por comentar :)

Fan respondiendo a tu duda, subo el capitulo cuando lo termino hago todo por tardarse una semana, de verdad, y si lo tengo antes lo envió antes pero si lo tengo y no tengo comentarios suelo esperar un par de días pero envió en cuanto lo termine el adelanto a los que van comentando. Me gustaría ver las imágenes puedo? puedo?

UDM, bueno tarde un rato en escribir esa parte en que él la deja porque adoro a ambos pero tenía que meterme en el papel de él y yo no me habría quedado. Gracias por promocionar y un enorme abrazo a tu amiga que te hablo de este fic.

Lectoras de Retos de la vida, acepto una turba y que me cuelguen pero he vuelto a bloquearme el mes pasado y lo que va de este:( Haré todo por seguirlo porque se ve muy lindo mi perfil con todas las historias terminadas excepto esa y yo se que ustedes quieren ya ver el final.


	22. Disculpas

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

**Disculpas**

**Angielizz**

* * *

><p>Somos inmaduros, eramos arrogantes, somos unos completos imbéciles eramos avaros y egoístas también eramos personas malas, nos importaba un bledo lo que le pasara a nuestro alrededor mientras no afectara nuestra vida personal, tener dinero parecía entonces la gran cosa. Buscar el primer carro para presumir entre amigos era lo máximo en aquel momento de mi vida. De la vida que ya se acabo.<p>

Tal vez si lo pienso un momento nos merecemos toda esta mierda que nos tocó.

Tal vez deberíamos estar agradecidos con esos extraterrestres por habernos sacado de esa asquerosa vida que llevábamos. Aprendimos la lección.

**18/03/2013**

Después de esperar a que mi ropa se secara guarde las cosas de nuevo en el auto.

¿Nuevo plan?

Seguir dando vueltas por la ciudad, conseguir gasolina y desechables, tenedores, cucharas, vasos. Tal vez incluso podría ir al supermercado donde había encontrado los leños que tenía y tomar más. Mi idea de volver a tener comida caliente había sido buena, ahora podría volver a subir todos los kilos que había perdido este mes por mi falta de buena dieta.

Me acerque de nuevo al río con la olla en la mano y la llene hasta el tope de agua. Volví la vista a la ya apagada fogata, solo por si acaso vacié ahí el agua que había tomado, uno nunca sabe cuando puede haber un incendio por un descuido, y un incendio forestal en estos momentos era una pésima idea tomando en cuenta que no habría ningún bombero al cual llamar para pedir auxilio.

Eche encima de la tierra quemada y mojada mas tierra, hasta que algún indicio de haber habido fuego ahí era imposible de notar a simple vista. Cubrir mis huellas era lo que un paranoico como yo tenía que hacer.

Retrocedí varios pasos hacía atrás. Cuando me convencí de que no parecía que alguien hubiera comido, lavado ropa y bañado se ahí me subí al auto.

Encendí la camioneta y puse la reversa.

Encendí la radio y puse el CD que había encontrado dentro hace varios días cuando se me ocurrió que tal vez podría servir eso.

Antes de este carro probablemente llevaba meses sin oír música, en la casa rodante no solíamos poner música para no hacer ruido pero ahora que estaba solo que me oyeran o no valía la pena si podía escuchar la voz de alguien.

Fue la voz de Greg Laswell la que llenó el silencio, no era mi tipo, un tanto anticuada y apagada, bastante melancólica para el momento pero empezaba a encontrarle el gusto.

El CD tenía una recopilación de diferentes artistas y grupos. Desde Coldplay hasta Keane y de ahí de vuelta a Greg, incluso había un par de The Fray, el resto no lograba reconocerlos, pero el CD estaba rayado con marcador diferentes nombres donde sobresalían esos.

- Tal vez podría encontrar una tienda de música o algo

Tal vez podría incluso encontrar una tienda de vídeo juegos y con suerte esperar que tuviera alguna fuente de energía donde guardara algo de la luz que ya no había.

- Debería encontrar un perro

Una compañía, alguien que pudiera escucharme y me ladrara de vez en cuando para yo inventar su respuesta en mi cabeza.

Pero los perros que habían aquí estaban hambrientos y parecían bastante agresivos. Todos desesperados por conseguir lo mismo que el resto. Alimento.

Los evitaba como a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera humano. Incluso a los de mi especie los eludía, debía dejar de hacer eso sino quería terminar el resto de mi existencia solo. Encontrare a Alice y al resto y eso no sucederá.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso incluso si la encuentro estare solo.

Soy como la llanta de repuesto o el mal tercio de dos parejas. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo pero es verdad, mi hermana estaba con Jasper y Rose con Emmet y luego estaba yo. El pobre soltero de Edward.

Solía pensar que era terrible ver como la persona que quieres se va destruyendo con toda la mierda que pasa a nuestro alrededor y que debe sentirse terrible eso. Pero es peor estar solo.

¿Por qué no me conseguí una novia antes del fin del mundo?

Debí hacerlo, y quizás si lo hubiese echo no habría tenido porque estar jamás en esta situación.

Y quizas Emmet habría tenido que estar en mi lugar, porque siendo sincero Emmet no tiene a nadie. Ni a sus padres, ni un hermano, solo Rose. Y yo solo tenía a Alice y siendo sincero bien podría haber dado un poco de consuelo a Rose si así le cambiaba de lugar a mi amigo.

Los noviazgos se acaban, ser hermanos es para siempre.

Pero claro, Rose se habría quedado destrozada, Jasper había sufrido por ver a su hermana así y Alice por ver a Jasper de ese modo.

Y yo... yo solo lastimé a Alice por dejarla, y sabía que Jasper podría sacarla adelante, ya lo había echo. ¿Quien mejor que él para convencerla de irse de donde antes teníamos los tres vehículos de protección en medio de un bosque?

Que va, probablemente Alice me dio por muerto y se largo.

Tengo que alejar mis pensamientos de ese rumbo peligroso, no es buena idea. Y se que no es así, mi hermana jamás me habría dado por muerto sin estar al cien por ciento segura.

Ahora esta Keane sonando con _somewhere only we know _

Me gusta esa canción. Me da un poco de esperanza, tal vez inconscientemente todo lo que hago me lleve a Alice. Tal vez el futuro tenga preparado un lugar mejor que esto, de preferencia que no sea la muerte.

Doy la vuelta y llego al pequeño supermercado donde encontré los leños, tal vez encuentro el resto de las cosas que necesito.

Estaciono el carro frente a la puerta, uno nunca sabe cuando sera necesario correr. Quito las llaves del contacto y salgo. Solo por si las dudas llevo mi mano a la parte superior del pantalón, el arma esta ahí, la saco. Hace unos días estaba vació todo adentro pero es mejor prevenir a terminar sin cabeza.

No hay ninguna puerta que abrir porque sencillamente la han tumbado antes y dejado a un lado, es bueno porque adentro que es mas o menos grande necesita luz y los pocos rayos que entran por la entrada dan la luz suficiente para distinguir cosas. Los leños están en la caja numero 2 desparramados en el suelo, así que mi tiempo lo perderé en encontrar trastes y eso.

En mi espalda llevo una mochila vacía, echare todo lo que necesito, sopas, espero encontrar bolsas de sopas y pastas. Recorro pasillo por pasillo fijándome en todo, desde los insectos y las telarañas que habitan aquí, el olor de comida echada a perder y las capas de polvo que hay por doquier.

Podría intentar buscar algo en los refrigeradores pero es de ahí donde se intensifica el mal olor, debe haber carnes o quesos, no puedo recordar que mas se guarda en los refrigeradores de las tiendas. Podría encontrar agua, caliente. No me parece que abrir esas puertas por unas botellas de agua valga la pena. No quiero terminar muerto por gases tóxicos aunque se que el olor no podría matarme.

Veo una caja llena de galletas, me estiro para alcanzarla y cuando la toco salen varias cucarachas. Retrocedo rapidamente y sigo en mi busqueda, se me ha erizado la piel y ahora mas que nunca quiero largarme de aquí. Tomo unas cajas de pure de tomate, echo todas las que estan quedan varios meses antes de que se echen a perder, tomo algo de media crema. Sigo caminando y me topo con sal. ¿Que mas me falta para tener una buena comida con sabor?

- ¿Qué mas? - me pregunto en voz alta, necesitaba escucharme hablar. Era extraño, ahora entendía que extrañaba charlar con alguien, con quien fuera. Tal vez ese fue mi error en ese momento, hablar. hacer ruido.

Son pasos, debe de ser solo uno. Tengo oportunidades de salir con vida, saco mi pistola y la cargo. A la cabeza, sin piedad.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Me parece la mas estúpida pregunta que alguien puede hacer, porque el lugar puede o no estar solo, porque si lo esta no tiene sentido que pregunte nadie eso pero si no lo esta puede que no se trate de otra persona sino de un extraterrestre o inclusive de otra persona armada sin ganas de compartir nada de lo que hay aquí.

No he echo yo la pregunta, por supuesto, es otra persona. Y no la respondería sino la hubiese reconocido.

Una parte de mi me dice que me callé y que permanezca invisible, incluso que entre al refrigerador para no ser visto. Y luego esta ese lado que tengo por no obedecer a la de la razón.

Bajo la pistola y me acerco a la entrada, donde proviene la voz. Soy un idiota.

**Actualidad**

Somos hermanos, y discutimos como tales, tal vez no lo recuerdo es que la mayoría de esas peleas las olvido y ella también lo hace, olvidamos cosas que simplemente no sirven de nada tener las como recuerdos.

Peleamos a muerte es verdad pero tarde o temprano siempre terminamos bien, de algún modo.

Eso no evita el echo de que duela un poco lo que ha dicho.

Afuera acaba de comenzar a llover, son gotas pequeñas a las que apenas les presto atención, las pocas personas que están fuera se mueven de un lado a otro con comida o terminan de tapar los huecos del techo con laminas.

Debería dar media vuelta y volver adentro bajo un techo que me cubra de la lluvia pero sigo caminando soy un maldito terco.

Nunca habíamos discutido frente a personas, ni siquiera frente a mis padres. Solíamos aguantarnos todo lo que queríamos gritarnos en ese momento y luego cuando estábamos solos decirlo.

De echo creo que eramos maduros en ese aspecto y listos, lo suficiente inteligentes para saber que solo nos ganaríamos un regaño de mamá si peleábamos frente a ella.

Era un circulo sencillo que repetíamos.

Nos enojábamos decíamos lo que pensábamos nos íbamos furiosos, nos alejábamos para darnos un rato y luego alguno de nuestros padres nos pedía que hiciéramos las paces de nuevo, un simple y aveces falso "lo siento" que solucionaba todo.

Pero ellos están muertos y no se si deba ir en automático a una disculpa. Si ella hubiera sido hombre le habría dado una simple patada en el trasero o le hubiera estampado mi puño en su cara desde que le dijo aquello a Bella, pero es mujer y yo un caballero. ¿Gracias modales?

Creo que estoy molesto con Alice desde que abrió su boca de mas con Bella, no entiendo porque no solo lo dejo pasar, y ahora como si hubiera olvidado lo de hace una hora a lo mucho vuelve con lo mismo.

Es tan odiosa cuando se lo propone.

Tal vez estoy demasiado enojado conmigo por que la posibilidad con Bella parece cada vez mas lejos, y yo no tengo ni una estúpida idea para saber como solucionar eso. Luego tuve mi oportunidad de ser oficialmente rechazado o aceptado y Emmet lo echo a perder.

Estaba molesto, enojado y termine desquitando con el primero que se metió conmigo, des afortunadamente fue Alice.

¿Qué debe estar pensando Bella de mi? De seguro cree que soy un idiota que le grita a su hermana menor. No lo creo, digo, apenas hoy se entero que somos hermanos pero si ella resulta ser del tipo de personas que cree que los hombres no debemos gritarle a mujeres...

¿Por qué no existe ninguna maquina del tiempo para borrar lo pasado?

Si existiera evitaría muchas cosas.

Para empezar evitaría la muerte de mis padres, cielos como los extraño. Ellos habrían puesto una pausa antes de que todo se saliera de control. Ya han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que murieron el tiempo me parece un siglo, siento que han pasado décadas desde la vez que tuve que enterrar sus cuerpos.

¿Qué me habría dicho papá si estuviera vivo? Tal vez volvería con su charla de "Lo que un buen hombre debe hacer" seguida por la platica de "Como ser un buen hermano mayor" y terminaría con su frase de siempre "Todo se arregla en esta vida Edward, así que ve y solucionarlo"

Y si mamá estuviera viva ella jamás habría dejado que Alice hubiera estado detrás de Bella para cazar respuestas. Pero me habría dicho lo que siempre decía a espaldas de mi hermana.

"Ve lo positivo, cuando tenga veintiuno se va a casar con el pobre de Jasper y nosotros podremos tener un respiro de ese torbellino"

O tal vez sería aquella otra cosa que decía "En un par de años tu hermana ira a la universidad y tu lo harás en unos meses, cruza los dedos para no tener que ir a la misma"

¿Por qué debían estar muertos?, ¿Por qué simplemente no aparecían y me daban una de esas frases tan típicas en ellos? Como los echaba de menos.

- Edward - voltee a ver quien me hablaba

Era el menor de los hijos de Billy, Jake, se acercaba corriendo a mi dirección.

Lo veía solo los días que estábamos juntos para lavar platos sucios y eso, hablamos ahí de muchas cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo él hacía las preguntas y como quien quiere quedar bien con el hijo del jefe respondía lo mejor que podía.

Pero la verdad es que Jake es un gran muchacho, sin ser corrompido aun por todo lo que hay afuera es bastante inocente para tener su edad, catorce años. A esa edad yo era un total desastre.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Ayúdanos, vamos a cerrar las puertas.

Sin darme cuenta había caminado hasta empezar en el área que daba varios metros mas allá al río.

Los muros tenían esa área abierta por lo que no tenía sentido lo que hablaba, igual me acerque para ver a varias personas moviendo lo que parecía una reja metálica de unos dos metros de altura.

- Toma muchacho - Billy estaba ahí ayudando, me acerque y tome una parte.

Fue fácil entender lo que querían hacer.

Era una reja metálica enredada, se iría desenredando, nosotros la jalaríamos y la llevaríamos hasta el otro extremo para dar con la pared opuesta de este lado del muro.

- ¿Para qué la pondrán? - pregunte, Jake quedo al lado de mi.

- No habrá vigilancia mientras llueva por si caen rayos pero es lo que nos va a proteger.

Sin tener mucho sentido seguí empujando, cuando llegamos cerca de la mitad los del otro lado también tenían una reja que empujaban, pondrían doble protección de rejas para cuidar a las personas.

¿De que servía poner esto?

El agua del río podría pasar como si nada esas cosas, y un árbol caído fácilmente también la tumbaría.

Cuando terminamos el trabajo empezaron a amarrar con cables para que no se cayeran, había un metro de separación entre ambas redes.

- Ven Edward - Jake me jaló del brazo.

Empezamos a caminar lejos de la gente que comenzaba a dispersarse luego de que Billy les dijera algo parecido a "nos vemos mañana"

- ¿Por qué ponen eso si...

- ¿Tu sabes que hacen con los niños cuando los encuentran? - me pregunto Jacob interrumpiéndome.

- ¿Te refieres a los extraterrestres? - asintió, negué con mi cabeza - se los llevan, vivos. Eso es todo lo que se.

- Esa reja nos cuida de ellos. Cuando los vigilantes no lo hacen, esa reja lo hace, esos muros lo hacen.

- Tu padre tiene la idea de que jamás van a encontrar este lugar, esta escondido del cielo y queda lejos de la ciudad. No hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte Jacob.

- Mi papá solo sabe que no quiere ponernos en peligro.

- Pero él dice que...

- No puedo decirte nada Edward, me hizo prometérselo

- ¿Que cosa? - miro a ambos lados, estábamos cerca de los campamentos pero no tan cerca para ser oídos

- ¿Sabes quien es Jane?

No, no podía recordar su nombre

- Perdió la cabeza, no literalmente, se volvió loca... ella ve cosas que no existen y salta sobre los arboles.

Intente hacer memoria, la recordé. La adolescente que Billy me había presentado un día después de llegar aquí. Me recordó a Meredith, la madre de Emmet, porque parecía estar demente.

- ¿Que pasa con ella?

- A veces corre en el bosque, ha durado incluso dos días afuera y luego regresa. - No entiendo que quiere decirme, debe ser importante. Tan importante para poner a personas con lluvia a trabajar en una red que parece no servir contra catástrofes naturales, lo suficiente para poner doble protección lo suficiente para tenernos todos los días horas trabajando en hacer alto y mas largo un muro, se la respuesta, la tengo en la punta de la lengua pero no quiero decirla. Este es ahora el lugar seguro, ¿No era así? - Dice que vio a extraterrestres.

**18/03/2013**

Primero tarda unos segundos en reconocerme porque se queda ahí parada como si hubiese visto un fantasma, como si no esperara encontrarse a nadie. ¿Acaso ella va por las tiendas gritando si hay alguien dentro? O tal vez su expresión de ver un muerto es porque simplemente no esperaba volver a verme. Ni yo tenía planeado encontrarnos, no tan pronto.

- Pero si eres tu - levanta sus cejas y rueda sus ojos, su expresión ahora cambia a una de molestia.

Yo he llegado antes, quiero decirle pero me quedo callado, además si hable es para que no termináramos matándonos mutuamente al cruzarnos entre los pasillos, ¿A quien engaño? No se porque tuve la magnifica idea de responder una pregunta que no quería respuesta.

- Se te olvido esto - trae una mochila igual que yo, la abre y saca mi cobija, su cobija ahora.

- Toma lo como un regalo - aunque la quiero de vuelta, aunque se que pasare frío por la noche, aunque deba encontrar otra de nuevo, pequeña y caliente lo suficiente para mi, lo suficiente para no hacer demasiado espacio en mi mochila.

- No lo necesito - por supuesto que si - gracias por la comida - asiento, esto es incomodo.

Me dedico a hacer otra cosa ademas de intentar tener una conversación.

Veo las paredes y las cajas vacías, no se que mas pueda hacer.

- ¿Hay comida aun?

Asiento, ella pasa a mi lado desconfiada.

La sigo con la mirada, parece ser mas lista que yo porque ha metido cosas a su mochila como si en ello se le escapara la vida, son latas de comida. Quiero decirle, oye caliente sabe mejor pero me contengo.

Camino hacía ella.

- No tienes porque hacer esto, creo que dejaste claro que fue algo de una noche, lo superare - comienzo a reírme por las palabras que ha usado. _Algo de una noche, _lo dijo como si habláramos de sexo o algo parecido cuando solo pasamos la noche juntos por no querer salir y terminar muertos. - ¿Qué?

Yo sigo riendo, ¿hace cuanto que no rió de este modo? no puedo recordarlo, pero se siente bien. Es el único momento en que no me veo ensombrecido por el temor y la soledad.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - sigo riendo - ¿Qué?

- Es lo que has dicho - logro decir sin poder parar de reírme. ¿Qué me sucede?

- La verdad, que solo ha sido algo de una noche y... - ella parece entender que es lo que me ha causado gracia porque sonríe sin poder evitarlo y empieza a negar con su cabeza - no, no quise decir eso - esta vez rió mas fuerte por su sonrojo y lo avergonzada que se ve - Eres un inmaduro

- No importa - y es verdad, ¿Qué importa si estoy haciendo el acto mas vergonzoso de mi vida? o si me estoy riendo de algo sin mucha gracia, ¿a quien le importa?, ella no ira a contarle a nadie como yo ya perdí la cabeza.

Cuando logro tranquilizarme ella ha dado vuelta al final del camino, tomo dos latas de guisantes y me apresuro a seguirla.

- Oye, lamento eso - no mucho, pero supongo que es un buen inicio para la verdadera disculpa.

- Ya - no me cree

- Y lamento haberme ido sin despertarte

Esta vez si voltea a verme sus ojos son acusadores.

- No tienes que hacer eso, ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de volvernos a ver, no?

No entiendo

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Disculparte por irte, es decir estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.

Yo no, yo no logro adaptarme a estar solo, al silencio, lo odio, lo detesto, ¿ella realmente ya se adapto a las circunstancias? ¿Yo alguna vez lo haré? No quiero, suena bien porque supongo que debe ser menos doloroso pero eso, la idea de que eso me pase es desagradable.

- Además tu y yo sabes que jamás volveremos a toparnos, imposible

No debo, es decir, técnicamente me ha dejado la salida libre, ¿Por qué no la tomo?, ¿Por qué me niego a dejar la moral que mi padre se tardo en enseñarme?

No solo eso, no es solo porque el impulso de ser un caballero me quiera asaltar, es algo aun mas fuerte, mi humanidad que se niega a morir.

- No tiene porque ser así

Y para estar cerca de lo que siempre me ha atado a ser una persona, es tener a alguien a mi lado, ayudar a alguien. Puedo empezar con ella, aunque la verdad no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.

Alimentarme ya es complicado y correr puede ser cansado, pero algo de compañía creo que vale la pena y ella parece necesitar de alguien como yo.

- Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente, ya sabes, como compañeros en el fin del mundo y todo eso - se muerde el labio y me mira en busca de que algo le indique en mi que es una pésima idea. Soy un desconocido y no es extraño que desconfié, ¿Acaso no confiar es lo que me ha llevado a no buscar a mas personas todo este tiempo? ´- Por un tiempo, mientras te parezca, ¿que dices? - ella empieza a negar y agrego - tengo comida, y se donde encontrar agua, se que lo de irme sin avisar fue mala idea de mi parte pero...

- No te conozco - es cierto, ¿Qué si resulta no ser una buena chica?, ¿Qué si quiere matarme mientras duermo?

- Yo a ti tampoco

- ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino?

- Porque estoy cansado de no hablar con nadie, llevo semanas sin reírme. El tiempo que tu quieras, en cuanto decidas que debemos alejarnos lo haremos.

Ella vuelve a mirarme, sus ojos marrones me miran a la cara varias veces buscando una respuesta a sus dudas, intento poner mi mejor cara, evito sonreír porque eso puede ser mala idea.

- Cuando yo quiera me iré

- Trato echo - estiro mi brazo con mi palma hacía arriba, ella la toma. - ¿Isabella no?

- Si... puedes llamarme Bella, no me gusta Isabella - asiento - ¿Como te llamas? - vuelvo a sonreír, lo ha olvidado. Yo habría olvidado también su nombre pero es lo nuevo del día y es ella quien ha salvado mi vida al fin y al cabo algo que difícilmente podría olvidar.

- Edward

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Gracias por sus comentarios. Subí un poco tarde los adelantos pero lo que tenía realmente no sabía como ponerlo en adelanto básicamente era cosas sin sentido que no les daría una idea de que seguía.<strong>**

****¿15 comentarios les parece? Les dejo un pequeño inicio de lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo. No puede llamarse adelanto pero es algo.****

Tu podrías llamarlo amor, ¿Pero existe?, ¿Realmente existe? Es decir no es por "amor" que estamos aquí. No creo que el "amor" haya traído a esos extraterrestres a nuestro planeta, no creo que el amor haya sido el que nos ilumino a los humanos a acabar con la mayoría de las especies que antes habitaban.

El amor no hace nada, solo esta ahí, sin hacer realmente nada además de conmoviendo a las personas. Mis padres solían hablar de como se conocieron, como pasa en las películas románticas, en una cafetería en un frío invierno, ellos decían que había sido el destino, que mi madre derramo café en la camisa blanca de papá y él no pudo ni siquiera enfadarse cuando quedo simplemente prendado de ella, luego le pidió una cita y ella aceptó porque era lo que menos podía hacer por el pobre hombre con una camisa manchada, mojada y caliente.

Pero eso es todo. ¿Realmente existe? ¿O solo es una manera de llamar a todas las emociones que se acumulan por una persona?, ¿A quien le importa?

Tu puedes pensar que la amo, porque tal vez lo haga, o tal vez no sienta amor por ella, ¿Como saberlo?, ¿Como puedes decir que somos el uno para el otro sino has oído ni siquiera una parte de nuestra historia?, ¿Como puedes decir que la amo si jamás has visto todo lo que he pasado con ella?, ¿Como? Me rehusó a dar la razón si no estuviste ahí. Porque si alguien sabe lo que siento, lo que realmente siento por ella son mis recuerdos, solo yo.

**Gracias, y espero les siga gustando como hasta ahora.**

**Fan, UDM muchas gracias por comentar ambas, anonimos o no el apoyo de ustedes sigue ahí y yo lo agradezco de verdad.**

**Nessi Swan, no puedo enviarte adelantos porque no permites enviar mensajes privados, podrías modificar eso para poder enviartelos? Besos **


	23. Retenido

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

****Retenido****

****Angielizz****

* * *

><p>Tu podrías llamarlo amor, ¿Pero existe?, ¿Realmente existe? Es decir no es por "amor" que estamos aquí. No creo que el "amor" haya traído a esos extraterrestres a nuestro planeta, no creo que el amor haya sido el que nos ilumino a los humanos a acabar con la mayoría de las especies que antes habitaban.<p>

El amor no hace nada, solo esta ahí, sin hacer realmente nada además de conmoviendo a las personas. Mis padres solían hablar de como se conocieron, como pasa en las películas románticas, en una cafetería en un frío invierno, ellos decían que había sido el destino, que mi madre derramo café en la camisa blanca de papá y él no pudo ni siquiera enfadarse cuando quedo simplemente prendado de ella, luego le pidió una cita y ella aceptó porque era lo que menos podía hacer por el pobre hombre con una camisa manchada, mojada y caliente.

Pero eso es todo. ¿Realmente existe? ¿O solo es una manera de llamar a todas las emociones que se acumulan por una persona?, ¿A quien le importa?

Tu puedes pensar que la amo, porque tal vez lo haga, o tal vez no sienta amor por ella en absoluto, ¿Como saberlo?, ¿Como puedes decir que somos el uno para el otro sino has oído ni siquiera una parte de nuestra historia?, ¿Como puedes decir que la amo si jamás has visto todo lo que he pasado con ella?, ¿Como? Me rehusó a dar la razón si no estuviste ahí. Porque si alguien sabe lo que siento, lo que realmente siento por ella son mis recuerdos, solo yo.

**18/03/2013**

Seguimos en nuestra pequeña tarea, Bella dijo que se encargaría de encontrar comida fue ahí cuando le pedí que buscara sopas y cualquier cosa que se pudiera cocinar.

Yo conseguí un sartén y trastes. Cuatro vasos, cuatro platos, una bolsa llena de cucharas y tenedores, luego encontré una caja con cuchillos de distintos tamaños. Cuando puse todo eso dentro del carro, regrese por los leños, aproveche para tomar todos los encendedores que había en caja.

Tres vueltas mas tarde tenía una cajuela rebosando de leños de madera, cerré la puerta de atrás y decidí ir a ver en que podía ayudar a mi nueva compañía ayudar a mi nueva compañera.

Es cierto, no nos conocemos. Apenas y se el nombre de ella, esta misma mañana había tomado la decisión de dejarla por su cuenta sin siquiera esperar a que despertara para agradecerle por haber salvado mi vida.

- ¿Estas lista? - esta en dulcería, una pésima elección pues son cosas que atraen a los insectos.

- ¿Crees que algo de eso aun sea comestible?

- Mientras no tenga insectos

- Hace tanto que no como nada de dulce - mira los muchos caramelos y bolsas de bombones y galletas frente a ella sin moverse, luego se muerde el labio inferior y niega con su cabeza.

Tomo con mi mano una bolsa de paletas de diferentes sabores, una cucaracha que estaba sobre ella se desliza a mi mano y rápido suelto la bolsa y zarandeo mi mano para que se quite ese desagradable bicho.

La risa de alguien inunda todo el lugar, es una risa como la de una niña pequeña, una risa divertida. Volteo a ver a Bella que esta riendo sin parar.

- No fue gracioso - ella ríe aun mas fuerte, ¿esto sintió ella cuando yo reí?

- Debiste ver tu cara - ruedo los ojos y me agacho para tomar la bolsa de paletas, no esta rota y no parece haber mas insectos en ella, reviso la fecha de caducidad que aun esta vigente.

- Toma - se la doy, ella para de reír y me mira unos segundos esperando que retire mi regalo, probablemente esperando que diga que esta loca si piensa que se la daré, pero yo me mantengo firme y sigo estirando la bolsa de dulces hacía ella.

- Gracias, creo - sujeta la bolsa y se la lleva a su pecho, luego con una mano libre hace una pequeña abertura arriba y saca un par de paletas, me ofrece una de ellas, la tomo solo por querer quedar bien pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de si volverme adicto a golosinas sea buena idea ahora que en poco tiempo se acabaran por completo y ademas una muela picada cuando ya no hay analgésicos ni dentistas no parece la mejor elección.

**Actualidad**

**youtube /watch?v=masSJGpKdYw Escuchen la con esta parte. **

¿Extraterrestres?

Esa palabra cambia todo. Doy una mirada a todas partes, a la red metálica y el bosque que se extiende fuera de aquí, a las pequeñas chozas que están agrupadas, a las dos cabañas a lo lejos, a las tres paredes grandes que sirven como muros. Este es ahora nuestro lugar seguro.

- Edward, mi papá me prometió no decirle a nadie, no quiere que la gente empiece a entrar en pánico.

- Pero deben alertar a todos.

- ¿Para qué? Todo mundo querrá irse o comenzar a pedir armas.

Entiendo que eso es exactamente lo que sucederá justo como paso cuando todo comenzó cuando la gente salía de sus casas corriendo a otras ciudades, sin tener planes solo querían irse a otro lugar creyendo que cualquier parte menos donde se encontraban sería lo mejor, llenaron carreteras, calles, y terminaron destruyendo negocios.

Imagino que si hubiéramos tenido otra reacción tal vez lo habríamos conseguido, habríamos vivido, tal vez no se trataría de miles y millones de muertos, sino de solo algunos miles. Pero el pánico fue el peor aliado.

Primero pánico, luego desconfiar y terminamos matándonos unos a otros sin importar el resto.

- No le diré a nadie - le prometo.

- Si pasa algo... tu acabas de llegar, hace menos de dos semanas que encontraste nuestro refugio, tu debes de tener un lugar al que ir.

Desconfió, ¿es por eso que me esta diciendo a mi esto?, ¿Esta es la razón por la que desafía una promesa a su padre? Para sacarme información, tal vez yo sea una ultima oportunidad. Tal vez Billy le pidió que me lo dijera y luego me preguntara eso o tal vez estoy exagerando todo.

Pero al fin y al cabo Jake es un buen chico, es inocente que es relativamente igual a ser ingenuo y puede ser manipulado por cualquiera sin que lo note.

- La verdad vivía escondiéndome con Bella, huíamos todo el tiempo. Fuera de esto nunca había tenido algo parecido, lo lamento.

Mi mentira parece verdad y se que me ha creído porque mueve los labios disgustado. Quisiera contarle de nuestra pequeña casa abandonada a la que encontramos casi vacía y fuimos llenando poco a poco con armas y comida pero no debo hacerlo.

No puedo estar seguro que su pregunta sea algo de simple curiosidad que le nació o algo que su padre le pidió hacer y mientras no sepa cual es la verdad no puedo arriesgarme.

- Espero que Jane no tenga la razón.

Yo también lo espero pero me juro a mi mismo que si algo pasa haré todo lo posible por llevar a Jacob a un lugar a salvo. Aunque su padre no sea de mi agrado y cause una sensación de desconfianza en mi, su hijo no tiene la culpa, son dos personas diferentes y debo saber tratarlas por separado.

- Debo regresar - la lluvia cae con mas intensidad, asiento y salgo corriendo hacia mi campamento, Jake corre hacía la cabaña que parece ser su casa, incluso en eso su familia esta mas privilegiada pero debo dejar de pensar así porque supongo que al fin y al cabo todo esto les pertenece.

Camino a paso rápido hasta que estoy cerca del campamento, hay una figura fuera de la pequeña choza parada e inmóvil a la espera. Me acerco lentamente, cuando estoy a un par de pasos se de quien se trata.

- ¿A donde fuiste? - su voz reclama esperando una buena respuesta de mi parte.

- A dar una vuelta - Alice avanza hacía mi con paso decidido y se para cuando nuestros cuerpos están por tocarse, levanta su cara hacía el cielo para mirarme aunque la lluvia golpee su rostro.

- Lo que has echo fue muy grosero - su voz esta rota, ¿su corazón también lo esta? Quisiera no mirarla, quisiera no ver sus ojos verdes volverse mas claros por sus lagrimas contenidas, quiero dejar de ver otra cosa que su interior pero no puedo, me quedo ahí simplemente observando a mi hermana menor darme un regaño - Lo que has dicho de mi... - suelta un leve sollozo que consigo escuchar, pero no digo nada, ¿Qué debería decir exactamente? - Y lo que yo dije de ti... - tapa su pequeña boca con ambas manos y sus hombros tiemblan intentando que no llore mas - Mamá estaría tan furiosa con nosotros - abro los ojos en grande, sorprendido e incrédulo ambos hemos pensado en nuestros padres. Ambos hemos sabido que dirían de todo esto, ambos los extrañamos tanto.

- Alice...

- Lo que dijimos no estuvo bien

- Ya lo se

- No me volveré a meter en tus cosas

- Solo estaba enojado por lo de hoy en la mañana

- Igual no lo haré, estuvo mal.

- No debí decirte eso.

- Yo se que tu no lo hiciste a propósito, no me hubieras abandonado nunca - asiento con mi cabeza.

- No eres entrometida - ella alza una ceja - Solo a veces - intento sonreír para sonar divertido, mi hermana sonríe a la fuerza, no creo estar consiguiendo el efecto deseado - Ambos dijimos cosas que no debíamos decir, no importa.

- Pero si me importa - ya lo se.

- Siento haberte herido.

- Yo no quería decir todo eso que dije, estuvo mal.

Cierro los ojos y termino con la distancia que nos separa llevando mis brazos detrás de su espalda y trayendo la hacía mi. Alice esconde su cara en mi pecho y comienzo a escuchar sus débiles y casi inaudibles sollozos.

Así es ella.

Es entrometida, es activa, es divertida, detesta los rayos, fastidiarme parece ser su actividad favorita, pero lejos de todo aquello esta la adolescente que necesita una madre, extraña nuestra vida, la rutina que alguna vez tuvimos y odiamos.

Yo también la necesito, deseo regresar a esos días cuando todo era aburrido y monótono. Cuando el mayor peligro era ser descubierto por algún maestro mientras copiábamos en exámenes o respondíamos mensajes de texto debajo de la mesa. Quiero volver, quiero regresar a esos días tranquilos.

Quiero abrazar a mamá y decirle que tomaba alcohol en las fiestas, que regresaba con varios chicles en la boca a casa para que me creyera un chico perfecto y que va en un buen camino. Quiero dejarla que me de algunos mimos frente a mis amigos sin avergonzarme. Quiero preguntarle si tiene miedo, si yo debo de tenerlo, quiero que me diga como hizo para seguir adelanto cuando supo que jamás volvería a ver al resto de su familia, a sus hermanos y a su padre. Quiero que me diga como se olvida a una persona, como realmente se debe enterrar a alguien en el cerebro.

Abrazo con fuerza a Alice, a su cabello ahora corto pero del mismo color de siempre, café oscuro como el de mamá. Es toda la familia que tengo, es todo lo que me queda.

- ¿Estamos bien? - le pregunto, me doy cuenta que mi voz esta rota, creo que mi corazón también lo esta.

- Si

"Todo se arregla en esta vida Edward, así que ve y solucionalo" Papá.

¿Él estaría orgulloso de mi?, ¿Estaría de acuerdo con las decisiones que elegí? ¿O pensaría que aun me falta mucho por aprender?, ¿Sabrá que intento hacer lo mejor que puedo?, ¿Sabe que he cumplido con mi promesa, que he cuidado de Alice como le prometí?

Después de un rato Alice da un paso hacía atrás rompiendo el abrazo.

- Deberíamos entrar - digo yo mirando la entrada que ahora en lugar de un pedazo de tela tiene una lamina para evitar que entre mas lluvia, me acerco y levanto la puerta.

**18/03/2013**

- ¿Y en que has llegado? - le pregunto, ella señala a lo lejos sigo a donde apunta su mano hasta encontrar lo que la ha traído hasta aquí, una pequeña motoneta color azul.

No es exactamente lo que esperaba, no se si esperaba que ella anduviera en auto o a pie, pero no esperaba una motoneta tan... de chica.

Ella es una chica, lo se, pero por alguna razón esperaba algo mas... violento, rudo. No algo tan suave e inocente. Si tendría que haberse tratado de una motocicleta me hubiese esperado algo mas como una Ducati, tal vez una Harley o algo parecido, algo caro e imposible de obtener cuando eras joven y sin dinero, pero el dinero ya no importa y eso parece algo fácil de conseguir cuando los humanos escasean, y la edad... la edad parece dejar de tener sentido también.

¿Una motoneta? ¿De verdad? Ahora mi camioneta es toda una pasada cuando la comparo, que va, la camioneta es toda una maquina de destrucción en comparación.

- ¿La moto azul? - solo quiero asegurarme que es en serio

- Si, esa es Jenny - ¿Jenny?

- ¿Le has puesto nombre a una motoneta?

Ella no responde nada, volteo a verla y ella mira al suelo con su boca a un lado.

- ¿Quieres que la amarremos atrás?

No me agrada esa idea, pero supongo que si la ha nombrado debe ser importante, uno nunca sabe cual es la relación que una chica puede formar con algo de chatarra. Y ya que yo he sido quien propuso hacer equipo lo menos que puedo hacer es intentar empezar bien con ella.

- No, solo déjame ir por unas cosas que tengo ahí - Deja su mochila en el suelo y corre a donde esta su motocicleta, decido apresurarme y tomo su pequeña maleta. Pesa bastante.

No puedo imaginar a alguien como ella cargando esto todo el tiempo, ni siquiera puedo verme a mi llevando eso en la espalda cuando debo correr de monstruos, pero espero que el peso que hay dentro sea algo extremado a como usualmente suele llevar.

Abro una de las puertas de pasajero y meto su mochila, debería conseguirme una mochila como esa, que parece ser especial para ir a acampar y subir montañas, pero sobre todo que parece poder llevar mucho peso o cosas dentro tiene el doble de espacio que la que yo llevo, al menos serviría para guardar cosas.

- ¿Y donde te estas quedando? - me pregunta Bella, aquí, allá, en todas partes.

- No tengo un lugar fijo

- Ocupamos quedarnos en un lugar - me pasa una pequeña mochila rosa, no pregunto que hay dentro, solo la tomo y la dejo sobre el asiento del pasajero.

- ¿Tienes algo en mente?

¿Un bosque?, ¿Un árbol? Tal vez sepa donde haya autos mas grandes con camas, una casa rodante no viene mal.

- Hay un hotel cerca del hospital azul - ¿hospital azul? no logro encontrar eso en ninguna parte de mi cabeza, ¿Un hotel?

- Supongo que sabes conducir - le paso las llaves, ella las toma y camina hacía la puerta del piloto.

Confianza, necesito lograr conseguir que tengamos una confianza mutua, tal vez logre volver a confiar en que alguien podría querer salvar mi vida e incluso me encuentre queriendo salvar la suya, necesito empezar ese vinculo porque al fin y al cabo es con ella con quien estaré compartiendo mis horas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

- ¿Tu vivías aquí?

Miro a las calles casi desiertas a excepción de los automóviles estacionados sobre la acera o estampados contra otros, es una suerte que esta calle este despejada porque de otro modo sería imposible pasar, tardaríamos horas en conseguirlo.

¿Qué me ha preguntado? Si yo vivía aquí, tardo un poco en entender que se refiere a esta ciudad no a la calle o a los edificios abandonados.

- No, jamás había estado aquí, ¿Y tu?

- Soy de Arizona - no dice la ciudad, solo nombra al estado ¿O acaso hay una ciudad con ese nombre? Ni idea mi geografía jamás fue la mejor.

Nunca llegue a ir a Arizona, la verdad muy pocas veces salíamos de vacaciones. Mi padre al ser doctor tenía un tanto medida la libertad de tomar vacaciones y además mamá tenía un poco fobia a las alturas, lo que nos impedía viajar en avión y que impedía ir a lugares muy lejos, y me parece que Arizona quedaba a trece horas por tierra.

- ¿Como era donde vivías?

- Caliente

¿Eso es todo?

- ¿Caliente?

- Si, verano era un horno. ¿Donde vivías hacía calor?

- 25 grados máximo - eso debe responder su pregunta - no me gustan los lugares calientes, supongo que es porque el frío me gustaba.

- ¿Como puede gustarte? - vuelvo mi vista a ella, observo los montones de ropas que trae encima puesta. Tal vez eso explique un poco porque lleva todo eso puesto, porque no esta acostumbrada al frío y yo que lo estoy tampoco encuentro agradable el clima ahora que no existen las calefacciones.

- Ahora no me gusta - ahora tengo presente que podría morir de frío sino consigo calor.

- ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?

- Un mes, tal vez mas. - ella asiente en silencio - ¿Tu?

- ¿Que día es hoy?

- 18 de marzo

- Dos meses, tal vez menos.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo escuchando el ruidoso motor de la camioneta.

Veo pasar grandes edificios abandonados, el espectaculo de la ciudad se basa en que tan grande pueden ser los edificios unos de otros.

Hay muchas cosas que deberían haber tomado las personas cuando construyeron eso como por ejemplo: "¿Qué pasara si no hay mas humanos que den reparaciones?" Tal vez en lo menos que pensabamos era en que iba a suceder si un día nosotros eramos la especie en peligro de extinción.

- ¿Conoces a alguien?

**- **Estoy solo - o lo estaba.

- Pero todo este tiempo aquí debió ser suficiente para conocer a unas cuantas personas, ¿no crees?

- No realmente - conocer personas ha sido mi ultima preocupación.

- A veces me he topado con algunos, solíamos intercambiar cosas.

No entiendo entonces porque ha seguido sola, que es lo que la ha detenido en tener compañeros si conoce a personas.

- La mayoría anda en parejas, no lo se, un tiempo estuve con un pequeño grupo y yo era la que sobraba entre ellos.

Como yo, eramos los solteros en el fin del mundo sin un abrazo ni romanticismos de una persona especial.

Me pregunto si yo y ella... niego con mi cabeza, la acabo de conocer, es mas ni siquiera creo que duremos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Te entiendo, era la esquina sobrante de un cuadro.

Eso ha sonado tan estúpido, pero ya lo he dicho y ella solo sonríe sin dejar de ver la calle frente a nosotros.

- ¿Y decidiste irte por tu cuenta?

No

- No, paso algo y tuvimos que separarnos.

- Es ahí - señala un hotel, se llama "Paraíso" y probablemente era de esos lujosos hoteles donde se hospeda la gente rica y famosos. Aun esta el cartel intacto y fuera de la basura y los autos abandonados enfrente se ve bastante bien.

Es de varios pisos, es blanco con detalles en todas partes, en lo mas alto se ven estatuas de gárgolas como si estuviéramos en otra época Hay un par de ángeles en cada muro a los lados de la puerta de cristal. Cierto, el nombre ahora tiene un poco de sentido.

Bella detiene el auto frente a las enormes puertas, ¿Era ahora cuando llegaba un joven para pedirnos las llaves del auto y buscar estacionamiento? Bajo de la camioneta y abro la puerta de atrás sacando las mochilas, pongo la de ella en mi espalda y la otra la sostengo con mi mano.

- ¿Lindo no?

Asiento y me olvido de todo.

De todo, son mis diez segundos de amencia total.

Olvido que mis padres están muertos, que Alice esta perdida, que el mundo de humanos ha acabado, que nos conquistaron unos horribles extraterrestres, olvido la muerte, el hambre y el frío de las noches a solas.

En ese momento soy el chico de dieciocho años que entra por las puertas de cristal con una linda chica a un hotel, en ese momento puedo ser un actor o un futbolista reconocido, puede que sea millonario y mi camioneta vieja sea un deportivo.

Me acerco a la recepción y toco la pequeña campana un par de veces.

- ¿Que rayos haces?

- Señorita, quisiera hospedarme en este hotel con la dama de ahí - señalo a Bella y sigo hablando con una recepcionista imaginaria que en mi mente me coquetea - ¿Reservó todo el hotel como le pedí? - asiento un par de veces, de reojo veo la cara de ella de confusión total pero sigo - estaremos aquí hasta que nos enfademos así que no quisiera ser molestado por nadie del servicio - escribo con una pluma imaginaria en un papel que no existe - listo, quédese con el cambio - saco de mi pantalón nada y lo entrego en la barra, ella esta sonriendo.

- No queremos luz, ni televisión, nos gusta ser ermitaños - le sonrío a Bella que ahora me sigue la corriente. - y por favor, al hambriento de mi amigo no le lleven comida a la habitación que prefiere cocinar para mi - me rió.

Paso mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella, puede que me quite con un manotazo o salga huyendo pero no importa, me la estoy pasando increíble y ella también.

- Espero vernos por ahí - guiño un ojo a la recepción donde solo hay varios relojes en la pared que marcan los horarios de muchas partes del mundo y que siguen funcionando.

- ¿Entonces cariño cual es nuestra habitación?

- Acabo de comprar el hotel, escoge la que quieras - le respondo y ella vuelve a reír.

**Actualidad**

Cuando entramos todos estaban acomodando los colchones en diferentes lados, estaban separados y acomodados de modo individual, eso solo significaba una cosa:

No debería soportar a los dos ruidosos de mis amigos estando a mi lado con ronquidos y patadas.

Todos parecían actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, tal vez ellos no le daban importancia, tal vez solo estaban actuando.

El día paso sin preámbulos, acomodamos las camas a nuestro antojo y por mas que lo intente mi hermana termino al lado de Jasper, Rose con Emmet y sin poder poner objeción yo junto a Bella. A la hora de la comida aun quedaba un poco del desayuno así que comimos de eso, para la cena la comida y el agua se agoto así que fuimos por más, nos dieron mas de lo mismo. Nos pusieron antes de darnos la cena un simple trabajo, llevar algunas de los barriles que tenían guardados a un área donde no cubrían el cielo los árboles para que se llenaran con el agua de la lluvia, ingenioso.

Ya que nada funcionaba como antes, todos lavaban sus trastes y luego llegaba la cena.

El grupo de vigilantes dio varias indicaciones, no salir en resumen de las chozas y que la idas al río por el momento eran imposibles por la precaución de poner las rejas en la salida al bosque. Nadie vio sospechoso eso, ni siquiera Jasper, lo tomó como una exageración de rutina.

El único momento que tuve con Bella fue por la noche, cuando todos estábamos ya acostados, pero no podíamos hablar porque realmente nadie estaba aún dormido así que hablábamos de cosas triviales y simples, como lo lento que paso el día y lo cansado que estábamos de no hacer nada productivo.

La choza no tenía electricidad, nada en ese lugar lo tenía pero había lamparas que se cargaban con luz solar y que antes estaban afuera como postes de luz o algo, eran pequeñas como de un metro de altura por lo que entraban perfectamente dentro de los campamentos y nos habían echo meter a todos una para que no se estropearan, ¿O sería para no ser vistos por seres con un solo ojo que detectan cualquier luz en la oscuridad?

El echo es que ahora lo único que nos daba luz era eso, prender velas quedo completamente prohibido porque no tenía sentido cuando ibamos a tener una lampara de verdad adentro de los campamentos.

- Buenas noches Edward - dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos, no durmió instantáneamente porque aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados ella apretaba de vez en cuando mi mano que estaba sujetando la suya, un juego absurdo de nosotros, se tardó unos minutos en dormir y entonces cuando apretar su mano y no recibir un apretón de vuelta, mi noche se volvió larga.

Es de noche, la lluvia que logra traspasar las hojas y los árboles cae contra el techo que esta cubierto de hojas y laminas. No puedo dormir, no se si mi actual insomnio se deba a la ruidosa lluvia, al frío que se ha soltado o a la información que guardo. Me parece que es algo de todo pero aún así el secreto lleva un mayor peso. Quiero decirle a Jasper lo que pasa, o a Emmet para que piense en un plan B pero no puedo, no logró encontrar ningún pretexto para estar a solas con ellos.

Y este que podría ser mi mejor momento porque todos duermen tampoco puedo despertarlos porque ellas podrían oírnos o alguien afuera.

Han pasado varias horas desde que estoy consciente del posible peligro que se nos viene encima pero no tengo idea de que hacer al respecto, además de estar alerta. Esta es la razón por la que aun no puedo dormir, mi tendido esta cerca de la puerta y es al único lugar que observo en silencio. Tengo todos mis sentidos en alerta.

¿Sería mejor escuchar algo y salir de la duda del "si vendrán"? ¿O es mejor solo tener el silencio, exceptuando los ronquidos y el sonido de la lluvia al chocar contra los techos. Estoy muerto de miedo, pero es mejor a estar solo muerto.

Bella esta a lado mio como antes, acostada en sus cobijas y colchón pero a mi lado. Su mano sigue entrelazada entre la mía, se ha quedado dormida así, sin soltar mi mano, y tal vez se que si suelto mis dedos estaremos separados puesto que esta dormida y su mano no tiene fuerza, pero no tengo ganas de romper esta pequeña unión.

Me distraigo dándole un par de vueltas a su mano, y recorriendo cada trazo que tiene. Paso mi mano por sus dedos y les doy leves jalones de vez en cuando, es entretenido o tal vez yo estoy demasiado aburrido, creo que es lo ultimo.

- Que demonios... - es Bella hablando de nuevo dormida, ella hace eso, dice cosas absurdas como "comida", "agua", "cierra la boca, Edward", "No voy a saltar" y mi favorita, "¿Qué demonios, Edward"

En persona no recuerdo que me diga algo parecido pero dormida lo hace todo el tiempo. A veces la molesto diciéndole que canta dormida o que tiene un novio, Jose, y que solo habla de su panza redundante, por supuesto que no es verdad el único nombre de hombre es el mio.

También llama a sus padres dormidas, no me gustan estos sueños porque despierta llorando, haciéndola ver mas vulnerable de lo que en verdad es y yo no tengo idea de como ayudarla en eso, tampoco le miento diciéndole que todo cambiara con el tiempo porque la verdad no se si es así.

- ¿Qué haces Edward? - llevo mi mirada de nuestras manos a su cara, la poca luz de la lampara de luz solar me hacen distinguir sus ojos, que están somnolientos pero abiertos.

- Nada - ¿Qué debería decirle? "Despierto, vigilo en caso de que lleguen extraterrestres" pero en cambio digo algo menos complicado - No tengo sueño.

- ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

- Un poco - ya van dos horas pero es mejor esa simple respuesta a la verdad. Mentir, es nuestra mejor arma.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - lo que sea

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, espero comentarios.<p>

No pude subir por un millar de razones regresar a casa, desempacar, y ya saben ponerme al día además me bloquee de verdad, todos los días entraba intentaba escribir algo y nomas no salía nada además de una linea, cuando envié el adelanto tenía de verdad mucho, solo faltaba una pequeña parte pero por esa pequeña parte no la pude subir y ahora me propuse no levantarme hasta no tenerlo y aquí esta.

Espero sus comentarios y gracias por esperar. Besos

**Gracias Guest, Fan, UDM, Stephan 119, Nany tu cuenta no aparece intenta dejandomela separada y ahi te envio el adelanto :) y Dubra bienvenida :)**


	24. Recuerdas

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

**Recuerdas**

****Angielizz****

* * *

><p>Tengo un secreto, que puede o no te interese oírlo pero yo tengo que decírselo a alguien.<p>

Se siente bien, ¿De acuerdo?

Se siente bien estar con ella, se siente bien volver a compartir con alguien, se siente bien saber que hay alguien cerca durmiendo en paz, se siente bien estar a su lado.

Ella es un peligro para mi integridad, sería capaz de lanzarme a los brazos de extraterrestres por salvar le la vida, sería capaz de pasar hambre, dormiría incomodo por su comodidad y pasaría horas despierto velando sus sueños.

¿Es acaso que necesitar a alguien a mi lado es mas grande que vivir solo? ¿Acaso preferiría morir a volver a estar en soledad? Porque ya se lo horrible que es esa vida, el silencio retumbando en mis oídos, el grito de personas que no podré salvar y que no puedo ignorar.

¿Acaso todo esto es por eso? ¿Acaso me siento de este modo por que tengo alguien que me acompaña? ¿O es algo más? ¿Es algo mas grande que crece rápido y lento a la vez?, ¿Es algo pequeño pero gigante?, ¿Esto es amor?, ¿O solo tengo miedo de vivir solo y ya me harte de eso?

¿Ella tiene algo que ver en toda esa ecuación?, ¿Es así?, ¿O estoy inventando cosas por miedo a no encontrar explicación?

**19/02/2013**

Estaba pensando en lo extraño de toda esta incomoda situación, en lo anormal que parece compartir mi espacio con alguien mas y en mis pensamientos egoístas que se cuelan en mi cabeza sin poder evitarlo, tales como:

Mi comida, mi agua, mi espacio, mis armas, es una suerte no compartir lo poco que tengo de ropa con ella, que suerte que sea mujer.

¿De nuevo pensando en como invadirá mis cosas?

¿Invadir? Pero si fui yo quien toco el tema de ser compañeros, fui yo quien insistió, yo la convencí de esto y ahora aparece el arrepentimiento.

No debo seguir con esta mierda mental porque se de anticipo que no me llevara a ninguna parte. El trato es simple: Yo comparto comida y ella me da este lugar cómodo. Es una tregua y unión de paz humana bastante simple de seguir. Y aun que la verdad casi no hablamos mucho, compañía es compañía.

Bella esta haciendo algo de comida, la sopa de ayer termino para la cena. Ella sabe cocinar mucho mejor que yo, ahora entiendo que el desayuno caliente de ayer luego de mi baño en el agua helada del río no se puede comparar con el modo de cocinar de ella, aun con los pocos recursos que tenemos.

Recursos...

El hotel cuento con varios lujos a los que nosotros no podemos acceder.

Tenemos una enorme piscina con un par de toboganes y un trampolín de un par de metros que no podemos usar, el agua esta sucia, verde y con moho por la falta de mantenimiento.

Hay 103 habitaciones, hemos recorrido el hotel de arriba a abajo lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora que estaremos aquí un tiempo es conocerlo de memoria aunque en eso Bella quien ya había venido aquí un par de veces me lleva ventaja. Y cuenta con 4 pisos.

Solo habitamos dos recamaras del segundo piso. Aunque la idea de vivir en la suite residencial es todo un sueño esa habitación queda en el ultimo piso y sería bastante complicado bajar desde ahí en caso de emergencia.

Nuestras recamaras quedan una frente a otra, y al lado hay una puerta gris con un señalamiento avisando que solo puede usarlo el personal. Hay dos escaleras, la que pudo haber sido usada para huéspedes y esta, también hay un elevador que la falta de energía nos evita usarlo.

Las escaleras del servicio dan directamente a lavandería y una pequeña recamara para la comodidad de trabajadores, con un par de televisiones, camas y sillas. No nos quedamos ahí porque no hay ventanas y el calor del encierro lo hace insoportable, pero al dar vuelta a la izquierda antes de entrar ahí esta la salida directa al patio trasero. Y vuelta a la derecha, luego de pasar lavandería, esta una puerta que da al recibidor del hotel.

Así que por simple cuestión de lógica y paranoia el piso dos parece el mas seguro de todos. Incluso podríamos saltar a la alberca por el balcón de la recamara de Bella de ser necesario. No planeo intentar saltar de ahí mientras no sea necesario.

Contamos con una enorme cocina equipada con todas las cosas que se me pudieran ocurrir. El olor a carne y alimentos podridos hace dificil quedarnos ahí mas de un par de minutos, pero pudimos sacar trastes y objetos necesarios, mas latas de comida, agua, entre otras cosas, todo eso lo pusimos en el patio dado que ahí hay una parrilla que sera nuestra cocina improvisada.

Tenemos un enorme comedor con mesas y sillas por todas partes, todo parece cómodo, todo se ve sacado de alguna película cara y romántica pero esta bastante desordenado, las sillas tiradas y los platos rotos. Además el olor de la cocina llega hasta ahí.

- Pasta de lasaña - Bella le da la vuelta a la parrilla y voltea a verme, me levanto de la silla y camino hacia ella.

¿Pasta de lasaña? Observo lo que acaba de cocinar.

Recuerdo la lasaña, era uno de los platillos preferidos de mi hermana. No recuerdo el sabor pero recuerdo la imagen de mi cabeza, también se cuales eran los ingredientes: pasta, carne, queso y crema.

Me parece imposible que haya cocinado eso, porque ya no contamos con dos de esos cuatro ingredientes.

La olla en la que esta la supuesta lasaña hace que compruebe mis dudas

Ella la llamó "Pasta de lasaña" tal vez porque solo era la pasta para hacer la lasaña con crema, esta acomodada como debería ir una lasaña verdadera, capa por capa todas llenas de crema y guisantes para darle sabor, supongo. Me desilusiona un poco pero sigue siendo comida y yo no puedo quejarme.

Tomo dos platos limpios y comienzo a servirnos la misma cantidad en ellos, mi estomago gruñe exigiendo que me apresure pero aun tengo que dar algo de buena impresión por Bella.

Tomamos asiento en una de las mesas de jardín que hay afuera ella toma la mochila donde decidimos guardar la mayoría de la comida y saca una botella de _boones,_ una bebida alcohólica de sabores, me pasa una y yo la tomo aun algo asombrado

- Las encontré ayer en la tienda, pensé que sería buena idea hacer un pequeño brindis.

- ¿Brindar? - la ultima vez que brinde por algo fue en año nuevo cuando mi padre dio un pequeño discurso, donde él había dicho " Estamos hoy juntos, tal vez después no sea así. Pero puedo asegurarles que se que va a existir un modo de que vuelvan a juntarse"

No se si brindar de suerte, si sea como pedir un deseo o una simple celebración. Espero que sea lo segundo, así tal vez tendría oportunidad de volverme a juntar con mi hermana y el resto.

Así que hasta este momento, incluso ahora, no encuentro ninguna razón verdadera para brindar que valga la pena.

- Por haber llegado hasta este punto vivos - ¿brindar por seguir vivos? ¿Que mejor cosa que eso?

La vida aun en estas condiciones es invaluable. Aunque la verdad si tal vez jamás hubiera tenido que pasar por nada de esto, eso no tendría valor sobre la Tierra.

- Porque no nos corten la cabeza - ella suelta un sonoro bufido, no parece ser de su agrado mi comentario pero aun así chocamos nuestras botellas.

Llevo la bebida a mis labios, sabe amarga y esta demasiado caliente. Aunque la etiqueta marca que es de sabor durazno yo no logro diferenciar esa fruta, solo reconozco el alcohol que parece haberse profundizado con el paso del tiempo sin refrigeración.

Le doy una mordida a la comida esperando que el mal sabor pase, sabe mejor obviamente pero la bebida amarga sigue aun en mi garganta.

- Esto no es lo que esperaba

- Yo tampoco - ella me da una leve sonrisa, no se identificar si es de disculpa o de burla.

- Al menos la comida sabe bien - esta vez me da una sonrisa sincera.

**Actualidad**

- Pregunta lo que quieras

- Siento que todo esto ha sido tan extraño - ¿A que se refiere?, ¿A que Alice y yo seamos hermanos?, ¿A adaptarnos a este lugar?, ¿A como los extraterrestres nos conquistaron?, ¿O es que ella ya ha descubierto que hay algo demasiado extraño en el comportamiento de todos por la lluvia y la exagerada protección?

No sería extraño si lo supiera, es decir Bella debe desconfiar tanto como yo de todo esto aunque este encantada con la idea de la vida fácil y sencilla que aquí nos ofrecen.

**- **¿Que cosa?

- Todo

Bien, eso no me da respuestas.

- Edward tengo una duda que solo tu podrás responder - ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que vienen extraterrestres aquí? - Solo no me mientas - me pide, asiento aunque no estoy seguro de poder ser sincero - ¿Recuerdas el ultimo día fuera de aquí?

Su pregunta me toma desprevenido así que tardo un par de segundos en responder.

- ¿Ayer?

- No tonto, antes de llegar a este lugar.

Hago memoria intentando recordar el ultimo día fuera de aquí, poco mas de una semana atrás habíamos ido por provisiones y a buscar algo de ropa nueva, nos habían atacado dos monstruos y uno de ellos hirió a Bella, entonces en mi desesperación de buscar ayuda seguí el mapa que encontramos en la hoja nombrando un lugar con mas personas y alimento con la esperanza de encontrar ayuda para ella.

- Cuando te hiciste eso - señalo su pierna que aun lleva una venda pero esta cubierta por su pantalón.

- ¿No recuerdas nada mas importante que eso?

Eso es lo mas importante de ese día, las peores cosas suelen llevar un mayor peso a la memoria, son como el ancla que me ata al momento las cosas que me hacen evitar olvidar que todo ha cambiado, que yo he cambiado.

- Vamos, solo haz memoria

Veo su cara asustada, escucho su grito, me veo pateando extraterrestres y ahora escucho los disparos que provienen de un arma.

Me veo tomando el arma y matando al ultimo. Veo su cara intranquila y nerviosa, también esta preocupada por mi pero yo le quito importancia al asunto.

- Dijiste que me querías - le digo, no estoy seguro si fue así con exactitud ya que mi mente se niega a ir a otro lado que no sea su herida y el momento en que la descubrí.

- Tu también lo dijiste - una de sus manos va a mi camisa, al lado izquierdo de mi pecho, donde se supone esta mi corazón.

- Y lo decía en serio - observo su mano sobre mi camisa, aquella vez también había dicho algo parecido. "No, en serio, te quiero" y yo rápido comprendí el rumbo de sus pensamientos porque yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero fue en el mismo momento, cuando estaba a punto de besar la que note su herida y toda mi atención fue a ese punto dejando el resto a segundo plano.

- ¿Qué tan en serio?

La pregunta en si es bastante sencilla y se la respuesta "muy en serio" pero se que debo decir mas, este probablemente es "el momento", "nuestro momento"

Mi oportunidad de que las cosas cambien o queden tal y como son.

Pero no se las palabras que debo decirle, no se me ocurre ningun dialogo lo suficiente bueno para que ella quede convencida de que yo soy su mejor opción. Que va, probablemente no lo sea, tal vez incluso el roquero con un brazo roto sea mejor que yo.

No, Jeff sera muchas cosas pero no mejor opción de lo que yo soy para ella.

Nadie ademas de mi ha estado ahí cuando ella necesitaba con quien hablar, nadie mas vigilaba su puerta por temor a que se fuera, nadie mas estaría al tanto de sus horarios de comida, no habría otra persona que se preocupara por ella como lo hago yo.

Esa podría ser una buena respuesta, pero necesito otra, debe haber algo mejor. Bella me mira con una de sus cejas expectante, sus ojos miran toda mi cara buscando respuestas.

**19/03/2013**

- Buenas noches - quedamos frente a frente dando la espalda a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

- Duerme bien - me dice

Le doy vuelta a la manija de la puerta y doy un paso hacía atrás.

Ella no deja de verme, es un poco incomodo. Antes solía hacer un juego con Rosalie nos mirábamos por minutos enteros a los ojos sin despegar la vista, el primero que miraba a otra parte perdía. El ganador se llevaba un beso.

Bien, un tiempo me gusto Rose y un tiempo le guste yo, y luego nos gustamos los dos, como suele suceder. Pero la cosa no paso de ahí, juegos de besos inocentes en la mejilla y eso fue todo. Luego entramos en la temida zona de amigos y a ambos pareció gustarnos estar ahí. Luego nos superamos y ella comenzó a salir con Emmet.

Pero me incomoda el modo en que Bella me mira, es una desconocida en teoría y pareciera que esperara algo de mi, no se que pero es algo y no se si deba preguntar.

- Gracias por la cena - mas pasta de lasaña.

- Cuando quieras

- ¿Qué opinas de ir de compras mañana? - quiero hacer esto lo mas normal para ambos, ella alza ambas cejas y luego asiente.

- Lo consultare con mi chequera - sonrío.

- Sueña bonito - ella borra su sonrisa pero asiente, no tengo idea de que rumbo hayan tomado sus pensamientos pero por supuesto no pregunto. Doy otro paso hacía atrás quedando dentro de mi recamara.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado como sería estar en casa? - la miro, su vista se enfoca en el techo.

- Creo que siempre pienso en eso

- ¿Que edad tienes?

- Dieciocho, ¿Y tu?

**Actualidad**

- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que toque a tu puerta?

- ¿En el hotel? - asiento - dijiste que tenías pesadillas.

- No podía dormir, me desperté a mitad de la noche y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que ver el techo - confieso.

- No entiendo Edward

- Luego te escuche llorando y no lo soportaba. Estuve acostado por un largo rato sin saber que hacer.

- ¿No fue por una pesadilla entonces? - me encojo de hombros como si quisiera decirle "Lo lamento pero no" o un "ups" pero a donde va todo esto es mas importante que haberme descubierto en una vieja pequeña mentira - ¿Por que me dices todo esto?

- Cuando no aguante escucharte llorar mas me levante de la cama y camine a tu recamara. ¿Lo recuerdas? - ella asiente - luego me invente eso de las pesadillas y te dije que no veía nada - ella vuelve a asentir - y tuve que golpearme apropósito con las paredes para que me creyeras.

- Y te deje dormir conmigo porque necesitaba tu compañía. - ella rió quedamente para no despertar a los demás - maldición me hiciste cantarte - asiento y rió también un poco.

- Aun tienes una hermosa voz - ella niega con su cabeza - esa fue la primera vez que sentí algo por ti, mucho mas que una compañera de batalla o alguien con quien charlar, eras... eres una chica linda, con un sentido del humor bastante interesante y con una preciosa voz. - nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato sin saber que mas decir. Ahí estaba esa era mi declaración oficial. Y como un balde de agua fría escuche su voz diciendo que solo me quería como un buen amigo en mi cabeza, como se lo dijo a mi hermana y como probablemente ahora mismo empezaría a decirme - Tienes que decir algo Bella - o mejor no digas nada si no es nada bueno, claro - Puedes decir que soy guapo, si te parece bien - ella me miro a los ojos por un largo rato, poniéndome nervioso.

- ¿Por que jamás dijiste nada? - me encojo de hombros

- No creí que fuera buena idea - la verdad es que haber dicho lo que acabo de decir no me parece aun una buena idea.

- Había cosas mas importantes.

- Mantenerte con vida, si.

- Pero ahora estamos a salvo - asiento aunque se que no es así. Vienen extraterrestres, van a encontrarnos pero no lo digo, el amor es egoísta.

- ¿Y tu lo decías en serio? - ¿que mierda me sucede? ¿En serio quiero un oficial NO?

- Oh por favor - hace un gesto con su mano como "ridículo" o "¿Que te pasa?" Eso no debe ser nada bueno. - Tu sabes que yo digo las cosas en serio

- ¿Y lo dirías de nuevo, ahora, aquí?

- ¿Tu lo harás?

- Haré algo mucho mejor que eso - tome su cara con una de mis manos y la bese.

* * *

><p>Veamos, yo se que llevo como 3 semanas sin actualizar respuesta simple:<p>

ENFERMA, el tipo de enferma que apenas me dejaba moverme, hablar o reir, de verdad. Pero estoy mejor y aunque mi cabeza era una mierda para escribir porque no paraba de toser y eso logre terminar el capitulo. y espero les haya gustado. intentare no tardar demasiado, en serio. Besos, lamento la hora.

Ya saben, envio adelantos.


	25. Promesa

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

**Promesa**

****Angielizz****

El mundo es imparable, es como cuando jugaba a la botella, esos segundos en que la botella gira en el medio de la habitación y solo puedo ver quien me tocara, a quien debería besar, quien me pondría un castigo, que pregunta me harían.

El mundo sigue girando incluso cuando la chica mas fea de la recamara me sonrío y se que se trataba de ella, mi mundo se detuvo mientras pensaba mierda pero el planeta Tierra siguió en su lento curso, sin importarle mis problemas.

Cuando el esposo de mi maestra de química la señora Lorena, murió todos los alumnos fuimos a darle el pésame tal vez lo hicimos porque era la mejor maestra de toda la escuela, tal vez porque no ponía exámenes, tal vez solo por no tener clases, pero todos fueron. Ella dio unas pequeñas palabras al lado del lugar donde enterrarían a su esposo.

"Se que el mundo sigue girando, ¿Por que lo sigue haciendo o no? Los veo moverse y hablar pero al menos para mi todo a perdido la importancia que tenía cuando él aun estaba. Mi mundo se detuvo, y no se cuando volverá a seguir andando como antes. Él habría estado encantado de verlos a todos venir y darme su apoyo, él esta sonriendo y se lo que diría, diría: Dame una sonrisa, tu mejor sonrisa. Él era un hombre tan bueno y positivo"

Y luego ella no había podido mas y había lanzado un puño de tierra sobre el ataúd de su esposo.

Creo que el mundo se detuvo de ese modo para mi cuando mis padres murieron. Creo que aun esta en pausa pero tengo la certeza de que pronto volveré a seguir.

**20/03/13**

De nuevo sueño con ella, con su risa, con su mirada perdida y con aquellas malas bromas, vuelvo a abrazarla y a revolver su largo cabello negro entre mis dedos, ella vuelve a mirarme y me saca su rosada lengua, como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Donde estas Edward? - la observo, se vuelve mas pequeña, ya no parece la chica de dieciséis como lo fue la ultima vez que la vi, ahora aparenta doce y tiene un aparato de colores en la boca, tiene algo de acné y usa una blusa de oso, esta en pijama y descalza. Mira a todas partes, yo también lo hago. El paisaje ya no es verdoso, ni agradable, se va apocando hasta que solo hay tonos de grises y edificios caídos en lugar del bosque que antes estaba rodeándonos - ¿Donde estas Edward?

Intento cogerla de su brazo pero desaparece y vuelve a aparecer metros mas lejos, cerca de una camioneta abandonada.

- ¿Donde estas Edward?

Corro a donde ahora se encuentra

- Aqui Alice.

Ella me mira y sonríe, estira su brazo y la palma de su mano la deja hacia arriba, invitandome a que la tome.

Con cuidado, temiendo que vuelva a desaparecer la agarro con cuidado, apenas la rozo.

- Te extraño - sus ojos se ven triste y ha desaparecido la sonrisa, no me gusta esta Alice de sueños, cambia de animos sin preeverlo, el sueño se convierte en pesadilla y apenas soy capaz de acostumbrarme a la idea.

- ¿Donde estas Edward?

- A salvo, ¿Donde estas tu?

- Creo que he muerto, creo que todos hemos muerto.

Desperte sudando y temblando de miedo. Solo era una pesadilla, me repetí en mi cabeza hasta que logre creerlo. Ella debía estar viva, Jasper no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a mi hermana, jamás la habría dejado sola sino hubiera estado tan seguro de que ella lograría sobrevivir.

Cuando los rayos del sol, entraron por las cortinas del ventanal del balcón y dieron directo a mis ojos fue mi llamada de atencío para levantarme y hacer todas las cosas que debía hacer.

Mi ropa, lo poco que tenía, estaba guardada en los cajones y dado que parecía ser nuestro lugar de hospedaje por unos cuantos días mi mochila podía ser usada para guardar cosas que encontraramos. Tome una camisa y ropa interior limpia y me cambie.

La idea de darme un baño era tentadora, pero no tenía idea del agua que estaba en el deposito y no quería desperdiciarla en baños. Así que solo me lavaba la cara y mojaba un poco mi cabello. Esperaba que Bella fuese consciente de eso y sino era así al menos que no se tardara tanto como lo hacía Alice porque en ese caso el agua se acabaría en un par de días.

Cuando estoy listo salgo de mi habitación. Mi reloj marcan las nueve de la mañana pero solo por si las dudas toco la puerta de su recamara.

- Pasa.

Lo peor que puede pasarme es que tenga una trampa preparada para mi.

- ¿Qué rayos haces? - esta limpiando su recamara, justo ahora limpia los muebles y les quita todo el polvo que tienen encima, la verdad no es algo en lo que yo me fije son cosas que simplemente uno aprende a ignorar.

- Estabas dormido y tenía que hacer algo util.

- Mañana empieza en mi habitacion - intento bromear, ella deja de hacer lo que hace y me mira.

- ¿Iremos a alguna parte?

- Busquemos ropa y algo de comida.

- Necesitamos municiones, solo tengo unas cuantas. Y tu estas vacio.

Saco el cuchillo que guardo en una funda dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi pistola? ¿O podemos irnos ya? - no esta de buen humor.

- Despues de ti.

**Actualidad**

Este beso no había sido como el primero, el primero fue apenas un roce, un toque, esto era uno de verdad.

Pasé una de mis manos detrás de su cabeza acercándola aun mas a mi, sus ojos estaban abiertos los míos también. No quería perderme nada de esto.

Hay pocas cosas que valen la pena ahora, esta es una de esas pocas, ella es una de las pocas personas por las que vale la pena seguir adelante.

Bella puso su mano en mi mejilla, donde mi barba comenzaba a crecer. El beso iba despacio, como debía ser un buen segundo beso, me tuve que mover sin separar nuestros labios hasta que termine arrodillado frente a ella, era un poco mas cómodo y ademas me dejaba mucha mas movilidad.

Ella cambio de posición hasta quedar igual que yo, baje mi mano libre que estaba tomando la suya y llegue a su cintura, la apreté con un poco de fuerza pero no la suficiente para lastimar la.

- Te quiero - dije sobre sus labios, ella sonrió.

- ¿En serio? - asiento y vuelvo a besar la, esta vez me fió de mi tacto y cierro los ojos.

Tiene la piel tan suave, pero eso ya lo se.

Mi pulso esta acelerado y no recuerdo que jamás me haya pasado esto con alguien, con nadie. Tal vez porque es la primera vez que siento algo tan intenso por una persona.

Mi mano esta sobre su cuello, sin parar de hacer círculos sobre el, siento sus latidos y parecen ir tan rápidos como los míos. ¿Eso es algo bueno?

Mi lengua esta ahí jugando con la suya. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que besar la hasta que muera de un infarto.

- Te quiero Edward - se separa y toma mi cara con sus dos manos. Acerco mi cara a la suya para volver a besarle pero sus manos me detienen. ¿Esta poniendo distancia? Intento no entrar en pánico y alzo una ceja intentando parecer despreocupado. - ¿Estoy soñando? - sonrió y niego.

- Por supuesto que no - quita la fuerza de sus brazos y esta vez puedo acercarme. La abrazo con fuerza, mi cabeza queda cerca de su cuello y comienzo a besar su piel.

Ella suelta un sonido extraño, ¿Es un gemido o un quejido? Me separo creyendo que debe pensar que es demasiado rápido todo esto para ella pero me toma con la guardia baja cuando sus manos se ponen detrás de mi cabeza y ponen presión para que siga besando su cuello.

- No pares.

Quiero pensar en algo que no sea ella, quiero pensar en que estamos en un lugar con personas a menos de un metro cerca y que podrían despertar, mi hermana esta a un metro acostada. Pero nada importa, solo quiero seguir besándola.

Ella se sienta y luego se acuesta, me tiene sujeto del cuello así que la sigo. Pongo uno de mis brazos al lado de su cabeza para que no caiga todo mi peso, ella empieza a besar mi cara y pasar sus manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Empiezo a imaginar como sería tener relaciones con ella, me imagino haciéndole el amor y ella pidiendo que jamás me detenga.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza despejando las imágenes y vuelvo abrirlos, Bella tiene los ojos cerrados.

Sigo besándola, Bella tiene sus manos bajo mi camisa y esta jalándola para sacármela. Me dejo llevar y permito que me la quite.

- Te quiero - le vuelvo a repetir.

Sus manos pasan lentamente por mi pecho, nos giro y ella se acomoda arriba de mi. Suelta un pequeño grito que tapo con mi boca.

Sus mejillas están sonrojadas y respira con un poco de dificultad. Me levanto un poco y comienzo a repartir besos por sus brazos. Bella jala de mi cabello y me hace levantar la cabeza, vuelve a besarme. Con cuidado me recuesto sin soltarla ni romper el beso.

Llevo mi mano a su blusa y a como puedo se la saco por la cabeza. Le quito la liga del cabello y lo revuelvo para después peinarlo con mis dedos.

Bella da un pequeño salto cuando paso mi lengua por su clavícula. El salto logra que yo suelte un gemido, ella se ríe del sonido y vuelve a repetir la acción.

- Pequeña traviesa.

Vuelvo a cambiar de posición y me acomodo sobre ella. Una imagen mas atemorizan te llega.

La mujer con los niños en la cocina.

Son tantas hormonas acumuladas, es tanto el tiempo que no hemos estado de este modo con nadie. Pero tengo que evitar que suceda. Cuidar de Bella es complicado, cuidar de mi hermana fue difícil, pero tener que cuidar a un pequeño bebe es todavía peor. No podría ser el causante de que un niño inocente viniera a este mundo tan horrible. Jacob es un buen chico pero en unos cuantos años estará corrompido por completo por toda esta mierda.

Me detengo. Dejo de besarle y ella luego de un par de segundos se detiene, abre sus ojos confundida. ¿Que le digo ahora?

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunta con voz baja.

- No podemos hacer esto

- ¿Qué?

Abro un par de veces mi boca sin saber como explicarle mi revelación. Ella evita mi mirada, la baja y pega su cabeza a mi pecho sin dejarme ver su expresión.

- Creí que lo decías en serio. - sus pensamientos y los míos no van por el mismo rumbo.

- Te quiero, es en serio.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tu sabes a donde íbamos a parar si seguíamos por ese rumbo.

- ¿Y?

Suelto una pequeña risa que se va cuando vuelve ella a alzar su rostro y veo el par de lagrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

- No llores - le pido

- No estoy llorando - niega algo que es bastante obvio para mi.

- No tenemos ningún tipo de protección, Bella.

Mi padre siempre hablo conmigo de eso, no era del tipo "sexo hasta el matrimonio" y se que mis padres se casaron justo cuando mamá se entero que yo venía en camino cuando ellos tenían tan solo veinte. Así que él solía ser bastante estricto con esa pequeña regla de condones.

Solía lanzarme la "charla" una vez cada tres meses como si algo así pudiera olvidarse, pero al menos una vez al mes me daba una pequeña envoltura con tres condones dentro. Solía guardarlos, la mayoría quedaron en el cajón de ropa interior. Se que use al menos dos paquetes. No era exactamente el chico "perfecto" que mi madre juraba que yo era.

Pero era un buen chico, sabía como tratar a las mujeres y era caballeroso como mis padres me enseñaron a ser.

Y ahora aquí estaba sin esas pequeñas cosas que desde cumplí dieciséis jamás me habían faltado.

Ella pareció comprender luego de unos segundos, su pequeña boca hizo una pequeña "o" pero no dijo más. Debía estar pensando en todo lo que yo pensaba.

Me di cuenta que seguía sobre ella y que además ninguno de los dos llevaba camisa puesta. Hice lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación y evite con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba ver su cuerpo, en cambio me distraje sentándome al lado de ella y poniéndome la camisa que antes traía puesta.

- No pensé en eso - no podía juzgarla, tampoco es como si se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en eso antes de pocos minutos.

- No pasa nada.

De reojo pude ver como se ponía su blusa, mire a otra parte y me concentre en quitar cierto "problema" que apretaba mis pantalones.

Alice estaba dormida con su boca abierta y con una pierna encima del cuerpo de Jasper, otro brazo suyo estaba sobre la cara de él.

Aun así y a pensar de lo incomodo que debería tener a alguien de ese modo sobre él, parecía bastante cómodo. Por supuesto ella esta sobre él.

Despeje de nuevo mi mente y deje de lado ese impulso de mover a Alice al lado de Rose y alejarla de Jasper.

- ¿Que piensas? - volví la vista a Bella que tenía inclinada su cabeza a un lado intentando ver que miraba.

- Nada - negué con mi cabeza.

- Tengo tanto sueño y a la vez no quiero dormir en absoluto - sabía a que se refería.

Me acosté y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que se acomodara a mi lado. Tomo la sabana que estaba a nuestros pies y se acostó usando mi brazo como almohada. Doble mi otro brazo libre y también lo use de almohada.

- Extraño estar en casa. - dio un largo bostezo al final de la frase.

Casa.

Hogar.

Probablemente se refiera a su vida anterior, yo también extraño ese lugar, esa vida. Sentirme cómodo y tener a mis padres protegiéndonos a cada momento, extraño verlos, extraño cuando ellos estaban vivos.

- ¿Crees que este muy sucia? - llevamos meses desde que esto comenzó, cinco meses y dos semanas para ser precisos. Debe estar llena de polvo y con insectos por todos lados.

- Han pasado mas de cinco meses, saca cuentas.

- No esa, extraño la nuestra.

Intento mirarla pero solo logro ver el comienzo de su frente y su revuelto cabello. ¿Nuestra casa? Probablemente se refiera al refugio, pero eso era todo, un lugar para protegernos, donde dormir, donde guardar las cosas.

- No era un hogar.

- Si lo era - debate, hogar era ver a mamá cocinar y a mi padre comiendo en familia, hogar era jugar vídeo-juegos con amigos y ver películas románticas con Alice.

- Era un buen lugar para vivir.

- Y luego se convirtió en nuestro hogar.

- No siento que fuera así.

Se giro y termino acostada boca abajo pero con la cabeza levantada mirándome fijamente.

- A veces tienes algo muy bueno y no te das cuenta hasta que algo lo cambia. Este lugar es perfecto para vivir en el fin del mundo si no hay nada mejor, pero teníamos algo muy bueno. Extraño cocinar - se río pero no comprendí el chiste así que solo la mire - odiaba eso pero odio mas ordeñar vacas y limpiar desechos. Odio que haya alguien diciéndome que hacer y cuanto comer.

- No creo que sea tan simple irnos de aquí - sobretodo sin auto ni saber como llegar.

- Ya lo se, solo quería que entendieras que teníamos un hogar. Y que era seguro, era lo mas seguro que teníamos.

Tiene razón.

- Supongo que si. - ella se acerca y besa apenas con un roce mis labios. - Buenas noches, Edward.

- Buenas noches Bella.

**20/03/13**

Camino por la ciudad detrás de ella a un par de pasos, no fui yo el de la idea de ir así, a pie y separados, fue ella y dado que prefiero no empezar peleas solo me guardo mis comentarios.

No me quejo, si algo aparece enfrente de nosotros puedo correr y tendre un poco de ventaja pero si algo sale detrás de mi estoy muerto.

- ¿Tienes idea de adonde ir? - me pregunta luego de media hora en total silencio.

- Si estamos donde creo que estamos hay unas tiendas a dos cuadras, casi vacias pero podemos encontrar ropa.

- De acuerdo.

Seguimos caminando. De repente se detiene, me preparo para lo que sea que venga y sin preverlo Bella se retuerce un poco. Avanzo rapido hasta pararme frente a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si

- No luces nada bien

- Solo necesito sentarme un rato

La ayudo a llegar a la sombra que da un edificio y espero que se siente sobre el piso.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No creo que traigas pastillas contra colicos contigo, ¿cierto?

Colicos. Intento recordar que significa esa palabra, donde la he oido o que tan grave es. Me quedo ahi mirando a Bella como si hubiera dicho cancer o algo peor y luego mi cabeza hace click.

- Oh...

- Tienes una suerte por no pasar por esto - me siento a su lado un poco ruborizado.

- ¿Hay algun remedio para eso?

- No lo creo.

- ¿Como puedo ayudarte?

- Solo hablame de algo, distraeme.

Pienso en algo, nada me parece gracioso, no puedo recordar nada divertido, es como si mis recuerdos se hubieran borrado estoy ahí viendola sugetar su estomago con fuerza y no puedo pensar con claridad. Es mucho mas dificil de lo que parece pues tiene que ser una buena anecdota si quiere eliminar un dolor como en el que parece estar.

- Cuando era niño, jugaba a ser un super heroe. Y saltaba de aqui para aca, sobre los muebles. Mi mamá odiaba que pisara sus sillones pero supongo que es lo que a mi menos me importaba. Nuestra casa entonces era de un piso y había unas escaleras para subir al techo de la casa. Un día estaba ahí y sin pensarlo, admirando todo ese bosque que tenía en el patio. Imagine que había algun villano cerca, yo que sé. Me lance del segundo piso de mi casa.

- ¿Qué?

- Si

- ¿De verdad?

- En serio, mi papá era doctor así que me atendieron rapido, solo necesite unas cuantas puntadas pues me hice una cortada grande en la rodilla, pero no paso a mayores.

- Debío doler.

- Si, la verdad es que si... y era vergonzoso, anduve un tiempo enyesado y tu sabes, la gente suele preguntar. Cuando era niño decía que había atacado a alguien que intento quemar el bosque. - Bella comenzo a reir, fue vergonzoso decirlo pero valio la pena - y cuando fui creciendo y mis amigos tambien... el caso es que nadie lo olvido, nadie lo creía mas y... yo seguía siendo el pobre tonto que se rompio la pierna.

- Debieron molestarte mucho en la escuela.

- Solo un tiempo, luego me hice popular... y se acabo eso.

- ¿El capitan del equipo de futboll?

- No, era lo contrario. En serio, me gustaban los deportes pero no me llamaba la idea de ser jugador del equipo de nadie, solo se que todo el mundo me conocía y no recuerdo porque.

- Eres agradable, probablemente por eso.

- ¿Y tu? ¿En que equipo entrabas?

- Tenía pocos amigos, mi padre solía hacer que nos mudaramos muy seguido y no era sencillo hacer amigos. Al inicio era así, supongo, todo el mundo me hablaba y yo a ellos, pero a como pasa el tiempo creo que se pierde ese toque. Cuando iba creciendo era mas dificil socializar con la gente. Y al final solo tenía tres amigas.

- Los mejores amigos son los que hacen lo mejor por ti.

- ¿Porque no estas con tus amigos?

- Porque... hice lo mejor que podía por ellos.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- Quedamos atascados en una pelea, monstruos vs humanos. Ya sabes... al final me use de carnada para alejarlos de ellos, y sobreviví.

- ¿Y ellos?

- Deben estar vivos, pero no he tenido suerte de toparmelos, cuando paso me escondí un tiempo y supongo que si volvieron a buscarme nunca nos vimos.

- Si hiciste algo así por ellos da por echo que volvieron por ti.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Como quedaste sola?

- Fue complicado, luego de que mis padres murieron... estuve sola un tiempo y luego me unía a diferentes grupos, cosas de momentos, para cambiar comida o ropa. Me adapte con un grupo de cuatro y me invitaron a unirme, uno solo no sobrevive por mucho tiempo, así que fue mi mejor opcion. Estaba bien, ¿Sabes?, repartiamos las tares, cada uno tenía una actividad, recolectar comida, buscar ropa, armas, mi trabajo era sencillo solo vigilaba que nada apareciera, sobre todo cuando entrabamos a tiendas y era sencillo terminar separados así que me quedaba cerca de la puerta y vigilaba que nada entrara. Una vez me tropece y rompí el tobillo... me ayudaron a llegar a donde dormiamos, me vendaron, dieron comida... y a la mañana siguiente estaba sola.

- ¿Solo así?

- Solo así. Sin importar cuanto creí que eran mis amigos y como los protegía de amenazas solo era la persona que estaba en la puerta.

- ¿Y qué hiciste?

- Pase unos días con hambre y cuando pude moverme me largue de ahí.

- Yo nunca haría algo así.

- Te fuiste al día siguiente de que te salve...

- Pero no estabas herida y definitivamente no necesitabas que alguien te ayudara.

- No puedes prometerme eso.

- Yo soy una persona de palabra, Bella.

**Actualidad**

Desperté tras un mal sueño. Aun estaba a oscuras todo y todos dormían. Bella tenía su brazo sujetando mi camisa, y sus pies descalzos estaban sobre los míos frotándose voltee a verla y note que dormía, me senté y puse la cobija tapando sus piernas. Era esa manía extraña que ella tenía a la hora de dormir, sin sabanas, y luego por la noche temblaba de frío.

Me quede mirando el techo de hojas y troncos, entre otras cosas, luego de que el sueño no volviera como esperaba me levante.

Tallé mis ojos y luego toda mi cara, revolví mi cabello mas de lo que ya estaba. Con un poco de dificultad me separe de Bella por completo para poder levantarme. Los ronquidos de Emmet eran incesantes, pobre Rosalie, y dado que el ruido que hacía era inclusive exagerado no me moleste en caminar de puntillas o lentamente midiendo todo a mi alrededor.

Cuando estuve afuera del campamento me pregunte como hacían ellos cuando estaban ocultos en callejones por la noche o en arboles fríos, ¿Como consiguieron que Emmet no fuera escuchado con sus ronquidos?

Tal vez ellos jamás tuvieron que pasar por nada de lo que yo pase, nunca nos preocupamos por Emmet cuando estuve con ellos, nuestra casa rodante era ruidosa y tan tranquila a la vez por las noches. No quiero volver a eso. No puedo. Jamás podre terminar de explicar el miedo con el que se vive afuera de aquí. Esperar un posible ataque es incluso mínimo para lo que era afuera, afuera esperamos la tranquilidad y no siempre llega.

Seguía lloviendo afuera y hacía mucho viento, aun así salí y camine sin ningún rumbo fijo. Es que resulta que mis mejores acciones salen de la nada, lo improvisado es interesante.

No había ninguna luz prendida, porque todas las lamparas estaban dentro de las cabañas refugiadas de la lluvia.

Di varias vueltas entre los campamentos esperando toparme con alguien y preguntar por la situación, al no encontrar nadie cerca seguí avanzando. sin darme cuenta llegue hasta el final, donde estaba la cerca separando los campamentos del bosque.

- Hey tu, ¿que haces aqui?

Voltee para quedar deslumbrado por la luz de una linterna.

- Lo siento, no podía dormir.

- Fuera de aqui, esta prohibido salir por la tormenta.

- De acuerdo, me voy.

- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca... - su amenaza quedo silenciada por un ruido superior.

Me voltee al oscuro bosque. No podía ver nada por la lluvia y la oscuridad pero mi oido tenía recuerdos. Y sabía perfectamente diferenciar los sonidos de los peligros.

- ¿Que diablos fue eso?

Y yo lo sabía.

- Estan aqui.

Él apago la linterna y esa fue la señal para que mi cerebro actuara.

No lo dude ni un segundo cuando comence a correr, varias personas caminaron a donde antes estuve, todos ellos iban armados probablemente preparados para esto, pero otros, la mayoría estaba dormido y desprotegido.

Entre ellos mi familia.

Una parte de mi dudaba encontrar el campamento con la lluvia y lo oscuro que estaba afuera, y otra parte estaba guiando a todo mi cuerpo a donde debía estar.

Ya habían varias personas levantadas y saliendo de los campamentos, tuve que luchar por pasar entre ellos para llegar a mi campamento.

- Emmet, Jasper. Despierten.

Bella fue la primera en abrir los ojos. No era algo de impresionar su sueño era vago y despertaba con cualquier sonido.

- Levantate, tienes que cambiarte. Debemos irnos, ahora. Ya.

Camine a donde estaba Alice, y la zarandee hasta que desperto, ella despertó a Jasper cuando le dio una patada.

- ¿Que diablos te sucede? - se despertó Jasper.

- Tienen que levantarse. - Tome el brazo de Alice y la levantee. - Toma lo que tengas que tomar, pero rapido.

- Edward, ¿que pasa? - Rosalie sentada con tranquilidad en la cama.

- ¿Los monstruos llegaron? - no me sorprendio de nuevo que Bella hubiera llegado a la conclusion, voltee a verla, era la unica ya cambiada y con sus tennis puestos.

- Estan en el bosque, tenemos que prepararnos para irnos.

No tuve que decir mas cuando todos comenzaron a cambiarse, Alice se movia de un lado a otro poniendose mas de dos camisas encima, Rosalie guardaba lo que tenían de ropa en la mochila de Bella.

Tome mi chaqueta y me la puse encima.

- ¿No tienen ningun arma?

- No se si lo has notado, pero no podemos usar aqui - dijo Emmet.

Alice tomo mi mano.

- No se suelten y esta vez no te separes - me miro a mi, vi la cadena humana que habían ido haciendo, agarré con fuerza la mano de Bella.

* * *

><p>Perdon, diablos. ¿Cuanto tiempo ya?. Un montón de verdad lo lamento. No tienen idea de como me calaba ver sus comentarios pidiendome más y yo no tenía idea de que mas poner. Si alguien sigue ahí gracias por esperar. Perdonden, de verdad que no ha sido aproposito. Y se que no lo creeran pero diario entraba leía lo poco que tenía y nada mas llegaba, me releeí una y otra vez los capitulos pasados y nada. Pero aqui estoy y no dejare que vuelva a pasar, de verdad. Espero les haya gustado.<p> 


	26. Lealtad

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas**

**Lealtad**

****Angielizz****

A veces te detienes a observarlo todo, o al menos lo hago yo. Me detengo y quiero absorber todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, no contemplo, no me admiro, no veo. Observo, en busca de un peligro o comida. En observar esta el secreto de todo. Si me fijo bien puedo ver extraterrestres y escapar antes de que me noten. Si no lo hago puedo terminar sin cabeza o peor puedo pasar días enteros escondido sin algo de comida que llevarme a la boca.

Pero es solo otra pequeña regla de la supervivencia, que probablemente cualquiera que siga vivo debe seguir.

Pero observar te hace olvidar que a veces era mejor solo ver, ver detalles pequeños e importantes, ver las nubes, ver los edificios que con el tiempo caerán y nadie volverá a verlos, ver jaurías de perros que alguna vez fueron domésticos y ahora corren por su libertad. Ver no te salva, pero ver es vivir.

**20/03/2013**

Llegamos a Liverpool, o al menos ese es el nombre que esta en letras grandes. la puerta que alguna vez fue de vidrio esta rota, solo tenemos un poco de cuidado con los pedazos de vidrio que quedan colgando y pasamos sin mas.

No es la mejor idea puesto que dado que no hay puerta puede que haya dentro extraterrestres pero es lo mas fácil que tenemos. Saco mi cuchillo del pantalón, Bella tiene un arma pequeña en sus manos. Y otra del mismo estilo en su pantalón, pero no se la planeo pedir.

Hay dos cosas que sin confianza no se piden prestadas, ropa interior y armas, y la primera por ningún motivo se da.

Apenas empiezo a crear alguna especie de conexión con Bella, ni siquiera se si hay lealtad entre nosotros. Me refiero a que no se si apareciera un monstruo ella huiría o pelearía a mi lado por nuestra vida, ni siquiera se cual sera mi reacción.

Adentro esta todo a oscuras, tardo un par de minutos en acostumbrarme. Distingo la ropa, no el color con claridad, se que hay muchas cosas tiradas, ropas, muebles, televisiones, vidrios. Así que tengo cuidado en no pisarlas para evitar el ruido. Bella se mueve con agilidad frente a mi. Pero esta loca. Cualquier paso que yo hago antes que ella, se pone a la defensiva, se agacha y apunta a todas partes. Si no muero por un asesinato de extraterrestres sera porque ella me dispare por accidente. No se que sera peor.

Presto atención a mi alrededor. Bella se encamina dentro de lo que parece la ropa de damas. Descuelga y ve ropa de cerca. Se que podría quedarme lejos, no a un par de pasos de ella. se que podría apresurarme y encontrar la ropa de hombre. Se que es una pésima idea si quiero crear la lealtad.

¿Acaso no puede hacer menos ruidos con los ganchos de ropa?, ¿Es tan necesario que suenen y el eco invada todo el lugar?

Me giro a verla para decirle que sea mas cuidadosa, esta dando un par de vueltas en su lugar con un vestido largo sobrepuesto encima de su ropa. ¿Qué diablos cree que hace con eso?

¿Acaso hay una fiesta de graduados humanos de la que me perdí?

- ¿Qué haces?

Ella se encoge de hombros. Debe estar bromeando.

- ¿En serio?

- Vamos, a veces es bueno olvidarte de todo, ¿No lo dijiste tu?

- Si - pero no haciendo una fiesta - No me refería a eso

-Solo sígueme la corriente, Edward, sera divertido.

- ¿Y tengo que buscar un traje?

- ¿Te estas mofando de mi?

- ¿Que?... un poco

- Solo hazme caso y busca algo decente para hoy.

Quiero decirle que esta loca y negarme, pero la curiosidad hace que cierre la boca, asiento.

- Si consigues algo de musica sería maravilloso

- ¿Algo mas?

- Gracias.

Como sea

- De nada

- ¿Puedo probarme algo de ropa?

Volteo a verla y luego miro todo el lugar, asiento con la cabeza.

Lleva un montón de cosas en sus manos, solo espero que valga la pena esto.

- No salgas del probador hasta que vuelva, iré a ver si encuentro algo para mi.

**Actualidad**

Afuera las personas están moviéndose de un lado a otro, solo los niños van haciendo ruidos y gritos que sus padres intentan callar todos parecen preguntar que pasa. Los adultos caminan en silencio, todo el mundo va a la misma dirección. Doy otro apretón con mis dos manos, ambas están llenas. Bella y Alice me sujetan con fuerza.

- ¿A donde van? - pregunta Rosalie a una chica que carga un bebe, es imposible no mirar al pequeño bebe que esta dormido, no lo lograran si esto se sale de control, un bebe hace ruidos, llora, grita, balbucea y los sonidos atraen monstruos como los que vienen hacia acá.

- Subirán a los niños a la camioneta en caso de tener que escapar, hay unos fenómenos afuera.

- ¿Y el resto?

- Rose es todo lo que se - veo a la chica, no parece muy mayor, tal vez tenga mi edad. Tal vez me lleve un par de años pero no mas que eso. Un chico moreno va detrás de ella con una pequeña mochila.

Sigue lloviendo, es una terrible noche para tener que escapar.

- Avancen - Grita Emmet que es quien esta al mando, al parecer. Decido que yo debo ir en la orilla, intento zafarme del agarre de Alice, pero me aprieta aun mas. Comenzamos a caminar.

- Cambiare de lugar con Bella - Alice me mira y entrecierra sus ojos.

- Rápido - me suelta la mano y hago que Bella cambie de lugar conmigo. Empiezo a notar que estamos caminando a las cabañas. Muchos caminan hacia ahí tal vez esperando respuestas. Cuando estamos lo suficiente cerca puedo ver los carros estacionados frente a las cabañas, nunca están ahí supongo que los escondían en alguna parte, son nueve. La mayoría camionetas y otros pickups, solo hay un carro pequeño.

- Hey, niños a camionetas, solo los niños menores de tres años irán acompañados de uno de sus padres.

Hay una muchedumbre esperando ahí, Rachel esta gritando las ordenes, su familia es la que controla este lugar.

- No hagan ruido.

- Tenemos que movernos de aquí, Jasper - le digo, la cadena humana se rompe y puedo acercarme también a Emmet. Bella sigue tomando mi mano.

- ¿A donde iremos?

- Cuando los extraterrestres entren aquí tendremos que correr a la puerta, es mejor estar ahí desde el principio.

Se comienzan a escuchar disparos, una mujer frente a nosotros da un grito.

Volteo a donde esta el bosque, no puedo distinguir a nadie pues llueve fuerte, estamos en plena tormenta. ¿A donde iremos?

- Bien, muévanse - vuelvo a mi lugar y tomo la mano de Bella. Se que esta idea es pésima todos quieren llegar a donde estamos y nosotros queremos ir en contra de la corriente.

Soporto lo mejor que puedo los codazos.

- Suelta a Alice.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo hazlo - ella hace lo que pido, la jaló rápido y la pongo detrás de mi, avanzo con rapidez y me pongo atrás de Alice.

Caminamos lejos de la multitud, atrás de nosotros quedan las personas buscando respuesta y a nuestra izquierda están los carros llenándose de niños y personas adultas. Y a la derecha los campamentos, tras estos el bosque y dentro de el, extraterrestres.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta para salir de aquí notó que ya hay mas personas ahí. Maldición.

Este lugar esta creado para no dejar entrar a nadie entrar fácilmente, ¿Acaso salir sera igual de complicado?

**20/03/2013**

Termino de acomodar el lugar, le he pedido a Bella que deje la comida y vaya a alistarse, tal vez eso me de un poco de tiempo para arreglar todo.

Después de nuestra parada por la mañana de ropa, buscamos mas provisiones, enhorabuena. Tengo una pequeña arma con un par de balas dentro, no es nada pero algo es mejor que estar vació.

Le pongo baterías a la grabadora que encontré hoy y pongo el CD de James Blunt que encontré en la tienda, lo mejor que pude encontrar.

Veo el repertorio que hay y escojo las canciones que mas me gustan.

Después de eso me dedico a inflar los globos que encontré y los lanzo a todas partes.

Dado que es todo lo que hay por hacer me quito mi camisa sucia y saco de mi mochila la camisa de manga larga y de botones con lineas negras y blancas.

Bella debe estarse arreglando frente al espejo así que no me importa cambiarme ahí a la intemperie.

Me quito mis jeans y vuelvo a vestirme con el pantalón negro de traje que encontré en Liverpool. Ya había arreglado mi cabello antes de bajar así que solo me aseguro de que mi atuendo este en buenas condiciones.

Sigo usando mis tennis pero solamente porque realmente no encontré nada bueno a ningún lugar al que hoy fuimos.

Me acerco a la comida que Bella estuvo haciendo, parece arroz con verduras. Tal vez las verduras que hay sean enlatadas pero sera lo mas nutritivo que habré comido desde hace tiempo. Decido dejar la comida en la olla pero acomodo los platos y vasos con agua en la mesa.

Escucho sus pasos mucho antes de que llegue, es algo que uno desarrolla rápido con el tiempo.

Cuando doy media vuelta y me acerco para recibirla ella apenas esta apareciendo ahí.

- ¿Lo hiciste tu?

- ¿Bromeas? Los empleados del hotel llevan todo el día trabajando en esto. - Ella me sonríe de nuevo

- Olvidaba que eres un millonario.

- La cocinera hizo algo delicioso de comer, ¿Quieres un poco?

- Muero de hambre - subo mi hombro para que ella tome mi brazo, lo hace.

- Ese vestido de diseñador te queda bien. - y es verdad. Se ve mejor que con pantalones rotos y una blusa sucia.

- Tu sastre también sabe hacer buenos trajes.

- Lo mejor para el mejor - ella me da un pequeño golpe en mi brazo en broma.

- Tan modesto, siempre.

Le abro la silla para que tome asiento.

Tomo los dos platos y camino para servirnos la comida, si hubiera sabido que se tardaría menos la habría dejado servida.

- Señorita.

- Si ve al Sr. Edward por favor avísele que Madam Sarambilini lo esta esperando impaciente, mesero

- Como guste - di una vuelta sobre mi mismo y me senté.

- Te estabas tardando.

- Fui a despedir al gerente. Madam... Sarambal.. ¿Como era?

- ¿Ahora porque despides al personal?

- Uso agua verde en lugar de la clara que le pedí - señale la alberca, Bella hizo un gesto gracioso de asco y yo no pude evitar reír.

- Clásico de ti... deberías felicitar a la chef de mi parte.

- Si es la mejor, pero eso es porque toda su vida a comido un montón... pesa unos trescientos kilos sin exagerar.

Ella me miro amenazadora.

- Pero cocina.

- Delicioso - acepté

Comenzamos a comer, el plato estaba casi lleno de comida, pero necesitábamos esto, ¿Quien sabia que tan seguro era comer mañana?

En la comida de repente hacíamos comentarios ocurrentes, sobre mi helicóptero, sobre su cabello, sobre nuestras suites de lujo, sobre el día de hoy, sobre lo bien que me había quedado el lugar con los globos, sobre ella y los bailes escolares a los que siempre iba sola. Sobre las invitaciones que yo tenía de chicas para estas cosas y como las rechazaba, del mejor modo. Sobre el clima, sobre lo que nos quedaba de comida.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

- No hay música - aun así me levante de mi lugar y le tendí mi mano para que la aceptara, eso hizo.

Camine en un lugar que había despejado y donde casualmente se había centrado la mayoría de los globos. La deje ahí parada y me acerque a la grabadora que estuvo escondida, la encendí.

- Espero que te guste, James Blunt, porque no encontré nada mejor para la ocasión.

- ¿Donde encontraste eso?

- Mientras tu buscabas ropa por todos lados, yo también hice algo de lo mio.

- ¿Acaso mencione que no era buena bailando?

- Yo tampoco lo soy. - mentí, Alice me había obligado a ir a clases de jazz un tiempo y esas cosas no son fáciles de olvidar.

- ¿Y por qué haremos esto?

- Dijiste que querías divertirte. ¿Y qué sería un baile sin baile?

La música comienza a sonar. Es _No tears,de James Blunt._ La música es baja para ser escuchada a muchos metros, no queremos atraer visitas indeseadas pero es lo suficiente alta para apreciar las notas.

Me acerco lo suficiente a ella para que podamos bailar. pone su mano en mi hombro, y yo la mía en su cintura.

- Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda - Toma mi mano.

- ¿Solo eso?

- No te darás cuenta cuando ya estemos bailando de verdad.

Hace los pasos, me pisa un par de veces y yo hago lo mejor que puedo por mantener la compostura y las expresiones.

- Nadie había echo nunca algo así por mi. - comenta.

- ¿Qué exactamente? - tengo una leve idea de a lo que se refiere pero prefiero estar seguro.

- Desde que todo esto empezó nadie, ademas de mis padres, se habían preocupado por verme feliz. Es logico, porque nadie esta detrás de los caprichos de nadie... y luego apareces tu y haces todas estas cosas locas.

- Esto no tiene nada de loco

- Bromeas sobre esto, he pensado que es porque entiendo que es mas sencillo que aceptar que estamos solos un hotel sucio y abandonado, pero me gusta... Nunca había imaginado que podría olvidar que estoy en el fin del mundo, pero cuando estamos aquí de verdad que lo hago.

La canción cambia a _Heart of gold._

Me pego aun mas a ella, su cabeza se recarga en mi pecho y mi mano se aprieta en su cintura. Hay algo en sus palabras que me conmueve. Parpadeo repetidas veces para despejar las lagrimas de mis ojos.

- Es como si hubieras caído del cielo.

Niego con mi cabeza mientras ruedo los ojos, le doy otra vuelta y la vuelvo a traer a mi.

- Oh cállate - intento sonreír.

Giramos en nuestra pista imaginaria mientras la música de la grabadora sigue sonando.

Me pregunto como habría sido ella antes, y creo que me gusta lo que veo. Debía ser la chica tímida pero inteligente y la amable pero reservada. Me imagino llevándola a un baile de verdad, aunque nunca me llamaron la atención esas cosas. Me imagino llevándola y bailando con ella toda la noche. Tal vez tuviera admiradores secretos o solamente los evitaba a propósito, son preguntas que nunca podre responder.

- Me habría gustado conocerte en otra vida - le digo, ella me sonríe.

- También a mi.

Los pasos se vuelven mas lento y solo nos movemos, su mano izquierda esta enredando mi cabello con sus manos y la otra la tengo sujetada con la mia. Mi otra mano esta en su cintura. Miro sus marrones ojos.

Tengo ganas de hablarle de toda mi vida, quiero contarle cosas que ha nadie he podido decirle. Quiero hablar de mi primer beso, de mi primera novia, de la vez que me accidente en motocicleta, quiero decirle que le agradezco haberme salvado, y luego quiero decirle lo malo, quiero hablarle de mis padres, de su vida y su muerte, quiero hablarle de mis mejores amigos, quiero decirle todos aquellos que murieron o que están perdidos, quiero contarle de mi hermana, quiero decirle como era y se que me escucharía. Pero decirlo en voz alta es mucho mas doloroso que solo pensarlo. Así que me contengo y sigo solo mirando sus ojos oscuros.

La música se detiene, y vuelve a comenzar una nueva.

- ¿Quien eres? - me pregunta, la observo sin entender a que se refiere. Ella sabe mi nombre.

- ¿Qué?

- Olvídalo... - ella parece apenada de haberlo dicho en voz alta así que lo dejo pasar - Es solo que mi mamá decía que las personas tienen una personalidad, algo que ni con el pasar de los años puede cambiarse, y eso es lo que nos define en la vida.

Me encojo de hombros porque no tengo tampoco una respuesta para eso.

- ¿Tu quien eres?

- Crédula - alzo una ceja, ¿crédula? dice la palabra como si dijera idiota o algo peor. - Siempre lo he sido, y aun lo soy... eso es lo que ha sobrevivido de mi a pesar de todo.

- ¿Eso es algo malo?

- Eso creo

- Entonces no creo que sea tu esencia, debe haber algo mas y que te agrade.

- No dije que tenía que agradarte quien eras.

- Bien, entonces creo que soy estúpido.

- No creo que lo seas.

- Entonces tu tampoco eres crédula... no de un mal modo, al menos.

- ¿Como puedes saberlo? No me conoces

- Cuando lo haga lo suficiente entonces te diré quien creo que eres y tu dirás si te gusta quien eres.

- ¿Y si no me gusta?

- Buscare un diccionario hasta dar con la palabra adecuada.

El sol esta por ocultarse. Dejamos de bailar.

- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste aquí. Es bueno tener un poco de tranquilidad en toda esta tormenta.

- Igual a ti. - nos ponemos a juntar las cosas, a quedado algo de comida y dado que no tenemos donde guardarla volvemos a llenar nuestros platos.

Apago la música y tomo mi mochila y mi comida. Entramos a la seguridad del hotel, recorremos los pasillos oscuros hasta dar con nuestras habitaciones.

No decimos buenas noches, yo abro la puerta de mi habitación y entro sin mirarla. Cuando la puerta esta cerrada y me resguardo en la oscuridad de la recamara. Lo sé.

Este es justo el momento en que subo la barrera entre nosotros, no la necesito de amiga, no quiero ser su amigo. Es solo mi compañera en el campo de batalla. Lo que sea que ha pasado hoy, no volverá a suceder. No puedo encariñarme con una criatura que terminara muerta como todo lo que me ha importado en esta vida.


	27. Tempestad

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas **

**Tempestad**

****Angielizz****

****BetaReader: **Ysliomir**

Todo pierde sentido, ya no se puede diferenciar lo que es malo o bueno, seguro e inseguro. Se olvidan las básicas cosas que antes eran tan sencillas de diferenciar. No matar, no traicionar, no mentir.  
>"Mata, traiciona y miente" Esas tres palabras al final del día son las que me hacen estar donde me encuentro.<br>No soy una mala persona, en otra vida jamás habría hecho nada de esto. En otra vida, si las cosas fueran distintas y no hubiera necesidad. Quiero vivir, ¿Que tan difícil es comprender eso?

**Actualidad**

Intento recordar las personas que se encuentran justo en este momento en este lugar, me parece que son unas cien, tal vez solo un poco mas. Cien personas no es nada si lo comparo a medio año atrás, cien personas es un número exagerado y maravilloso si lo veo como lo que es ahora.

Son cien personas con historias asombrosas de como sobrevivieron. Cien personas que perdieron a otras cientos, amigos y familiares, desconocidos. Llevamos el peso de la pérdida sobre los hombros. Es una carga pesada y aun así motivadora, es un "¡no te rindas!"

Incluso cuando las cosas se ponían pesadas afuera tenía que avanzar, por mis padres y por encontrar a Alice. Deseo que todas estas personas lo consigan, que logren escapar y vuelvan a encontrar un lugar que les de la protección que este lugar les daba. Pero deseo aun mas sobrevivir yo.

Puede que sea un egoísta, pero al menos una parte de mi piensa en todos ellos, solo una pequeña parte.

El resto de mi esta pensando en otras cosas: si tiro al suelo al tipo de la chaqueta amarilla y golpeo al otro, con suerte Emmett y Jasper abran la puerta para que podamos salir, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada de como llegar. Solo recuerdo árboles y una herida grave que Bella tenía en la rodilla, no era grave pero en ese momento lo parecía.

Su herida...

Ella se encuentra bien para caminar, pero... ¿Se encuentra lo suficientemente bien para poder correr?

Muevo los brazos de arriba a abajo, ¿Podré ser capaz de cargarla mientras corro por un bosque lleno de raíces y troncos en el suelo?

- ¿Que esperan para dejarnos salir? - un hombre le grita a los guardias de la puerta enorme de madera.

- Señor vaya y haga fila a las camionetas.

- Déjenme salir de aquí, quiero escapar antes de ser atrapado.

- ¿A donde piensa ir, si sale de aquí?

Buena pregunta. Mi plan es básicamente derribar a esos dos tipos y correr con fuerza lejos de todo el ruido.  
>Miro al cielo, fuera de las hojas, la lluvia y las nubes, esta la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Seré capaz de acostumbrarme a la falta de luz?, ¿Lo suficientemente rápido para correr sin terminar estampado contra los troncos?<p>

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunta mi hermana.

No hay un plan, se siguen escuchando disparos, lo cual en parte es bueno significa que aun no perdemos el lugar.

- Hay que salir por la parte del río.

- Esta cerrada, y es justo ahí donde esta la batalla, genio.

¿Realmente tenemos que irnos de aquí? Bella dijo que extrañaba de algún modo la libertad que teníamos fuera de este lugar, pero aquí hay protección y alimento seguro. No quiero dejar esto, apenas empiezo a acostumbrarme. Bella se apoya en mi hombro.

Yo también me siento cansado. No he dormido nada por esperar lo peor, y ahora que lo peor ha llegado, solo quiero dormir.

Nos alejamos un poco de la entrada, no podremos salir hasta que lo permitan, y los guardias tienen armas que de algún modo indican exactamente en que lugar estamos el resto de nosotros, por debajo de ellos.

- ¿Sabes como llegar a la ciudad? - me pregunta Emmett

- No. Solo daban vueltas y rodearon los mismos puntos un par de veces.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían recordarlo? Han ido mas veces que nosotros, al menos - Rose le dice a Jasper, esta molesta, con ese humor protector sobre ella misma.

A la defensiva y ataque.

- Y tenemos un mapa, ¿como es que lo olvide? - Jasper contraataca con el mas puro sarcasmo.

- Jasper - Alice lo jala del brazo, tengo frío. Mi chaqueta esta congelándose y sólo quiero un poco de calor.

Un sonido repetitivo y molesto se escucha, me giro un par de veces sobre mi mismo intentando encontrarlo, siento que es conocido pero no logro asociarlo con nada.

- ¿Escuchas eso? - le pregunto a Bella cerca de su oído.

Levanta su cabeza para mirarme, sus labios se mueven con rapidez, no dice nada, solo esta golpeando sus dientes contra si mismos una y otra vez. Así que ese es el sonido. Los dientes exigiendo un lugar mas caliente.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Nada, ¿Tienes frío? - ella me da la peor negación de cabeza de la historia mientras se encoge de hombros, mentirosa.

- Solo quiero saber como salir de aquí con vida - dice Rose mientras abraza a Emmett, no extraño estas cosas, no extraño las peleas en momentos de estrés ni los gritos de las chicas cuando se asustaban por cualquier inusual sonido. No lo extraño en absoluto. Sin embargo no cambiaría nada de esto, ni de broma.

- Deberíamos formarnos - dice Bella mientras señala a las personas subiendo a los automóviles. Caminamos con rapidez. Una mujer esta separando a todos y haciendo que suban cuantos puedan a los vehículos. Están subidos unos sobre otros.

No reconozco si se trata de Rachel o su hermana gemela. No importa.

- Mujeres a las camionetas del otro lado.

Me parece bien, las subirán mas rápido.

Bella se queda estática en su lugar, la halo para que sigamos al resto pero no se mueve.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿No lo ves?

- Lo único que veo es que estas como estatua, muévete o se irán sin nosotros.

Ella parece tan nerviosa con algo, como si supiera que las cosas no van bien, no entiendo ¿Que hay de malo en esto, además de lo obvio de toda la situación?

**21/03/2013**

La mañana llega con los rayos del sol. Estoy deseando poner alguna tabla o maderas sobre las ventanas para no despertar tan temprano. Observo la hora de mi reloj.

Nueve en punto, no es exactamente muy temprano, sin embargo el día es demasiado largo para empezar tan pronto. Me levanto de la cama y me encargo de las rutinas clásicas: lavar mi cabello, cepillar mis dientes, quitar todo rastro de sueño en mi rostro... esas cosas.

Salgo de mi recámara y avanzo por el pasillo, no tengo ánimos de despertar a Bella o mantener una trivial charla con ella. He tomado la decisión de que ella no significara nada más allá de lo debido, no una amiga, no una mejor amiga, nada. Solo una compañera, a lo mucho.

Se me antoja un poco de comida, y dado que nuestras reservas están de lo mejor, no importara mucho si como un poco tan temprano.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, un poco de ejercicio nunca esta demás. Cuando abro el ventanal para salir al patio, la veo ahí parada y cocinando ya algo. Me molesta un poco que este comiendo tan temprano, no lo entiendo, yo planeaba comer.

Tal vez solo estoy buscando excusas para que me desagrade, parezco un capullo.

- Buenos días dormilón.

¿Dormilón? No es un apodo, es solo un adjetivo... sujeto ¿Era adverbio? Como sea, no es nada novedoso. Vuelvo a recriminarme el haber comenzado esta relación como algo amistoso. Al principio solo buscaba la comodidad y hacerla sentirse tranquila a mi alrededor...

Es decir, yo podría ser una persona honesta o un violador en serie, y tenía que dejar claro que no estaba cerca de lo segundo. Solo era un asesino pero de extraterrestres que querían arrancarme la cabeza, así que creo que eso esta un poco justificado de mi parte.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué haces?

- Encontré esto ayer - levanto una botella color crema con una imagen de unos deliciosos Hot Cakes con un poco de mantequilla y miel, en letras grandes esta escrito "Hot Cakes 1, 2, 3" - es la mezcla ya preparada.

Mi estómago gruñe un poco, la imagen se ve apetitosa, además me trae viejos recuerdos. Mamá cocinando eso todos los sábados en las mañanas...

Me acerco un poco mas y respiro el aire intentando captar el aroma del desayuno, es casi idéntico al que recuerdo, la forma que esta tomando el de la sartén se ve bien.

- ¿Sabe bien? - pregunto sin poder ocultar el hambre que ver eso me produce. Bella me da uno de los que ya tiene hechos, me pasa un plato con un tenedor.

- Falta un poco de miel pero saben bien. -Sabe mucho mejor que solo bien, sabe a gloria, a un verdadero pan y a recuerdos buenos. Pero ella no necesita saber todo eso.

Le doy mi mejor asentimiento de cabeza y una media sonrisa, que bien podría pasar como mueca de asco.

Ella ni siquiera se fija en mi, solo sigue evitando que el pan se queme.

- Soñé algo extraño, venia un helicóptero y nos sacaba de este lugar. ¿Tu crees que eso sea posible?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que algún día alguien nos rescate y nos lleve a un lugar mejor.

- ¿Tú lo crees?

- ¿Que otra razón buena existe para seguir viviendo si no tenemos posibilidades de vivir en un mundo mejor?

**Actualidad**

Alice me hace una señal con el brazo agitando al aire para que me apresure.

- Vamos Bella, no debemos separarnos.

- Edward espera, no estas entendiendo - lo que sucede es que ella no comprende la situación, ¿A que diablos le tiene tanto miedo? Su cara asustada no puede ser solo por esto, hemos estado en peores situaciones.

- Vamos - la jalo un poco del brazo para que avance, se deja llevar pero sigue pidiendo que espere. ¿Esperar que?

- Primero las damas, señores - reconozco de nuevo a una de las gemelas, no se cual, Rachel o Raquel, ni la mas remota idea, igual no me quiebro la cabeza y hago que Bella se ponga tras Alice y Rosalie.

- Edward - Bella toma mi cara entre sus manos y me da un largo beso, por un segundo me sorprende que me bese frente a mi hermana y los demás, pero solo un segundo, los siguientes treinta segundos solo me embriago un poco del sabor de sus labios.

El beso esta cargado de todas las cosas que no hemos podido decirnos. Y de algún modo logro entenderlo, dice "gracias por encontrarme, por salvarme la vida, por los buenos recuerdos, por ser más de lo que esperaba." Le respondo lo mejor que puedo "es un jamás te dejare."

**21/03/2013**

Hago lo mejor que puedo para librarme de Bella.

No es que quiera empezar un día anti-Bella, o de amargado. Pero lo que necesito justo ahora es mi espacio, ¿Hace cuanto que no digo algo así? He tenido demasiado tiempo conmigo mismo para querer mas de esa mierda solitaria.

Le he dicho a Bella que necesitaba hacerme cargo de unas cosas y regresaría antes del anochecer. Pero solo he estado dando vueltas cerca del hotel, no me alejo mas de tres cuadras a la redonda. No hay ruido, de lejos escucho algún automóvil siendo conducido por alguien que vive su vida al día pero eso es todo, una ráfaga de viento lejana. Me acerco a una vitrina, la tienda de electrónica.

Dentro las cosas están tiradas, y esta casi vació todo. No entiendo cual diablos es la idea de las personas de robar estas cosas. ¿Que importa la tecnología en un mundo sin energía?

Aunque importa un poco, pero no de ese estilo, no me veo a mi mismo viendo televisión, y si así fuera no habría nada que ver, ni anuncios y en algún momento las películas de vídeo serían las mismas y no habría estrenos. Además ¿Por que yo vería televisión en el fin del mundo? Así de ridículo suena, así de ridículo es.

Si voy a cargar algo que pese 20 kilos no sera una televisión de 4 pulgadas y del tamaño de una habitación. Serán armas o comida, o mi trasero moviéndose lejos de los monstruos. Es decir, solo ahora me doy cuenta que realmente todo lo material no se compara con vivir.

Me alejo de la tienda de electrónica, mis pensamientos son tan estúpidos.

Nunca antes había hablado conmigo mismo, antes de toda esta mierda, pero ahora es todo tan tedioso y horrible que no hay nada mejor que sumergirse en los propios pensamientos.

Podría ser peor, podría ser Bella...

Ella solo habla, hasta por los codos.

O tal vez yo sea una mierda de persona desagradecida o simplemente hoy no es un día para sentirme feliz. Lo que sea. Me detengo al escuchar un ruido a mis espaldas. Saco la pistola con pocas balas, listo para defenderme o correr.

Necesito conseguir municiones.

- Levanta las manos y no te cortaré el cuello. - El hecho de que no sea mi voz me aterra un poco, que no pertenezca tampoco a Bella es escalofriante, pero que no reconozca la voz es una buena razón para correr.

Me doy una vuelta sobre mi mismo, imaginando que es una estúpida broma. Esto no es un asalto, esas cosas se acabaron.

- Pero que... demonios.

- Ya escuchaste - son tres hombres, los tres me superan en tamaño, edad y fuerza.

Se cuando no debo empezar una pelea, siempre lo he sabido.

En primaria sabia que no debía pegarle a las niñas, porque obtenía un castigo. A los doce aprendí que no tenía que pegarle a Garrit el Gordo, porque termino sin aire. Y como olvidarlo, a los dieciséis comprendí que no pegarle a Verk podía ahorrarme una muñeca rota y un ojo morado. No pegar a mis maestros sin importar lo idiotas que sean porque puedo ser expulsado, nunca lo hice pero era algo bastante lógico.

Son cosas básicas y comunes que se aprenden a lo largo de la vida, así que se que no quiero empezar una pelea con ellos o moriré y en el mejor de los casos me dejaran un par de huesos rotos, solamente.

- Vamos apresúrate - los observo detenidamente, el hombre pelirrojo y con pecas por toda la cara lleva una hacha consigo, el de piel oscura y con barba, parece de mi altura pero la pala que lleva en una de sus manos resulta amenazadora. El mas viejo de ellos, es un hombre calvo y con músculos, bien podría ser un mafioso, o un soldado en otra vida, no estoy seguro de a que bando pertenezca pero esa arma alargada y puntiaguda parece mortal.

- ¿Que diablos esperas? - me apunta el hombre del arma puntiaguda, decido que pudo ser un mafioso. Lo apunto con mi arma, no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea pero no planeo caer solo.

- Oye Tom mejor dejemos al niño, no lleva bolsa ni nada - habla el pelirrojo

- Me gusta ese reloj, que tal si decido que si trae algo consigo - me lanza una mirada de odio y con algo mas, parecido al desafío, le doy un vistazo a mi reloj, el regalo de mis padres y lo único que conservo de ellos.

Sé que es solo un reloj y que mi vida vale definitivamente más que un simple reloj, pero no es un simple reloj, es un recuerdo.

No se me ocurre nada que decir, no creo que hablar de manera civilizada funcione con ellos, y no planeo arriesgarme.

En el mejor de los casos me darán una muerte rápida, en el peor me dejaran herido e indefenso. No se, pero la muerte suena mejor que algo como huesos rotos y mutilado con esas armas.

- ¡Te estoy hablando! que me des lo que llevas contigo - niego con mi cabeza y retrocedo dos pasos, mi pistola no deja de apuntarlo.

Sé que si halo el gatillo no será lo mismo, no es un alien. Prácticamente la acción es exactamente lo mismo, cargaré el arma y halaré el gatillo, la bala saldrá y dará en mi objetivo. Pero no son monstruos cualquiera, son humanos. Y eso aún debe ser un delito, eso me convertirá en un verdadero asesino.

¿Sentiré culpa? ¿O ellos me mataran en cuanto acabe con el tipo mafioso?

Las ganas de sobrevivir me vencen y cargo el arma.

**Actualidad**

El día que te das cuenta que lo tienes todo, a pesar de la situación, probablemente estés a punto de perderlo.

- Solo mujeres en esta fila- una de las gemelas separa a Emmett de la fila, le lanza una mirada matadora a Jasper y luego a mi. Quiere que nos salgamos de la fila.

- Oye venimos todos juntos - dice Rosalie intentando parecer astuta aunque su aspecto no ayuda mucho, su cabello rubio esta mojado y toda su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, además no para de temblar por el frío.

- Ya se encontraran luego.

Alice se sale de la fila, la sostengo del brazo.

- Vuelve a formarte.

- No Edward no nos vamos a volver a separar. Olvidalo.

- Bueno, morir no es la mejor opción justo ahora.

- Alice, solo formate- señalo el auto, Rose esta abrazando a Jasper. Alice me da un fuerte abrazo y me susurra algo al oído, yo asiento dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa, ella se acerca a Jasper y lo abraza.

- ¿Edward?

- Supongo que eres mas intuitiva que yo - le doy un abrazo largo, recargo mi barbilla sobre su cabello, como tantas veces ya he hecho- No va a pasar nada Bella, sólo serán un par de horas en lo que logran arreglar este embrollo y nos volveremos a ver.

Me agacho lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, a pesar de la oscuridad y la lluvia logro ver el color rojo de sus ojos. Lo sé, sé justo lo que ésta separación puede significar. Y estoy tan nervioso como ella de separarnos, desde que nos encontramos no nos hemos vuelto a separar, es más que la chica que me ha salvado el pescuezo mas de una vez, soy más que el chico que acepto una paliza para defender su honor, somos más de lo que imaginamos llegar a ser, hay tanto que hemos hecho juntos y por el otro. Ella se ha vuelto una parte importante de mi vida. Y se que yo me he vuelto parte importante de la suya.- Hablo en serio.

- El mundo es tan grande y podríamos terminar en lugares diferentes...

Tardé mas de dos meses en encontrar a mi hermana y estábamos en el mismo lugar, se que será difícil dar con Bella, pero cruzo los dedos para que solo sean autos separados y lleguemos al mismo punto.

- ¿Cuando he roto una promesa?

- Lo has hecho.

- Eran promesas tontas, esas cosas no cuentan... pero esta va en serio: Voy a encontrarte y tu escogerás el siguiente "hogar" que tengamos, ¿De acuerdo?

- Te amo Edward - un pequeño choque eléctrico me recorre de pies a cabeza, mi corazón bombea tan rápido y estoy seguro que no es de miedo, mi cara arde y tampoco es alguna fiebre, es algo mucho mas fuerte que todas esas cosas juntas, es algo muy bueno.

Y no solo "bueno" tomando en cuenta que me encuentro entre cosas horribles y una situación aun peor, sería igual de bueno estando incluso en la mejor situación. Es algo de verdad bueno y no solo un intermedio bueno.

Es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice, además de mi familia o la chica que me acosaba en la escuela, es la primera vez que ella lo dice. Se me ocurren mil buenas maneras de responder, otras cientos de besarla. Abro la boca para darle una respuesta pero su mano se posa sobre mis labios impidiendo que diga algo.

- Vas a encontrarme y luego vas a corresponder esas tres palabras - No es una opción o una promesa, es una orden.

Me quedo quieto sin saber que más decir, solo logro asentir en respuesta. Una de las gemelas toca el hombro de Bella y pide que suba al auto, Rose y Alice ya están arriba de la camioneta.

- Hombres a los carros de la izquierda. - le doy un último vistazo a Bella subiendo, la encontraré, asiento con mi cabeza intentando infundirle confianza.

- Vamos Edward - Jasper me jala del brazo para llamar mi atención. Se que esto no es una buena idea, debí escapar con ellos cuando tuve la oportunidad. Estoy perdiendo todo lo que me importa, de nuevo.

**21/03/2013**

- ¡NO! espera - sin dejar de apuntar gire mi cabeza, olvidando por completo al nuevo enemigo. ¿Es que esta loca? Ella viene corriendo hacía mi. ¿Que no ve a estos tres idiotas que quieren matarme?

Bien, yo estoy casi dispuesto a morir pero no puedo dejar a Bella indefensa ante ellos.¿Quien diablos sabe con que mierda de personas estoy tratando?

- Pero mira que sorpresa - dice uno de ellos, vuelvo a mirar al pelirrojo que da un par de pasos al frente, lo apunto con mi arma.

- Retrocede.

- Bien, ya me harte de él - dice Tom el mafioso. Avanza un paso y yo lo retrocedo, levanta el arma puntiaguda hacía mi.

- ¡NO! ¡TOM NO! - la veo correr de reojo pero la verdad es que estoy desconcentrado, ¿ella dijo Tom? ¿Ella lo conoce? Esto es confuso, descargo el arma. Justo he decidido que no mataré a ninguno de ellos recibo un golpe en un costado, para mi suerte estoy casi seguro de que no ha sido con el arma, pero me ha tomado por sorpresa.- ¡Edward!

Caigo al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, me recuerda a aquella vez que me caí del techo de una casa, el ultimo día que vi a Alice.

Bella se acerca corriendo.

- Iba a matarme si no hacía eso - dice el tipo. Veo desde el suelo como ella no duda ni un segundo cuando le da un rodillazo en la entrepierna ocasionando que se caiga al suelo gimiendo de dolor. No puedo evitar sonreír por eso, aunque la verdad es que siento un dolor que me esta quemando.

Ella se arrodilla a mi lado.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Pero qué diablos pasa con ustedes?

- Yo le dije a Tomas que era una terrible idea hacer esto.

- Tienen suerte de seguir vivos - es un gesto tierno que ella intente defenderme pero la verdad es que yo tengo suerte de seguir vivo.

- ¿Tu crees que tu amigo nos hubiera disparado? Su arma temblaba más que si hubiera un terremoto, un poco de confianza Bella.

Esto es vergonzoso, me avergüenza más el hecho de que ella escuche eso.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Si - al menos eso esperaba, ya luego me encargaría de devorler el golpe con multiples aumentos.

Estoy a punto de soltar un buen insulto a pesar de que Bella esta aquí cuando escucho los gruñidos. Problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon, por tardar tantos meses, diablos, realmente pasaron meses y no puedo creer que apenas lo este subiendo. Lo tengo desde octubre pero faltaban detalles que no lograba cerrar. Ustedes podran imaginar lo complicado es que la historia tenga sentido a la hora de usar pasada y presente. Pero eso no disminuye el hecho de que tarde tanto. Lamento hacerles esperar, agradezco sus comentarios, cada que recibía uno me motivaba y escribía pero no lograba continuar lo suficiente para subir el capitulo.<br>Gracias por esperar, espero les haya gustado. **

**Tengo una sorpresa especial para Navidad, que espero les guste, la tendran con ustedes el 25, cruzo dedos. **

**Aqui les dejo el adelanto a todos:**

**ADELANTO**

**21/03/2013**

Es extraño ver a esos tres charlar como si fuesen hermanos, es extraño porque es como verme a mi mismo y a mis amigos. Es ver del otro lado de la ventana, extraño tener un amigo.

Alguien con quien bromear, charlar, reir e incluso llorar. ¿Cuanto mas falta para que encuentre a mi familia? Lo unico de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que no quiero volver a estar solo.

Bella esta sentada sobre uno de los troncos al lado de la fogata. Me acerco lentamente a ella y tomo asiento a su lado.

- ¿Y como es que se conocen?

- Larga historia

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente para una historia larga.

Ella me sonrie un poco y luego niega con su cabeza.

- Nunca tenemos demasiado tiempo.

**Actualidad**

- Despierta cariño - una voz dulce y maternal me habla, abro los ojos y la miro de frente.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Donde dejaste a tu hermana? Despierta, Edward. - la voz se transforma en algo diferente, un sonido variado y mas grave.

- Edward despierta - es el grito de un hombre, mas especificamente de Jasper.

- ¿Qué diablos...

- Vamos, tenemos que movernos - vuelve a zarandearme y a gritar. Miro a nuestro alrededor, todo sigue a oscuras y llueve.

Recuerdo vagamente las pocas cosas que sucedieran antes de perder el conocimiento, el auto en el que ibamos había chocado contra un árbol enorme. Bien, no es algo que me extrañe pero se que cuando las cosas estan mal pueden empeorar, y siempre lo hacen.


	28. Vivir o morir

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día mas **

**Vivir o morir**

****Angielizz****

Jamás he tenido un diario, nunca, de verdad. Mi hermana tenía un diario en el que hablaba de las cosas que hacia durante el día, "las mas importantes", pero eran pura basura y nada serio como para molestarla. Mis padres escribieron, cuando eran jóvenes, un cuaderno lleno depoemas y cartas durante todo un año, algo realmente desagradable y cursi para mi agrado. Así que con esos ejemplos era normal que un diario no fuese exactamente algo por lo que yo me moría en tener.

Ahora me gustaría tener uno. No se que escribiría. Tal vez hablaría de la mejor comida en el fin del mundo, de los tipos de armas, de la falta de municiones, de Bella, de como extraño la escuela incluso la clase de Calculo o yo que se, tal vez un diario sea el modo de que algo quede en el mundo y sirva para el resto. Me gustaría uno.

* * *

><p><strong>2103/2013**

Un ruido conocido y extraño sobresale entre la pequeña discusión de ella con esos tres desconocidos. No es un simple sonido, es una voz en otro idioma que significa algo en especifico: problemas.

Ignoro lo doloroso que se siente levantarse y me preparo para escapar en cuanto sepa cuál es el mejor lugar para huir.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en escuchar. Mi respiración, el viento, unos perros a la lejanía gruñendo como si hubiese una pelea y el sonido, ¿Pero de dónde viene? ¿Detrás de mí? ¿A los lados? ¿Enfrente?

¿Dónde?

Abro los ojos, soy realmente malo en eso de captar la proveniencia de sonidos, soy un buscador de comida, soy un corredor, soy un observador pero no un oyente.

Se que no es algo de lo que debería preocuparme por mi terrible sentido auditivo, es decir, todo mundo tiene un sentido menos desarrollado, mi hermana por ejemplo era una terrible olfateadora, su olfato era tan malo que solo podía reconocer el olor a caño y eso era una vez que ella estaba a un metro de distancia de donde el olor provenía.

Pero debo aprender a usar mi oído o moriré, lo se.

- Tenemos que escondernos Tom.

- Puede que vengan de la derecha o detrás

- Yo creo que vienen frente a nosotros

- Estoy seguro que están a tres cuadras de aquí

- Están enfrente – habla Bella, yo también creo que vienen frente a nosotros pero no totalmente seguro para moverme de aquí. ¿Qué tal si entro a un lugar y es ahí donde están?

Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. Bien, ¿Cuántas balas es que tenía? No puedo recordarlo y es algo importante. Solo puedo escuchar los sonidos de mi corazón en mis oídos. Si tengo una bala entonces será usada en algo de vida o muerte, si son dos dudare en usarlas, si son tres puedo darme el gusto de ayudar en matarlos si son pocos, aunque lo dudo, las balas que use seran usadas para salvar vidas, especificamente la mía. Respiro lentamente intentando tranquilizarme, se que debí asistir a las clases de yoga con mi madre, si hubiese ido podría relajarme. Pero no fui y siento que me dará un infarto. Exhalo, inhalo, inhalo, inhalo, vuelvo a exhalar.

Se escuchan los gruñidos demasiado cerca, ahora puedo afirmar que viene mas de uno. Me giro para decirle a Bella que corramos y los veo, está a media cuadra de nosotros.

- Esta atrás – señalo a las bestias. Son cuatro.

Corremos, ¿A dónde? No podemos ir al hotel, es nuestro escondite y debe ser el último lugar al que los llevemos.

- Bella, la camioneta está en la calle Piedra – le grita uno. ¿Calle Piedra? ¿Alguien sabe dónde diablos esta eso? Porque yo no.

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos que llegar ahí, es el modo para salir con vida - Voy detrás de Tom, Bella va a un par de pasos detrás de mí.

Corremos sobre el pavimento, intentando mantenernos alejados de los edificios, quien sabe que cosa podría salir de ahí. Esquivo carros y basura. Tal vez he perdido un poco de condición, tal vez necesito volver a hacer ejercicio cada mañana como cuando papá estaba vivo y nos hacía competir para motivarnos a ejercitarnos. Tal vez es otra cosa que debo hacer si es que sobrevivo.

Él tenía razón, estar en condición es importante, sobre todo cuando se tiene que correr. Escucho a Bella, al menos su respiración acelerada y golpeada, giro muy levemente mi cabeza para verla siendo la ultima entre todos, es demasiado lenta, su respiración es demasiado agitada y no va aguantar más tiempo corriendo.

– A la izquierda - grita uno de ellos

Dan vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, los sigo porque separarnos no me parece buena idea y aun no sé cuántas balas tengo disponible. Solo son cuatro malditos monstruos, ¿Por qué no los matamos?

Recuerdo que ellos no llevan nada parecido a una pistola. Y yo no se cuantas balas tengo o si Bella lleva consigo su pequeña arma. Como sea es demasiado riesgo.

Escucho el grito de Bella y luego un golpe. No puedo detenerme en el instante por la velocidad que llevo. Cuando logro parar en seco estoy a tres metros de ella, se ha caído.

Intenta levantarse del suelo. Veo a las criaturas a unos diez metros de distancia, excepto por una que esta detrás de ella. Estoy a tres, puedo lograrlo.

Corro hacia el monstruo, sacar el arma de mi pantalón me tomara mas tiempo.

- Oye cosa asquerosa – le grito intentando llamar su atención, no lo pienso ni un segundo cuando me lanzo sobre ella.

Probablemente sea por la adrenalina o porque he perdido la cabeza. Pero he podido derrumbar al extraterrestre. Soy mas rápido que esa cosa y saco el arma, cargo en medio segundo y le disparo a su único ojo.

La sustancia gris mancha mi ropa, no pierdo mas tiempo. Me levanto del suelo, aun sin creer lo que acabo de hacer, ayudo a Bella a que se levante y sujeto su mano para ayudarla a equilibrarse, camina intentando trotar, parece que se lastimo la pierna.

- Corre – me dice ella sin moverse – solo voy a retrasarte, la camioneta esta a tres cuadras a la derecha.

Están a tres metros, tengo que largarme o van a matarme. Mi sentido común me dice que escape, que esa es mi oportunidad de huir. Mi sentido común es un microbio en mi mente, hago lo que el resto de mi me pide. Que le devuelva el favor de haberme salvado la vida, que sea un buen compañero en el fin del mundo y que me comporte como el hombre que mi madre crío. Apunto con mi arma a otro y disparo, lo hago que caiga, y cruzo los dedos para que salga otro disparo. Vuelvo a apuntar y disparar.

Solo queda uno. Apunto y disparo, pero no pasa nada. Estoy vació.

Bella saca el arma y dispara. Su puntería es buena, debo aceptar. Le da en el ojo, un tiro limpio. Se acerca al ultimo que dispare pero no mate, aunque si lo logre tirar. Ella se encarga de acabar con él.

- Vayámonos, antes de que lleguen refuerzos.

- Totalmente de acuerdo - ¿Acaba de volver a salvarme la vida asesinando a ese par? ¿Acaso algún día estaré a mano con ella?

**Actualidad**

- Despierta cariño - una voz dulce y maternal me habla, abro los ojos y la miro de frente.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¿Donde dejaste a tu hermana? - intento recordar donde fue, la ultima vez que la vi estaba subiendo a una camioneta oscura tras Rosalie.

¿Por que no la seguí?

Claro, habían decidido separar a hombres y mujeres, una idea estúpida en una situación estúpida.

- Ella esta bien - le digo a mi madre. Ella se acerca a mi, estoy sentado en el suelo cerca de un río que corre con fuerza, puedo escuchar el sonido del agua moviéndose y el viento que va tras esta. Pero no lo veo, solo se que esta ahí.

- Lo estas haciendo bien - se agacha a mi lado y mueve mi cabello de su lugar habitual, lo acomoda hacia atrás y hacia los lados pero se da por vencida cuando vuelve acomodarse revuelto.

- ¿Por que estas aquí?

- El río esta cerca

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes oírlo sobre la lluvia, sabes como llegar?

¿Lluvia? De repente me encuentro empapado de pies a cabeza, mi cabello esta sobre mi frente y mi visión se vuelve nublada por la lluvia, pero puedo seguir mirándola a ella porque se encuentra frente a mi.

- Lo escucho - levanto la mirada al cielo, esta todo a oscuras, los arboles se mueven demasiado y el viento cala mis oídos, vuelvo a mirar a mamá pero ella no esta ahí.

- Despierta cariño - escucho su voz a lo lejos, me levanto de mi lugar - Despierta - empiezo a correr intentando localizar su voz - Edward - grita, como aquellas veces que quería despertarme para ir a la escuela - Edward - vuelve a gritar como si algo malo sucediera.

- Despierta, Edward. - la voz se transforma en algo diferente, un sonido mas grave, no es la voz de Esme y yo ya no me encuentro corriendo entre el bosque buscando a mamá - Edward despierta - es el grito de un hombre, mas específicamente de Jasper.

- ¿Qué diablos...

- Vamos, tenemos que movernos - vuelve a zarandearme y a gritar. Miro a nuestro alrededor, todo sigue a oscuras y llueve pero ella ya no esta aquí.

Recuerdo vagamente las pocas cosas que sucedieran antes de perder el conocimiento, el auto en el que íbamos había chocado contra un árbol enorme. Bien, no es algo que me extrañe pero se que cuando las cosas están mal pueden empeorar, y siempre lo hacen.

Me levanto entumido, el cinturón de seguridad lo desabrocho y salgo por la puerta lateral que esta abierta, ellos ya están abajo. Todos están abajo, somos diez hombres y al parecer ninguno ha resultado realmente herido. Los dos de chaquetas amarillas, que es lo único que logro identificar en la oscuridad, siguen intentando encender el vehículo aunque parece que no da resultados positivos. Me muevo entre los que hay y me acerco a ese par.

- Tienen que quitarse eso- señalo sus chaquetas amarillas fosforescente, en la oscuridad brillan demasiado, estoy seguro que será difícil pasar desapercibido sin esas cosas.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de... - me habla uno de ellos, parece un hombre de treinta o mas años, con una barba de una semana y oliendo a algo asqueroso, ¿Alcohol o cigarro? Ni idea

- Solo hazlo o nos van a ver - insisto.

Parece dejar de dudar, porque hacen lo que digo, se baja del vehículo el que estaba intentando encenderlo.

- Tenemos que salir de este lugar - nos avisa - tenemos que regresar y esperar a que quede algún automóvil - están locos, y no planeo discutir con ellos. Que se las arreglen por su cuenta.

-Tenemos que irnos - me acerco a Jasper y Emmet, unos hombres me miran, entre la burla, la incredulidad y un poco de convencimiento - Si esas cosas nos encuentran estaremos perdidos.

- ¿A donde? - para mi sorpresa es uno de los que tenían chaquetas amarillas.

- Debemos escoger, si son buenos trepando arboles o si prefieren nadar por el río.

**21/03/2013**

Corremos a la velocidad de Bella, una camioneta roja se acerca a nosotros. Me orillo para no ser arrollado. Se detiene la puerta pasajera al lado de Bella.

- ¿Suben? - nunca

- Seguro - contesta ella - ven Edward. Paul sabe hacer la mejor sopa caliente que puedas probar hoy en día.

¿De verdad esta hablando de comida? Hace medio minuto casi muere.

No estoy seguro de querer ir o de querer probar la mejor sopa caliente de la historia hecha por Paul. Pero tampoco estoy seguro que deba dejarla ir sola, es decir: Acabo de gastar todas mis municiones en ella. Y le he prometido que no la abandonare cuando este en peligro, estar con tres hombres me resulta peligroso a mi, debe ser mas peligroso dejarla solamente a ella.

¿Por qué demonios piensa tan... inocentemente?

Subo a la camioneta. El hombre pelirrojo va manejando, Tom el mafioso esta de copiloto, y en la parte trasera se encuentra el hombre de piel oscura. Bella y yo nos sentamos en el asiento del medio. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

Aquí es cuando toman sus palas y objetos dañinos y me dan una paliza, pero nadie dice nada. Bella se estira y deja la mitad de su cuerpo en el pequeño espacio que queda entre el asiento del conductor y el copiloto.

- Tomas habías prometido que dejarían de hacer lo que hacen.

- Solo queríamos asustarlo

- !Vaya! eso tiene tanto sentido - comenta ella sarcástica, de nuevo siento esa incomoda sensación al ser defendido por una mujer.

**Actualidad**

Así que corremos al rió, no tengo idea a donde me dirijo pero alguien parece tener idea de como llegar mejor que yo. Me duele un poco el brazo derecho, seguramente por el choque pero no puedo, ni quiero, darle una mirada.

Todo esta muy oscuro, tal vez sea medianoche. No puedo estar seguro por las nubes, lo único que debo hacer es correr. Emmet y Jasper me pisan los talones, parecen haber perdido condición. Yo no, estoy adaptado a correr para salvarme la vida.

Llegamos a lo que parece el borde, el agua esta frente a nosotros, la corriente no es demasiado fuerte pero parece riesgoso intentar nadar. Parece mas riesgoso seguir aquí de pie.

- ¿Ahora que?

- No planeo entrar ahí

- Tiene que haber otra manera

- No hay otro modo, moriremos, todos moriremos

No voy a morir aquí, no ahora, este no puede ser el final, en las películas luego de que el chico consigue el amor de la chica no muere, luego de encontrar a su familia no muere, yo no puedo morir aquí.

Ya arriesgue mi felicidad anteriormente, he arriesgado mi vida tantas veces y no la perderé aquí. No lo haré. No puedo dejar a mi hermana, ¿Que sera de ella?, ¿Que sera de Bella?

Soy su ancla en este mundo.

- ¿Edward?

- ¿Si? - Jasper se acerca a mi, me habla lo mas cerca que puede.

- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

- Correr alrededor del río y saltar cuando sea necesario.

Justo ahora daría todo por un celular, un radio o lo que fuera. Algo para poder comunicarme con Bella y decirle que debe decirme si me ama porque empiezo realmente a dudar si lograre salir de aqui con vida. Si voy a morir al menos debería poder despedirme de ella, así que no puedo morirme porque le he prometido cientos de veces que no la abandonare.

Y morir es igual a abandonar, así que no puedo morirme. No esta noche. Moriré cuando tenga cincuenta años y no pueda seguir corriendo. Pero ahora puedo, tengo las fuerzas y la motivación necesaria para hacerlo.

- Corran - grita uno y lo hago sin pensarlo dos veces. Intento definir las sombrar, los arboles y salto al correr para no tropezarme con las raíces del suelo.

Puedo ir mas rápido pero no planeo separarme de mis únicos dos amigos en el mundo. Correré hasta que ellos lo soporten y cuando les sea imposible seguir escalare un árbol para quedarme ahí hasta que sea seguro.

****21/03/2013****

Es extraño ver a esos tres charlar como si fuesen hermanos, es extraño porque es como verme a mi mismo y a mis amigos. Es ver del otro lado de la ventana, extraño tener un amigo.

Alguien con quien bromear, charlar, reír e incluso llorar. ¿Cuanto mas falta para que encuentre a mi familia? Lo único de lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que no quiero volver a estar solo.

Aunque eso signifique gastar balas en una chiflada como Bella.

Ella esta sentada sobre uno de los troncos al lado de la fogata. Me acerco lentamente y tomo asiento a su lado.

- ¿Y como es que se conocen? - pregunto para romper el hielo, pero su expresión me deja claro que mi pregunta solo hará el hielo aun mas resistente.

- Larga historia

- Tenemos tiempo suficiente

Ella me sonríe un poco y luego niega con su cabeza.

- Nunca tenemos demasiado tiempo.

Tomo un par de piedras y las lanzo al fuego. No es exactamente la clase de comentario en el que se pueda agregar mas comentarios, no hay manera de negarlo, no quiero aceptarlo y no es necesario decir mas. Así que guardo silencio y me concentro en apagar el fuego con la mirada, imposible pero mucho mas lógico que intentar charlar de este tema con ella.

Vuelvo a preguntarme donde estará mi hermana ahora. ¿Acaso Emmet esta cuidándola como si se tratara de la hermana menor que nunca tuvo? ¿Jasper sigue con ella?, ¿Rosalie es ahora quien se deja trenzar el cabello y solo sirve como apoyo? No puedo imaginar como se encuentra ella, tampoco puedo imaginar al resto, pero cuanto no desearía por dar algo a cambio de saber que es lo que pasa justo ahora por sus mentes.

Lo mas probable es que ellos crean que he muerto. Tal vez buscan mi cuerpo, tal vez ya se han dado por vencido, finalmente soy lo suficientemente joven como para ser enviado como experimento o lo que sea que ellos hagan y en caso contrario finalmente todos los cuerpos terminan sin cabeza.

Intento no pensar en lo que viene pero no hay modo de evitarlo. Es mamá tomando lo poco que le queda de vida, sus ojos lucen llorosos, su cara se ve sin vida y solo puedo ver toda esa sangre que no se detiene, Alice esta ahí, llorando sin parar. Intento alejar la imagen pero me parece imposible.

Me concentro en las llamas pero no sirve en absoluto. Casi puedo oler los cuerpos alrededor de mi madre, la muerte acechando su vida.

- Fue mas o menos cuando quede sola. Ellos me ayudaron un poco con lo de la comida. - me sorprende que Bella vuelva a hablar, ¿Qué le había preguntado antes? Por supuesto, quería saber como demonios una chica como ella, conoce a tres idiotas como esos. Le sonrío un poco, una sonrisa de agradecimiento por darme un respiro de mi propia mente, aunque ella no lo entienda.

- ¿Cuándo?

Cierra sus ojos con fuerza y niega con su cabeza, empiezo a arrepentirme de tocar el tema, tal vez no debí preguntar mas.

- Luego de que mis padres murieran, ya sabes cuando esa pequeña linea de querer vivir o morir se vuelve difusa.

Lo se, por supuesto. Luego de que murieran mis padres todo se volvio insoportable y doloroso, pero separarme de mi hermana había sido incluso un golpe mas fuerte o igual, un golpe que no esperaba recibir tan pronto.

Había intentado morir en aquella camioneta escondida en el bosque, había deseado jalar del gatillo, por supuesto que sabía que se sentía.

Siempre estamos al borde de la muerte pero eso no significa que no haya una gran diferencia. En ese momento estar vivo o muerto parecía exactamente lo mismo.

- Había estado caminando de aquí para allá sin rumbo. Apenas buscaba alimento, apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía. Y de repente un día estaba sobre un puente decidida a terminar con todo... se que suena ridículo porque es bastante estúpido desear suicidarte cuando han dado la vida por ti pero...

- Lo entiendo - la interrumpí, no era necesario que se excusara.

- ¿Lo entiendes?, ¿No crees que es estúpido? - niego con mi cabeza

- A veces duele demasiado seguir viviendo, ¿no es así? es decir, al final del día no estamos solos por decisión propia.

- ¿También perdiste a tus padres? - pregunta sorprendida, no se que es lo que imaginaba pero comprendo que al menos no suponía eso.

- ¿Qué imaginabas?

- No lo se, que antes de todo esto ya eras independiente.

¿Independiente? Parece ver la confusión en mi rostro porque sigue explicando

- A punto de terminar la universidad, viviendo en un apartamento, no lo se, realmente no tengo idea de que creía.

- Iba en mi primer año de universidad Bella.

- Pareces unos cuantos años mayor.

- ¿Tu que edad tienes? - se muerde la mejilla dentro de la boca y la tuerce un par de veces antes de responder.

- Hoy cumplo diecisiete

_Feliz cumpleaños,_ pienso con un poco de sarcasmo pero no lo digo.

- No lo sabía

- No tenías por qué, pero no importa ya nadie celebra esto. Nos hemos vuelto lo suficiente viejos para desear morir, y lo suficiente jóvenes para seguir con vida.

Me pregunto si ella tiene razón. Y luego de un par de segundos estoy de acuerdo en lo que ella ha dicho antes.

- ¿Entonces no quieres un pastel de cumpleaños?

- ¿Imaginas algo así? Una fiesta de cumpleaños, jamás. No podría haber música, ni globos, ni nada que se le parezca.

- Es verdad... - ¿De que hablábamos antes de el tema incomodo de su cumpleaños? Claro, intento suicidarse y así fue como conocío a los tres idiotas.

Ambos temas son incómodos, pero un cumpleaños es incómodamente doloroso. Para empezar un cumpleaños es un día especial, te llenan de abrazos, tu familia y amigos están cerca, la fiesta, los regalos, la música, el pastel. Ese pequeño y significante día que jamás volverá a significar lo mismo.

- ¿Alguna vez intentaste... ya sabes, acabar con todo? - me pregunta Bella

- Solo una vez... pero no tuve las agallas para jalar del gatillo.

- Yo estaba totalmente decidida. Hasta que Tomas apareció y me advirtió que si no bajaba del barandal me dispararía en la pierna.

- Así que siempre ha sido un idiota

Bella comienza a reírse y yo solo la miro, es bueno ver a alguien reír de ese modo en un punto como este, la felicidad aun esta en el aire, pero siento que esa no es la razón por la que yo me encuentro sonriendo a la vez. Creo que me gusta verla reír, me gusta que este feliz.

- Solo digo la verdad, ¿Quien demonios se cree para apuntarle a la gente con un arma?

- Bueno, eso salvo mi vida, siempre me ha dado un poco de miedo que mi muerte sea dolorosa.

Mas tarde, luego de probar "la mejor sopa del mundo de Paul" me quede ahí dando vueltas, Bella no quiso volver a nuestro lugar seguro diciendo que ya había anochecido y no era seguro.

Tampoco es como que estar en medio de la nada con tres desconocidos psicópatas sea de los mas seguro del mundo. Pero ahora viendo a Bella dormir en la camioneta de los tres chiflados podría suponer que ella no mide el peligro del mismo modo que yo.

Ni quiera creo que pueda dormir.

Tom el mafioso esta recostado en un pequeño tronco cerca de la fogata. Paul el cocinero pelirrojo esta comiendo un poco de sopa sentado sobre la hierba fresca y John el hombre de piel oscura al que he apodado "Cutis" porque no deja de ver su reflejo en los espejos retrovisores del auto o en cualquier cosa que lo refleje. John Cutis.

Alice siempre usaba esa palabra para referirse a su piel ella decía: "tu cutis tiene demasiadas imperfecciones", "tengo que usar una nueva crema para el cutis" "deberían crear mas maquillaje para el cutis, debería inventarlo yo"

Y yo jamás entendí que demonios era un "cutis" pero fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo relacione con John.

Por mi parte, me encuentro sentado al lado de la puerta de pasajeros de la camioneta donde se encuentra Bella.

- ¿Y como encontraste a nuestra Bella?

¿Nuestra Bella? Ignoro lo mejor que puedo el comentario y respondo

- En medio de una batalla - no menciono que ella salvo mi vida, que yo la abandone al siguiente día, que nos encontramos poco mas tarde y que desde entonces somos compañeros, no lo menciono porque me parece innecesario mencionárselos a ellos y siendo sincero eso suena un tanto patético de mi parte.

- Ella siempre termina en medio de algo - dice Paul - realmente me sorprende un poco que siga con vida - lo miro mal, ¿Que mierda de comentario es ese?

John Cutis asiente mientras se sienta al lado de Tom el mafioso que para mi sorpresa es el unico que tampoco parece feliz con el comentario de Paul.

- Bella es una chica lista - la defiende el mafioso de Tom

- No pienso que no sea así, es que ella es una niña y no mide sus acciones, no quiso quedarse con nosotros y esa fue una muy mala decisión.

No había entendido como es que ella no se quedo al lado de ellos, finalmente comida, agua y resguardo no le faltarían. También me pregunto que pensaría ella de que la llamen niña.

- ¿No aceptó? - pregunto al darme cuenta que nadie dice nada y yo sigo interesado en saberlo

- No, se marcho luego de un par de semanas con nosotros. La vimos un par de veces después pero no se quedaba ni siquiera a pasar la noche. - dice Paul - A pesar de que nosotros la trajimos a esta ciudad.

- Tiene miedo a que vuelvan a abandonarla, así que ella te abandona antes. - Dijo con ironía Cutis

- O es porque somos demasiados viejos para ella

- Yo aun estoy en los veinte - se defendió John

- El punto es que ella decidió irse por su cuenta, a pesar de que nuestra propuesta sigue en pie - vuelve a hablar Paul, levantandose con su plato vacío en la mano.

- ¿Y ustedes eran amigos o algo parecido antes de esto? - me pregunta Tom, estoy a punto de responder que no es así pero me detengo, ¿Realmente quiero empezar a hablar de esto?, ¿Quiero que sientan que yo logre quedarme con la chica desconocida mientras ninguno de los tres lo consiguió?

- Algo parecido - respondo en cambio

- Me alegro que encontrara alguien de su confianza.

Me pregunto si realmente soy de confiar, ¿Bella cree que lo soy?, ¿Yo creo que ella es de fiar? No tengo ni la menor idea.

- Solo no la pierdas de vista, se le da bien eso de salir corriendo a mitad de la noche.

¿Es por eso que ella acepto estar conmigo? Probablemente se identifico conmigo cuando a la mañana siguiente escape sin despedirme, tal vez compartíamos el miedo a lo que sea que nos rodeara, o probablemente no y ella estaba a punto de escapar a mitad de la noche como lo hice yo la primera vez.

Me atemorizo la idea de volver a quedar solo, a pesar de que por la mañana estaba asfixiado de todo lo relacionado a la compañía. Creo que tengo mas miedo de pasar noches y días en una camioneta intentando mantener el calor y guardar dentro mi comida.

- ¿Vas a dormir ahí? - Me pregunto Paul, me encogí de hombros, mis manos estaban dentro de las mangas de mi sueter, mis pies estaban helados a pesar de traer tenis y un par de calcetines por pie. Mis mejillas me ardían por el frío pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba a punto de morir de frio o que necesitaba una sabana caliente. ¿Qué mas podía hacer al respecto? Por supuesto, admitir que era humano y el frío era una de las probables muertes que podía tener ahora.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor?

- Dentro del auto donde esta Bella hay un par de cobijas, toma una. Y yo si fuera tu, dormiría dentro. En fin, buenas noches.

Empezaron a tomar las cosas, y cuando apagaron el fuego supe que era hora de tomar una siesta.

Abrí la puerta de la camioneta. El auto era de ese tipo que los sillones de pasajeros pueden tornarse como maletero con solo bajarlos, así que estaba convertida en una improvisada cama, incomoda pero mas cómoda que dormir en los asientos de copilotos. Pero a pesar de que Bella solo ocupaba la mitad, inclusive menos, no podía acostarme ahí. Sería un poco invasivo de mi parte y nosotros no teníamos esa clase de confianza. No había modo de que alguna vez compartiéramos cama.

Tome una cobija que estaba doblada ahí. Cerré de nuevo la puerta y abrí la del copiloto, envié hacía atrás el respaldo, lo mas que podía. Quite una maleta que estaba sobre el asiento y subí. Me enrolle en la cobija dispuesto a dormir.

La luz de la fogata estaba apagada y no podía notar nada después de un metro, quizas era medianoche. Observe el reloj. 12:30. Al menos me estaba haciendo un experto en eso de medir el tiempo.

- ¿Edward? - era Bella con voz soñolienta, no voltee a verla seguí intentando definir figuras en la oscuridad aunque era imposible.

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por volver por mi

- No fue nada

- Tu sabes que sí lo fue.

- Cualquiera lo habría hecho - miento.

Es una mentira en cuanto lo digo. No, no cualquiera habría hecho eso. Las personas se preocupan por mantenerse a salvo sin importar nada. Pocos tenemos un brazo seguro del cual agarrarnos. Y me incluyo, jamás habría creído que yo habría hecho algo parecido a lo de esta mañana, exceptuando a mi familia, jamás.

- Bueno esos tres idiotas, como los has llamado antes, no dejaron de correr.

- Bueno, eso demuestra que escogiste un compañero sin cualidad de idiota.

- Eso es cierto. No dejo de imaginar que hubiera sucedido si hubiese pasado lo contrario. ¿Crees que yo me habría detenido?

- Yo creo que si

- Se sincero - lo medito un par de segundos a pesar de que no hay nada que pensar.

- Tu habrías hecho lo mismo. Lo has hecho antes - le recuerdo, totalmente seguro de mis palabras.

- Y tu corres.

- Bueno, somos un equipo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrarte?

Y lo digo en serio. ¿Donde mas encontraría a alguien con tanta alma como Bella? Su humanidad sigue ahí, la inocente adolescente que ha arriesgado su vida por mi anteriormente y quien ademas me ha dado un lugar mucho mas cómodo que los arboles y los automóviles.

- Tampoco ha sido fácil encontrarte.

- No dejare que ningún monstruoso extraterrestre nos separe Bella.

- ¿Lo prometes?, ¿Prometes que no voy a morir de ese modo?

Miro a mi madre muriendo, solo que esta vez es Bella sangrando de la garganta.

- Te lo juro

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no tengo disculpas por mi tardanza y los pretextos están demás, así que prometo hacer todo porque esto jamás se repita. Lo siento de verdad. Gracias por seguir aquí y enviarme mensajes para seguir, aquí sigo, no había vuelto hasta que entendí que tenía que concentrarme y lograrlo. Creo que lo logré.<strong>

**Qué esperan del siguiente capitulo?**


	29. Limites Nuevo capitulo

**Los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen, la trama en cambio es solo mía.**

**Un día más**

**Limites**

**Angielizz**

Mi padre tenía una frase: "El límite de la vida es como el final del arcoíris" Ahora comprendo a lo que se refiere. La vida no tiene límites del mismo modo que el arcoíris no tiene final. Ninguna de esas dos cosas existe, son solo mitos que la sociedad crea. Tal vez ahora que no existe una sociedad sea más notable la ausencia de esos límites pero aún más visible resulta lo innecesarios que son.

Limitar una vida que ya se encuentra limitada por la misma muerte resulta absurdo sobre todo ahora que se toma el riesgo de una muerte injusta como la que _ellos_ tienen planeada para nosotros.

Mi padre tenía otra frase: "No le restes minutos a tu propio reloj". Él tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>2203/2013**

A la mañana siguiente nos marchamos del campamento de los "tres cerdos" como he decidido llamarlos. Podría haberlos llamado "tres mosqueteros" pero no me parece que tengan nada de valientes.

- Espero verte con vida Bella - Frunzo el ceño por su comentario fuera de lugar.

El mafioso nos ha traído en la camioneta ahorrándonos un viaje de una hora caminando, se estaciona en medio de la calle.

Estamos a un par de cuadras de nuestro hotel. Bella le ha dicho que nos deje aquí, parece pensar lo mismo que yo: No los queremos de visitas.

- Espero que tu vivas también Tom.

- Lo digo de verdad Bella, ten cuidado por ahí. Y tu niño recuerda lo que hablamos. - ¿Niño?, ¿Hace cuánto que nadie me dice niño? Ni siquiera mi madre me decía así cuando era un niño. Levanto una ceja y me guardo todas las impropiedades que podría decirle pero que debo callar por la presencia de Bella.

- Adiós anciano - frunce el ceño pero asiente, mi comentario me hace sentir menos molesto. Bella me está mirándome fijamente pero la ignoro tanto como puedo por lo que no le devuelvo la mirada y en lugar de eso bajo del carro.

- Cuídate - Bella se despide con un movimiento de mano y baja del lado del copiloto de la camioneta. Nuevamente Tom asiente y acelera el vehículo.

- Es agradable - digo con un evidente tono sarcástico mientras observo la camioneta alejarse.

- Vaya realmente no te agrado en absoluto – comenta ella y yo me limito a encogerme de hombros.

- ¿Cómo duraste con ellos una hora siquiera?

- Hacen la mejor sopa del mundo, ya te lo dije.

- Seguramente

Comenzamos nuestro recorrido hacia el hotel. Bella está jugueteando con su pistola. ¿Aún tiene municiones? Algo me dice que sí y algo me dice que ella no compartirá lo que le quedan conmigo. Sinceramente yo no le daría una bala si tuviera.

-Me duele la espalda

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Fue por dormir en esa camioneta incomoda – responde masajeándose a sí misma sus costados

-¿Quieres un masaje o algo así?

-¿Qué? Oh no, esto – observe el rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y eso ocasiona que a la vez yo me ruborice ¿Le acabo de ofrecer un masaje? – Si me estiro se quitara el dolor, ¿Tú dormiste bien?

Solo siento mi pierna aun entumida, al parecer dormir de lado y sentado no es una buena idea, dormir de lado y sentado con el cuello al aire tampoco es del todo bueno.

-Solo me duele un poco el cuello

-Vayamos a buscar algo para que puedas defenderte

-¿Cómo?

-Una pistola o algo así, me estoy quedando sin balas – se guarda la pistola en su pantalón.

Comienza a caminar delante de mí, la observo caminar con esa gracia única en ella, sigue masajeando sus costados y moviendo todo su cuerpo de una manera un poco cómica. Me acerco por detrás.

-Espera – le digo una vez detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué estoy por hacer? En mi mente de caballero pienso que esto enorgullecería a mi madre por ayudar a una dama con dolor de espalda dándole un inocente masaje, sin embargo mi lado cuerdo de hombre detecta que estoy en un área peligrosa. Me encuentro en el límite y no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea cruzarlo.

Cuando había una escuela a la cual asistir solía darles masajes inocentes en el cuello a amigas. Emmet bromeaba insinuando que era parte de mis técnicas de seducción y que no entendía como seguía soltero, aunque a veces decía que mi soltería se debía a que con una novia no podría tocar el cuello de otra mujer.

La verdad es que ser el masajista de cuellos de mi clase había sido, en mi defensa, todo culpa de Alice quien había divulgado que sabía dar los "mejores masajes del universo". Mi madre tenía la mayor parte de la culpa pues ella fue quien me enseñó a dar masajes. Yo solo era víctima de las circunstancias.

Pero todo eso era distinto, esas mujeres eran mis amigas, eran parte de mi familia. Bella no es ninguna de esas dos cosas, es una chica que puede escapar a mitad de la noche y dejarme en el fin del mundo de nuevo a solas. Y la verdad es que no quiero estar en este apocalipsis solo. No quiero.

Y existen límites para no ahuyentar a una chica, entre estos se encuentra el límite físico. Darle un masaje para quitarle el dolor de su espalda es cruzar el límite y no planeo cruzarlo si no se trata de vida o muerte.

- - ¿Qué es? – me pregunta Bella

- - Nada, creí que tenías un animal en la ropa

- - ¿Qué? – da un salto y comienza a sacudirse la ropa

- - No era nada

- - ¿Seguro? – parece más alterada que si le hubiese dicho que he visto un extraterrestre. Sus ojos me están mirando serios y asustados. ¿Le tiene miedo a los insectos? Intento no mirarla con decepción, es una niña.

- - No era nada – suelta el aire de sus pulmones y vuelve su mirada al frente. Ridículo.

Camino tras ella vigilando que cada paso dado sea seguro. No se escucha nada aún, tal vez este día sea tranquilo, desde que estamos juntos los días han sido tranquilos, exceptuando al día anterior llevábamos un record de días sin fenómenos. Pero ahora nuevamente el miedo y la inseguridad se encuentran presentes y lo único en lo que puedo ser capaz de pensar es:

Maldita sea, no quiero morirme.

Los siento incluso antes de escucharlos. Mi piel se eriza y me recorre un escalofrió por la espalda. Algo dentro de mí sabe que estoy en peligro y comienzo a buscar con frenesí. Llevo rato buscando un buen lugar al que esconderme. Un mercado está a mi derecha y la puerta está en el suelo, parece un lugar fácil de entrar pero cualquiera podría entrar lo que significa que no es un lugar seguro.

En eso me encuentro pensando cuando escucho gruñidos y gritos extraños. No hay disparos solo gritos de personas. Bella se detiene y yo no lo pienso cuando tapo su boca y le tomó de la cintura.

La estoy cargando y metiéndola dentro del mercado. La bajo al suelo una vez que la oscuridad del local nos invade. La sujeto del brazo y comienzo a caminar dejándome llevar por mi inexistente sentido de la vista con escasa luz.

-¿Qué está pasando?

- Ven

¿Cómo me voy a defender?

Bella solo tiene una pistola y dice estar escasa en municiones. Los disparos harán que nos encuentren, necesito algo, necesito algo.

Toco la pared del fondo. El olor a podrido y descomposición está más presente. Quiero creer que el mal olor se debe a la comida que está en los refrigeradores y no a un cadáver. No planeo comprobar de donde proviene el olor.

¿Qué haremos?

¿Necesito ver? La oscuridad comienza a desesperarme. Una lámpara.

- ¿Lámpara? – no me atrevo a decir más que esa palabra

- Toma – sujeto con fuerza el delgado objeto, no dejo de mirar hacia la entrada de la tienda. Encuentro el botón de la lámpara, pongo mi mano sobre el foco y la enciendo. La luz sale entre mis dedos. En efecto la pared del fondo son refrigeradores. Comienzo a caminar en busca de la hielera. Esto es arriesgado, pero es peor seguir afuera. Abro la puerta, las bolsas de hielo ahora están vacías o se han convertido en agua.

- Entra

Bella no necesita explicaciones es lo que me gusta de ella. Sabe cómo sobrevivir, más o menos. Entro tras ella y apago la luz. Mis tenis se mojan, mis pantalones se mojan hasta los tobillos, todo mi cuerpo odia el contacto con el agua fría pero lo soporto. Cierro la puerta y mantengo mi mano en la manija. Sé que la puerta de la hielera es de vidrio pero confió en que la oscuridad sirva de algo.

Los gritos siguen escuchándose, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca. Son más escandalosos y realmente es un sonido aterrador.

Escucho cosas siendo lanzadas y veo sombras pasar entre los pasillos, sujeto la puerta con toda la fuerza y contengo la respiración. ¿Son personas? ¿Realmente son personas? Sus cuerpos son lo suficiente pequeños para pertenecer al de una persona. ¿Son personas?

¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?, ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?, ¿Cuándo se detendrá esto? Algo podría venir si ellos siguen con todo ese ruido ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

El agua de la hielera está tan helada como el agua del río, asumo que se debe al frío del clima. Maldición solo quiero salir de aquí.

Me concentro en no hacer ruidos y mantener la puerta cerrada, siento la cabeza de Bella enterrándose en la espalda de mi camisa. Mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza. Justo anoche le he prometido que no dejare que nada le suceda, no quiero romper mi promesa tan pronto, no quiero hacerlo, de verdad no quiero.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero el ruido disminuye, las sombras desaparecen y lentamente el sonido se sigue alejando. No estoy seguro de salir, no quiero salir. Mi corazón sigue palpitando con fuerza contra mi pecho. No me muevo, sigo respirando muy despacio y toda mi fuerza sigue puesta en mis manos.

Después de lo que a mí me parecen siglos el sonido por fin desaparece, siento algo palpitando en mi oído, el silencio que es solo interrumpido por las respiraciones descontroladas de Bella.

He visto en mi vida demasiadas películas de terror, no debo salir tan pronto, tengo que permanecer aquí el tiempo que crea debido.

Abro la puerta y salgo de la hielera. Bella me sigue sin soltar mi brazo. Me detengo y hago un esfuerzo supremo para escuchar más allá de este lugar pero no escucho nada fuera de lo normal.

- - ¿Se fueron?

- - Eso creo

Enciendo la lámpara alumbrando a los estantes, la mayoría de ellos están vacíos. Ilumino el techo hasta que encuentro el letrero con número de pasillos. Solo hay cinco números. Camino por el último pasillo de la tienda leyendo cada cartel. Mis zapatos mojados rechinan a cada paso que doy.

Me dirijo al único pasillo que corresponde a _Ropa, maquillaje, baño y limpieza. _Necesito calcetines o al menos ese es el pretexto que tengo en mi cabeza para no salir de la tienda tan pronto.

- - Mis pies están helados – dice Bella hincándose y quitándose sus zapatos. La ropa esta tirada y al parecer mucha de ella rota en el suelo pero hay ropa. Busco calcetines. Encuentro varios de hombre. Me quito mi tenis y lanzo mis calcetas mojadas a alguna parte sustituyéndolas por unas nuevas.

- - Toma – le paso a Bella unas, ella sigue intentando calentar sus pies. En una mano tengo mis dos tenis mojados y en la otra llevo un pantalón de ejercicio. – Vuelvo, toma – le dejo su lámpara y me alejo al siguiente pasillo de al lado.

No es que tema que me vea en ropa interior pero no siento que ella lo tome de buen modo. Me quito mi pantalón de mezclilla y me pongo el pantalón de ejercicio, esta frío pero ni de cerca tanto como mi mojado pantalón de mezclilla.

Hace demasiado frío. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío? Ya debería de ser primavera. Solo quiero salir de aquí y escondernos en un lugar más seguro, encontrar armas o lo que sea. Justo ahora estamos indefensos.

Sujeto mi tenis con fuerza, son los únicos que me quedan. Tendré que salir caminando descalzo hasta el hotel y dejarlos secar. ¿Podría ir descalzo en busca de armas?  
>Al diablo. Necesitamos conseguir algo para defendernos, si es necesario volveré a calzarme mis tenis.<p>

- - ¿Edward?

- - Estoy aquí – respondo con el volumen más bajo que mi garganta puede dar. Maldita sea hace demasiado frío.

Camino a donde esta ella.

- - ¿A dónde vamos?

- - ¿Armas?

- - ¿Es seguro buscarlas?

¿Es seguro?

No creo que el problema deba ser mi mayor problema, hay algo allá afuera y no entiendo lo sucedido con esas personas escandalosas pero no es seguro. ¿Es seguro escondernos sin estar armados?

¿Es seguro buscar armas sin llevar una?

¿Qué es menos seguro?

¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?, ¿Qué prefiero? ¿Esconderme o estar preparado para luchar? ¿Luchar? Yo no quiero luchar, yo quiero seguir con vida. Al diablo si eso significa ser un cobarde. Un hombre no salva el mundo. Esas películas mienten. Yo no seré ese hombre así que debo esconderme bajo un agujero de ser necesario para mantenerme con vida.

- - Mañana buscamos armas – digo creyendo que eso es lo más seguro. En ese momento es lo mejor, no quiero seguir afuera si hay más cosas afuera conmigo.

- - Bien, vamos.

- Vamos.

**Actualidad**

Corre.

Corre.

Corre.

Rápido.

Exhala.

Inhala.

Por la nariz.

¿Por la boca?

Solo corre.

Corre.

Corre.

Acelera ritmo.

Distingue sombras.

Evita tropezar.

Sigue corriendo.

Acelera.

Disminuye.

Salta.

Acelera.

Corre.

Sigo lanzando órdenes a mi cuerpo y no me detengo. Emmet y Jasper van justo detrás de mí, yo siempre había sido más lento que ellos pero compruebo que mi condición ha mejorado tras todo el tiempo que ha pasado y la vida que hemos llevado.

¿La vida?

Solo han pasado un par de meses.

Eso no es una vida aunque se siente como si hubiese pasado toda una. Debemos seguir corriendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿A dónde nos lleva este río? No tengo ni la menor idea.

Solo quiero mantener mi mente en el presente, no quiero pensar en las probabilidades de no encontrar a mi hermana. Ya la perdí una vez, nos hemos por fin vuelto a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. No la perderé de nuevo.

Corre. Salta. Corre.

¿Y Bella? La idea de perderla me sobrepasa así que no pienso en ello. Vuelvo a concentrarme en el presente. Sigo corriendo y manteniendo la respiración controlada. Corre. Más rápido. Corre.

- - Debemos descansar – grita alguien de atrás. No, no debemos descansar. Esas cosas no se detendrán.

- - Separémonos – dice otro hombre. Todos comienzan a detenerse. Por esta razón los grandes grupos no son una buena idea. Maldita sea.

Estoy empapado de pies a cabeza, tiemblo y solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que desearía estar en el suelo de cierto pasillo con una frazada caliente y cierta chica a mi lado.

- - Debemos votar

- Somos diez hombres. Votemos. ¿Correr o trepar arboles?

Ambas cosas me resultan lo mismo. He hecho ambas cosas anteriormente y ambas cosas me han llevado a seguir con vida. ¿Esconderse o escapar? Tarde o temprano vamos a cansarnos y tarde o temprano podrían encontrarnos. Tenemos que decidir cuál es el modo de durar vivos por más tiempo.

Busco con la mirada a Jasper, está a mi derecha sujetándose el estómago y dando bocados de aire. Emmet al otro lado de Jasper está manteniéndose de pie con ayuda de sus rodillas y sus brazos. Sé lo que ellos elegirán y también sé que no me alejare de nuevo.

- - Separémonos. Corran o escóndanse. Pero debemos movernos ya.

La votación se realiza, afortunadamente solo dos personas quieren seguir corriendo y no planean hacerlo a solas en una noche oscura y lluviosa.

Ayudo a Emmet y a Jasper a subir al árbol una vez que yo ya me encuentro arriba. Subir no es difícil aunque el tronco mojado puede resultar resbaladizo. Intento encontrar ramas fuertes para seguir subiendo, la oscuridad me pone alerta y en ausencia de la luz de la luna todo se vuelve más complicado.

Suben tres personas por árbol. Estamos advertidos. No podemos poner en riesgo a los que se encuentren en otros árboles, si alguien cae o es atrapado en el peor de los casos queda por su propia cuenta.  
>Somos un grupo dividido a pesar de que Bill crea lo contrario. Se sorprendería de ver el modo en que la ayuda en casos como estos simplemente parece desaparecer.<p>

¿Qué debemos hacer?

Esperar en silencio.

Escucho a algunos hombres batallando en subir. No estoy interesado en ellos. Solo me preocupa el ruido que siguen haciendo por sus discusiones.

- - Silencio todos – alguien ordena. Emmet y Jasper están sentados en unas ramas gruesas solo unos centímetros debajo de mí. Estamos a una altura peligrosa, si caemos podríamos llevarnos una lesión que justo ahora no es deseada.

Quiero pensar en otra cosa, no debo dormirme pues no confió en no caer pero la verdad es que estoy realmente agotado. Me quito la chamarra y la amarro con fuerza al tronco y a mi pierna derecha. Espero que eso detenga un poco mi caída y me dé el tiempo necesario para volver a mi lugar seguro.

Lugar seguro.

Tenía eso antes de encontrar ese refugio con tantas personas, incluso ese lugar era más seguro que todo lo que habíamos encontrado y nuevamente me encuentro en un lugar peligroso. No me arrepiento de haber llegado a Villa Milagro, me preocupa el hecho de que jamás vuelva a encontrarme en un lugar seguro.

Bella tiene razón, ese era nuestro hogar.

No tengo idea de cómo salir de este bosque y llegar a la ciudad. ¿Cómo voy a encontrar a mi hermana?

Dejo que los minutos avancen. Quiero pensar en algo además del frío que hace arriba de un árbol cuando se está mojado de pies a cabeza pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Necesito calor. Necesito pensar en otras cosas, necesito un recuerdo reconfortante o en el peor de los casos un pensamiento que me recuerde que me he encontrado en peores situaciones y sigo aquí con vida.

Solo puedo pensar en una única cosa que se repite en mi cabeza a gritos:

No quiero morirme.

Pienso en mis padres, en mis padres de aquella otra vida. Escucho apenas la voz de mi madre regañándome por perder a mi hermana en la feria. Ese había sido el mayor peligro al que Alice estuvo expuesta antes ahora ella corre un peligro más evidente. Yo corro un mayor riesgo también, esta vez un choque de motocicleta va a ser una simple piedra en el camino.

¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

¿Cómo vamos a bajar? Evito mirar a la oscuridad debajo de mí. Se escuchan disparos cerca aunque podrían estar más lejos de lo que creo. Giro la cabeza a la derecha intentando escuchar. Vienen de allá. Veo a lo lejos unas luces. ¿Son carros, son ellos o disparos?

Siento mis nervios acabando con mi paciencia. Debo seguir quieto y en silencio. Tengo sueño. Bostezo y agito mi cabeza para evitar pensar en el cansancio.

Piensa en ella. Piensa en esos momentos tranquilos. Piensa en un momento más difícil que esto. Lo que sea.

**23/03/2012**

Despierto por el ruido. Tardo unos minutos en acostumbrarme. Es ella. Nuevamente está llorando. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto ruido en la noche?

Tiene todas esas horas del día para llorar pero decide hacerlo cuando es la hora de dormir. Vamos. Ser gentil se está convirtiendo en una tarea complicada. Necesito a Bella para no perder la cabeza así que debo hacer todo para conservar a mi compañera o volveré a la soledad.

No estoy seguro de si las amenazas funcionen conmigo mismo pero sé que si digo algún comentario respecto a esta situación podría arriesgarme a perder a mi compañera.

Pongo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza. Tiene que callarse. Quiero dormir. Solo quiero dormir.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos es de día. Necesito un baño. Apesto. Sé que no tenemos tanta agua y debemos ser ahorrativos pero realmente necesito un baño. Entro al baño y me observo frente al espejo, tengo barba de algunos días. Me estoy descuidando y me importa una mierda. Doy un aspecto de vagabundo, ahora entiendo porque casi me patean el trasero hace dos días.

Reconozco que sí me viera jamás estaría cerca de mí. A mí no me importa pero debo ser considerado con ella. ¿Por qué ella no es un hombre? Las chicas son demasiadas complicaciones. Tengo unas tijeras y un rastrillo entre otras cosas. Necesito un corte de cabello pero por el momento puedo conformarme con deshacerme de esta barba.

Mierda. Me apresuro a rasurarme a pesar de la sangre que sale en pequeñas cantidades de mi herida. ¿Cómo diablos me he cortado? Lavo mi cara y quito lo que resta de jabón.

Sigo necesitando un baño, estoy lleno de tierra y apesto. Y ahora tengo un corte en la barbilla.

¿Cómo hace Bella para no verse tan sucia? Ella no apesta y su cara no tiene tanto polvo como la mía. No creo que tome un baño diario, eso sería desconsiderado de su parte y sabe que no podemos arriesgarnos a quedarnos sin agua.

Al diablo.

Entro a la ducha. Tomo agua de la regadera y observo el agua con tierra caer a mis pies. Soy un verdadero asco.

Media hora más tarde me encuentro caminando a la habitación de ella. Toco la puerta un par de veces pero no hay respuestas.

- - ¿Bella?

Nada.

Giro la perilla y vuelvo a decir su nombre pero no hay respuestas. Entró a la habitación, no está dormida y la puerta del baño está abierta. Camino hacia la ventana que tiene vista a la alberca. Tampoco se ve cerca.

Salgo de ahí y comienzo a buscarla por los pasillos, lo único que llevo de arma es unas tijeras con las que se suponía que ella cortaría mi cabello.

- - ¡Bella! – grito más fuerte esperando respuestas. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Ella no se iría sin decir nada o sí?

Recuerdo lo que los tres cerdos dijeron: ella simplemente se marchaba en medio de la noche. ¿Se fue anoche?

Maldición.

Las cosas. La comida.

Salgo corriendo hacia el patio de la alberca, nuestras municiones parecen intactas. Me acerco y me cercioro de que ella no se haya ido con la comida pero todo está ahí. ¿Se habrá ido sin llevarse nada ni avisar?

Parece poco probable pero no es imposible. Me siento en una de las sillas reclinables. ¿Qué queda ahora? No planeo salir solo sin ningún arma. Necesito pensar en algo.

Me levanto y camino a recepción. Paso al lado del mostrador y busco en los cajones. Encuentro lo que busco. Una guía turística. Tomo un folleto y observo el mapa en miniatura de la ciudad. Me encantaría que hubiera luz para encontrar lo que busco en internet o tener un GPS a la mano pero esto es todo lo que queda. Un mapa en miniatura.

_Usted está aquí_.

Señala una pequeña flecha la ubicación del hotel. Hay señalamiento para restaurantes y sitios de diversión, me parecería absurdamente perfecto que señalaran un lugar donde vendieran armas.

Bueno, este mapa puede servir para después. Consigo una pluma roja y comienzo a marcar las cuadras que ya he recorrido caminando y que sé no encontrare nada de armas. Tomo una pluma azul y marco otros sitios donde aún queda comida. No todo está perdido. Guardo el mapa y las plumas en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Deberé encontrar el lugar de las armas por cuenta propia. Talvez podría ir a una estación de policías, ellos deben tener algo aunque lo dudo.

En la última de mis opciones siempre hay personas muertas con armas a las manos a las cuales recurrir. No quiero estar cerca de un cadáver pero realmente necesito armas.

Camino hacia la azotea del hotel. Tengo que subir todos los pisos y luego una escalera pegada a la pared para abrir una pequeña puerta pegada al techo. Una vez en la azotea la ciudad se ve de todas partes. No me acerco a la orilla, no quiero estar ni de broma cerca de ahí. Ya caí una vez de un techo y no planeo repetir la experiencia.

Estoy atento en busca de algo que pueda servirme, no sé si espero encontrar un letrero con un arma o algo parecido pero no esperaba verla a ella.

Está ahí. La observo a unas cuatro cuadras del hotel. Ella está corriendo y eso nunca es una buena señal. No lo pienso ni un segundo cuando ya me encuentro corriendo de regreso hacia recepción. Me siento cansado por bajar corriendo tantos escalones pero no dudo ni un segundo en lo que hago.

¿Qué demonios hace ella allá afuera?

Abro las puertas de la entrada del hotel y corro a mi camioneta. Abro la puerta del piloto, tomo la llave escondida debajo del asiento y enciendo el vehículo.

Acelero y esquivo el auto atravesado a mitad de la calle.

Maldición. ¿Dónde está?

¿Qué demonios hace afuera y qué creía que podía suceder?

Ella está mal. Es la segunda vez que tengo que salvarla y no han pasado las veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que puso su vida en riesgo. ¿Dónde está? Por favor aparece.

Pasan seis cuadras hasta que veo esas cosas. Mierda. Son siete. ¿Esas son personas? Hay cinco personas corriendo frente a los monstruos.

¿Pero qué cara...

Acelero. Doblo una esquina antes de donde se encuentra ella, jamás podre pasar desde atrás. Para mi suerte la calle no está bloqueada, vuelvo a doblar en la siguiente y avanzo tres cuadras más antes de volver a la calle por la que iba Bella. Acelero. Rápido. Rápido.

La veo correr. Ella viene hacia mí. Están por alcanzarla. Corre Bella. Corre. Acelero. Vamos. Una cuadra. Media cuadra. Doy un giro quedando justo frente a ella, me da el tiempo suficiente de abrir mi puerta y no tengo que decir nada cuando ella salta y sube sobre mí. Vuelvo a acelerar y cierro la puerta.

Su cuerpo bloquea mi visión.

- - Necesito ver – ella pasa al lado del copiloto. Esta agarrando aire con fuerza. Su cara se ve roja del esfuerzo y asustada. Dejo de verla.

Maldición.

Por cuestión de segundos y ella estaría muerta y talvez yo habría supuesto que ella simplemente me había abandonado.

Veo por el retrovisor. Ellos siguen corriendo tras nosotros.

Doy una vuelta y sigo conduciendo sin rumbo fijo. No podemos volver al hotel. No si ellos siguen por ahí. Saco el mapa del bolsillo de mis pantalones y se lo doy. Sus manos tiemblan cuando toma el folleto.

- - Busca un lugar para poder ir

Ella no dice nada. La miro asegurándome de que me haya entendido, sus dedos temblorosos pasan sobre el mapa, supongo que eso quiere decir que me ha entendido.

Aprieto mis manos en el volante. También estoy temblando pero no quiero que eso se note, se supone que yo debo darle confianza y no parecer un niño con miedo.

Eso ha estado tan jodidamente cerca. Maldición. Maldición.

- - ¿Dónde estamos?

Me freno en la siguiente esquina, observo los nombres de las calles y se los digo para que busque en el mapa. Ella sigue leyendo el mapa. Yo estoy aun detenido sin dejar de mirar al frente, a los lados y por el retrovisor. ¿Aún estamos cerca?

- - Avanza tres cuadras y dobla a la derecha. ¿Tenemos gasolina?

- - Si

- - Hay un lago o algo cerca. Podemos ir ahí.

Lo que sea con tal de poner distancia. Sigo conduciendo en silencio. No estoy seguro de encontrar mi voz.

- - ¿Los viste? – asiento, estoy aturdido. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Están con ellos. Parece que así es. ¿Qué les hacen? – su voz está temblando. Yo estoy temblando. Esto está realmente mal.

- - ¿Te seguían?

- - Sí. Vi a un par y me acerque para preguntarles sobre…

- - ¿Preguntarles? ¿Qué sucede contigo? Eran unos desconocidos podrían haberte hecho daño, rayos, casi te matan.

- - Yo no sabía que ellos estaban… son personas. Creí que eran otros sobrevivientes como nosotros. Me empezaron a perseguir. Y… - ella comienza a llorar. Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a abrirlos, necesito concentrarme. Veo los arboles del bosque.

Hay manera de pasar en auto así que no lo dudo cuando entró y me estaciono hasta estar seguro de que estamos escondidos entre los árboles. Ella sigue llorando.

Bueno, yo había pedido que llorara a la luz del día y no en la noche. Esto es mi culpa.

- - Estas bien, Bella. Estas a salvo – intento tranquilizarla en vano.

- - No entiendes. Tuve que dispararle a uno.

- - ¿A un extraterrestre? Ya lo has hecho antes – ella comienza a negar con su cabeza y vuelve a llorar con fuerza. A una persona.

- - Casi me atrapaba, no estaba pensando y yo… ¡oh cielos! He cometido un asesinato.

¿Está bromeando? Parece que no es así.

- - Eso ya no es un crimen. Eras tu o él.

- - Ella.

- - ¿Qué?

- - Era una mujer

- - No pienses en ello, ellos no parecen personas.

- - Lo son.

- - Te estaban siguiendo.

- - Lo sé o estaban huyendo también – negué con mi cabeza. Esas personas no lucían como nosotros. Para comenzar iban casi desnudos y actuaban como dementes.

- - No

- - ¿Cómo estás seguro?

- - No parecían como nosotros

Bella sujeta sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de sus piernas. Apago el auto cuando soy consciente del ruido que hace el motor.

- - ¿Bella?

- - ¿Están con ellos ahora? - ¿Lo estaban? - ¿Eran los mismos de ayer?, ¿También tenemos que tener cuidado de las personas?, ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

Ella tiene las mismas dudas que yo respecto al tema pero ninguno de los dos tiene las respuestas.

¿Qué nos hacen? ¿Acaso quitarnos la vida no era suficiente? ¿También nos convertían en cazadores de humanos? Vuelvo a mirar a Bella. Si no hubiera salido a la azotea ella estaría muerta.

- - Nunca más vuelvas a salir sin mí. Es una nueva regla. Ninguno de los dos saldrá solo o sin auto.

- - Bien

- - Perfecto

Volvemos a quedarnos en silencio. ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- - ¿Edward? – me llama a pesar de que estamos a menos de diez centímetros de distancia

- - ¿Si?

- - ¿Matar a una persona me convierte en asesina?

¿No siempre lo hacemos? Todo el tiempo debemos matar o morir. Un juego humanos contra extraterrestres. En la guerra matar a otra persona suena valido. Talvez esto sea una guerra y ahora nuevamente nos enfrentan contra nuestra misma especie. ¿Eso nos convierte en asesinos?

- - No – le respondo con seguridad aunque no estoy seguro de que sea una respuesta sincera – hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para seguir con vida.

* * *

><p><strong>EPrimero que nada disculpas como siempre por el retraso. Tengo un pequeño aviso para aquellas personas que hayan leido mi fic "Retos de la vida" que tenía suspendido por un largo, largo tiempo. Lo he editado (errores ortograficos y gramaticos) y espero subir capitulo nuevo hoy. <strong>

**Espero sus comentarios. No tienen idea de cuanto extrañaba escribir y terminar capítulos.**

**Las invito a que accedan a mi perfil para leer mas capitulos. Y gracias por su paciencia. **


End file.
